Roaring Earth
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: Plenty of OC's. After beating Phantom Lord, Natsu and his team take a job tracking and catching two criminals who have ran for seven years. But Natsu notices the date they started running: A week after the dragons vanished. After the job is done, Fairy Tail gets two new members: A new kind of Take-Over Mage, and an Earth Dragon Slayer.
1. The Bounty Request

**Roaring Earth**

**Chapter 1**

**The Bounty Request**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**_"_****Magic"**

**Location**

* * *

**Eastern Forrest**

Porlyusica was in her house, studying a vail of medicine, before adding some leafs to the mixture. Nothing happened, much to her disappointment. She let out a sigh before opening the door to her house to get some air. Walking to a clearing that gave her a perfect view of Magnolia, she let out another sigh for her detest of humans.

Suddenly, her ears pick up a rustling sound. Turning her head, she saw two figures walk, or rather fell into her sight line. Two humans, male and female, laid there, both severely injured, covered in bruises and dried blood.

She wanted to leave them both there, but she knew if word got out about two humans dying in the forest would only attract more of them. Begrudgingly, she dragged them both to her house for medical aid.

* * *

**Fairy Tail guild hall (what's left of it)**

Phantom Lord was defeated and disbanded two days ago, and now the wizards began to rebuild there work place. At a makeshift table, Team Natsu sat bored. Lucy was complaining that her rent was due soon, but as usual she was out of jewels. At that moment, the guilds barmaid, Mirajane, walked up to them. "Hi guys" she said before noticing their expressions. "What' wrong?"

Her former rival, Erza looked at her and explained that everyone was tired of only rebuilding and that Lucy's rent was due. "Sounds like you guys need some excitement," the silver haired woman said. Receiving a nod from the armored wizard, the bartender suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh, that's right. I forgot about that request".

The sudden outburst pecked the Dragon Slayers interest. "What request?"

Mira walked over to the bar, and the four wizards and the blue cat followed her. She explained while searching for the paper on the shelf "Well it came in while you guys where on Galuna Island. I was going to give to you guys, but then the Phantom Lord thing happened."

Curiosity now peaked, they waited a few seconds before they heard "Ah, hear it is." Handing the paper to the Ice Make Mage, the team read the request in their heads.

**"Wanted**

**Two Dangerous Criminals:**

**Nicholas "Rockslide" Bouldton and Brianna "Madam Myth" Greenhawk**

**Picture of Bouldton. Picture of Greenhawk**

**Both use powerful Magic and should not be taken lightly**

**To Accept: Head to Eastern Forrest and look for Suishou**

**Reward: 700,000 jewels"**

After reading the request and the reward, they all had the same question, and Gray was the first to ask. "Why is this job just for our team?"

Mira looked confused, then she noticed that the bottom of the job was folded over. "Hang on a second." She took the job, unfolded the bottom, and handed it back. They all now saw why the job was perfect for the team.

**"Extra Information**

**These criminals have been on the run for seven years. Need mage who can track over great distances."**

They all nodded as they realized why Mira what them on this job. Since Natsu is a dragon slayer, all his senses where enhanced and could put any animals sense of smell to shame. He would esensually be a hunting dog that would lead them to an easy 175,000 jewel apiece. "We leave now", Erza ordered at the others as she walked away.

As they walked out of the town, Natsu had something on his mind aside from fighting and food. _"Seven years, that's about the same time that Igneel vanished..."_

* * *

**Eastern Forrest**

**Porlyusica's House**

_Fire rage as it burned down one house after another. Bodies laid on the ground, their blood spilling from their bodies on to the snow covered ground. Two figures coated in shadows emerged, one was a child. Suddenly, the child burst forward, anger and bloodlust in his eye._

"No!" Lurching forward_, _a man awoke from his nightmare, gasping for air.

"So, your finally awake?" Porlyusica spoke, turning to face the man she literally dragged from deaths grasp. Finally able to see the face of the man, she certainly could describe his appearance as ... unique.

He appeared to be at least 17. His brown hair went down to the back of his neck, and just slightly above his eyes. His blue eyes were above small freckles that heavily contrasted his dirty peach skin and his nose was a slightly shorter than normal. Around his neck hung a broken, circular amulet made of a gray stone.

His attire was also different from most of the humans she knew. (Like most of the males in this universe, under his attire is a well defined chest). He wore shirt with only a strap that went over his right shoulder. The shirts main color was brown, with dark blue lines that flowed on the shirt at an apparently random pattern. On his right arm was a blue bandana with orange lines tied around his mid-arm. On his right hand was a fingerless black glove. His left arm had an orange bandana with blue dots was tied around his upper arm and a red bead wristband.

As he climbed out of the bed, he showed her his lower body. He wore blue shorts with two orange lines that shot up from his knees to his belt line, with a third one connecting to big lines. The pockets on it where orange as well. His foot wear consisted of some socks and a pair of black and gray boots. All across his body where bandages that she put on.

But the most unique thing about him was once again on his face.

Across his mouth was scar that went from under his right nostril and end just after his lower lip and above his chin. She tried to heal it, but it was too old and wasn't going to go away. As he stood up, she heard a jingling coming from his pockets.

The pink haired healer glared and spoke. "So, are you going to tell your name, or do I have to hit first?"

The man looked at her. "Doesn't the host usually introduce themselves to their guests first?" He asked in a mildly deep voice.

She glared, then let out deep breath. "Porlyusica."

After she said her name, the man's eyes shined with hope. "So, we really did make it the Eastern Forrest."

"I'm still waiting for a name" she said getting slightly angry.

The man breathed deeply, looked at her, and said

"Nicholas Bouldton."

* * *

**Eastern Forrest**

As Team Natsu walked through the forest, they all called out for this Suishou. Soon enough, the heard rustling in some bushes. Summoning a sword, Erza pointed it at the bushed and yelled at it. "Who goes there?"

A voice, deep yet squeaky, answered back "My name is Suishou, who are you?"

Putting her sword back into her storage, she answered back. "We are the wizards from Fairy Tail. We here to help capture the fugitives."

Curious, the voice asked, "Which of you is the tracker?"

Natsu, pounding one fist into his open palm, smiled. "That be me. I'm a Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer, Fairy Tail? Oh, so Salamander and his friends have answered my request. This is perfect." The rustling resume and out stepped their employer. To say his appearance was not what was expected would be an understatement.

In front of them stood a child, about thirteen years old, who appeared to be incredible fit of his age. His grey hair was tied in a chonmage with a black string holding it in place. His eyes were a dark brown. Decorating his face where two white, wing-like tattoos under his eyes that went up diagonally. His outfit consisted of a white tank-top under a brown trench coat, black cargo pants, and grey sneakers. On his left index finger was a strange black ring.

"You're our employer?", Lucy asked clearly surprised by his appearance.

"Yes, and both me and my partner will be joining you on this hunt." He answered

The ice mage was curious. "Whose your partner?"

"His name is Astoroth, and he is the demon of vengeance." Suishou told them, expecting the shocked looks on their faces.

Lucy, terrified, screamed "A Demon?!"

"Relax, he's not a bad guy once you get know him." Suishou said defending his partner.

Erza was unimpressed by all this. "I mean no disrespect, but are you sure you want to accompany us? You said yourself that these criminals used powerful magic."

Suishou gave small smile. "Let me show you something." They all watched as he closed his eyes and gathered his magic energy. Quickly, he opened his eyes and slammed his open palms to the ground. **"Glimmering Pillar!"**

A magic seal appeared behind him, then a large pillar, made entirely of crystal, shot out of the seal, growing higher than the tallest tree in the forest. As quickly as it materialized, it dissipated and was no more. The four Fairies and the cat where in awe of the power shown by the young wizard.

From behind, they heard a demonic voice. "Was that really a smart idea, Suishou? We're trying to be stealthy, and you make pillar over 30 feet tall?" Turning around, they meet Astoroth.

Landing in front of them stood Suishou's partner. Astoroth was tall figure with with curly brown hair that covered his ears. His face was extremely balanced. On top of his head were two small orange horns. His skin was shade of red. His fingers were more like claws with orange nails. Collapsing into his back were two bat wings. The pataguim were orange, and the bones were brown. Wrapping around his right wrist was a intricate snake tattoo. His attire was simple straps on his chest, and torn brown pants.

"They doubted my power and wanted a demonstration." Suishou said nonchalantly.

The demon sighed "Lets just hope they didn't see it." The two began to walk away, when they noticed that the help they hired wasn't following them. "You comin'?"

Shaking their heads to remove the shock, the Fairy wizards began to follow them. After a while, Suishou broke the silence. "Okay, last time we saw them, they were fairly injured. Any ideas where they could find a place to heal?"

Erza spoke next. "There is an old friend of our master in this forest. If they are anywhere, it's their."

Lucy was confused. "I thought she hated humans. Why would they be there? She won't help them."

Astoroth stopped. "Knowing them, they probably forced her to treat them."

Gray finally broke his silence. "You two sure seem to know a lot about these punks."

Suishou turned around, never breaking his stride. "We should. We've been hunting them for seven years."

* * *

**Porlyusica's House**

"Bouldton? Strange name." The healer spoke before inquiring further, _"So,_ care to explain who you got so badly injured?"

"Oh you know. Just out for a stroll together and then we..." Nicholas started, avoiding eye contact the whole time.

"Don't lie. I want the truth. Now!" She cut him mid sentence. Nicholas dropped his head, as if to hide his shame, before explaining.

"We- We were running for some hunters and fell into a trap. We were surrounded, but we barely managed to escape. I know basic healing, and these were anything but. She told me of a great healer that lives in the Eastern Forest. Last thing I remember was carrying..." He stopped and looked up, then around the house, almost in a panic.

"If your looking for your female friend, she's fine". He turned his head to the healer as she explained further. "Your injuries were much worse than hers, so I treated you first."

"Where i ... Ow!" He stopped mid question as Porlyusica had thrown an apple at him, hitting him square on the head.

"DON'T INTERRUPT!" She screamed, as this was one if her many pet peeves of humans. "She's right there", she said, pointing at a makeshift cot. He turned and jumped over the bed, landing at her bedside. What he saw made lowered his head once more.

The girl laying down was about a year older than him. Her once light green hair was now a mess of greens and oranges. Her locks cast over her right eye, hiding it from view. Her lips held a shade of cherry and her skin a very light peach.

Like him, her attire was different than most people. She wore an orange-red shirt, with a triangular opening on top, slightly showing off her ample bust. Her shirt had two canary yellow lines that went from the shirts collar to the orange ends of the sleeves. It also had three pairs of lemon yellow stripes at the collar going down, her sleeves and just under her bust. On her right wrist was bead wristband similar to his, but hers was more of a maroon shade. Decorating just past her shoulder was an elaborate, tribal-like tattoo in black ink.

The lower part of her hour glass figure was covered by a set of golden orange knee long pants with two orange waves going up full length, ending just below her red belt. Tied just below her right knee, was a purple knee band. Completing her look was a pair navy blue high heels that went up to her ankles with a single black strap keeping them in place.

As he grabbed her hand, Porlyusica could only make a few words like "forgive". As she watched, she noticed a few small tears began to form around his eyes, and she couldn't help but form a small smile. At first, she wanted to smack him with her broom for blatantly ignoring his injuries, but she remembered what Mystogan said about the sacred light.

As he regained his composure, those thought quickly left her mind, as the male patient ran up to her and wrapped his arms around the healer. Her eyes wide, she heard Nicholas whisper "Thank you."

"GET OFF ME!" Quickly letting go, the healer brushed off any dust. "If you really want to show some gratitude, gather some morning dew flowers. They'll help with the healing." He nodded, walked to the door, opened it, and walked out.

He stepped out of the house, fully intent on gathering the flowers to heal his sleeping companion. A few feet away from the house, he found the plants needed. As he gathered some in his arms, he felt the ground shake. He had an idea of what it was, and quickly ran back. He slammed the door shut and put his back against it.

"What now?" Porlyusica demanded to know. He ignored and looked out the door window. Coming out of the woods were six figures, two he knew all to well. He pulled the blinds down in a panic, and ran over to his companion. Shaking her shoulder, he tried to wake her. Groaning, she opened her eyes, showing sea green orbs.

"Wha? Oh Nicholas, morning." Her voice sweet and innocent spoke.

Panicked, he uttered three words that shook her core. "They found us."

"Excuse Me!", Porlyusica screamed getting their attention. "I don't know what's going on, but if your leaving now, you will need some supplies." She then prepared a small sack with medicine and handed it to Nicholas. "There's a back window. Now get out." Nodding in agreement, he picked up the female bridal style and jumped out the window. At the same time, someone knocked on the door.

* * *

**Outside (the same time)**

"So, this is the place?" Suishou asked unimpressed.

"Yeah, this is Porlyusica's house." Lucy answered.

"Well then, lets go." Suishou started walking towards the house when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Erza.

"Its not that easy.", She explained. "She hates humans with a passion."

Astoroth chuckled slightly. "Good thing I'm not human." Then he started walking towards the house. He knocked on the door, and the pink haired healer opened it.

"Excuse me, but me and my partner are tracking two dangerous criminals. Maybe you've seen them." He handed her a copy of the wanted poster.

'So, that's her name.' She thought to herself before she answered the demon.

"No, I haven't. Now leave me alone." She said before slamming the door in his face.

Walking back to the group, Astoroth looked disappointed in himself. "She says she hasn't seen them, and she doesn't just hate humans."

All the while, Natsu was smelling the air. "Hang on. That's new."

Everyone turned to the dragon slayer. "What is it, Natsu?" Erza asked.

Suddenly, Natsu sprinted forward, screaming "I got them." The others knew what he meant and quickly followed him.

* * *

**With the two**

'Damn it, how do those two always find us?' Nicholas cursed in his head as he ran through the forest in no real direction, carrying Brianna, braking branches as they past them. 'It's been like this for seven years. Can't they just let go of it?'

Soon, they approached an open quarry surrounded by stone walls and at the base was a waterfall, leading into a river. He stopped in front of the fall. 'No choose then.' "Hey, Brianna."

Nudging his sleeping companion, she awoke. "What?"

"I know your still hurt, but we have to use your magic." Backing away from waterfall, he prepared to sprint. Looking down at her, she gave him a nod and he began running towards the fall. Half-way there, she muttered four words. As she did, a glow came from the woman and they passed through the fall.

"Come on, this way!" Natsu shouted at the party, urging them to catch up. As he entered the quarry, he stopped, causing everyone behind him to crash into him. As Erza rose from the pile, she punched Natsu on the head. "Warn people when you're just going to stop!"

Happy was curious. "Why'd you stop Natsu?"

"The smell, it just stops here." Everyone was curious: how can a scent end without the person being there?

"Well, it's getting late." Everyone turned to Suishou. "We should probably set up camp."

Erza nodded in agreement, and they began setting up their make-shift camp.

After setting up camp, the gathered food from the river and let it cook by the fire.

"So," Gray looked at Suishou. "Wanna tell us about these two and why you have been chasing them for seven years?"

Suishou sighed as he looked up at the stars. "Alright, if we're gonna work together, you should know the full story."

He looked at the team as he began his story. "I was born in a small village on Mt Hakobe..."

_Near the base of Mt. Hakobe, a villiage nestled in the snowy terrain. The houses where made of wood, dragged from a nearby forest. Mothers were out with their children, fathers teaching the boys the art of hunting. In the distance, children where practicing magic. In the center of the village sat the house of the village chief, Chief Greenhawk._

"Wait," Lucy interrupted. "Brianna's from the same village as you!?"

He simply nodded. "I was the apprentice of the village doctor, and she was the chiefs only daughter. She was a good friend. But it changed when he showed up."

"How so?" Erza asked.

"You see, our village had a policy; any lost travelers were welcomed and they could stay as long as they want. 7 years ago."

_7 years ago_

_Suishou and Brianna were talking about their magic training when the village bell rang. They ran to the center and pushed through the crowd. When they reached the center, they saw Suishou's father and next to him, a child._

_He had messy brown hair, a scar on his face, a green shirt, and blue jean shorts. Around his neck was a broken pendent, made from some sort of stone. He was looking down, tracing lines with his foot._

_"Everyone, this Nicholas Bouldton." Suishou's father began explaining. "His father went missing, so I agreed to take him into our homes. Please be kind to him, he's very shy."_

_As he finished, Brianna and Suishou ran to the boy known as Nicholas. "Hi, I'm Brianna and my daddy's the chief here." _

_Nicholas looked up from the ground. "You're kinda cute." Brianna blushed at the comment._

_"My name is Suishou. Pleased to meet you." Nicholas looked at him, said nothing and walked away. __"He's real weird."_

_"I don't think he's weird, just lonely." Brianna told him, still red from the complement._

"Okay, so your Dad brought him in," Natsu said. "How'd you go to hunting them?" Suishou sighed and continued.

"A few days after that, I was coming back from an unsuccessful hunt with the chief."

_Three days after Nicholas arrived._

_Suishou and Chief Greenhawk returned to find a horrifying sight. The village was burning and the ground was littered with bodies. Men, woman, children, none were spared. Greenhawk dropped his spear and ran into the remnants of the village, with Suishou following close behind. __"Brianna!" The chief cried, looking for his daughter._

_"Daddy!" He turned around to see his daughter, covered in blood, tears in her eyes, running to him. Suishou was happy his best friend survived, and as she jumped into her fathers arms, he knew things would be okay._

_"Who did this?" The chief asked his daughter._

_ "N-n-ic-cho-las." she muttered through her tears._

_"Aw, Brianna, you ruined the surprise." The men looked up to the child, smile on his face, arms covered in blood._

_"How could you, after everything we did for you?" Suishou screamed at the murderous child._

_"Easy, they were weak and I was strong." Nicholas callously explained._

_The chief stood up, his daughter still in his arms."How dare yo-" He never finished his sentence, as Suishou noticed blood dripping from the chest, near his heart, were Brianna was. He looked and was speechless._

_Brianna had her hand dug into her father's chest. As she pulled out, her hand was different. Instead of five fingers, three long claws emerged. As he fell back, his last words were "Why?"_

_"Brianna, what is wrong with you?" Suishou shouted._

_"You did good Brianna, very good."_

_Brianna turned and ran to Nicholas. As she ran, her arm returned to its normal state. Once there, they embraced in a hug._

_"Brianna, y-you helped him?" Suishou was shocked by what he was seeing._

_ "That's right, I did. And it felt good." Brianna told him as she stood by Nicholas._

_"What did you do to her?" Suishou asked Nicholas enraged._

_"Nothing, this was her choice. All I did was tell her my plan, and she went along with me. I didn't force her one bit. Let's go." __The two turned and walked away, as the lone survivor fell to his knees, weeping as his destroyed home turned to ash._

"Wow, that's horrible." Lucy said.

Erza was deep in thought. 'Betrayed by someone close to him.'

"Yes, it was. I still see the chiefs face at night. It haunts me." Soon, they could hear sniffs as Suishou was crying.

Astoroth put his hand on his partners back as he weep. "That's when I arrived."

_Astoroth was walking in the snow when he saw smoke coming from a mountain. 'This isn't a volcano.' Astoroth quickly spread his wings and took flight._

_Soon enough, he arrived at the remnants of a village, bodies sprawled across the ground, apparently all murdered. 'I don't think there are any survivors.' Astoroth was about to leave, but a sound caught his attention. He followed it to the source; a child, perhaps the only survivor. __"Excuse me, what happened here?"_

_Sniffles could be heard as the child explained. "They-they killed everyone. Its all his fault, that kid's. This all started when he arrived."_

_Astoroth was surprised that children could do this level of destruction. __"What is your name?"_

_"S-sui-shou. My name is Suishou." The child answered_

_"Hm. Good name." Astoroth placed his hand on the child's shoulder. "I am Astoroth, the demon of vengeance. I can help you."_

_Suishou looked up with hope. "You mean it?"_

_"Of course." Astoroth said with a semi smile. "I will help you bring them to justice. Now, lets go. You're gonna catch a cold."_

"Since then, I have aided Suishou for seven years."

"Wow, that's tough." Natsu said as he looked up at the sky.

"It is." Suishou said as he regained his composer. "But it was worth it. So enough, they will pay for their crimes. Well, its getting late. We should get to sleep."

One by one, they all fell asleep.

* * *

**A Cave behind the Waterfall**

"We should be safe here for now." Nicholas said as he applied the medicine to Brianna's back.

"I'm scared. There right outside. What if they find us?"

Nicholas sighed as he applied some to her arms. "If that does happen, I want you to run as far as possible."

Brianna snickered. "You know damn well that's not gonna happen."

"I tried, didn't I?" After finishing, they fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Natsu awoke as the others were packing up the camp. "Breakfast?"

Erza sighed. "Happy's catching it right now." Natsu could see the blue cat at the waterfall, trying to catch the fish as they fell down.

"Gotcha!" Happy had caught one. But this one had a lot of fight in it. "Come on. Whoa."

Suddenly, Happy was pulled face first into the fall. But the weird part was he was staying in the middle of the fall, despite his wings disappearing. Erza saw this and put the pieces in place.

"Gray!" She shouted. "Freeze the fall!"

"Got it." He channeled his magic into his hands. **"Freeze!"**

The fall froze solid as Erza **Requipped **into her **Purgatory** armor. Shattering the ice with one strike of her mace, everyone saw a hand sticking out of the rock, holding Happy.

"Natsu!" "Right!"

Natsu charged forward. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist! **Let Happy go!" The attack connected with the wall, causing a huge explosion.

As the dust settled, the could see the two fugitives behind the remnants of a wall of stone. "Damn it! Should just let the fish go."

Erza **Requipped **int her Heart Kruz armor, sword in hand. Pointing it at them, she glared at the two "No where left to run!"

Nicholas sighed. "Well, guess there's no choice left but to fight!"

* * *

**The journey has begun. For anyone asking, this takes place before we find out about Loke's past. Keep an eye out for more updates and stories. P.S. Not every story will come out right away. ****For anyone wondering what chonmage is, its the hairstyle that sumo wrestlers wear. Astaroth is a real demon, and I just changed the second a to an o. I thought it just sounded better.**


	2. Facin' Off

**Cleaned the story up a bit. Giving everyone a heads up now; there will be a LOT of descriptions in this chapter. Now lets get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Facin Off**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

**Location / Noise**

_Flashback_

* * *

'Brianna's still injured, and there's no cover here.' Nicholas thought as served his surroundings. His hands began to gather sand and a magic seal appeared infront of him. **"Sand Whirlwind!" **He brought his hands together in a clapping motion. Sand flew at hundreds of miles at the hunters, obscuring their vision. When it finally died down, they looked at the cave, only to find it empty.

"Damnit, not again!" Suishou shouted in anger.

"Don't worry." He turned to Natsu, who was sniffing the air. "I got their scent. This way!" He yelled as he ran into the cave, lighting his fist on fire for light. "Lets go." Erza ordered and the rest followed into the cave, catching up to Natsu.

As they ran deeper into the cave, they eventually came to a wall of stone. "Not this time!" Natsu yelled. "Lucy!" "Right." She pulled out one of her keys.

**"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull. Taurus!" **A golden seal appeared from the ground and from it, Taurus rose, axe in its holder.

"Taurus, take that wall down!" "No prooooblem!" The spirit grabbed his axe and swung it at the wall, crushing it into tiny pieces. From the large hole created, the group could see the criminals running in a clearing.

"You ain't goin anywhere!** Ice-Make Floor!" **Gray shouted as he brought his hands to ground, freezing it. He channeled more of his magic, causing it to snake its way to the two criminals. When it caught up to them, they slipped and slid into nearby trees.

"Aw, come on!" Nicholas shouted as he struggled to his feet. Erza requiped a sword into her hand and pointed it at him. "Surrender!"

"Not a chance!" Nicholas said as he dropped into a fighting stance. "Come on, I'll take all of you on at once."

"Not alone, you won't." He turned to see Brianna on her feet, next to him. "I told you, me running wasn't gonna happen." She said with a smirk. He nodded, knowing this wasn't the time or place to argue. They turned and faced their pursuers.

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu said as he lit his fists on fire. "You must really be stupid." Gray added. "Its eight on two." "I admire your bravery, but that's all." Erza said as she requipped a second sword.

"Uh, where the heck did you get eight?" Nicholas asked.

"Hello, I'm here!" Lucy screamed, waving her fists in the air.

"Me two!" Happy mimicked Lucy as best he could.

"Okaay." Nicholas said confused at the sight before him.

'Even if it was six on two, they still out numbered us. Both of us are badly injured, and I know that medicine hasn't kicked in yet. No choice then.' He looked at Brianna who nodded in approval. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out two silver keys.

"Gate keys?" Lucy was shocked that any spirit would make a contract with a known criminal. She looked at the keys. The first came to a sharp point, it's bow was a circle and it's crest was a yellow heart with a line through it, but instead of a point, it came to a circle. The other key had nine long teeth on its blade. It's bow was shaped like a snakes head. In its crest area was a symbol in black. A circle that feed down into an almost strait S. Crossing over at the curves where two more of the same S like lines.

Nicholas waved the first key before bringing it to the ground. **"Open, Gate of the Wasp Constellation. Vespa!"**

A light blue seal appeared from the ground. Suddenly, a ball of light shot from it into the air. As it landed in front of him, the light began to take a humanoid form. When it finally faded, the group saw the Celestial Spirit. It was man wearing a yellow and black fighter pilots jacket, black leather pants and combat boots. From his back came six clear wings. His hair was yellow with black highlights and he had two antennas sticking out of his head. His eyes where covered by a pair of bug-eyed goggles and his mouth by a respirator which seemed to move. In his hands was a striped shotgun with what appeared to be a stinger sticking out.

"You summon me, Mazzzter?" Vespa asked. "I did, but we're not ready to fight them yet. We need one more to even the odds." He then brought his second key to the ground. **"Open, Gate of the Sea Monster. Hydra!"**

"He can summon two at once?!" Erza asked surprised. The only other Celestial Spirit wizard she had seen was Lucy, and she could only bring out one at a time.

Another light blue seal appeared. This time, the ground began to shake. From the seal, a crack in the ground appeared and from that crack came a large amount of steam, all concentrated in height like a mountain. Suddenly, a large claw emerged from the crack, pulling a hulking frame from the crevice. From an apparent stump on its body rose nine heads, each with glowing red eyes. A deep growl came from the closest head. Almost everyone in the hunter group was shaking in fear. Everyone but Natsu and Erza.

But,

as the smoke faded, they soon realized that their fears where misplaced. Instead of the gigantic beast they were expecting, what they got was something else. It was another man, this one in blue jeans, a white shirt and shoes. Strapped to his back was a large metal backpack with four holes on the top and two slots on each side. (Think piggy bank coin slots). His hair was purple with white and blue streaks and his face was covered by a mask that looked a green snake head.

"So, we gotta fight?" Hydra asked Nicholas. "Yeah, now the odds are evened." His contractor responded. "Alright, here's the plan. Vespa, take the blonde and the cat."

"Roger." Vespa took off and flew straight at the group.

"Waaaaaaahhh! Happy!" Lucy screamed at the cat, who then picked her up and flew with her.

"Flying won't save you from my stingerzzzzz." Vespa then began to fire his stingers from his gun.

"Hydra, the knight and the spirit."

"Right." Hydra launched himself at Erza and Taurus. Both swung their weapons, but Hydra ducked them both and kicked Erza in the breast plate, sending her reeling.

"Lucky shot." Erza said as she **Requipped **into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor **and charged at the spirit.

"Brianna, think you can handle Suishou and a stripper?"

"You know it." She ran at her two opponents.

"Sorry, but I ain't goin' easy on you even if you are a girl." Gray said as he threw his jacket off.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." She said with smile.

"So, that leaves me with the demon, and pinky." Nicholas looked at the two remaining opponents.

"Get ready, punk. Cause I'm all fired up now." Natsu brought his fist into his palm.

"Your reign of terror ends today." Astoroths wings grew out and he took to the air.

**(All fights happening at once, so this may get confusing.)**

Natsu launched forward, his fist cocked back, ready to strike. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **He lit his fist on fire and swung, only for Nicholas to duck and deliver an uppercut to the jaw.

"Try this!" Astoroth shouted from above. **"Evil Burst Stream!" **He gathered black energy in his hands before bringing his hands out and a beam of darkness shot at Nicholas, who jumped to the side to avoid it.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!" **Natsu shot flames out of his mouth, aimed at Nicholas, who brought his arms up to try and block the attack. Behind him, Astoroth was charging a huge orb of black energy.

**"HellFire Blast!" **Astoroth threw the orb at Nicholas, who heard the spell and rolled out of the way. The two attacks hit, resulting in a huge explosion. Somehow, Nicholas ended up behind Natsu. He then roundhouse kicked the pinkette, sending him reeling.

Natsu turned around, flames rolling of him. "Now your starting to piss me off!"

"Happy, keep going!" Lucy screamed as he flew around, trying to avoid all of Vespas stinger shots. "Aye!"

Erza, now in her **Heaven's Wheel **armor, flew above Hydra as Taurus held his attention. She flew behind the former for a sneak attack. **"Blumenblatt!" **She launched forward and swung the two swords in her hands.

**Clank!**

Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Two robotic tendrils, one from each side of the pack, ending in robot snake heads, had shot out and caught her swords.

"Nice try." Hydra sneered at her. The heads of the tendrils flung Erza by her swords into Taurus, who caught her. "Let's kick things up a bit." The two looked at Hydra as six more tendrils emerged from the pack. As they watched this sight, Erza **Requipped **into her **Black Wing Armor, **sword at the ready.

**"Ice-Make: Hammer!" **Gray shouted as a magic seal appeared in front of his closed fist. Above Brianna, a hammer of ice fell, aimed at her. At the same time to the left, Suishou had his own seal in front of him. **"Raw Diamond Storm!"**

From the seal, thousands of shards of diamond shot out at high speeds. When the two attacks hit their target, they kicked up dust, obscuring the vision of the two. When it faded, they couldn't find any trace of the criminal.

"Where'd she go?" Gray asked, readying his next spell.

"Up here!" A voice rang out from above them. They looked up and saw a very different person flying in the air.

Her head was covered by a plume of black and white feathers and her nose hooked downwards over her mouth. From her back, two wings flapped in the air, keeping her aloft. Her body was covered by a piece brown armor that seemed to grow out of her skin. Her hands were replaced by three brown talons. Her groin area was covered by an orange bikini bottom with a blue gem in the center. From the back of her waist came more feathers, looking like a skirt. Her legs curved outwards like a birds and her feet were now four talons and a smaller one from the heels. Around her wrists and ankles were metal bands.

"The hell kinda magic is this?" Gray asked staring at the bird-woman above him.

"It's a form of **Take-Over."** Suishou explained, causing Gray to turn to him. "Its called **Mythic Soul."**

"This is my **Harpy **form." Brianna said above them. "Good luck trying to hit me now."

"We'll see about that!" Gray shouted as another seal appeared in front of him. **"Ice-Make: Lance!" **Dozens of frozen lances shot out, aimed at Brianna. However, she effortlessly dodged all of them before diving at Suishou.

"Take this! **Talon Dive!" **As she dove hands first, her talons glowed a bright light, before she spun like a drill.

**"Ice-Make: Shield!" **Gray cast his spell. Creating a flower like shield from his ice, he stopped the attack inches before she could hit Suishou. **"Ice-Make: Prison!" **Before she could react, Gray trapped her in an ice cage.

"Not bad." Brianna said floating inside her new home. "Not many people have managed to catch me. So, why don't we change things up?" She landed and began charging her magic.

**"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" **Natsu charged at Nicholas with his body ablaze. Just as he was about to hit the criminal, Nicholas preformed a drop-toe hold, causing Natsu to trip and crash into a tree.

At this time, Astoroth slammed his hands into the ground, creating a dark purple seal. **"Yokai Pulse!" **A dark wave flew over the ground, causing the ground to crack and rise. Nicholas, however, dodged this by jumping. Astoroth flew towards him, dark energy gathering in his hands.

**"Shadow Claw!" **As he cast his latest spell, his claws grew longer and were now glowing black.

He swung his claws like a madman, hoping to hit his target. Unfortunately, not a single slash hit, as Nicholas easily dodged each one.

"Uh-oh." Happy said, before he slowly starting to fall out of the sky.

"Happy, what are you doing?!" Lucy screamed as they crashed into the ground. As she rolled onto her side, she saw the reason Happy had crashed. Sticking out of his back was a black stinger.

"Calm down." She turned to see Vespa landing, as a new stinger appeared in his gun. "Itzzzz not deadly. It just keeps wizzzzardzzzz from uzzzzzing their magic." He then took aim at Lucy, who had backed up against a rock in a panic.

**"Moon Flash!" **Erza swung her sword in a cross pattern, while at the same time, Taurus swung his axe. Both attacks hit their mark, cutting off the side heads of the pack. Both smirked at the duel accomplishment but that soon faded as four new heads emerged from the pack.

Hydra just smiled as the new tendrils hydraulics warmed up. "That almost hurt." He said, ready to use his parts. "Eat THIS!" His tendrils shot forward, mouths opened.

Erza jumped out of the way, while Taurus blocked with his axe. Four of the limbs opened their mouths, and fire shot out, all aimed at Erza. Thinking quickly, she **Requipped **into her **Flame Empress Armor**. This significantly reduced the damage caused by the flames.

As she landed, Hydra had a smile on his face . "So, you have that kinda armor, do ya? Great. This means I don't have to hold back!" The tendrils returned to his side, flames spewing out of their mouths.

**"Take-Over!" **Brianna shouted as a magic seal materialized beneath her. As she glowed, Gray and Suishou shielded their eyes to avoid being blinded. They heard the sound of Gray's cage break apart. As the light faded, they looked at her new form.

Her new attire had similar theme: gold. Her breasts were covered by a bikini made of overlapping golden scales. Her hair flowed freely, restricted only by a golden band from which hung a small sapphire. Around her neck was a necklace with a ruby hanging from it. Both arms had a gold band on them.

But what stood out most was what was replaced on her body. From her shoulders down, her skin turned a light brown. Her forearms had grown in width, before ending in two pincers. Her legs where replaced by a scorpions body, brown on top with a purple underbelly. Her new tail ended in a round stinger with a black tip.

**"Scorpion-Man!" **Brianna shouted as she moved her eight legs forward, heading straight for her opponents.

Gray thought quickly and brought his hands together. **"Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" **As the frozen weapon was about connect, Brianna swiped her right pincer, causing it to shatter.

"Try again." She said before bringing her tail back. The stinger began glow in a dark red aura before it was engulfed by a similar colored fire. **"Stinger Storm!" **The tail then launched forward rapidly, sending outlines of her tail flying at her opposition.

Natsu popped up out of the ground before launching himself at Nicholas. **"Fire Dragon Talon!" **Wrapping his foot in fire, he tried to kick Nicholas. Unfortunately, Nicholas had just dodged one of Astoroths swipes so the attack hit him, launching the demon.

Before Natsu could react, Nicholas had used a leg sweep, knocking Natsu off his feet. The criminal then grabbed Natsu by his vest and threw him to Astoroth.

"Natsu, we can't keep this up." Astoroth said as he rose to his feet. "We have to start working together. It's the only way."

Natsu nodded as the two launched at Nicholas.

"Get away!" Lucy screamed as she took out her whip and swung it at Vespa. The whip wrapped around the spirit, immobilizing him.

"Let me go!" Vespa shouted as he wriggled about, trying to free himself. He was so busy trying to free himself, he failed to notice Lucy running right at him.

"Lucy Kick!" She brought her foot up to his face, making direct contact. The force of impact broke his goggles and knocked off his respirator.

"That's it. I'm done." He said as he began to toppled over. As he fell to the ground, his body began to fade. Just before hitting the ground, he had completely returned to the Spirit World.

Celebrating her victory in her head, she ran over to Happy. Once over to the cat, she saw the stinger in his back fade away. As the cat brought himself to his feet, he turned to Lucy, both with smiles on their face.

Hydra's robo heads shot flames at both Erza and Taurus, fully intent on turning them to ash. When they struck the targets, the combined heat and pressure created an explosion. As Hydra smiled at his work, he noticed a shadow moving through the smoke.

Taurus launched forward, his axe ready to swing. Behind him, Erza was moving in an intricate style, his flames dancing around her blade.

"This ends now!" Erza declared as she raised her sword and the flames flew off it. When they hit Taurus's axe, they wrapped around the blade. The now flaming blade hit Hydra, breaking the both the tendrils and the pack. As he fell to the ground, he returned to the Spirit World.

Taurus was panting as his body began to return to the same place as the other two spirits. Erza walked beside the large spirit. "Thank you for your help." Just before completely fading, Taurus gave a small smile.

"Get behind me, Gray!" Suishou shouted as a seal appeared before him. **"Reflection!" **The seal turned into a circular crystal and absorbed the attack. It glowed and then fired the attack back at Brianna, who covered herself to avoid damage.

"Now!" Gray knew what to do and brought his hands to the ground. **"Ice-Make: Ice Geyser!" **Underneath Brianna, a tower of ice shot up, immobilizing her within it. As it shot up, Suishou jumped into the air.

**"Jade Slicer!" **From a seal, five green scythes shot out and sliced the part where Brianna was held. The jade went right through the ice, and Brianna fell to the ground. Before she could change her form, Gray had used his **Ice-Make: Hammer **directly above her. When the hammer hit the ground, Brianna was under it. When the weapon shattered, they saw her on the ground, defeated and her form returned to normal.

"Brianna!" Nicholas shouted to his injured comrade, causing him to lose focus on his opponents. Both Natsu and Astoroth decided to take advantage of this situation and prepared two more attacks.

**"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" **Natsu wrapped his fists in long whips of fire before swinging them at the distracted criminal. The whips hit their mark, causing Nicholas to fly into the air.

In the air, Astoroth was gather more dark energy in his hands. "Time to end this! **Spirit Destroyer!" **He brought his hands forward, creating a seal. From its center, a beam of black light shot out, surrounded by swirling rays of purple. The energy hit Nicholas square in the chest, launching him down to the ground.

He hit the ground with such force that he carved a trench with his body. He would have gone for miles if he hadn't crashed into a tree.

The enemy defeated, the groups gathered near Nicholas's body. "Well, that's done." Natsu said with a grin.

Erza turned to Suishou and Astoroth. "I don't see why you needed us. They weren't even that powerful." She raised her sword and pointed its tip at the prone criminal. "Especially this one."

Before anyone else could say anything else, they heard rubble moving. Turning to face the noise, they saw Nicholas rise out of the trench, his head down and a chunk of rock in his right hand.

"So, you wanna see real power?" He asked rhetorically. He then threw the rock high into the air. Their eyes were glued to the stone and as it came back down, it looked as if it would hit the thrower in the head. Inches before that happened however, Nicholas shot his head up.

**CRUNCH!**

The group stared wide-eyed at the sight before them. Nicholas was eating earth. Earth. Natsu was taking it the worse. He knew what it meant when someone was eating an element.

"He's a Dragon Slayer." Natsu said in disbelief.

"N-no way." Lucy could barely speak, she was so stunned.

Erza was not happy. She turned to the employers in anger. "Why didn't you tell us about this?!" She asked with hatred in her voice.

Suishou raised his hands in defense. "We can't tell you anything we don't know ourselves. This is something new."

"Big surprise." They turned to see Nicholas drop another chunk of stone into his mouth. After swallowing it, a grin graced his face. He brought his hands to his mouth and a seal appeared before him. It was identical to Natsu's, but it was brown in color.

**"Earth Dragon Roar!" **From his mouth, a storm of earth shards and sand shot out at the group. The force behind it spread them apart in the open field. They covered themselves to avoid any major damage, but still received some scrapes and marks.

"Not bad." Nicholas said after seeing them still standing. "But now it's time to get serious." A seal appeared beneath him, glowing in a brown aura. **"Earth Dragon Scales!" **The seal grew brighter as his body was covered in brown scales.

Gray had had enough and brought his hands together as cold air escaped them. **"Ice-Make: Battle Axe!" **The frozen weapon launched at Nicholas at high speed.

Instead of panicking, however, Nicholas ran straight at it. Only feet away, he dug his right foot into the ground before pulling it out, revealing it to be coated in stone. **"Earth Dragon Talon!" **He performed a 540 kick, launching himself over the blade. His right foot struck Gray on the side of the head, forcing him to the ground.

Erza saw this and was infuriated. **"Requip! Heaven's Wheel!" **Once in her new armor, she summoned dozens of swords which quickly surrounded Nicholas. "Strike him down!" With those three words, the swords flew towards him, but he just stood there.

One by one, the blades struck Nicholas, but all just bounced of his scales. "Nice try, but an Earth Dragons scales are hardened by thousands of pounds of tectonic pressure. Nothing can crack them." He said as the blades repeatedly struck him.

The blades finally stopped flying, revealing many of them chipped and broken.

Erza charged forward, channeling her magic power into her her swords. **"Trinity Sword!" **She swung her swords in a delta formation, creating an arrow of energy. The arrow flew towards Nicholas.

Due to her angle of attack, she couldn't see a magic seal appear beneath his feet. Before the attack could strike him, he disappeared into the ground, causing the energy to hit the tree behind him.

"Where is he?" She asked aloud while looking around her.

**"Earth Dragon Quake!" **His voice came from nowhere. Instantly, from beneath her, Nicholas popped up, delivering a surprise uppercut to her jaw with a stone enhanced fist. His surprise attack launched Erza in to the air, and Nicholas jumped after her.

"Try this! **Earth Dragon Cavern Crusher!" **He shouted as he brought his fists together. His hands began to glow in a brown aura, before they became incased in a chunk of stone. He then slammed them down onto her chest, sending her crashing to the ground. She laid on the ground, her armor cracked and her swords broken.

When Nicholas landed, he saw Lucy messing with her keys, trying to get one of her spirits out. Finding the one she wanted, she pulled off her ring. **"Open, Gate of th-"**

**"Earth Dragon Pillar!" **His right arm turned into brown column of stone. It shot forward and hit Lucy in the stomach, forcing her into a tree.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed as he watched the blonde received the hit. He turned Nicholas as his arm pillar retracted and returned to normal. Behind him, Suishou and Astoroth rose to their feet.

"Try this!" Astoroth took to the air and prepared his **Spirit Destroyer **spell. Nicholas saw this and countered.

**"Earth Dragon Chain!" **He swung his arm and instantly, it turned into a stone chain. The chain wrapped around Astoroth, destroying his spell. With a sharp pull, Nicholas sent the demon crashing into his partner, knocking them both out.

"And suddenly, there were two dragons." Nicholas said as he turned to Natsu.

"So, you're a dragon slayer too, huh?" Natsu asked as his flames licked around his body.

"That's right." Nicholas answered as his own body began to glow in a brown aura.

"Tell me, did your dragon disappear on July 7th seven years ago?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. Especially if your aligned with those two." Stones began rise of the ground due to the power Nicholas was displaying.

"Oh, yeah?" Natsu said as he dropped into a fighting stance. "How bout if I beat ya, you tell me what I wanna know?"

Nicholas just laughed at the bravado he was seeing. "If you beat me." The stones fell to the ground as he dropped into the same stance as Natsu.

"Natsu." Erza groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach. "Be careful."

**"Fire Dragon-"**

**"Earth Dragon-"**

**"Roar!"**

**"Roar!"**

Both launched the same attack at the same time. The two roars collide with each other, resulting in a massive explosion of flame and stone. The two slayers then launched at each other, their fists pulled back.

**"Fire Dragon-"**

**"Earth Dragon-"**

**"Iron Fist!"** Natsu's fist was wrapped in a flaming blaze as he aimed for Nicholas' head.

**"Diamond Fist!" **Nicholas' fist glowed in a bright brown aura, before becoming incased in the precious stone.

Both fists struck their intended targets, but when Natsu tried to hit him again, his eyes caught something. As Nicholas swung his left arm, Natsu preformed a backflip to put some distance between the two. When he landed, he saw what had tried to hit him.

Nicholas' hand had been replaced by a chunk of stone, perfectly square. From it's back came a small spike.

"That's a nasty lookin' toy you got there."

Nicholas grit his teeth at the idea of his weapon being a toy. "This ain't no toy. It's the **Earth Dragon War Hammer. **Anything struck by this bad boy will shatter into hundreds of pieces. I've always wondered what would happen if I struck someone with this. Wanna be my guinea pig?"

"No thanks, I like being in one piece." Natsu answered as he cracked his knuckles, knowing that this will be a close range fight.

Nicholas launched forward, raising his hammer to swing. Natsu jumped out of the way and the hammer struck the ground. The force from the swing created a small crater in the ground. Nicholas pulled it out of the ground and swung again and again, each time missing as Natsu dodged each it.

Natsu finally found an opening and he took it. **"Fire Dragon Talon!" **Natsu struck with a flaming roundhouse kick to the head, sending Nicholas reeling.

"Happy!" Natsu called to his best friend over. The cat flew over and picked Natsu up into the air.

As Nicholas shock his head, clearing the cobwebs, he saw Natsu flying in the air. **"Fire Dragon Roar!" **Natsu cast his spell as Happy flew him around in a circle. These actions created a column of fire that engulfed Nicholas.

"Did we get him?" Happy asked being unable to see. As the smoke cleared, it revealed that Nicholas was gone.

"Crap!" Natsu remembered what happened with Erza. "I hope were safe in the air."

"That ain't gonna work!" Nicholas screamed from the ground as he used his **Pillar **spell to rise to the same height as Natsu. He jumped from the **P****illars** at them, raising his right arm.

**"Earth Dragon Morningstar!" **His right arm once again turned into stone chain links. He swung it around his head for a few seconds before he aimed it at Natsu. As it shot forward, the end link became circular boulder with spikes.

Natsu had Happy dodge it, and Nicholas had more **Pillars **shot out of his feet into the ground. Happy flew Natsu closer to the criminal, allowing him to use his **Iron Fist **and **Talon****. **Nicholas changed the height of his pillars, allowing him to avoid the attacks.

This pattern was repeated several times, Nicholas swinging and Natsu dodging, Natsu throwing punches and Nicholas dodging.

Natsu had had enough of this and cocked his head back. **"Fire Dragon Roar!" **Flames shot straight towards Nicholas. He stood on his **Pillars **and swung his **Morningstar **into the blazing torrent. The weapon went straight through flames, showing that the wizard and cat had moved.

'He used the flames to cover his movements.' Nicholas thought as he looked around for his opponents. He felt his weight shift and looked down, and his eyes went wide.

Natsu was melting his stone with his bare-hands. His hands went straight through the **Pillars**, causing them to fall down. Nicholas lost his balance and fell off. Happy flew up past him and dropped Natsu.

**"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" **Natsu lit his body ablaze and crashed into Nicholas mid-free fall, forcing them both to the ground. They crashed into ground, creating a large crater. Natsu used Nicholas as a cushion, protecting himself from most of the damage.

The others were stirred by the noise of the impact. They looked over to Natsu, who was standing on top of Nicholas, his weapons destroyed on impact. They tried to stand up, but their injuries were too painful. Nastu walked off Nicholas' back and began headed over to help his friends up. As he reached the craters edge, he heard the one sound he didn't want to hear.

**CRUNCH!**

He turned around to see Nicholas stuffing his face with the cracked rock from the crater. He rose to his feet, more stone in his hands even though he was still chewing.

"Hey, man! You can't be eating right now!" Natsu screamed.

"And why the hell not?" Nicholas asked as he placed more stone in his mouth. He swallowed his 'meal' and smiled at his opponent. "Now I'm ready to rock and roll!"

"Don't go changing my catchphrase!" Natsu shouted.

Nicholas shot forward and punched Natsu in the gut before raising his foot in a roundhouse kick. **"Earth Dragon Talon!" **His foot wrapped in stone as he struck Natsu's left temple.

Disoriented, Natsu tried to counter, but Nicholas easily dodged his attack. "My souls burning up. What about you?" He asked when in earshot. He grabbed Natsu's face and slammed it into the ground.

"Come on, where's all that determination from before?" Nicholas asked as he used his **Pillar **to drag Natsu through the dirt. The other gritted their teeth as they watched the fire wizard become a make-shift plow.

"I'm disappointed in you, Salamander." Nicholas said he retracted his arm. "When I first caught your scent, I thought you would put up a challenge. But so far, you and your friends have been nothing but pathetic." He turned on his heels and began to walk out of the crater. "We're done here."

"Wait." Nicholas stopped his stride and looked over his shoulder to see Natsu struggling to stand. "We're not done here yet."

"You can barely stand." Nicholas said continuing his walk. "Face it, Salamander. It's over. You've lost."

"I didn't think you were a coward as well."

Nicholas once again stopped. He turned around and had a death glare in his eyes. "What was that?!"

Gray had regained consciousness and pushed himself up on his knees. He rolled over to Erza who had been observing the situation. "Erza, he's used to much of his magic power. Any ideas on how we can get him some fire?"

"My- My **Flame Empress Armor. **But I'm low on magic power myself." She said panting. "If you four can distract him long enough, I can give use the last of my magic to **Requip **into it."

Gray nodded and willed himself to his feet and looked around. Suishou and Astoroth were helping each other up and Lucy was using a tree to support herself. He looked back down at Erza, who was focusing her magic power.

"I'm a coward, am I?" Nicholas asked. "You know, I was goin' easy on you since we share the same magic. But now, you've really screwed the pooch." He launched forward as he activated his **War Hammer **and swung it.

**"Ice-Make: Shield!" **Gray cast his spell and created the flower-shaped shield, protecting Natsu at the last possible second. The force behind the hammer shattered the shield into little ice shards.

"Come on, flame head." Gray said as he walked over to Natsu. "You really think I'd let you take out another dragon slayer on your own again?"

Natsu smirked at his friends bravado and they both turned to face the opposing dragon slayer. "Come on, stripper. Let's get this punk." Both took off running at Nicholas.

**"Ice-Make: Sword!" **Gray crafted a sword and swung it at Nicholas, who blocked it with his **Hammer.**

"Not bad." Nicholas said as they pushed their weapons against each others, trying to gain footing. "Not many can make a weapon to stand up to my **Hammer**." He looked out the corner of his eye and raised his left arm.

**"Earth Dragon Chains!" **His chain arm shot out and wrapped around Natsu. With a flick of his wrist, he launched Natsu over Gray into a tree. This distracted Gray, letting Nicholas kick him in the gut, sending him reeling.

He clutched his gut as Suishou and Astoroth walked up next to him. "We need to hold him off for a little bit." Gray explained. "Erza has a plan to take this guy down for good." Both nodded as all three prepared spells.

**"Ice-Make: Arrows!" **Crafting a bow of ice, Gray then launched thousands of frozen arrows at Nicholas.

**"Sapphire Wave!" **From his seal, Suishou released multiple solid waves of the blue gem.

**"Evil Burst Stream!" **Astoroth launched a beam of black energy straight forward.

The three attacks merged and a massive amount of power was all concentrated on Nicholas. Nicholas just shock his head in disappointment as the attack grew closer.

"When are you people gonna learn?" He said as a seal appeared beneath him. "No matter how strong your attack is, I will always dodge it." He then sank into the ground, just missing the attack.

"Oh, by the way Gray." He said from beneath the soil. "You really need to work on your volume. You don't want your enemies knowing you plan, do you?"

Grays eyes went wide. "Crap! Erza!"

"I'm on it!" He looked over to see Lucy leaning against a tree, gold key in her hand. **"Open, Gate of The Maiden, Virgo!" **The maid spirit appeared before them. "Listen, there's a bad guy digging underground. I need you to force him out."

"Understood, Princess." Virgo then disappeared into the ground.

'Where is she?' Nicholas thought as he tunneled through the earth. 'If I can sense her magic power, than their plan goes kaput.' He was broken out his thoughts when he was struck in the face by someone's feet. He looked to see a pink haired girl in a maids outfit.

"I'm sorry." Virgo said. "My master has ordered me to punish you, so I will."

"Sorry, lady, but you just messed up big time. See, I'm the master of the earth, not you!" The two began an underground fight, as if they were swimming in the water.

Above ground, Erza had focused the last of her magic. **"Requip!" **She swapped into her **Flame Empress Armor **and summoned fire to its blade. Natsu pushed himself up against a tree, and when he saw Erza in the armor, he knew what the plan was.

'Damn it. She's stronger than she looks.' Nicholas told himself as the two continued the battle. Whenever she struck him, his scales cracked a little. 'Thats never happened before, I can't keep taking her hits.' Both combatants used their chains to try and immobilize each other, only for the chains to get tangled together.

Virgo seized this opportunity and activated her **Diver **spell, dragging Nicholas behind her. When she reached the surface, she whipped her chains and untangled them simultaneously throwing him into the air.

"Astoroth, a little air support!" Suishou shouted at his partner. Quickly, the demon flew his teammate into the air and quickly caught up with the airborne criminal. Once the same height two seals entered Suishou's hands.

**"Opal Mace!" **From his right hand, a flanged mace made of the orange gem appeared, ready to swing. **"Amethyst Sword!" **In his left hand, a purple gem cutlass materialized. He swung the sword at Nicholas' neck before crashing his mace on top of his head, sending him falling to the ground.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted as she launched the fire from her blade at him. Quickly ingesting the fiery snack, he wiped his mouth before ruining at the falling foe. Once in front of him, he cocked his fist back as it was set ablaze.

**"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" **Quickly, his fists were wrapped balls of fire before he unleashed a barrage of punches at Nicholas. The combined heat and force of the spell destroyed Nicholas' scales before Natsu ended it with a flaming haymaker. This sent the criminal crashing through multiple trees, before he laid prone against one, Brianna nearby.

The fight finally over, the wizards panted before celebrating their victory. Erza gave a small smile, Natsu and Gray high-fived each other, and Virgo was asking Lucy for punishment.

"It's not over yet." The group turned to Suishou, confusion in their eyes. "We need to make sure they never harm anyone again."


	3. Hamamelis Village

**Chapter 3**

**Hamamelis Village**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_**Location / Date / Time Change**_

_Flashback_

* * *

Nicholas groaned as he opened his eyes. His shock his head to clear the cobwebs.

"Ow, my head." He looked over to see Brianna whimpering as she woke up as well. "Where are we?" She asked grabbing her head. That's when he looked around to find them inside a icy cage.

"What the?" He asked before trying to stand up. He put his hands on the bars to pull himself up when he noticed the trees where moving past them. He looked down at the ground and realized it was moving too. 'How are we?'

"Stop moving up there!" A male voice shouted from behind the cage. "Those two are having a hard enough time carrying that thing with Ice-Perv on top of it, you criminal punks don't to be moving around!"

He turned around and ran to the other side of the cage. Looking out, he saw Natsu with Happy on his shoulder, Lucy and Suishou walking behind the cage at a brisk pace.

"What you say, ash-vac?!" A voice rang from on top of the cage, causing the people imprisioned to look up to the ceiling. Through the roof, they could make out a shirtless figure with his hands focused on a magic seal beneath him.

"Enough!" A female voice yelled from beneath them. "Natsu, Gray, now is not the time for your childish arguments!"

"Yes, Erza." Both responded in a fearful tone.

"So, you finally manage to beat us, huh Suishou?" Brianna taunted from the cage. "All it took was 7 years and a whole lot of wizards chasing after us."

"I'm not the one in a cage made of ice, am I?" Suishou responded.

"Not for long." Nicholas smirked as he pulled his fist back. **"Earth Dragon Diamond Fist!"** He quickly slammed his fist to the bar in front of him, before he felt a great amount of pain. "Yeeeeoooow!" He quickly pulled his back and gripped it tightly. "The hell? That ice should have shattered."

"Nice try." Gray yelled from atop the cage. "As long as I'm channeling magic into this spell, that ice ain't gonna break."

Nicholas let out a sigh of defeat as he looked down at Natsu. "So Salamander, where are we going? I don't know if you know this or not, but Era is in the other direction."

Natsu shrugged his shoulder and jerked his head back in Suishou's direction. "His idea. Something about 'making sure you can't hurt anyone anymore.' I just wanted to give you punks over to the Rune Nights."

"The hell is he talking about, Suishou?" Brianna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Suishou let a smirk grace his face as looked up to the captive wizards. "We're going home, Brianna. Allow me to explain."

**_2 Hours Ago_**

_"What do you mean?" Lucy asked Suishou whilst clutching her stomach._

_"These two have caused to much trouble and heartache to just simply be handed over to the Council." Suishou explained starring at the prone bodies of Brianna and Nicholas. "We need to make sure they can never again use their magic to harm the innocent."_

_"How do you plan on doing that?" Erza was fearing that her client plans to murder the ones who slaughtered his entire village._

_Suishou turned on his heels and faced the group. "My village has a spell that can remove the ability to use magic from violent people. In order for it to work, though, it must be cast at the place where their biggest sin was committed. So, any ideas on how we are gonna get these two back to my village?"_

Both captives looked shocked at Suishou's statement. Brianna's face soon turned to one of anger. She lunged forward and tried to grab him through the bars of the cell, but to no avail. "You have a lot of nerve taking us back there!"

"I said pipe down!" Erza yelled at the captives. "We're already at Mt. Hakobes base. You two don't have much longer to wait." She said before looking around. "The sun is starting to set. We should probably set up camp here."

With those words, Gray grunted in agreement and jumped off the cage. Erza looked over her shoulder to Astoroth who nodded. Quickly, they stepped out from underneath the cage. Without anything or anyone to hold it up, the cage fell to the ground, shattering from the impact.

"You could have warned us, you know!?" Brianna yelled out as she popped out from underneath the rubble.

"Shut up." Gray countered before entering his maker stance. "**Ice-Make: Chain Cuffs!" **From the seal created, two pairs of long chain hand cuffs launched out and clamped onto the criminals wrists. A third chain connected them to one in Grays hand. "Don't try anything funny, or else."

"Alright, we get it. You won." Nicholas nonchalantly responded. "No need to treat us like some animals."

"You two, over there." Erza ordered, pointing at a few trees nearby. "The rest of you, help me set up camp."

"Erza, we can't just leave those two criminal alone." Lucy reminded the red head. "What if they try to make a break for it?"

"It's alright." The group looked over to Natsu, who took the the chain out of Gray's hand. "I'll watch over them. I still gotta collect on the bet I made with Rockslide during our fight."

Natsu pulled on the chain, leading Nicholas and Brianna away from the group as Astoroth started a fire. Soon, Natsu found three small longs and sat down on one off them.

"So, are you gonna tell me or what?" Natsu asked as he pulled out a small snack bar from his bag. Carefully, he handed it over to Nicholas, only to have it slapped out of his hand.

"We don't need your pity." Nicholas looked with disdain at his dragon-slayer brother. "We got by just fine for seven years without any handouts, and we're not about to start taking any now."

"Really, cause it looks your friend disagrees." Natsu pointed behind Nicholas to Brianna, who had picked up the bar and was eating it quickly. Nicholas had his mouth opened in disbelief, and Brianna finally noticed the eyes on her.

"Wah?" She asked her friend. "No offense, but I can only take your berry soaked fish kabobs for so long. I need something else in my stomach."

Nicholas sighed as he walked over to a tree and sat down with his back to Natsu.

"So, what happened to your hair?" Natsu asked.

"We decided to dye it to avoid recognition." Brianna said finishing of the bar. "Unfortunately, some hunters found us at the river we were at, so we were forced to run while I was in mid dye. In our haste, we forgot to pick up the bottle, so now everyone knows about this." She finished, pointing at her hair.

Natsu sat down and dug through his bag. "Come on, dude." He pulled out another bar and offered it to Nicholas, but he just ignored it. "He doesn't like me much, does he?" Natsu leaned over and asked Brianna, who had sat down on another log and was given the other bar.

"Like you, no." She answered while ripping off the top half of the bars wrapper. "In fact, I'd be willing to say he down right hates you."

"Why?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at the females statement.

"Best guess is he just hates **Fire Mages**." Brianna said as she swallowed her new bite. "A few years ago, we ran into independent wizard, and he was a fire user. He burned down an entire town just to try and get us. I myself suffered first degree burns from his reckless behavior." She subconsciously rubbed her right wrist.

"Damn, I thought I was destructive." Natsu scratched his head.

"Yeah, well, that's what you have to deal with when you're on the run." Brianna said looking into the fire.

"Seriously, I don't know who you criminal types do this." Natsu spoke as he pulled out a bar for himself. "Being on the run, fearing for your lives, fighting all the time. You might be evil, but you've got some serious balls."

"We're not evil, you idiot!" Nicholas shouted from behind Natsu. "You're working with the evil ones."

"If that's true, then why do you guys have the job on you're head?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, genius!" Nicholas shouted back. "All you have to do is get to the council and you can create a job request! It doesn't matter what the truth is!" He moved from behind the tree and began trudging over to the fire.

"Give me one reason why I should believe you!" Natsu retorted before standing up.

"Are we, or are we not brothers by magic?" Nicholas grabbed Natsu by the vest and pulled him in. He then noticed the smirk on the pinkettes face. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

"I got you to talk to me, didn't I?" Natsu's grin grew as a look of shock grew on Nicholas' face.

"Alright, you fiery bastard." Nicholas let go of Natsu's vest and sat down next to Brianna. "What do you want?"

"I just wanna talk about your dragon." Natsu retook his seat. "What were they like? How'd you find them? What was their name?"

"His name is Arnighte, the earth dragon." Nicholas spoke as he stared into the fire. "He found me when I was just a little kid."

* * *

**_July 6 X770_**

_Arnighte awoke from his slumber inside his cave. His eyes were black with dark green pupils. His head was decorated in dark brown spikes that jutted backwards, protecting his pointed sienna ears. He yawned, revealing rows of white teeth._

_He stretched his neck, revealing brown scales and a bronze colored underbelly. Three spikes jutted from his neck, pointing toward his head. A space between his neck and torso ended the spikes before more emerged from the body. Theses spikes ended when they reached the massive pair of brown wings, the pataguim a light brown._

_The great beast lifted its front right foot. The claws were tan in color, two in the front, one in the back. From the heel came another spike, jutting towards the thigh. __On its leg was another spike that pointed straight up. Behind each of the front legs was a spike that pointed towards the neck._

_The back legs were identical to the front, but a spike came out in front of the legs and pointed towards the tail. The tail was about as long as the neck and head put together. It was also decorated in spikes, half pointed towards the body, half towards the tip of the tail. On the tip of the tail was four small spikes._

_The wings opened wide once the dragon exited the cave before they folded back up. Arnighte walked into the woods, ready to hunt. He lowered his neck and flared his nostrils that rested above his mouth. He found a scent and a dragonian smirk graced his face. Despite his massive size, he sprinted across the ground with surprising efficiently._

_He reached the edge of the forest and stopped at the tree line. In the clearing before him was a pack of Forest Vulcans huddled around something._

_The beast raised its left claw and slammed into the ground, catching the attention of the green-furred monkeys. He raised his neck and released a massive roar, starteling the Vulcans and causing them to flee. Where the mob of Vulcans once stood __now laid a child, unconscious from an apparent beating._

_'What is this child doing all alone?' Arnighte asked himself as he approached the injured youngling. Carefully, the dragon picked up the boy in his massive claw. He swung his tail around and placed the child on it before walking back to his cave._

_An hour later, Arnighte reached his cave home. He placed the child on the ground and noticed the boys eyes wince, signaling the childs revival._

_"Mommy?" The boy asked before his eyes completely opened._

_"Hello there, young one." The dragon spoke, catching the child's attention._

_"Ahhh!" The boy shot back til he hit the wall of the cave. "Please don't eat me!"_

_"Eat you?" The dragon laughed out. "You wouldn't be more than a snack to me, the great dragon Arnighte."_

_"Mommy, Daddy!" The boy cried out as he shut his eyes. "Help me! There's a monster!"_

_The beast lowered his head to look the child in the eye. "Is that really how you treat the one who saved your life?"_

_The boy opened his eyes, still shaking in fear. "Y-you saved me?"_

_"Tell me, why where you wondering around the woods by yourself." Arnighte asked._

_"Well, me, mommy and daddy were taking a walk in the woods." The child explained. "They had take care of something, so they asked me to wait by that tree. But then those hairy men came and started hitting me. I cried and cried, but they never came back."_

_The dragon raised his claw and lifted the child's head. "Come on, let's get you home." The boys eyes began to fill with hope. "I've found the scents that matches yours, so I'm guessing that's your parents. Hop on."_

_The boy climbed on to the dragons neck and Arnighte took off into the air, following his nose. A few minutes passed and Arnighte found a clearing to land in. The kid climbed off and began running. Arnighte put his claw in front and blocked the path._

_"Careful now." The dragon spoke. "You don't know the direction to go." The beast the began to walk in opposite direction. "Follow me." The boy did as asked and followed the dragon. A few steps later, the voices of two people came into earshot. The child almost ran threw the bushes, but Arnighte blocked it with his head. "Listen."_

_"I hope we did the the right thing." A feminine voice wondered._

_"Of course we did." A male voice comforted the first one. "We can't afford a child right now. We had no choice but to leave him in the woods. I just hope that his end came quick and painless."_

_"Please, don't make me think about that." The female voice said. "Let's just go home." The sound of footsteps soon filled the air._

_A deep, angry growl escaped the throat of Arnighte. The child's response wasn't as verbal. He dropped to his knees and began whimpering. His role complete, the dragon began to walk away from the clearing. He stopped when he felt something grab one of his tail spikes._

_Arnighte looked behind him and saw the child holding his spike. "Please, take me with you." The child begged. "I-I have no where to go."_

_Arnighte let out a sigh. "Very well. I could use a student. However, if this is going to work, I need you to tell me your name. What is it?"_

_"My name is Nicholas." The now named child said. "My-my parents never told me my last name."_

_"Very well." Nicholas looked up at the dragon with hope. "From this moment forward, your name is Nicholas Boulton, son of Arnighte."_

_Nicholas smiled. "Thank you, dad." The new father-son pair walked out of the clearing._

"Wow." Natsu was shell shocked at the origin of the prisoner. "That's pretty depressing."

"Yeah, well, I try not to think about those two that much." Nicholas told Natsu. "Me and Arnighte lived together and then he disappeared seven years later."

"That must have been tough for you." Natsu stoked the fire as he thought about his own dragon's disappearance.

"Yeah, it was..." Nicholas retorted. "But I wouldn't expect you to understand. I've read about you whenever we managed to get a hold of a newspaper. All you do every do is destroy stuff and the public eats it up. You've never had to worry about where your next meal is coming from. I've bet you've never had a bad day in your life."

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Natsu told the criminals as he sighed when he remembered her face. "If I had just... I should have forced myself to go with them. Then she'd still be alive."

"One little friend doesn't compare to the only family you've ever know." Nicholas shot him down.

"Or your entire village." Brianna added.

"You mean the village that you killed?" Natsu told her as their eyes went wide. "That's right, Suishou told us the whole story. How this dude twisted you mind into killing your entire village, including your own father! So you don't get to- wha!" Natsu was tackled by Brianna, who then started to choke the fire dragon slayer.

"Shut up, shut up!" Brianna shouted as Natsu's face started to turn the color of Gray's hair. "You don't know a damn thing about my village! And you sure as hell don't know what happened that day!" She would have killed the man if Nicholas hadn't started to pull her off.

"Let him go." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pried her hand off of Natsu's neck. "He's not worth it. It's our final night alive, so let's not ruin it with bloodshed."

"I don't know about alive, but this is your last free night." Natsu told them, gasping for air. "After this ritual or whatever he called it, you two are gonna go away for a long time."

"There's not going to be a ritual, you idiot." Nicholas told him. "Those two are just gonna kill us, and then they will kill you lot. I'll prove it to you."

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

**_A Path Halfway up Mount Hakobe_**

"How much farther do we have to go?" Lucy complained as the group walked along the path to Suishou's village.

"Only a few more minutes, Lucy." Astoroth told her as he followed Suishou.

"Well, I for one can't wait until these two are behind bars." Gray said as he tugged on the chain holding Nicholas and Brianna. "Come on, creeps."

"You guys are certifiable cretins, you know that right?" Nicholas said as he was jerked forward due to Gray's tug.

"Hey, Erza, what's a cretin?" Happy asked from Natsu's shoulder.

"It's a moron." Erza explained to the cat. "Someone filled with useless, trivial information."

"Let's hear it straight from the horse's mouth!" Brianna shouted for all to hear.

"Ha-ha." Ezra laughed sarcastically as she **Requiped** a sword and pointed it at the bound female. "If you won't about lose all of your wizard ability, I would gut you like a fish." The others Fairy Tail wizards looked at her, know that she probably wasn't lying.

"Well, here we are." Suishou declared as he rounded the corner of the path.

The others followed suit and as they rounded the corner, they were taken back by what was before them. Destroyed buildings that showed signs of fire. Skeletons scattered the ground, some with skulls missing, others were charred black. In the center of the town was a giant bell, upside down, crushing what appeared to be a child's skeleton.

Brianna ran to the end of her chain before falling to her knees in front of a large skeleton with a hole in its ribs where the heart would be. Nicholas walked up to her and hung his head as he looked at the skeleton.

"Who was this victim?" Erza asked as she walked over to the two.

"My father." Brianna gritted through her teeth.

"Come on, drop that fake anger act." Gray said as he pulled the chain holding the two.

"That's it!" Nicholas brought his head back for his roar attack, but Gray put his hand on the dragon slayers mouth, creating a thick mask of ice.

"Well, at least we won't have to listen to him for a while." Erza stated as she examined the village remains.

"Can we please get this ritual thing over with, please?" Lucy asked, nervous about her current surroundings. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Hey, this was my home." Suishou pointed out to her. "Still, I agree. It's not as beautiful as it once was."

"No thanks to you!" Brianna got out before Gray did the same he did to Nicholas to her. "Mim muh mhh mo mo mtht? (Did you have to do that?)."

"No, but I don't want to have to hear you screaming during this." Gray told her.

"Alright, let's get started." Suishou declared as he grabbed a burnt stick and began, from inside out, drawing an intricate magical seal in the snow. Once he finished, the seal began to glow in a purple aura. It erupted in a bright light and when it faded, a large black cauldron had manifested itself.

"So, how exactly does this ritual thing work?" Natsu asked, finally breaking his silence.

"We put our hands on this cauldron and channel our specific magic into it." Suishou explained. "The magic will manifest into a large amount of liquid ethernano. As we lower these two in the cauldron, I chant an ancient language which activates the ethernano and drains them of their powers."

"Sounds easy enough." Erza said as she walked up to the cauldron and placed her hands don it. The others followed suit and together they all channeled their respective magics. Each wizard glowed in their respective auras as the cauldron began to fill with magic energy. Suishou began to chant in an ancient laungue which turned the energy turned into a blue liquid substance.

"Well, now for the easy part." Astoroth took off the ground with the ice chain in his hands, raising the two criminals of ground. As he slowly lowered the chain down, the two criminals began to squirm, trying to break free from their icy cuffs. Once their feet were submerged, Astoroth smirked and let go of the chain, letting them both fall into the liquid and the chain followed them.

"What the hell?" Gray asked. "How are we suppose to get them out now?!"

"That's just it, Gray." Suishou said, slowly turning around to face the group of Fairy Tail wizards. "We're not going to get them out."

**"Oni X!"** Astoroth brought his hands up in an X formation and swung them, launching a black X energy wave at the wizards. The group jumped out of the way out of the attack, which struck the ground, blasting away all the snow.

"What are you doing?" Erza shouted in anger.

"Getting rid of the witnessess." Suishou stated as a large magic seal appeared beneath him. **"Crystal Constructs!"** Small cracks appeared on the seal before clawed, crystal hands emerged. Little by little, the multiple crystal golems arose out of the seal, some with two heads, some with multiple arms. Suishou snapped his fingers, and the golems began lumbering over to the group.

**"Living Nightmare!"** Astoroth shouted as a black mist surrounded his body as it snaked towards the corpses the littered the ground. The mist surrounded the bodies before it sunk into the bones. The skeletons began to move as they rose to their boney feet. The ones still with skulls began to glow from their eye sockets. The resurrected villagers joined the golems and surrounded the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Why are you doing this?" Erza asked as she **Requipped** into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor**, and launched swords at the oncoming army.

"Because we no longer need you!" Astoroth answered her as he gathered his magic above him. **"Hellfire Blast!"** The demon launched a massive orb of black energy.

**"Ice-Make: Shield!"** Gray shouted as he created a flower style shield that blocked the attack. He then brought his hands together in his maker stance. **"Ice-Make: Lance!"** He launched a dozen frozen lances at the mob, wiping out golems and skeletons.

**"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull. Taurus!"** Lucy waved the respective key in the air and summoned the minotaur. "Help us!" The spirit nodded and unsheathed its massive axe and swung it, taking out numerous skeletons.

"Damn it!" Natsu punched a golem with a flaming fist, cracking its gem skull. "We've been played. They used us." He said as he backed up into the circle that the mob was forcing the Fairy Tail wizards into.

"I'm impressed, Salamander." Suishou told the wizard as the mindless horde inched closer. "The dumbest one of you figured it out. But it doesn't matter; this village will be your graves. But don't worry, we'll tell your guild that you all died nobly sacrificing yourselves to take out two deadly criminals!" Suishou laughed like a madman as the creatures finally over came the wizards.

"So Suishou, our deal is complete." Astoroth landed near his partner. "You know what I want now."

"Just a little longer, kay?" Suishou asked his demonic accomplice. "I did just promise to tell their guild how they died."

"Now!" Both turned to the cauldron to see a massive plume of liquid magic shoot high into the sky. When the plume fell, it revealed Brianna in her **Harpy Form**, clutching Nicholas in her talon feet, both looking relatively unharmed.

Brianna smirked before releasing Nicholas from her grasp. As he fell, he brought his arms out to his side. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"** He chanted as a massive magic seal emerged from his back that hovered in the air. **"Gaia's Revenge: Stalactite Rain!"** The seal glowed in a brown aura before it launched hundreds of the icicle-shaped rocks at the horde, wiping out a large amount of the force.

Nicholas grabbed one of the falling rocks that landed between the remaining forces and the mob that encompassed the Fairy Tail wizards. "Sorry, Suishou." Nicholas said sarcastically. "This time, we finally have you outnumbered."

**"Wing Wind!"** Brianna flapped her wings and created a small hurricane above the mob. The wind picked up the mob and flung both the golems and skeletons into the surrounding mountains, causing them to shatter.

"Looks like I owe you guys one." Natsu panted as he dropped to his knee. "You were right."

"Told ya." Brianna landed next to Nicholas and returned to her normal form. "They were never gonna let you guys live."

"What are you talking about, Natsu?" Erza asked still in her **Heavens Wheel Armor.**

"We talked last night." Natsu explained. "About our pasts, our dragons. And then they told me something interesting."

_**Last Night**_

_"How you gonna prove it?" Natsu asked._

_"Simple." Nicholas told him. "If he crafts a massive magic seal in the ground and a black caldron rises out of the seal, he has no intention of letting any of us live. But there is a weakness in the spell. If someone who pools their magic into the caldron believes that the culprits are innocent, the the spell won't work."_

_"How do I know this isn't some plan to trick me?" Natsu asked._

_"Cause you really have to believe that their innocent." Brianna stated._

_"Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow, won't we?" Natsu laid down on the log and fell to sleep._

"And why didn't you tell us this when we woke up?" Gray asked annoyed.

"Would you have believe me, ice-prick?" Natsu retorted.

"Enough, you two!" Erza ordered the two. "So, I take it that you two are really innocent?"

"Yep." Brianna nodded before pointing to Suishou. "That bastard over there is the one who slaughtered the entire village! He was jealous of how much time me and Nicholas were spending together when he arrived. He also feared his place as apprentice would be taken from him, as it is given to the most magicly gifted child in the village."

"Why would he care about that?" Lucy asked

"Cause that's the child that will wed the Chiefs child." Brianna explained to the Fairy Tail group. "So, he broke our villages most sacred rule and struck a deal with a demon, boosting his own power. The two killed everyone in the village, including my father..."

**_7 Years Ago_**

_A young Nicholas, Brianna, and her father, stood in the center of the burning village. In front of them, a six year old Suishou was standing atop of a fresh corpse that he had just killed. Behind him, a fire smoldered where the doctors hut once stood._

_"Wh-What have you done, Suishou?!" Chief Greenhawk asked, a mix of shock and anger._

_"I've proven myself." Suishou smirked as he looked at the three survivors. "I've proven that I am the most magicly gifted child in the entire child in this whole damn village."_

_"You had nothing to prove to anyone!" Nicholas shouted._

_"Of course you would say that." Suishou sneered. "You want me nice and weak so you can take my apprentice position for yourself and then take my place by Brianna's side. Well, that's not gonna happen now."_

_A winged figure emerged from the smoke and held up his clawed hands. A black mist left his claws and wormed its way over to the trio. Once at the feet, the mist latched onto them and held them in place. The ones around Nicholas latched onto his hands and bound them behind his back__. _

_A magic seal appeared in Suishou's hand and as it faded, a small purple dagger was left. _

_"Don't worry, Nicholas." Suishou twirled the dagger in his hand. "I'm not going to kill you just yet. After all, there all things far worse then death!"_

_Suishou quickly launched __over to the Brianna. He quickly brought the dagger back and then forward, intent on stabbing her in her heart._

_"Stop!" Nicholas shouted. "Leave her alone!"_

_Inches form her chest, Suishou stopped. He calmly pulled back his dagger back and walked over to immobile boy. Once in front of him, Suishou smiled a twisted grin. He raised the dagger into the air and slowly dragged it across Nicholas' face, drawing blood from across his lips._

_Nicholas could taste the blood in his mouth as he cried out in pain. Once the dagger left his face, he dropped his face, watching the drops of blood hit the snow. Suishou grabbed his face and raised it so they could each other in the eyes. "Oh, don't be scared. I've got bigger plans for you." He raised his hands and snapped his finger._

_The figure then shot forward and tackled Chief Greenhawk into the building behind him. The impact cause the building to collapse on top of them._

_"Daddy!" Brianna shouted in horror, unable to move to look at the destruction. The rubble began to move, revaling the demon with his clawed hand in the chiefs chest._

_ The demon retracted its claw and let the man fall before walking over to Suishou. "Why not just kill these two?" The demon asked._

_"I want them to live with the fact that they failed to protect the chief." Suishou sneered. "Let the failure soak in for a few years. Let's go, Astoroth. There's nothing left here for us."_

_A snake creature left Astoroth's arm, forming a hook that Suishou grabbed onto. The two flew away, leaving two children still bound by the demons magic. Once a distance away, the mist left their feet._

_Nicholas grasped his face, trying to stop the blood flow. Brianna fell to her knees and began crying. Her whole village, her friends and family laid dead around her and she could do nothing about it._

_"B-Brianna..." Both children were taken out of their thoughts by a faint voice coming from the debris behind them. They rushed over to the destroyed building. In its center was Chief Greenhawk, with a hole in his chest._

_"Daddy..." Brianna kneeled down and grasped her fathers hand._

_"My daughter..." He raised his other hand and brushed her hair. "I'm so sorry. I won't be able to see you grow up into the strong woman I know you'll be." He coughed, covering the sides of his mouth with blood. "I hope you can forgive me."_

_Brianna nodded as tears fell from her eyes. "I do. Its not your fault." More tears fell as his hand slipped out of her grasp. "Please, dad. Don't die."_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't stay anymore." The chief gasped as much air as he could before he looked over to Nicholas. "Nicholas, please, look after my daughter... Don't let any harm come to her... That is... My final wish..." With that final request, the last air left his lungs and he closed his eyes, permanently._

_"Daddy..." Brianna nudged her fathers shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Come on, daddy. Get up. We have to go."_

_"Brianna." Nicholas walked over, the blood finally stopped dripping from his face. "H-he's dead..." He placed a hand on her shoulder, and instantly she wrapped around him and began crying. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his shoulder. As the fires died down around them, the two children, the only survivors of the massacre of Hamamelis Village, comforted each other._

"Of course, it wasn't easy surviving." Brianna finished before glaring at the horde and the masters behind it. "Those two got to the council before us and feed them the bullshit story that we killed the village. Ever since then, we've been on the run."

"Well, don't worry." Suishou looked at the six wizards. "I won't repeat that mistake again. Get them!" The monsters charged forward, aimed at killing the opposition. "Leave the **Dragon Slayers.** I wanna kill them myself."

"So that's how you want it?" Natsu cracked his knuckles as the mob drew closer. "Now I'm fired up."

"Come on, Natsu." Nicholas glowed as his **Scales **spell coated his body. "Let's teach these two what happens when you mess with two dragons." The two then jumped over the crowd and towards the two evildoers.

The mob charged the other wizards and readied their claws to strike. But wizards were ready this time.

Erza quickly sliced the head off one of the golems before backing away and summoned a few dozen swords. **"Scattered Petals!" **The swords launched at the mob, wiping out skeleton and golem alike.

**"Ice-Make: Saucer!"** Gray crafted a frozen disk, which began spinning rapidly. Gray shifted his hands and the blade turned sideways. The blade then launched from its static position and sliced through multiple enemies.

**"Take-Over: Minotaur!"** Brianna chanted as her body glowed. The glow died quickly, revealing her new form.

Her feet had been replaced by grey hoofs and muscular brown furred legs. Her lower body was covered by a tan battle skirt. From under the skirt came a black leather strap that split at her navel. It curved up her body til it reached her boobs, which where covered by a metal chest piece, topped by more leather.

Her arms where covered by overlapping layers of leather and metal, and her left shoulder was covered by a metal shoulder guard. At her shoulders, her skin was replaced again by brown fur, which led up her neck. Her ears where new atop her head and her nose was like a cows, with a bronze ring pierced in it. Her hair went down to the back of her neck, with a few strands flowing between her eyes.

Brianna charged at the mob, her left shoulder leading. She crashed through dozens of enemies before turning around and running back to the center, breaking even more. She returned to the center before kicking one of the golems in the body, causing it to shatter. She then noticed Taurus starring at her with a shocked look.

Intantly, the cow mans eyes were replaced by hearts. "I think I'm in love!"

"Get your head out of your ass, spirit boy!" Brianna ran past the gawkin spirit and punched a skeleton sneaking up behind him.

"A cow after my oown heart." Taurus picked up his axe and spun it above his head. **"Rampage!"** The spirit struck the ground with the blade, creating a shockwave that traveled in a straight line, wiping out foe after foe.

"You do know I'm not a real cow, right?" Brianna asked as they stood back to back.

"What are you- ooff." Taurus turned to face her, only to be beaten by a golem from behind. "Sorry, Lucy. Bye, sexy cow lady." Taurus waved as he faded back to the spirit world.

"How do you deal with that cow?" Brianna asked Lucy as she fiddled with her keys.

"Hey, I'm just glad he's hitting on someone other than me." Lucy answered. Finding the key she needs, she pulled it of her key ring before raising it into the air. **"Open, Gate of the Archer - Sagittarius!"** The key glowed before the horse coustumed archer appeared. "Fire away!"

"As you wish, milady!" The archer drew an arrow back and fired. The arrow pierced a golem's skull, causing it to collapse. The spirit repeated the process, mostly firing multiply arrows at once.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu slammed his flaming fist into Astoroth's face, knocking the demon into the snow.

"Your death will not be quick, Dragneel." Astoroth unfolded his wing and took to the sky, only to have Natsu jump up and grab his foot, trying to keep the demon grounded. "Let go of me! **Vile Breath!"** A dark mist escaped his mouth, assaulting the dragon slayer with its evil aura.

**"Earth Dragon Diamond Fist!"** Nicholas punched Suishou into an old building.

"How dare you!" Suishou pulled himself out of the building with an angry look on his face. **"Gemstone Armor!"** A magic seal appeared beneath him and glowed. The glowed died, revealing his body covered in multicolored crystals. The arm guards had purple spikes jutting out towards his elbows.

"The story of us end now, dirt boy!" Suishou charged forward with his fist back, ready to strike.

"I couldn't agree more!" Nicholas mimicked his foes actions, as his foot was heavily coated in brown stone. **"Earth Dragon Talon!"** Nicholas was a little faster and struck first, hitting his opponent in the head.

"Why you..." Suishou created a magic seal in front of him. **"Raw Diamond Storm!"** The carbon shards flew towards Nicholas, who stood fast as the shards struck him, but couldn't penetrate his scales. "Take this! **Ruby Blast!" **

A new seal appeared beneath Nicholas and trapped him in a cocoon of the red gem. Suishou snapped his fingers and the gem blew up, Nicholas at its center. The smoke cleared, revealing a downed Nicholas.

Suishou smirked as he approached his downed foe, as a green seal appeared in front of him. **"Jade Slicer!"** A green scythe materialized in his hand, and he gripped it tightly before raising it above his head. "This is where you die!" He swung the scythe, intent on slicing the head open.

He heard a ting and looked up to find his scythe stuck in the ground. "Aw, shit!" Suishou pulled his scythe out of the ground and began moving around the ground randomly. "He can't get me if I'm moving around."

**"Earth Dragon Quake!"** Suishou thought wrong as Nicholas popped out of the ground and grabbed Suishou, pulling him into the air. Once at the maximum height his spell would allow him to reach, Nicholas let go of his foe before grabbing him by the chest.

**"Dragon Slayer Secret Art!"** His body glowed in a brown aura as the two fell to the ground. **"Gaia's Revenge: Meteor Impact!"** The two hit the ground with the force of a meteor strike, shaking the whole mountainside.

The golems collapsed into crystal heaps as the dust from the impact settled, revealing Suishou laying on the ground, his magic armor having been destroyed by the impact. Nicholas stood above him, panting as he ran over to help Natsu.

"If you hold on any longer, you will die!" Astoroth stated before continuing his spell.

"I don't care!" Natsu roared back. "You two killed a whole village, chased those two for seven years, tricked us into doing your dirty work, tried to kill me and my friends. I won't let you get away!" Natsu then noticed the attack had stopped.

"Well said, Natsu." Nicholas had grabbed Astoroth by the throat, directing his attack upwards. "Now for some real justice."

Natsu smirked as he knew what to do. **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu raised his flaming foot and crashed it into Astoroth's stomach. The demon gasped as the air left his body, canceling his dark spell.

**"Earth Dragon Chains!"** Nicholas turned his right hand into brown chains, which then wrapped around the demon, completely immobilizing him. "Salamander, end this! **Earth Dragon Pillar!"** Nicholas slammed his foot into the ground, creating a pillar underneath the pinkette that rose him above the battlefield.

"Got it!" Natsu quickly jumped off the pillar and ignited his fists. **"With the flames on my right hand, and the flames on my left. Put the two together and this is what you get! Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** He crafted a large fireball above his head before flinging it at Astoroth.

The fireball hit the mountain, obliterating the side they were fighting on. The skeletons lost their power, collapsing back into the ground. The other wizards would have been blown of the mountain, had Erza not **Requipped** into her **Adamantine Armor** and blocked the force while the others hid behind her.

Erza moved her shields out of the way so they could see what happened. The remains of the village had been destroyed by Natsu's spell. In the center of the crater left behind, Astoroth laid defeated. Natsu was panting and Nicholas was still smoking from his scales, the chain having been destroyed by the impact.

"One thing left to do." Nicholas deactivated his **Scale** spell and grabbed Astoroth by the arm, and then walked over to Suishou and grabbed his arm. He dragged the two over to the other wizards and threw Suishou in front of them, before throwing the demon onto his partner. "So, what now?"

"Now, the four of you will come with me." All the wizards looked over to the corner turn and saw a platoon of Rune Knights appear.

"You can't put these two away!" Natsu shouted at the commander while pointing at Nicholas and Brianna. "They were framed!"

"They saved our lives after we tried to ruin theirs." Erza pleaded as she **Requipped** back into her normal armor. "Please, I beg you, don't put them away. You can't do this!"

"Calm down." The captain raised his hand to cease the complaints. "We not going to take those two away. Suishou called us last night to pickup some criminals, but when we got here, we overheard the whole thing. A confession from the person who posted the job has complicated the whole issue. So, we request that the two involved accompany us to the council, so we can straighten this issue out."

"I didn't realize that was protocol." Gray spoke up.

"It isn't." The captain replied. "But I'll be damned if I gonna put innocent people into the prison system." The captain snapped his fingers, and a prison cart was pulled up from the rear. Two guards put cuffs on Suishou before picking him up, and two guards did the same to Astoroth. "What do you say? Wanna come with us?"

"Sure, might as well make sure you guys get it right this time." Nicholas shrugged his shoulders before he and Brianna began walking over to the carriage.

"Wait!" Both turned around to see Natsu running up to them. "Are you sure you guys you wanna do this?"

"It has to be done." Nicholas told the pinkette. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet again." He held out a fist and Natsu smirked before he bumped back.

"Let's go." The captain ordered his men to pull out. "Hey, can you two keep an eye on the cuffed guys?" He asked Nicholas and Brianna. The answer was a double nod and the two climbed into the cart. The cart lurched forward as the platoon left the mountain side.

"So, I guess that means we won't be getting that reward then?" Lucy asked dejected. "There goes my rent money."

"Don't worry, Lucy." Natsu offered her a hand up. "The second we get back, we'll go on another job."

"I think I say one with a decent reward before we left." Erza began explaining the job as the group walked down the mountain, back to the guild hall.

* * *

**Well, chapter three is done!**

**FYI: Hamamelis is latin a genus of flowers that bloom in colder climates. Seemed appropriate since the village lies on a mountain.**

**Now I'm not one of those writers who will put their OC as the main character, so this story will return after the Tower of Heaven Arc.**

**On the plus side, I've got a poll on my page for a new story. So check it out and vote, cause you guys will determine what kinda story it will be.**

**One final note, I'm looking for a beta reader. PM if you're interested in the position.**


	4. Welcome to the Family

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome to the Family**

* * *

Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_**Location / Date / Time Change**_

_Flashback_

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_**Outside the Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"Uh..." All the members of Team Natsu stared at the new and improved guild hall, which now looked like a castle.

"Well, this is a surprise." Erza said.

"They finished building it!" Natsu and Happy asked at the same time.

"Are you kidding me? We got a cafe now?" Gray asked.

"Why do we need a gift shop?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, glad you guys made it back!" Max said from behind the counter.

"You're working the gift shop, Max?" Happy asked as he flew over. "It's been a while since we've seen you."

"Hey, master's the one who insisted on me going back school for business lessons." The man chuckled.

"So what you got for sale here?" Happy asked, looking around.

"We got t-shirts, mugs, wristbands, towels, and our most popular item..." Max pulled it out and Happy snatched it.

"Cool, it's a Lucy action figure." The cat said.

"Don't make stuff without my permission." Lucy complained.

"It's posable, and her clothes come off." Max added as Happy snapped the clothing off.

"Nooo!" Lucy screamed. Natsu picked up the depressed Lucy and carried her inside. Her spirits lifted and she leaned against a railing.

"Pretty..." She and Happy said at the same time.

"I could get use to this." Erza added.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"I'm real not good with change." The pinkette mumbled.

"It's so good to see your back, Lu!" Levy shouted.

"Hi Levy!" The blonde said back.

"Isn't this awesome?" The petite girl asked. "Now we have a swimming pool behind the bar!"

"That's kinda weird..." Lucy mumbled.

"Not the same..." Natsu added.

"And we've added a game room in the basement!" Levy added.

"Doesn't need to be this big?" Lucy asked.

"I don't like it..." Natsu added.

"But the biggest change has to be upstairs, because now everyone can go on to the second floor." Levy added pointing up. "The master even lets some of us go on S-Class missions, as long as we bring an S-Class wizard with us."

"Well, look what the cat dragged in..." Makarov said as he walked forward. Gray gasped as he looked at Juvia standing next to him. "I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member, Juvia."

"Hello, everyone. I can't wait to work with you." She said.

"So you actually made it in?" Gray chuckled.

"Thanks again for your help back at Akane." Erza said.

"No, I should be thanking you." The bluenette said. "Because of you all I found a new guild."

"Hey girl." Lucy waved.

"We will battle for Grays love..." Juvia growled.

"Nope, not gonna happen..." Lucy said back.

"We've also added another member." Makarov said pointing behind the group. "One you might recognize."

"Who could it be?" Happy asked as they all turned around and went wide eyed.

"Are you kidding me, him?" Gray shouted.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted at the same time as the ice wizard.

"Why did you let him in, Gramps!?" Gray shouted.

"Calm down, I'm the one who asked him to join with me." Juvia said.

"Juvia is one thing, but he's the one who destroyed our guild hall!" Erza said as Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, what do I always say?" The old master asked. "Yesterday's enemies are today's friends, right?"

"Besides, if I'm okay with it, than you should be too..." Levy said as she hid behind a table. Her teammates, Jet and Droy, glared at Gajeel.

"No way!" Natsu slammed his hand down on the table. "I ain't working with someone I can't trust!" Gajeel turned to the other Dragon Slayer.

"Don't worry, I don't wanna be your buddy." Gajeel said back. "I'm just here to get work. Nothing more, nothing less. I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it. But times are tough and I didn't have a choice but to join."

"Shut up, loser!" Natsu shouted back.

"I'm sorry, but Gajeel seemed so lonely, and I could just turn my back on him..." Juvia said. "But it's not like I have a crush on him or anything!"

"I know you kids don't like it, but as the master of this guild, it's my duty to help anyone whose gonna a stray find the correct path." Makarov said. "Give him a shot, you might find he's a nice guy, at least I hope so..."

"I don't like it, but if the master says so, than we have to respect his decision." Erza said. "But I'm going to be keeping an extremely close eye on him."

"Fine with me." The old man nodded.

"This new place doesn't feel right..." Natsu mumbled as the lights went out. Everyone stared at the stage as a spotlight turned on, showing Mira sitting on a barstool with a guitar in her hands. "Mira, we're back!"

"Good to see you." The barmaid said. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the strongest team, and congratulate them on a safe return." She strummed the instrument and began singing. Everyone loved the tune and cheered for an encore when it ended. The lights went out and Gajeel of all people took her place.

"What the?" Natsu asked.

"Here's a little diddy I call 'Best Friend'." He said as the crowd threw garbage at him. He started singing and it wasn't half bad. But the other half kept throwing stuff at him.

"This has to be the worst song I've ever heard!" Natsu complained. His words earned the guitar getting thrown in his face, sparking a fight between the the two.

"Natsu, quit screwing around!" Gray said as he stood up, knocking Erza's cake off her plate.

"He made me drop... My strawberry cake..." Erza whimpered as Elfman stepped on the slice.

"Real men would take this out side!" He shouted.

"Watch it you oaf!" Erza shouted as she kicked him into the fray.

Natsu looked around at the massive brawl he started and smiled. "Now it feels like home."

"Stop smiling!" Gajeel said as he slammed a pillar into the pinkette's face.

* * *

_**Outside the Guild Hall**_

"Are you sure this is the right place?" A girl asked holding up a picture of the old guild hall.

"That's what the guy said." A boy asked. "Maybe they redecorated it or something?" The door exploded open and Elfman flew on to the two, sending them to the ground.

"Sorry, that Macao hasn't lost his-" He stood up and turned around, only to stare at the two he knocked over. "Holy crap! You two are criminals!"

"Wait, there's been a-" The man started before Elfman grabbed them both and threw them into the guild hall before slamming down on them both.

"We got baddies! Help!" Elfman shouted and the whole fight stopped, minus Natsu, Gajeel and Gray, and piled on top of Elfman.

"Get off me!" The man shouted.

"Wait, I know that voice..." Natsu looked over and saw two heads sticking out of the bottom. "Rock head, myth lady. Good to see ya!" He stuck out his hand and offered a shake.

"How are we supposed to shake if I can't move my arms!?" Nicholas asked.

"You guys mind getting off?" Natsu asked.

"No way!" Wakaba shouted. "These guys are dangerous criminals!"

"Actually, they're innocent." Natsu chuckled as the other members of his team nodded.

"Do you have any proof?" Makarov asked. A messenger bird flew in with a note in its mouth and Makarov read it. "Get off them, you idiots!" The whole guild jumped off and the two stretched forward and back.

"Man that hurt." Brinnna said as she rolled her shoulder.

"Sorry about that." Bisca said.

"So, how's things go?" Lucy asked.

"Great." Nicholas said. "The testimony of that captain really helped our case, and now Suishou and his partner are behind bars for life."

"What brings you here?" Erza asked.

"We were hoping to give guild life a try." Brianna answered. "Seems like fun."

"Can they join, Gramps?" Gray asked.

"Okay, just one question." He said walking forward. "What kinda magic do you two use? I heard from Erza that both of you were extremely good fighters."

"I'm an Earth Dragon Slayer." Nicholas plainly said, making the whole guild stare at him. "What?"

"THAT'S AWESOME!" The whole guild shouted.

"Now we have three Dragon Slayers in our guild!" Reedus shouted.

"Three?" He repeated.

"Yo." Gajeel raised his hand.

"What do you use?" Nicholas asked.

"Iron Dragon Slayer Magic." The pierced man answered.

"Wait, were you raised by Metalicana?" Nicholas asked.

"How did you know that?" Gajeel demanded.

"Arnighte went on and on about how Metalicana is just a rip-pff of him." Nicholas explained. "Just an empty shell with no brain."

"Wanna say that again, rockface?" Gajeel asked, slamming his head into Nicholas'.

"Gladly, ya refined freak." He said back. Gajeel threw a punch and sparked a brawl between the two of them.

"Great, now we got two of them." Makarov groaned.

"Why didn't he mention the silver keys?" Lucy asked Brianna.

"Because he ended their contracts when they were sent to jail." She explained.

"Can I have them?" Lucy asked with stars in her eyes.

"Sorry, he already gave them to a little kid." Lucy sulked in to a corner.

"What about you, young lady?" Makarov asked.

"I use a form of Take Over called Mythic Soul." She answered.

"Mythic Soul?" Elfman repeated. "How does that work?"

"Basically, you kill a mythical creature and then you can use its powers." Brianna said. "Right now, I've got six."

"Do you have a dragon?" Natsu asked.

"I said mythical, not missing." She chuckled.

"I bet your just dying to meet Mirajane." Cana said as she took a swig of her barrel.

"Who's Mirajane?" The greenette asked, making the drinker spit take and everyone stare at her.

"You have to be joking right?" Macao asked. "Mirajane, the poster girl of Fairy Tail? The model for Sorcerer Weekly?" Both times she shook her head. "How could you not have heard of her?"

"Being on the run doesn't give you the time to keep up with current events." She said. "Besides, I don't care for models. Superficial, uptight bitches whose bust size is bigger than their IQ." Mira stood behind her and heard every word.

"Well, maybe I can prove you wrong." She said before turning around and running, crying.

"Huh, guess I can add 'thin skinned' to that list." Brianna said.

"No one makes my sister cry!" Elfman raised his fists and started to bring them down when Nicholas jumped away from Gajeel and kicked him out the guild.

"Sorry, he's really protective." Brianna said.

"Hey, I promised your dad that I'd keep you safe." He said.

"Alright brats, we got two new members." Makarov spoke up. "Let's party!"

"Later." Erza said, grabbing Brianna's arm. "First I need to show Brianna to Fairy Hills." The two started walking out before they noticed Nicholas following them. "What are you doing?"

"Going to our room." He answered.

"Sorry, but Fairy Hills is a girls only dormitory." Erza said as she led the new girl away.

"Wait, where am I going to sleep?" He asked. With a sigh he turned back into the guild hall, after punching Elfman who failed to sneak up on him. "Sneak attacks are supposed to be quite."

* * *

_**Next Day **_

_**Magnolia Park**_

"So why'd you call me here?" Gajeel asked as he stood across from Jet and Droy. "Make it quick, I've got money to make."

"This coming from the guy who destroyed our guild?" Jet asked.

"You can go to any other guild and take jobs there!" Droy added. "Dot you have any shame?"

"Man, you two can really hold a grudge..." Gajeel chuckled.

"Jet, Droy, don't." Levy said from behind the tree. "I'm over that, really..."

"Not gonna happen." Jet said back.

"We can't let him mess with us." Droy added.

Gajeel grinned at the two as Jet launched forward. "You won't act so cocky for long!" He slammed into Gajeel and then jumped into the air.

"**Plant** **Magic!**" Droy threw seeds in the ground as vines grew up from them, taking the shape of a fist. **"Knuckle Plant!"** The tendrils slammed into Gajeel, brushing him.

**"Falcon Heavenward!"** Jet slammed his foot into Gajeel sending him sliding back. "Is this some kinda joke?"

"What happened to that tough guy act?" Droy asked.

"Is this some kinda hazing?" The three standing looked up as Nicholas jumped down from the tree, rolling his neck.

"You were sleeping here?" Levy asked.

"Had to, nowhere else to go." He said. "Look, he's paid his due. But if you really wanna beat up a new guy, then take your best shot at me." Both Shadowgear men looked at each other and shook their heads. "That's what I thought."

"Just to be clear, pebble brain." Gajeel panted, standing up. "I didn't need your help."

Nicholas chuckled at the bravado. "Whatever you-" Lightning struck him, making him scream in pain as he dropped to his knees. Shadowgear looked behind as Laxus held his sparking hand out.

"Hang on, Laxus." Jet started as the blonde walked forward. "He didn't do anything! He wasn't even near us when Phantom-" A backhand sent him crashing into the tree.

"You two and that girl have made us the laughing stock of the magical world!" He growled as he kicked Nicholas towards Gajeel, making the iron slayer look up. "On my way back from my last job, I stopped at a pub, and I heard somethings that pissed me off."

"Two criminals and the punk who destroyed our guild hall had joined. People think we'll just bend over to their demands now! We're a joke because of you three!" Lightning shot down and struck both of them, making them scream in pain. "So pay up!" He slammed his fist down and a wave of lighting tore through the ground, slamming them into a tree.

"Okay, that hurt..." Nicholas groaned as the branch he was hanging from broke under his weight.

"Once I'm done with you two, I'm gonna teach that girl the same lesson." Laxus chuckled, making Nicholas struggle to stand.

"Stay away from her!" He launched forwards and Laxus threw a punch that sent him to the ground before raising him up by his shirt.

"This is ridiculous." Droy said. "I know Laxus is strong, but Gajeel should be tougher than this. Nicholas, I get because Laxus is smothering him, but Gajeel's going down too easily."

"Wait..." Jet mumbled as he stood up. "He's not fighting back."

"He's letting them get their anger out from the start." Levy mumbled as Gajeel looked up. "Is he trying to gain our acceptance?"

Laxus walked over, still holding Nicholas and slammed his foot down on Gajeel and then punched Nicholas before repeating the process. "Neither of you should have come here! Cause now, you have to deal with me!"

"Laxus, stop!" Jet shouted. "You're gonna kill one, if not both of them."

"But the hell out!" The blonde turned and launched a bolt that flew towards Levy. Gajeel raced forward and turned his arm into a pole, taking the hit for her.

"You done with me now?" He asked. "Because i have work to do." He walked away, clutching his ribcage.

"Gajeel, listen-" Levy started.

"Leave me alone." He interrupted.

"Hey, what about me?!" Nicholas shouted. Laxus heard him and threw him into a nearby swing set, bending it and getting hm tangled up in it. "I had to ask..." Shadowgear ran over as Laxus turned and walked away.

'I can't take this crap anymore...' The blonde thought. 'Fairy Tail has become a complete joke. That stupid geezer is running it into the ground. Once the guild is mine, things are gonna change!'

* * *

**And this story is back! Yes, it was a short chapter, but I hope you liked it. Next ones will be longer, see you then.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	5. Miss Fairy Tail

**Chapter 5**

**Miss Fairy Tail**

* * *

Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

_**Location / Date / Time Change**_

* * *

_**Lucy's Apartment**_

Lucy stuck her head through the crack as she opened the door. She and Plue looked around the and found nothing out of the ordinary. "Looks like we're alone for once. Why do I have to search my own place for weirdos?"

"You know, I haven't been here in a long time. I think I deserve a bath..." She walked through the curtain to her bathroom and sat in the tub and Plue copied her. "Awww, you get all wrinkly in the tub like I do. Oh, your so cute..."

A few moments later, she was dressed in her pajamas. "Time for bed..." She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her, only to wake up as she felt something odd. "That better not be who I think it is..." She stood up and pulled on the fabric, ripping the covers off to show Natsu and Happy sleeping.

"Hey, morning Lucy..." Natsu mumbled.

"This is my house!" Lucy shouted. "Hell, this is my bed! Get out!" She pulled in the scarf and Natsu spun like s top before crashing down on the bed.

"Fve more minutes..." He mumbled.

"Not a chance." Lucy said.

"Give Natsu his scarf back, meanie..." Happy mumbled.

"Why? Does it mean that much to him?" Lucy asked, looking at the fabric.

"Aye, Igneel gave it to him." Happy explained. "I means a lot to him. In fact, he's only let one other person touch it."

Natsu groaned in his sleep making them both look over. "Are you sure he's okay?" Lucy asked.

"Aye." The cat nodded. "He's probably just sick from eating that ethernano."

"Is that bad?" Lucy asked.

"Aye." The cat nodded again. "Once he ate a bunch of Laxus' lightning and the same thing happened.

"So, eating anything other than fire makes him sick?" Lucy asked as she spun around and sat on the bed. "Wait, why would he ever want to eat Laxus' lightning?"

"Well, he didn't want to eat it." Happy explained. "They fought, and Natsu got his but kicked pretty bad."

"Wow, I had no idea he was that strong..." Lucy mumbled scared.

"Aye, he's super, duper strong." Happy said. "But I'm pretty sure Erza or Mystogan could take him. Actually, Mira was pretty tough back in the day. They used to call her the 'Demon'."

"But she's so sweet..." Lucy said shocked.

"We should have a big tournament to decide who's the strongest." Happy suggested. "It might be fun to find out where you stand, don't ya think?"

"I'm nit into the idea of ranking my friends." Lucy said.

"Gray and Elfman are pretty tough..." He mumbled as Lucy picked him up. "Gajeel and Juvia are pretty awesome too."

"I get it." Lucy said as she opened the window. "Everyone is awesome but me. Now it's time for you to head home, okay?" She looked down at his back pack and noticed a peice of paper sticking out. "What's this?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I was supposed to show that to you, Lucy." Happy said as he pulled out the paper. "You need he money for rent, right?" He hell out the flyer and Lucy took it. "Fairy Tail's gonna be part of the harvest festival."

"How does that help me?" Lucy asked.

"Look at the bottom of the page." Happy pointed and Lucy looked.

"Miss Fairy Tail contest?" Lucy asked as she read it.

"Aye." Happy nodded. "And as you can see, the winner gets 500,000 jewel."

"Oh my gosh." Lucy mumbled. "If I win that prize money, I can pay rent for the next seven months."

"Even though Mira and Cana are entering too, I'm sure you still have a chance." Happy said pessimistically.

"Great, how am I supposed to compete with Mirajane?" Lucy asked as she dropped her head. "I mean she's a freaking bikini model for Sorcerer Weekly. Wait, I'm younger than she is, that makes me the exciting new model! I can do it! Five hundred thousand jewel, here I come!"

"So, you're against ranking your friends unless there's money involved?" Happy asked.

"Happy, you want some yummy fish?" Lucy asked, offering a live fish to the cat.

"Sorry, I don't take bribes." Happy said, making Lucy growl at him.

* * *

_**Northwest of Shirotsume**_

_**Ghoul Spirit Guildhall**_

Three people, two male and a female at the end, walked into the guildhall after taking out all the guards in their way, scaring the dark wizards. "You laughed at us, didn't you?" The middle man asked. "Big mistake."

"If you want a fight, you got one!" A dark Mage shouted as he and another charged the three.

"A pack of filthy rats think they can stand up to members of a real guild?" The girl asked as she pulled her glasses down. "What is the world coming to?" Her eyes glowed and the dark wizards turned to stone.

"What the-" Someone in the mob shouted surprised. "They turned to stone... Get them!" The whole guild charged them in anger.

"Let's party, babies!" The man on the end said as five wooden dolls flew forward and shot green beams as he chuckled.

"That's enough, Bickslow." The green haired man said.

"Seriously?" He turned to the other man. "We're done already?"

"Let's not waste anymore of our time with these weaklings." The greenette said. "Why they decided to form a guild is beyond me."

"We can't leave just yet." Bickslow said back. "My babies need more fun than that."

"More fun! More fun!" The dolls repeated in chorus.

"Be patient, I assure you they'll se plenty of action soon enough." The rapier wielder said as he brushed his hair, showing his green Fairy Tail emblem on his hand.

"So we're going through Laxus' plan?" The woman asked as she moved her fan, showing her green Fairy Tail emblem over her right breast.

"But now we have two more members to deal with." The masked man said.

"Are you saying your scared of them, Bickslow?" The brunette girl asked.

"Not a chance." He smiled and stuck his tongue, showing his black emblem on it.

"Who are these guys? And how did the three of the, beat our whole guild?" One dark member asked.

"Wait, that's the Thunder Legion!" Another member on the ground said. "Some of Fairy Tails strongest wizards, and Laxus' personal guards."

* * *

_**Magnolia Border**_

"The Thunder Legion will be back soon." Laxus chuckled as he sat outside the town. "Looks like it's my turn to rule. These little Fairys are gonna eat each other alive. Your reign is about to end, old man."

* * *

_**Morning**_

_**Magnolia Street**_

"The whole town is getting in on the Harvest festival spirit." Makarov said with joy as he and Mirajane walked down the street with supplies in hand.

"Not to mention everyone at the guild is getting ready for the Fantasia Parade." Mira added.

"Of course they are." He said back. "People come from all over the country to see our parade. We can't let our fans down."

"It would be nice if Laxus would join us just once." Mira said hopeful.

"Bah. The less said about him, the better." Makarov said back.

"I heard from Levy that he's back in town." She said. "Even if he says no, it wouldn't hurt to ask him."

"What, he's here?" Makarov asked before stoping in place.

"Is something wrong, master?" Mira asked as she looked back.

"Of all times, why did he have to show up now?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**_Years ago_**

_"Gramps!" A young Laxus shouted as he raced towards his grandfather. "Wait up!"_

_"Hi, Laxus." The old man said, turning around._

_"You're not gonna be in the parade with anyone else?" The blonde asked._

_"Why would I do that when I promised I'd watch it with you?" Makarov asked back._

_"Alright!" Laxus cheered, before rushing towards the crowd. "You're gonna let me join the guild someday, aren't you?"_

_"Sure, when you're old enough." Makarov said back._

_Laxus reached the back of the crowd and tried to watch, but couldn't see through the mass of humanity. "I can't see!"_

_"That is a problem..." Makarov picked the boy up and grew like a water ballon, letting Laxus see everything. "How about now? The Wizards from Fairy Tail are pretty cool, right?"_

_"Yeah, they're the coolest wizards in the world." The blonde nodded. "You're the best guild master ever, gramps."_

* * *

**_Day of the Harvest Festival_**

Natsu groaned with every step as he walked forward. "Must eat... Everything..."

"He still not feeling well?" Lucy asked as she watched him between Gray and Juvia.

"Looks that way." Juvia nodded.

"The second he eats something, he'll be fine." Gray said.

"Same old, same old, aren't you Gray?" All three turned around a man with a sack walked forward.

"Warren. It's been a while." Gray said.

"Didn't think I'd make it back in time for the festival, but here I am." He said back.

"This guy takes on so many jobs, we hardly ever see him." Gray joked.

"Hello, I'm a new recruit." Juvia said stepping forward. "My name is Juvia."

"Meet Warren Rocko." Gray introduced the man. "Master of Telepathy magic."

"Nice to meet you." He said back.

"The pleasure is mine." Juvia bowed. "This festival is quite a sight."

"Yeah, check out this crowd." Lucy nodded looking around. "Who knew this town had this many people?"

"Well, people come from all over the place to see the Fantasia Parade." Warren explained.

"I can't wait to see it." Lucy cheered.

"See it?" Gray asked. "You're gonna be in it, remember?"

"Be in? Why does that phase..." Lucy mumbled before she went wide eyed. "The Miss Fairy Tail Contest! My rent money!" She turned around and ran towards the guild.

"A contest..." Juvia repeated with a murderous aura around her. "I refuse to be outdone by that bimbo."

"So I guess you'll be entering Miss Fairy too, huh?" Gray asked.

"What's that?" The three left turned to see Nicholas and Brianna walk over, now decorated with their emblems. Nicholas' was dark green on his left pectoral, while Brianna's was purple on her left waist.

"It's a big modeling contest held every year." Warren explained. "Winner gets five hundred thousand jewel."

"Sounds like fun." Brianna said elbowing Nicholas. "Maybe I should enter."

"Please win." He begged. "I can't spend another night sleeping in a tree when I have the chance to sleep in a real bed again."

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"The long wait is over, everyone!" Max spoke through the microphone as a crowd gathered around the stage. "Welcome to the one, the only, Miss Fairy Tail contest! Where your favorite Fairies fight in a battle of beauty! I'm your host, Max Alors the sand wizard. So let's get started!"

"Elfman and Nicholas I get, but why are you here?" Gray asked Natsu sitting next to him.

"Because he's a man." Elfman said.

"More like this is where all the food is." Nicholas suggested.

"Now let's meet entrant number one!" Max shouted as the crowd cheered. "The beauty who can drink you under table whenever she wants, Cana Alberona! Bust out some magic and show us your stuff!"

"With pleasure." She held up her deck of cards and they swirled around her.

"What is she doing behind those cards?" Max asked as her body glowed and the cards flew to the side. "She changed into a swimsuit!"

"The prize money can cover my tab." She smirked.

"A swimsuit!?" Lucy asked from the side. "Not fair!"

"That's a clever idea." Erza mumbled. "Maybe I should do the same."

"Erza!" The blonde asked. "You're in this too!"

"Whenever I hear the word contest, I can't help but get excited." Erza confessed.

"Good bye, rent money..." Lucy sobbed.

"On to entry number two!" Max shouted. "Just because she's new, doesn't mean her magic ain't S-Class. The radiant beauty rain or shine, Juvia Lockser!"

'May these feelings reach you my beloved.' She turned her body into water and reformed herself in a bikini.

"And that's two women all set for a day at the beach!" Max shouted as the crowed cheered more.

"Look at me Gray!" Juvia said. "Do you like what you see!?"

"What's with all the bikinis!?" Lucy shouted frustrated.

"Next up is entrance number three!" Max shouted. "Fairy Tails centerfold whose stole the he hearts of millions, Mirajane!" The crowd went crazy as she waved. "Show us your stuff."

"I'm skilled in Transformation magic." She said. "So get ready to see a new side of me." The crowd cheered as her face glowed. "This is my Happy face!" The cheers stopped as she stood on the stage with Happy's face. "Next is my Gajeel face."

"Wow, she is an air head if she thinks this will get her the win." Brianna said as she looked out the corner as Nicholas laughed in his seat, angering Elfman.

"Entry number four, the Fairy Queen herself, Erza Scarlet!" Erza jumped from the side and stood on the stage as the crowed cheered.

"Wow, she's popular..." Lucy mumbled with fear.

"Let me show you a Requip you don't see every day." She chuckled before wind kicked up around her and her body glowed. Both died down as she stood in a Gothic Lolita dress. "Looks like I win."

"Didn't think I'd see dress like that..." Macao mumbled.

"Entry number five, as cute as she is smart, Levy McGarden!" Jet and Droy shouted with joy as their leader summoned words with her Solid Script magic.

"So cool!" Both shouted.

"Entry number six, the sharpshooter with her sights on your heart, Bisca Mulan!" Max announced as Bisca walked out in a swimsuit.

She pulled out four coins in her hand and threw them into the air before summing her sniper rifle. "Bullseye..." She pulled the trigger and shot through all four coins before they landed in her hand.

"So hot..." Alzack mumbled.

"Entry number seven, one of the two new arrivals to the guild, give it up for Brianna Greenhawk!" Max shouted as the new member walked onto the stage.

"Let me show you proper transformation magic." She smirked before he body glowed and then died. She donned herself in an elegant strapless green dress with flowing sleeves and her hair went down to her waist. "Well, what do you think?" The crowd cheered at the amazing look.

"I wonder if..." Elfman started before Nicholas pulled him in.

"Don't even think about it." He said back.

"How am I supposed to top that?" Lucy asked from the side.

"Let's hear it for entry number eight!" Max shouted. "Fairy Tails rising star, Lucy heart-"

"No!" Lucy panicked and kicked Max in the face. "Don't say my name out loud!" She waved back at the crowd. 'There's no way they'd give me the prize if they knew who my dad was.'

"Ugh, show us what you've got." Max groaned as the blonde pulled out some pompoms.

"Uh, my spirits and I are gonna do a cheer for you guys." Lucy explained and the crowed went wild.

"Entry number nine!" A new voice said, confusing everyone.

"Hold it sister, I haven't even done my cheer yet!" Lucy complained.

"If you're talking about fairy, then it's me." The blonde turned to see Evergreen walking up behind her. "If you're talking about beauty, then it's me. I'm the only woman here who embodies everything men desire, therefore the winner is me, Evergreen. Now this idiotic contest can end."

"She's back?" Gray asked as everyone stared at the stage.

"Guess Laxus can't be far behind." Elfman added.

"Go mess up a different contest!" Lucy shouted. "I really need this money!"

"Lucy, don't look her in the eyes!" Gray shouted, confusing her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Evergreen raised her glasses and turned the blonde to stone, sending the crowd into a panic.

"Everyone, run now!" Max shouted and all non wizards left the room.

"What is the matter with you, Evergreen!?" Makarov shouted. "Are you trying to ruin the festival?"

"Ou contraire, I think things are just getting intresting." The curtain raised up behind her, showing the other girls in the same state as Lucy.

"No, Mira!" Elfman shouted.

"She got Erza, too?" Happy asked.

"Brianna!" Nicholas roared.

"I order you to return them to normal at once!" Makarov shouted.

Lightning shot down from the ceiling and Laxus stood up. "So much for your loyal fans. The real party is just about to start!"

"I should have known..." The master mumbled as Gray looked up at the rafters.

"Freed and Bickslow?" He asked.

"The Thunder Legion.." Macao mumbled.

"Let's have some fun!" Laxus shouted.

"Enough of this nonsense." Makarov growled. "Turn them back to normal or face the consequences."

"If I were you, I'd play nice, old man." Laxus chuckled. "Unless you don't want these ladies in the parade." A yellow seal appearsd over Brianna and sparked with lightning.

"No!" Nicholas ran forward as the lightning shot out and flew towards him, knocking him out.

"That never gets old." Laxus chuckled. "Well as you can see these girls are now my hostages. Brake any rules and I'll shatter these girls one by one. Or I could smash them all right now if you want."

"This isn't a joke, Laxus!" Makarov shouted. "Stop fooling around!"

"I'm serious old man." The blonde said back as Freed and Bickslow jumped down.

"I've always wondered whose the strongest in the guild..." He said. "Now it's time to find out."

"Yeah, let's have some fun!" Bickslow said as his dolls repeated the last word.

"There's only one rule, last one standing wins!" Laxus explained. "It's the Fairy Tail battle royale!"

Natsu slammed his fist into the table. "Nice and simple, that just the way I like it. I'm fired up now."

"Glad someone sees it my way." The blonde smirked. "If nothing else, the attitude is a step in the right direction."

"This is a festival right?" The pinkette asked back. "Let's party."

"Did you seriously forget what happened last time you tried to fight him?" Warren asked.

"I was just a kid back then." Natsu said back.

"That was last year!" Warren reminded him.

"But since then, I've become a man!" Natsu launched forward.

"On the other hand, that attitude is gonna get you hurt." Laxus mumbled before lightning crashed onto Natsu and knocked him out.

"I told you so..." Warren shook his head.

"Naturally, if you want me to turn the girls back to normal, you're going to have to beat us first." Evergreen added.

"But those odds aren't bad." Bickslow chuckled. "There's four of us and about a hundred of you guys."

"You have three hours, no more no less." Evergreen held up three fingers. "After that, these statues will be reduced to dust."

"All of Magnolia will be our battlefield." Laxus added. "The fight will begin when and if you find one of us."

"Laxus, how could you..." Makarov growled before he grew in size. "I won't stand for this!"

"Simmer down, old man!" Laxus shouted. "It's all part of the festival! It'll be fun!" He burst into light and blinded the others. "Let the battle of Fairy Tail begin!" The light died down and the quartette had vanished.

"High stakes hide and go seek..." Macao mumbled.

"Let's go!" Elfman shouted. "We gotta save our girls, so man up!" The whole guild rallied behind him and ran out to the streets.

Alzack stayed back and stared at Bisca. "I will save you, no matter what." He turned around and ran past the master who stared at his feet.

"You insolent brat!" He shouted before turning around. "I'll put him in place with my own to hands!" He reached the door and slammed into thin air.

Gray heard a noise and turned around. "What's wrong, gramps?"

"An invisible wall..." Makarov mumbled as he tried to break through.

"Don't be silly. There's nothing here!" Gray picked up the master but couldn't bring him past the guild entrance. "What the hell?" He dropped the old man when he noticed something floating in the air. "What is that thing?"

"Must be one of Freed's enchantments." Makarov surmised.

"Enchantment?" Gray asked.

"It's a barrier made from magic runes." Makarov explained. "Anyone who steps inside must obey the rules set if they wish to escape."

"So what does it say?" Gray asked.

"Stone objects and anyone over eighty years old shall not pass." The master translated.

"Whoever writes the rules wins the battle, huh?" Gray asked.

"Perhaps, but enchantments like these take time to write." Makarov nodded. "Meaning they'd be useless in a one on own battle. Still, they make pretty good traps."

"You seriously can't break through?" Gray asked.

"The rules are absolute." Makarov reluctantly said.

"So, I guess it's up to me." Gray said before turning around. "We're going into this fight without you gramps."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Laxus might be you're grandson, but I'm not gonna hold back." Gray darkly said before running into the city.

'I don't know if Gray or anyone else in the guild is strong enough to beat Laxus.' Makarov thought. 'Erza maybe, but not in her current state.' He glanced over and saw Reedus hiding behind a pillar, poorly. "I can see you. What's wrong, Reedus?"

"I'm scared Laxus is gonna hurt me..." The painter confessed.

"That's okay. Why don't you visit Porlyusica in the East Forest?" The master suggested. "She might have a potion that can cure petrifaction."

Natsu sat up with a scream. "You're awake." Happy cheered.

"What happened? Where's Laxus? Hell, where's everyone?" He asked, looking around.

'If he got serious, he might be strong enough to pull it off.' Makarov's thought as the Dragon Slayer ran over. 'I'll have to put my faith in his raw talent.' A slam caught all their attention as they looked to the stage.

"I swore... I swore I'd keep her safe." Nicholas said at the base of the stage. "I've failed her."

"Listen up, both of you!" Makarov shouted. "The festival is underway! Laxus is hiding somewhere in Magnolia! Find him and beat him!"

"Alright!" Natsu cheered.

"You're gonna pay, Laxus!" Nicholas sprinted towards the door and reached the same time as Natsu, only to have both of them slam into the same wall Makarov did. "I... hate... runes..."

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

"You find anything, Alzack?" Jet asked as he and Droy ran over.

"Nothing here." The gun Mage said back. "What about you?"

"We got nothing." Droy answered.

"Damn it!" Alzack growled. "How dare they do that to Bisca..."

"Dude, calm down." Droy said.

"Calm down!?" He shouted back. "We only have three hours!" Runes appeared on the street and created a barrier, trapping them. "An enchantment?"

"So they put these things up all over town?" Jet asked.

"It has to be Freed's work." Droy added. Runes popped up behind them and they turned around. "It says 'only the wizard who proves themselves the strongest may leave'. What does that mean?"

"I think he wants us to fight each other..." Jet mumbled.

"That's a cheap trick, Freed!" Droy shouted.

"Alright..." Alzack mumbled from behind. "I have to save Bisca. I can't just hang around here doing nothing!"

* * *

_**Guild Hall**_

"Why can't you two get through?" Makarov asked. "Neither one of you are statues! Don't tell me your both over eighty!?"

"Not a chance." Nicholas said as runes popped up on the wall.

"Battle of Fairy Tail, status report." Makarov read. "What? Jet vs Droy vs Alzack? Is this some sick joke?"

"Why are they fighting?" Natsu asked.

* * *

**_Magnolia_**

Alzack jumped back as Jet slammed his foot into the ground. Droy summoned his Knuckle plants and jumped off the vines. **_"_Guns Magic: Tornado Shot!"** He pulled the trigger and fired.

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"The winner is Alzack." Makarov read. "Jet and Droy, K.O'd."

"What?" Natsu asked in shock.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

"Let's see how long you can stand this game of Fairy eat Fairy, old man." Laxus chuckled.

* * *

_**Magnolia Caffe**_

Patrons sat around the tables, talking about the guild of the town. No one knew what was going on, just that all the members were acting weird. An explosion blasted the wall behind them as Vijateer leapt onto the next building.

"Townspeople?" The dancer mumbled. "Why aren't they affected by all this? Maybe these 'rules' only apply to the wizards..."

"Vijateer!" Nab shouted as he landed on the roof and rushed the dancer. "Sorry about this, but rules are rules. I can't fight Laxus until I beat you!"

"I really didn't want to hurt any of my friends, but I don't have a choice!" He said before he jumped forward, avoiding an attack.

The crowd stared at the two as another explosion happened and Warren and Max burst out of the wall. "Just give up, I can read your attacks before they even happen. You can't surprise me."

"Just because you can do that doesn't mean you can dodge them." Max said back as he gathered a ball of sand. The sand shot at Warren, forcing him to cover his eyes. "Take this!" The MC threw a punch.

"Saw that coming a mile away!" Warren said as he dodged the fist.

* * *

**_Back Alley_**

"I'm gonna save Mira!" Wakaba shouted at Macao. "Even if I have to beat you!"

"So, does your wife know about your little crush?" Macao asked back.

"Not my fault your wife left you." The smoker said back.

"Now you've done it." Macao gritted through his teeth.

* * *

**_Street_**

"Laki! Are you trying to one up us with your new look?!" A girl asked as she and her friends surrounded the wood mage.

"A little hair chop could cause all this trouble, who knew." Laki chuckled. "I'm a superstar!"

"We're gonna teach you a lesson!" All four shouted.

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Max vs Warren. Winner: Warren." Nicholas read as more runes popped up. "Vijateer vs Nab. Winner: Nab. Laki defeats four others. Macao vs Wakaba. Ongoing."

"Foolish children!" Makarov shouted. "What do they think they're doing!?"

"They don't have a choice." Happy said back. "Thye have to fight each other because those enchantments are hidden all over town. It's like Laxus said, this is the battle for Fairy Tail."

"But why?!" Natsu asked. "This doesn't make sense..." He slammed into the wall, trying to push his way through. "I wanna fight too! I wanna see who's the strongest!"

Nicholas rushed him and slammed the pinkettes back into the wall. "This isnt a game, Dragneel! The lives of eight of our guild mates are at stake, and you're worried about your stupid rank!? I do not wanna see any of them get smashed to pieces, do you!?"

Makarov nodded and turned to the stage with a huff. "I understand that everyone wants to prevent that, but there going about it in the wrong way. We can't let Laxus win."

"Come on, do you seriously think he'd hurt them, gramps?" Natsu asked. "I know he can be an ass, but he's still a member of our guild, isn't he? This has to be a bluff."

"I'm not taking that chance." Nicholas said. "Maybe I can go under it... That's worked for me in the past..." His seal appeared and he sank into the ground. With a massive thud, he rose back up, his face pressed against the runes. "Why the hell can we get through?"

"Bests me, I can go through just fine." Happy said as he circled in and out of the guild.

"Does this mean we're over eighty?" Natsu asked in a panic. "Because I know I'm not a stone statue."

'You still think of Laxus as part of the guild... You actually believe he wouldn't harm his fellow members...' Makarov's thoughts were interrupted when a new rune appeared.

"Time remaining, two hours, eighteen minutes." Nicholas read. "Combatants remaining, forty-two."

"No, it can be!" Makarov said in shock. "That means over half the guild has taken each other out."

* * *

**_Back Alley_**

**"Purple Rain!"** A magic seal appeared and shot balls of fire at Wakaba, who faded into a pink cloud. "Not good..."

"That was my Smoke Fake." Wakaba said from behind. "You're losing your edge buddy."

* * *

_**With Reedus**_

"I gotta... get to the... East Forest." Reedus panted as he ran out of town. "The master... Is counting... On me... To get Porlyusica... For... The girls..." He reached the edge of town and slammed into a wall. "No, it can't be... Freed set up a barrier around the whole town!?"

His eyes went wide as Free materialized behind him. "Trying to break the rules, are you? Laxus made it quite clear. Magnolia is the battle ground, and your guild members are now your opponents. If you are a wizard, then you must fight. That's the rule."

* * *

_**With Gray**_

"Where's the Thunder Legion hiding?!" Gray shouted as he ran through the city.

"It's Gray, it's Gray!" Two of Bickslow's dolls cheered as they fired their lasers at him. He jumped out of the way and into a clothing store.

"Yo." He turned around and stared at the masked wizard. "What do you say we have some fun?"

* * *

_**With Elfman**_

Elfman stopped in the middle of the street and stared at Evergreen. "Turn my sister back to normal, right now!" With a mighty roar he charged the girl.

"I'm not a man, you know." She pushed glasses up and Elfman looked down, crashing into a flower stand. "Flowers for me, how sweet of you. They do suit me." A clawed hand pushed Elfman up as he stood in his Beast Soul with a blindfold. "Such a shame the only cute thing about you is your name."

"Turn my sister and the others back to normal or else." He threatened.

"Do you really think you can beat me blindfolded?" She asked mockingly. He slammed his fist into the ground and she jumped to the side. He sniffed the air and found her scent before turning around and repeating the attack. "Very clever, you could tell where I was just by my scent."

Golden dust floated off her and surrounded Elfman. "Unfortunately, you're already covered in my fairy dust. **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!**" The dust glowed before it exploded and knocked Elfman out, blowing the blindfold off. "You know, I like statues. Even the most disgusting creature can be rendered beautiful when fashioned out of stone."

Elfman gasped for air as Evergreen pushed her glasses up. "Now, gaze into my eyes, and submit to the beauty of stone..."

* * *

_**Guild Hall**_

"Elfman vs Evergreen. Winner: Evergreen." Nicholas read as the number dropped to forty one.

"I'd thought he'd have no problem beating her." Happy said.

"Now it says Grays fighting against Bickslow?" Natsu growled. "Why does he get to have all the fun?"

"It also says Freed is fighting against Reedus." Happy added. "Looks like the Thunder Leigon is making their move."

* * *

_**With Reedus**_

Reedus ran and found himself stuck in an ally as Freed appeared behind him. "This is the end of the line." He pulled out his rapier and swung at the painter, knocking him to the ground.

"Freed, stop." Reedus pushed himself up. "I'm begging you, please don't do this... To your friends..." He dropped to the ground and fell unconscious.

"Only forty wizards left." Freed mumbled as he stared back at the city. "Victory will soon be ours."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Oh no! They took out Reedus!" Happy screamed.

"I knew it." Natsu said back. "There was no way he could have beat Freed. That guy is good."

"You're cheering for the wrong side!" Nicholas shouted. "Now we can't get the hermit to help us free the girls.

"Didn't you guys deal with this on the run?" Natsu asked, slamming his fist into the rune barrier.

"We did." Nicholas nodded. "That's why Brianna always carries a Light Pen. But in case you've forgotten, she's been turned to stone."

"Can't you just eat the stone off them?" Natsu asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" The brunette asked back. "They aren't covered in stone. Thye ARE stone. Why do you think Laxus is threatening to destroy them!?"

"Well, we don't need the help." Natsu said back. "Laxus is just bluffing about turning the girls to dust."

"I'm just bluffing, am I?" All four turned around and looked at Laxus.

"You son of a bitch!" Nicholas charged the figure and flew straight through him.

"It's just a Thought Projection." Happy said.

"Now you tell me..." The new member groaned as he stood up.

"So, how come you two are still here?" The blonde asked as walked over to Natsu. "What happened to all that bravado from earlier? Are you two scared now?"

"No way!" Natsu shouted back. "We're stuck!"

"What do you want?" Makarov growled at his grandson.

"You call these weakling your kids, right?" The blonde asked back. "So how does it feel watching your kiddies tear each other apart? To bad Natsu and Erza can't join the game, because without them you don't have anyone strong enough to take in the Thunder Legion. You ready to give up?"

"Hello! I'm right here!" Nicholas shouted.

"Shut up, criminal." Laxus said back.

"It's not over yet!" Happy shouted. "Gray is still out there, and he's just as strong as Natsu!"

"The hell did you just say!?" Natsu asked insulted. "That guy is as strong as me?!"

"He is, isn't he?" The cat asked back.

"Gray?" Laxus chuckled. "You're seriousl gonna put all your hope on him!?"

"I wouldn't underestimate the boy's power if I were you." Makarov warned.

"He did manage to trap Brianna in her Harpy form." Nicholas added. "That's not an easy thing to do."

* * *

_**With Gray**_

The totems fired their lasers at Gray who jumped out of the way. He jumped over a shot from all five before Bickslow waved his hand. **"Line Formation!"** The totems stacked them on top of one another before they fired their lasers at one, creating a blade that destroyed a wall of the store.

"Not bad, kid." Bickslow said. "Give me a **Victory Formation!"** He ordered his dolls but nothing happened. "What's going on?" The dust settled and the dolls were shown to be frozen solid. "When did he-?"

Gray kneed him in the face and sent him flying before he slammed his hands together. **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** A mallet of ice appeared above the masked wizard and started to fall.

**"X-Formation!"** Bickslow crossed his arms and five manikins blocked the object, making it shatter.

"The hell?" Gray asked as he landed.

"Guess you haven't heard about my Seith Magic..." Bickslow said as the manikins laughed around him. "I control my babies souls. Freeze them, and I'll jut move them to another doll. I'm controlling an immortal army over here."

"Over here..." The dolls repeated.

"Then I guess I'll just freeze you instead!" Gray sent a blast of ice forward, only to have the manikins block it and Bickslow run out the store. "Get back here, coward!" Gray shouted as he chased after the man. Bickslow turned into an allyway and Gray followed him, only to find it empty. "Where did that freak go!?"

"Getting warmer." Gray looked up and saw Bickslow doing a split between the buildings. "I see you..."

Gray was not amused. "Real funny, what are trying to pull?"

"I just wanna play, but my babies are getting bored." Bickslow mocked. "It's time we spiced things up a bit!" An enchantment was activated behind Gray, making him turn around. "No more luck for you. You can't use magic for as long as you're inside that barrier. Sucks to be you. It's a party out here and you're stuck in there."

Gray turned back around as the manikins fired more beams, kicking up dust. "Don't bother getting up." Bickslow taunted. "You can't win without your magic."

"Wanna bet!?" Gray jumped up off the sides of the building and prepared to throw a punch as the dolls floated up to his level. "You want some?" He looked forward and noticed a little girl looking out the window. The dolls and he allowed himself to be hit, protecting the girl.

"That's it?" Bickslow laughed. Gray jumped out of the smoke and punched him in the face, sending both crashing to the ground.

"Listen, jerk." Bickslow said standing up. "When my babies hit you, just stay down!" He walked forward and noticed Gray was unconscious. "Damn, that was a good hit. Good thing I wore my helmet."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Only twenty eight contenders remain." Laxus smugly read as runes popped up on the wall. "And that moron was gonna save you!?"

"You and your pals used some dirty trick to beat him!" Happy shouted. "I just know it."

"So, whose gonna beat the Thunder Legion now?" Laxus mocked. "Oh, I know. Maybe Wakaba."

"Gajeel!" Happy shouted.

"Him?" Laxus asked. "He's made it clear he doesn't want to play. It's not like he really cared about this place."

"What are we invisible?" Natsu shouted as he wrapped his arm around Nicholas' neck.

"You two might as well be." Laxus laughed as Makarov thought about the options.

"Enough." The master spoke. "This isn't worth it." He turned around and face Laxus. "I surrender, alright?"

"You're just gonna give up?" Natsu asked.

"You've had your fun, now stop this." Makarov ordered.

Laxus smirked at his grandfather. "What's wrong, don't have the stomach anymore? I thought you were the master of the mighty Fairy Tail guild. You can't just give up like that. But, if you insist on quitting, then why not just hand the guild over to me and retire early?"

"That's what this is about? A stupid title!?" Nicholas asked. Lightning flew out of the city and zapped him. "What's your problem with me?"

"You're playing dirty, Laxus!" Natsu shouted. "Come here and face us!"

"I should have known." Makarov said, shaking with rage. "This is what you were after all along, wasn't it?"

"You've only got an hour and a half until the girls crumble to dust." Laxus said back. "If you really want to end this, than announce your retirement to the whole town. I wonder, what means more to you, your kids or your title. Choose carefully."

"You're asking for it!" Natsu sprinted forward and threw a punch that went right through the projection, sending him crashing into a beam. "If he wants to be master, he should have the guts to face me! How come he won't fight me!?"

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind giving up my master seat..." Makarov mumbled to himself.

"So your just gonna give it to him?" Natsu asked.

Makarov shook his head. "No, he may be strong, but he's not trustworthy. I'd never leave him in charge. He doesn't have enough conviction or heart to take this seat from me."

"We have to do something before he turns the girls to dust!" Happy shouted. "There has to be someone who can beat Laxus..." Crunching metal pulled the fours attention over to the bar as Gajeel popped up with a metal cup in his mouth.

"Metal head?" Nicholas shouted.

"You've been here this whole time?" Natsu added.

"You can't eat the tableware!" Happy shouted.

"Gajeel, will you fight for us?" Makarov asked as the Iron Dragon Slayer jumped over the bar.

"Sure, why not?" He chuckled as he walked over. "I got a score to settle with that guy anyway, and if granite face here won't step up, then I will." He reached the door and slammed into the rune wall.

"I knew metal rusted fast, but I didn't think you'd be over eighty already." Nicholas shouted.

"I'm not that old!" Gajeel shouted, sparking a brawl between the two.

* * *

**_With Evergreen_**

Evergreen landed onto of a public stage after wiping out a mob of guild mates. "My, what a shame... You are weak."

* * *

_**With Bickslow**_

Nab and Laki ran down the street as Bickslow's dolls floated after them. "Bickslow, stop this!" Nab shouted. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Bickslow hung upside down and chuckled at the statement. "Friends? I don't have weakling for friends. Right, babies!?" The dolls launched their lasers and knocked the two out of the game."

* * *

**_With Alzack_**

Alzack leaned against a building, panting heavily as Freed walked out from the side. "Freed..."

"Greetings, Alzack." The greenette said.

"Thanks to those enchantments of yours, I've had to hurt my friends." Alzack growled as he looked at his pistol. "I kept telling myself it was for Bisca, but that doesn't make things right." The wind picked up around them as Alzack threw his gun to the side. "No more games, Freed... I'm doing this on with my own hands!"

He launched forward and threw a punch that Freed dodged. The gunman turned and gasped as he looked down. Fred pulled his sword out of Alzack and he flicked the blood off it as Alzack fell down. "Your anger made you careless. However, I do not wish to kill anyone today."

He placed a rune on Alzack that boosted the recovery rate. "In the battle of Fairy Tail, only three remain."

* * *

**_Guildhall_**

"Only three left in the whole guild?" Makarov shouted in shock. "But that means..." He turned around at the brawl that now included Natsu. All three slayers noticed the glance and stopped fighting. "You're the only ones left!?"

"But what about me, Master?" Happy asked upset. "I'm a member too, aren't I?"

'I can't believe it...' Makarov thought to himself. 'All of Fairy Tail has wiped itself out fighting each other. We have no wizards left to battle. It's all over...'

"I've got no choice." Natsu huffed. "Guess I'll bring Erza back."

"Wait what!?" Makarov asked as he stared in shock.

"I thought I'd have a chance to show her up..." He mumbled as he walked over to the stage.

"Wait, what are you about to do!?" Makarov shouted.

"I'm gonna use my fire to met the stone off her." The pinkette explained.

"Didn't you hear what I said!?" Nicholas shouted as Natsu layed the statue of Erza down. "They aren't covered in stone, they are stone!"

"We don't know that until we try." Natsu said back as he ignited his hands. "Here we go."

"Please, be careful!" Makarov shouted.

"I'm... just gonna be over here." Nicholas said he sat down at a table. A crack appeared on Erza's head, scaring everyone.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" Natsu shouted at the statue. "Someone get me some glue!"

"Forget the glue!" Gajeel said back. "We got a use your fire, my iron, and his stone to weld her back into one solid piece!"

The crack grew larger as Natsu dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The stone broke off and Erza pushed herself up on her hands.

"I feel hot..." She mumbled before glaring at Natsu. "It was you, wasn't it...?" She launched forwards and threw a punch that sent Natsu crashing into Gajeel. "Were you trying to cook me!?" The two flew back and crashed into Nicholas.

"What did I do?" He groaned.

"Erza's back!" Happy cheered.

"Thank goodness, but how are you free?" Makarov asked.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say it had something to do with my right eye." Erza suggested.

'That's right.' Makarov thought. 'Since the magic was taken through her artificial eye, it must have weaken the spell.'

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy asked as he floated over.

"I think I do." Erza nodded. "Even though I was stone, I could still hear everything being said."

"Yes, this is our chance to strike back!" Makarov cheered as the number of combatants changed from three to four.

"The runes have already added me to the game." Erza said slightly impressed. "Automatic updates. But these only four left..."

"No, it's just you." Happy said. "The others are stuck here because of the enchantment." The number went up to five.

"What the?" Natsu turned around and looked at the statues.

"The others are still stone, so it can't be them..." Makarov mumbled.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about someone?" Erza asked with a smile. "A member whose frequently out of town?" Natsu, Makarov and Happy stared at her before they gasped in realization.

"Wait, you mean him?" Natsu asked.

"And he's back just when we need him!" Makarov said.

"He always did have impeccable timing." Erza nodded. "Looks like the real fight is about to begin."

"Does someone wanna fill us in?" Gajeel asked.

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Nicholas added.

"We're talking about a man who may be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Erza explained. "Mystogan."

* * *

**Now, this is a real chapter. I wasn't going to make my character bust out the statues since it's not like they were turned to stone. Originally, I was gonna have that pendent he wears destroy any enchantment and spell related to the earth, but that seemed to OP.**

**The change with Alzack vs Freed was simply because I felt that he was angry enough to wanna beat the snot out of Freed with his own hands.**

**On a serious note, however, it is with a heavy heart that must inform you that David115, someone who I beta read for, has passed on. Who do I know this? It has been one year since he updated any of his stories or sent me anything to look over. Now I have a favor to request. Please, adopt his stories. Let his legacy live.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	6. Thunder Palace

**Chapter 6**

**Thunder Palace**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mindscape_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

**_ Kardia Cathedral_**

"So, Erza's been revived and Mystogan has returned..." Laxus said as he looked at the runes above him. "Counting me, that make three of Fairy Tail's top wizards going head to head. Well, can't have a proper festival without a main event, can you?"

* * *

_**With Erza**_

The red head ran down the streets, looking for any of the four usurpers. "Erza, what are you doing in that getup?" A townsperson asked, making her stop.

"We saw some of your guild mates earlier." Another said. "Think you could ask them not to wreck the town?"

"Please, forgive them." Erza begged. "They're just preparing for the big parade."

"What does that have to do with fighting?" The first asked.

"Trust me, it will be a good show." Erza said.

"Okay, I'll take your word." He gave her a thumbs up and she continued her run before jumping back as spears flew down from the sky, exploded on the ground."

"Well, that's odd." Erza looked up at Evergreen with a scowl. "If I'm right, I turned you into a pigeon magnet. Well, it doesn't matter. This give me an excuse to further torment you."

"You want to fight me, Evergreen?" Erza asked.

"You really irritate me." The brunette said back. "Calling yourself Titania, Queen of the fairies." She opened her fan over her mouth. "What a farce. I am the only Fairy Queen." She flipped over a sign on the building, allowing dust to fall off her. **"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!"**

The dust exploded and Erza jumped out of the explosion, a sword in each hand. She swung at Evergreen who flew out of the way, letting the red head slice through a steel smokestack. Both landed on opposite buildings and glared at each other.

"We have a score to settle." Evergreen said.

"This saves me the trouble of hunting you down." Erza said back before launching forward. "The sooner I beat you, the sooner everyone will be turned back to normal!"

"Careful, overconfidence is a dangerous thing." Evergreen lifted her glasses and activated her Stone Eyes.

"Not this time!" Erza shouted as she swung her swords and Evergreen flipped back.

"So that repulsive false eye of yours actually does something?" The brunette asked as she summoned her wings. "Then let see how you like this." She crossed her arms as allege amounts of dust surrounded the limbs. **"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"** She swung her arms and beams of dust launched at Erza who effortlessly dodged them.

She swung her swords again but Evergreen jumped out of the way, leading Erza on a chase as she avoided more shots. "You've managed to dodge all those needles, I'm impressed." The flying brunettes began to glow in the same light as her dust. "But let's see you dodge twice that much!" She doubled her needles and Erza struggled to block them.

Evergren laughed as the shots tore Erza's dress and leggings. "From this day forward, I shall be called Titania! I am the one true fairy!"

Erza jumped off the roof and removed her boots with her magic, summoning swords in between her toes. Slicing through the shots with all four blades, she threw her foot blades and pinned Evergreen against a stone stack. "You may be intolerable, but you're still a member of Fairy Tail." Erza said as she landed. "I shall honor that. If you want to call yourself Titania, go ahead. I don't even know how I got that name in the first place."

Evergreen glared at Erza with pure rage. "If you stop this ridiculousness and return the others to normal, then no harm will come to you."

"A little naive, aren't you?" Evergreen chuckled. "My Stone Eyes have one more power, you know.. Erza walked forward uninterested in what Evergren was saying. "Remote control." Those two words made her stop. "Drop to your knees and bow to me! If not, I'll use my eyes to topple your statues and shatter them!"

Erza stood wide before she activated her Requip. Evergreen smiled until the glow died and Erza was in her Heaven' Wheel armor with about a hundred swords pointed at her. "I'm impressed. If you feel that winning or losing is more important than your own life, then so be it. In taking your life, I will avenge the souls of the other girls."

Evergreen stared flabbergasted before she screamed in fear. Erza walked work are and punched her in the face. "...And that, is how you do a real bluff."

"Alright... You win..." Evergreen conceded, muffled under Erza's fist.

* * *

**_Guildhall_**

The statue of Lucy shattered, freeing her from her prison. One by one, the other girls were freed as well, all confused.

"They're back to normal!" Natsu cheered.

"Brianna!" Nicholas jumped onto the stage and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're safe."

The runes popped up in front of the guild entrance. "Erza vs Evergreen, the winner is Erza!" Makarov's read with joy. "Sorry, Laxus. No more hostages. Can't keep this game going now, can you?"

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

"You've failed me..." The blonde growled as he looked at the runes in front of him. "I put my faith in you and this is what happens? When the hell did you become weaker than Erza?"

"Erza is stronger than you think." Freed said from behind. "You should have sent me or Bickslow after her."

"Why are you here instead of fighting out there?" Laxus asked without turning around.

"Because the game is over." Freed explained. "We cannot force the masters hand if we no longer have any hostages." Laxus turned and glared at the greenette as an arc of lighting shot by, tearing the ground up.

"This isn't over yet." Lightning shot off the blondes headphones. "If you don't want to follow me, then get lost. My Fairy Tail has no need for weaklings."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"The battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked after the slayers and Makarov explained the situation.

"He's really out done himself now." Cana added from behind.

"That doesn't matter anymore because it's over." Makarov said. "Now that you've all been de-petrified, Laxus can't keep this ridiculous game going anymore."

"Master, we can't let him get away with hurting our friends." Mirajane somberly said.

"She's right!" Bisca shouted. "If we don't teach him a lesson, what's to stop him for doing this again!?"

"He has to pay..." Nicholas growled.

"Oh, don't worry about that." The master chuckled. "I'll give him a punishment he'll never forget. He should know better. Messing with me is fine, but don't ever mess with my guild."

"Hold on a second." Natsu spoke up. "I don't know about taking hostages, but I don't see any harm in finding out whose the strongest." The girls just stared blankly at him. "In the end, I bet he was just trying to have some fun for the festival. Give him a break."

'I don't know what I'm gonna do with you, Natsu...' The older wizard thought.

"So, in other words, let's stop talk and let's start brawling!" He cheered. "We got enough people here! Let's start round two!"

"What?" Bisca, Lucy, and Levy shouted in shock.

"Not a chance, nincompoop!" Makarov shouted.

"Come on! I have to do something with all this pent up energy." Natsu begged as he shadowed boxed in front of Lucy.

"Coming from you, I can't tell if it's a joke or not." Lucy huffed.

"You wanna fight, bring it on, Natsu." Nicholas suggested.

"I think I've had enough fighting for one day." Bisca huffed.

"Natsu, you shouldn't pick on girls." Happy said. "Especially when their your friends."

"Guys, girls, friend, foe, I don't care." Natsu shrugged his shoulders before he started chasing after Lucy. "Come on, Lucy! Let's go for it!"

"Leave me alone..." She begged as the other girls and Nicholas laughed at the sight.

Juvia looked over and noticed the serious look on Gajeel's face. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing..." He said back.

"This guild is rather fun, isn't it?" She asked, trying to get a response.

"I'm just glad it ain't boring." He huffed back.

Mirajane looked at the door and noticed the runes were red and flying off the wall. "What's going on?"

"Great, he's not done yet." Cana complained. The runes floated above them and took the form of a giant skull.

"Can you hear me old man?" Laxus' voice boomed out of the creation, making his grandfather gasp. "The rest of you better listen up too."

"The hell do you want!?" Nicholas shouted.

"One of the rules has been thrown out the window." The voice continued. "That's fine. I'll just add a new one. Since I would hate to end the battle of Fairy Tail early, I've decided to activate the Thunder Palace..

"You what!?" Makarov shouted. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"You've got one hour and ten minutes left." Laxus ignored the shout and continued. "Better get moving if you wanna win, unless you wanna hand the guild over to me, 'master'." With a sick laugh, the skull exploded and the runes dissipated.

"This game has gone on for long enough, boy!" Makarov shouted enraged. "I won't let drag innocent people into this!" Suddenly, he grabbed his heart, confusing everyone.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as the old man fell to the floor.

"I'll get his medicine." Mirajane said as she ran up the stairs. The others surrounded him in concern.

"Just what the heck is this 'Thunder Palace'?" Brianna asked.

"Guys, look outside!" Mirajane shouted as she came back, medicine in hand. The other ran to the balcony and looked out at orbs of lacrima floating over the city.

"Just what are those?" Natsu asked.

"Lightning lacrima, maybe..." Levy said.

"That means Laxus did this." Cana explained.

"They're floating all over the town?" Lucy asked. "Why?"

"Every one of those lacrima crystals are overflowing with lightning magic." Cana continued. "Let's just hope he doesn't set them off."

"Let me guess. If they go off, it'll be very bad?" Nicholas asked.

"You don't know how bad." The drunkard said. "If he sets those things off, the town will be engulfed by a storm of lightning strike. He'll blow Magnolia off the map."

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Bisca shouted as she summoned her rifle. "I'll take them all out from here."

"I would... not do that..." Brianna said, standing in front of the shooter. "We've encountered something like this before. Most likely those orbs are coated in a Living Link spell."

"Living Link?" The greenette asked.

"If you shot it, all the magic in your bullet will be sent back to you, as lightning damage." The take over mage explained.

"So we can't even take them out!?" Levy shouted annoyed. "What do we do?"

"We have to take down Laxus!" Cana declared.

"In the meantime, me and Bisca will help the citizens evacuate." Lucy declared before they ran down the stairs.

"I'm coming too!" Happy added.

"Bickslow and Freed are still out there, so be careful!" Cana shouted before following them and Juvia followed her.

The slayers growled up at the orbs, unhappy with their current situation. "This was fun and games at first, but now you've crossed the line!" Natsu shouted as he jumped over the railing, and slammed into the same wall at the door. "Coward! If you wanna be master so bad, then come here and fight gramps for it!"

Natsu slammed his head into the wall, trying to break out. "When I get out of here, you're gonna pay for this!"

"Calm down!" Levy shouted.

"How do you expect me to do that!?" Natsu shouted.

"You can't punch your way out of this!" Levy explained.

"Stupid invisible walls are everywhere!" Natsu complained as he gave it one final kick.

"Its an enchantment, right?" The bluenette asked.

"We knew that already." Gajeel said from the side.

"That's a form of script magic." She continued. "I might be able to do something about this spell."

"Well, why didn't you say so?!" Nicholas shouted. "Get to work!"

"Fine, but when I do, you three better take down Laxus." She huffed.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

Laxus laughed as he thought of his grandfathers reaction. "How do you like that, old fart? Now the whole population of this town is my hostage!"

"I think you're taking this too far..." Freed said.

"Too far, huh?" The blonde chuckled. "I decide how far is too far. This is a fight to the bitter end! It won't be over until one side is completely wiped out!"

"We can still win." Freed said, trying to calm Laxus down. "We don't need hostages. Please, stop this."

"What are you still doing here?" Laxus asked. "Shouldn't you be out there hunting Fairies with Bickslow? The old man is counting on Erza, so I'll deal with her. The same goes for Mystogan. So you get out there and take out Cana, the criminal, and that phantom bitch. I don't need them in my Fairy Tail. Feel free to kill them."

"Kill them?!" Freed asked in shock. "Even if they're our enemies, we're still in the same-"

"When I give you an order, you'd better do what I say!" Laxus shouted. Freed starred in horror as he let out a sigh.

"If that is the path we must take, then so be it." He said. "There's no turning back at this point. As you wish, I'll follow you, no matter where that goes." Laxus glared at him as the greenette turned around. "If you want me to kill them, than I will. But their blood is on your hands, not mine."

Laxus smiled as Freed walked to the door. "That's a good little lapdog. Freed the Dark, its time to show them your real power."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

Makarov laid on the infirmary bed unconscious as Levy knelt on the floor, surrounded by books. "If I break down logue letter sequence data into basic component blocks, then pinpoint the terms used to make up the rules... I get L, O, S, U. Now if I can break that into guile grammar..."

"You got any idea what she's saying?" Gajeel nudged Nicholas.

"Not a clue." He shook his head. "But if it makes you feel any better, it kinda sounds like what Brianna says when she's breaking down runes."

"Too bad she had to leave." Levy said. "I could really use her help, but someone had to keep Mira safe. Wait, that's it! The L and S are just bluffs! Then the keycode must be ARS!"

"Uh, okay..." They said back.

She turned back to her work and brushed some hair from her eyes. "Don't worry, I almost got it. I'm gonna get you guys out of here."

"It's no big deal to me." Gajeel huffed.

"It is to me." She looked up and the two locked eyes. "You have to stop Laxus." A crackling sound drew their attention as Natsu slammed his head against the rune wall.

"Let me out..." He growled.

* * *

_**With Cana and Juvia**_

"Damn it! Where could he be!?" Cana complained as the two looked around the city.

"Is there somewhere in town with a sentimental value to him?" The rain woman asked.

"Well, we've known each other for years... But with the way he's been acting, it's like he's closed off his heart." Cana confessed.

* * *

_**With Lucy and Bisca**_

"Why can't we just warn everyone over the guild's loudspeaker?" Happy asked as he walked on the railing next to the two.

"There's an enchantment on that will only let the master use it if he chooses to surrender to Laxus." Lucy explained.

"Those guy's really thought of everything." Bisca complained as they looked out over the edge.

"Either way, we still need to warn people about this mess." Lucy added.

"Yeah, that might not be the best idea." Bisca said.

"Why do say that?" The blonde asked.

"Well, thanks to the festival, there are tons of people visiting from other towns and this place is really busy." The greenette explained. "If we tell them, it would cause a panic and more people might get hurt."

"Okay, but still, what should we do?" The blonde mumbled as she started to think.

"Yeah. What should we do? What will you do!?" Three totems asked as they floated behind and surprised Lucy.

"Lucy, move!" Bisca shouted as Happy lifted them both out of the of lasers the dolls fired.

"What are those things!?" Lucy shouted in a panic.

"Bickslow's puppets!" Bisca shouted as the two landed on the roof.

"Lucy, you need to lose some weight." Happy complained.

"Shut up cat!" The blonde shouted.

"Am I interrupting something?" The three looked up as Bickslow landed on the roof of a toy shop. "So you're the newbie everyone's talking about."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked back.

"Just that you're into whips, playing dress up, and bossing people around." He chuckled back.

"They make me sound like a pervert!" Lucy shouted in disgust.

"So, now you're supposed to be a cheerleader?" Bickslow asked as his dolls ogled her.

"This is just..." She mumbled.

"Alright babies, take them out!" His dolls obeyed and fired their lasers at the group. "Too bad. You know, I should go easy on you're both smoking hot, but seeing as we're in the middle of a war, losing is not an option."

"Do you really think the master is gonna let you get away with this!?" Bisca shouted.

"Makarov can go suck it, for all I care!" He shouted back. "Once this game is finished, Laxus will be calling the shots!"

The dolls fired more shots and they rolled out of the way. "Alright, those things are really annoying." Lucy complained as she pulled out a key. **"Open, Gate of the Archer - Sagittarius!" **The spirit appeared and saluted her.

"You know, Lucy, this isn't gonna help with that 'not being a pervert' campaign." Bisca said.

"I didn't make him wear this!" She shouted back. "Look, just focus on taking out those things!" She ordered her spirit.

"With please." The spirit drew his bow, only to have the doll shot before he fire.

"Sorry, but this is my specialty." Bisca said, holding her rifle.

"We shall see..." He fired his bow and hit another.

"No, my babies!" Bickslow wept as the rest were destroyed. "First you get frozen, and now this!? It's not right! It's not fair!"

"Not a bad shot, horse boy." Bisca said.

"Thank you, my lady." He bowed. "So, ready to give up?"

Bickslow smiled at the spirit. "Psych!" A beam fired from nowhere and Sagittarius pushed Bisca out of the way, taking the beam himself.

"No!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry, but I must skedaddle back to the spirit world..." He groaned before he vanished in a flicker of light.

"This isn't just a toy store, it's an armory." Bickslow said as five toys floated up. "You can destroy my dolls as many times as you want, but it's not gonna stop the souls I control."

"What's he talking about?" Lucy asked as Bisca tried to shot Bickslow.

"He control souls and put them into objects." The greenette summarized as Bickslow dodged the shots.

"Alright, let's try-" She reached for her keys and a doll snatched them away. "Hey, give those back!"

"I got them!" Happy flew into the air and chased the doll, only to have another kick him in the face."

"That's right." Bisca mumbled as she lined up the shot. "Fly into my crosshairs, you overgrown building blocks." She pulled her trigger, and the gun flipped over and whacked her on the head. "Oh, come on! Not my rifle too!?"

"Sorry, not!" Bickslow mocked as the gun knocked her into Lucy sending the both to the ground. "No escape for you now. Don't worry, I'm sure Laxus will put your souls to good use. **Baryon Formation!"** The dolls and gun spun in a circle, creating a giant beam that shot at the two.

"Run!" Happy shouted as a figure ran over and grabbed the both of them and carried them out of the way.

"Now, I wonder why it could be?" The figure asked, making both girls look up. "It looks like I alone have the power to pass through the gate whether you call me or not. Maybe it's because the borders between our worlds crumble at the power of our love."

"Okay, that was cheesy." Bisca said as she stood up.

"Yeah, don't joke around like that." Lucy added.

"Wait, you're-!" Bickslow shouted. "Loki!"

"So it's time for me to fulfill my promise?" The spirit asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, I'll be... You really were a Celestial Spirit after all." Bickslow chuckled. "I've kept your secret all this time and this is the thanks I get?"

"Wait, how did he know?" Lucy asked.

"He has the ability to see souls as well as control them." Happy explained.

"So now the spirit wants to join the battle of Fairy Tail, is that right?" Bickslow asked.

"Honestly, I don't care about Laxus, this battle or any of your crap." Like said back. "The only reason I'm here is to protect Lucy. Hurting her is the one thing I can't forgive!"

"Can't forgive!? That rich!" Bickslow chuckled. "Are you forgetting that you haven't beaten me once?! Hell, I was going easy on you, cub. Babies, lets remind him of the old day!" His dolls obeyed and flew over.

"You stay back, Lucy." Loke ordered.

"Not a chance!" Lucy pulled out her whip and held it taunt. "Any decent Celestial wizard treat their spirits as partners, not shields!"

"And I'm not gonna let my friends fight with out me!" Bisca added as she summoned two shotguns.

The three smiled at each other as Happy watched. "Cute couple..."

"We are not!" Lucy shouted back as the dolls fired their lasers, forcing them both to dodge.

"I'll handle these toys!" Loke shouted. "Once I've made an opening, go for Bickslow!"

"Got it!" Lucy nodded.

"Regulus, lend me your strength!" Loke chanted as he bathed in a golden light. He pulled back his first and destroyed all the dolls at once.

"He punched them with a lion of light!" Happy cheered.

"Just give up." Bickslow teased. "You can't punch a soul! I can just move them over to something else. In fact..." He glanced down at Bisca and her guns were pulled out of her hands. They floated behind Bickslow where they joined the rifle and two new dolls before they floated over to Lucy.

Loke got in front of her and destroyed the toys as the guns floated out of the way. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep breaking them!"

"Come on, Happy!" Lucy shouted as he picked her up and floated her over to Bickslow.

"Of course, your guns are a lot tougher than toys." Loke said to Bisca as she summoned her machine guns. "And some how a lot more faster. This isn't gonna be easy."

"Wait, I have an idea." Bisca said as the guns in her hand were possessed and whacked her.

Lucy pulled back and swung her whip, forcing Bickslow to jump back.

"Feisty, little cheerleader, ain't ya?" He teased, angering Lucy as she landed.

"Lucy, go ahead and take him out!" Loke shouted as he was surrounded by the guns. "You're stronger than him!"

"Say that to my face, I dare ya!" Bickslow shouted as Lucy whipped his face.

"No more playing around..." He growled. "Give me a **Victory Formation!"** Lucy panicked and waited for the weapons to come but nothing happened. "What the?" Bickslow looked around confused. "Where are my babies?!"

"Not here anymore!" Bisca shouted as Loke landed with her. "They might be your souls, but their still MY weapons. So I just put them back where they belonged: my storage dimension!"

"What!?" Bickslow shouted angered.

"Since you didn't pull them out, the souls are stuck in there until I say so." Bisca bragged.

"Good looks and a brain." Loke added. "I can see why Alzack likes you." Lucy swung her whip and hit Bickslow in the face again.

"Crap, guess it's time for the big guns..." He reached for his mask and pulled down his hood, showing his blue hair and a shikigami tattoo on his face. **"Figure Eyes!"**

"No body look at them!" Happy order as the four covered their eyes. "Every member of the Thunder Leigon has a magic they can use with their eyes! Evergreen can turn people into stone, but if you look at Bickslow's, he'll turn you into a doll and control your soul!"

"Not good." Lucy said.

"So the cats the smart one, huh?" Bickslow chuckled with a sick grin. He launched forward and started pummeling the group. "Even without my babies, I'm still tougher than any of you. And with all the pain you're in, it won't belong until one of you opens your eyes! I'll have myself a brand new baby in no time!"

"So what do we do!?" Lucy asked.

"Bisca, any other tricks up your sleeve!?" Loke asked.

"Just one, but it might not work!" She shouted.

"We don't have much of a choice!" He shouted back. "When I give the signal, use that ace and Lucy, open your eyes and attack him!"

"But I thought that was a bad thing!?" The blonde asked.

"Just trust me!" He shouted, making the blonde nodded. "Bisca, now!"

The gunner summoned a pistol and fired. **"Flash Bang!"** An explosion of light blinded Bickslow, letting Lucy open her eyes and tie him up with her whip.

"There's no way... I'm losing to you..." He said as he struggled to break free.

"I'm not the same as I used to be." Loke said walking forward, glowing in an aura of light. "Since I've met Lucy, my true power of a Celestial Spirit has return. I'm stronger than I ever was before. We spirits are not like those ridiculous puppets you keep! Love is what makes us strong!" He summoned a seal and a lion of light shout out of it.** "Regulus Impact!" **The lion hit Bickslow and sent him flying into town, defeated.

"Kapow!" Happy cheered.

"Thanks, Loke." Lucy said to her Spirit.

"I did it for this." He raided his hand and the words 'I Love Lucy' shined off his ring.

"When's the wedding?" Bisca teased.

"Shut up..." Lucy sat down exhausted. "I am so beat..."

"Yeah, me too." Bisca added.

"Opening up two zodiac gates would take a lot out of someone." Happy nodded. "Same with summoning all that weaponry, even if it just got possessed.

Like leaned down and handed Lucy her keys. "I'll be there any time you need me."

"Thanks..." Lucy said.

"It's not like that!"

* * *

**Bisca's role in this arc always bugged me. She get revived, shoots down one orb, and then is knocked out. In this story, I decided to give a more active role. Hopefully you liked it.**

**Recently, I got a PM'd by some guy named ThePolicyOfTruth. I've heard about him from Kript, since I Beta read for him, and this guy is some kinda troll. He said one of my 'violates the terms of the cite', but like the troll he is, he didn't tell me which and now he's saying he's gonna 'report me'. So I have a simple request, it's just a way to mess with him, feel free not to; fav and follow ALL of my stories.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	7. Mythical Demons

**Chapter 7**

**Mythical Demons**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mindscape_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"That little princess can actually fight!?" Gajeel shouted as he read the runes.

"Yeah, I did not see that one coming." Nicholas added.

"She's just a cheerleader!" Gajeel shouted.

"Well, they can be tough!" Natsu shouted back.

"Not in a million years." Nicholas said, shaking his head.

"Really, you two never heard about the tortoise and the cheerleader!?" Natsu asked.

"It was hare, moron!" Gajeel shouted back. "And that dumb bunny lost, remember!?"

"Yeah, the first time!" Natsu shouted. "They had hundreds of races and the hare won them all!"

"Right, that's the moral of the story..." Nicholas sarcastically said.

"That's it!" Levy shouted, scaring the Slayers. "I need to look at these two grammar styles like the tortoise and the hare, and decipher them at two different rates. If I go through the text mapping, the characters with corresponding frequencies onto Guile grammar, and then translate that into Louge..." She put her pen down and stood up, holding the papers. "It worked!"

"Alright!" All three cheered as she ran over to the wall.

"Just give me a second, I need to rewrite the enchantment." She explained. "You guys ready to join the battle of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"Time to take out the trash." Gajeel chuckled.

"Let's do this." Nicholas cracked his knuckled before doing the same with his neck.

* * *

_**With Elfman**_

Elfman's eyes slowly opened and looked over as Mirajane and Brianna crouched next to him. "Thank goodness..." His sister said with tears in her eyes.

"Mira..." He groaned in pain.

"Wow, she did a number on you." Brianna said as they helped him up.

"I'll be fine." He said back. "I'm so glad you're back to normal, sis."

"Hello, I'm here too!" Brianna shouted.

"I'm sorry..." Mira whispered. "I'm sorry for everything."

"What are you apologizing for?" Brianna back. "It's not like you could have done anything to help."

"You're right..." More tears fell from her eyes. "Back then with Phantom, and now this... I couldn't do a thing... so you..."

"Brianna doesn't know anything." Elfman said as he sat up. "She's been here for a few day. We all know what you could do."

"What could she do?" The twotoned hair girl asked.

"It doesn't matter." Elfman said."No one thinks you're useless. You're smile lifts us all up, and makes us think of the good times. Just greet everyone with a smile, that's more than enough."

"And I have to admit, for a model, you sure are brave..." Brianna rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "Not a lot of people who would run into a war zone without any weapons or magic."

More tears fell from Mira's eyes as Elfman pulled her close. "Come on now, don't cry..."

* * *

_**With Cana and Juvia**_

"Juvia, how long do you think those things are activated?" Cana asked as the two girls ran down the street.

"A half an hour, maybe a little more..." The bluenette guessed.

"What a coward." Cana mumbled. "'Battle of Fairy Tail' my ass! Everyone else fights while Laxus hides in a corner."

"Which begs the question, which corner?" Juvia asked.

"Laxus is saving his magic power." Both girls turned around as Freed formed from runes. "It would be foolish for him to fight Master Makarov at less than full power.

"Freed..." Cana growled.

"So he's the one behind the enchantments?" Juvia asked. His body turned into runes and he disappeared from sight.

"Get back here!" Cana shouted as the two ran out of town. "Damn it, where is he?!" An enchanted square stopped them as runes appeared on the ground. "Oh, great, another one."

Runes appeared on the wall in front of them. "It says 'only the wizard who proves herself to be the strongest will permitted to leave this barrier'." Juvia read as Freed reappeared in front of them.

"The victory will then go on to battle me." He explained with his back to them. "Begin when ready."

"That's dirty, Freed!" Cana slammed against the barrier. "If it's a fight you want, then you don't have to go through all this trouble, because I'll take you on right here and now! Or what, are to scared to take us both on at once? Is that it? Terrified of a couple of girls, that pathetic even for you Freed!"

"Honestly, I'd prefer not to sully my own hands." Freed said as he looked over his shoulder.

"You stinking rat!" Cana shouted.

"How could you make your friends fight like this?" Juvia asked.

"Let's get one thing clear." He turned and faced them. "Neither you, nor that criminal are my friends. In fact, if she was here as well, I'd rather see Cana emerge the victor. As for you, you still stink of Phantom Lord. You and that criminal cannot be trusted. There's no telling when you and those two will turn on us."

"What, like you are now!?" Cana asked enraged. "You don't know anything about them!"

Juvia clenched her hand in deep thought. "I suppose, this us leaves no other choice." She turned her body into water, confusing Cana.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The card mage asked.

"Mr. Freed." Juvia spoke. "If one us falls, do you promise to keep your word and fight the one that remains?"

"Dispite what you think, I will honor my word." He nodded, making Juvia smile.

"Are you nuts!" Cana asked as Juvia condensed into a ball. "You're giving this bastard what he wants!" Juvia took off like a rocket towards Cana, only to hit the wall and bounce back and forth between the barrier.

"Go as high as you want!" Freed shout. "There's only one way out of this enchantment, and that's stepping over your fallen opponent!"

Juvia ignored him and kept climbing up, towards a lacrima. "If one of us must fall to break the spell, then it may as well be myself!"

"Is she insane!?" Freed asked, realizing her plan.

"Stop!" Cana shouted. "If you attack it, then..."

"I'll never hurt a friend!" Juvia crashed into the orb and broke it. With a roar of pain, lightning stuck her and she fell to the ground as the enchantment faded. "I broke the enchantment..."

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Cana shouted as she reached the downed wizard. "You didn't have to do that!"

"I wanted to prove... that there was no reason to doubt me..." Juvia explained, breathing heavily. "I love all of you... The Fairy Tail guild... will always be my home..."

"I never doubted you..." Cana teared up at the words. "No one did... you're one of us now... we love you just lie, family. Same with Brianna and Nicholas... Fairy Tail is lucky to have a wizard like you..."

"Do you mean that?" She asked as her eyes started to closed. "That makes me so glad..." Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side.

'I can't believe it...' Freed stared in disbelief. 'She chose to sacrifice herself, instead of taking out her friend!?' He gripped his sword as Cana stood up and held three cards in her hand.

With a mighty roar, she turned around, anger in her eyes. "Let's go, Freed!"

* * *

**_With Nicholas_**

"Come on, think!" He mumbled to himself as he ran down the street. "If was a self entitled asshole, where would I hide?"

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"Ugh, too many people..." Natsu complained as he looked out from a chimney. "I can't find Laxus' scent at all."

* * *

_**With Gajeel**_

"I wanna settle the score with Salamander so bad, I can taste it..." Gajeel chuckled as he stood on a branch as a paper doll hovered next to him. "And don't even get me started on rock face. But that lightning idiot is getting on my last nerve, so he's my primary target. That okay with you, master Ivan?"

"Of course..." The doll said back. "Right now, earning Makarov's trust is precedent. Don't draw any unwanted attention to yourself. For now, play the part of the loyal Fairy Tail member. Delivering Fairy Tails punishment will come in due time..."

"Roger that..." Gajeel grinned as the doll fell to the ground.

* * *

_**With Elfman, Mirajane and Brianna**_

"Come on, you two." Elfman complied as the two helped him walk. "I don't need your help, I can still walk."

"If my little brother needs me, than I'll be there to help." Mira giggled.

"Wait, you're the older one?" Brianna asked. "Would not have guessed that."

An explosion rocked the bridge before them. "You seem to be forgetting the first rule of combat." Freed taunted.

"Oh, do tell." Cana sarcastically pleaded.

"No matter how powerful the attack is, its meaningless if it doesn't hit the target." He explained. Cana pulled out three cards and summoned lightning that targeted Freed. **"Dark Écriture: Reflect!"** He summoned some runes and the lightning turned around and hit Cana, destroying the bridge beneath her.

"Cana!" Mira shouted in concern as the drinker forced herself up.

"You're tough." Freed confessed. "As expected of a guild veteran."

"Take it back..." Cana panted. "Take back what you said about Juvia being a Phantom Girl right now!" Runes appeared on her head causing her to scream in pain.

"What did he do!?" Elfman asked as Cana collapsed. "How dare you!"

Freed looked over at the group and spotted Elfman. "I'm sorry Elfman, but you've been defeated by Evergreen. Therefore, you cannot rejoin the game." He glanced over at Brianna. "You, on the other hand..."

"Shut up!" Elfman shouted.

"We're in the same guild, we shouldn't be fighting like this!" Mira shouted.

"Its fine." Both looked over as Brianna stepped forward. "If he doesn't wanna see what he's doing is wrong, than I'll make him."

"You sure about this?" Elfman asked before he clutched his side in pain.

"Don't worry, big boy. I got this." Brianna smirked as she launched forward. **"Take-Over: Glastig!"** Her body glowed before it was covered in the same dress as the pageant, but now her skin was a greenish-blue and she had two small orange horns on her head.

She swung her fists and Freed dodged before she held her right arm to the sky.** "Branch Arm!"** Her arm extended to a long vine and she wrapped it around Freed, only to have to sliced off. Freed charged her and she used his moment to flip him over and send him to soft ground behind him.

Freed stood up and noticed the smirk on her face. "Why are you smiling?"

**"Flytrap Mine."** She said as a magic seal appeared beneath him before a giant flytrap snapped shut with him inside. "Not so tough now, are you?"

The flytrap was sliced open and Freed stood, covered in slime. He looked up and found only air. "Where are you?"

"Right here..." She whispered from behind him. He turned around and stared at the new form. Her skin was transparent and her hair stood straight up. Around her neck was a lilac collar with a purple choker. Her legs vanished in favor of a vapor stream that let her hover in the air. Her left arm had a torn sleeve that matched the color scheme and she wore a strapless to with a diagonal purple fold and a maroon skirt.** "Take-Over: Banshee!"**

She pulled her head back as a magic seal appeared before her. **"Spectral Shriek!"** She screamed into the seal and it amplified the sound, causing Freed to cover his ears.

'I need to think.' Freed cleared his mind before he vanshined into runes.

"Come out, little boy." Brianna taughted. "I promise not to shout your brains out."

"Come and try." Freed said from behind. She quickly floated over and returned to her Glastig form before throwing a punch. Freed ducked and she connected to the tree behind him. **"Dark Écriture: Bound!"**

Runes appeared on the tree and Brianna couldn't pull her fist out. "Seriously? Can't beat me without cheating!?"

"There are no rules in combat." Freed gripped his sword and his right eye turned pure black. **"Dark Écriture: Annihilation!"** He swung his sword and destroyed the tree, damaging Brianna and sending her sliding along the ground. "**Dark Écriture: Bound! Pain!"** He swung again, trapping Brianna to the ground as she screamed in agony.

Freed walked over and pointed his sword at her throat. "I'll admit, for a criminal you're tougher than I expected."

"I'm not a criminal!" She shouted. "I never was..."

"Laxus says otherwise." Freed said. "I still can't believe Makarov would let someone like you and you're partner into the guild. **Pain!" **He swung his sword and Brianna cried in pain.

"Don't... you have... any thoughts.. of your own?" Brianna panted before Freed cast more runes on her.

"Freed, stop!" Mira begged as Elfman struggled to stand. "I'll do whatever you want, just leaver her alone! She can't take this anymore!"

Brianna panted as Freed looked down on her with disdain. "To think we're on the same side." Brianna spat in disgust.

"So much like their sister..." Freed raised his sword and started to cast ruins. "Sweet, but not very good in a fight."

Brianna hocked a loogie that landed on his face. "Screw you..."

Freed wiped his face before he returned to the runes. "This end now. The final Dark Écriture: Death." That last word echoed in Mirajane's mind and a grave flashed before her. Freed stopped his spell when he sensed increasing magic power. "What is this?"

"That's a lot of magic..." Brianna groaned.

"Mira, stop!" Elfman shouted.

Mira wept tears as her body was bathed in a golden light. With a massive scream, the ground was ripped out from under her as a dark magic seal appeared above her. Freed stared wide eyed as a crack emerged on her face and the light turned dark. Her arms turned into scales and a tail shot out of her backside. Her outfit melted into a unitard as cracks appeared on chest and legs.

She shot forward and swung at Freed, creating an explosion.** "Dark Écriture: Wings!"** Freed wrote on his sleeves and a pair black wings emerged on his back. Bat wings shot out of Mira's back and she took of after him, swinging at him when in arms reach. A punch landed and sent Freed crashing into another bridge.

Recovering, he flew as far away as possible, only to turn around and find Mira starring at him. "Die..."

'This is her takeover power...' The Runesmith thought in fear. 'This is the She-Devil... This is Satan-Soul!'

Mira held out her hand and a black magic seal appeared. **"Darkness Stream!"** Black claws shot out of the seal and tried to grab Freed, who swatted them away with his sword. He tried to cast a spell only to have Mira break his sword.

He flew over a river to escape and Mira followed him. "I know some forbidden spells myself! Evil against evil!" He waved his hand and runes appeared on his chest. **"Dark Écriture: Darkness!"** His body morphed and twisted into a demon form as both threw a punch, creating a shockwave.

Punches were traded with blinding speed until Mira slammed her knee into his chin. Freed tried to fly away but Mirajane blasted him into a cavern. **"Evil Spark!"** She placed her hands on his chest and zapped him, sending him bouncing along the room until he landed on his stomach

"Its true.." Freed forced himself onto his hands and knees as Mira floated in front of him. "Her powers uncanny. I heard tales of her strength, but I never imagined that Mirajane was capable of this..." He stood up defiant as Mira stared at him, unimpressed. "You're strong, but I can't afford to lose!"

He roared with all his might as dark energy surrounded him. "**Darkness Breath!"** A black tornado shot out of the ground and forced Mira up to the surface. **"Dark Flash Bomb!"** Freed slammed a ball of dark energy into her chest, sending her crashing down into the river. "Did that do it?"

"Hey Freed!" He turned around and was met with a kick to the face. "We aren't done yet!" Brianna said, now in her harpy form.

"How did you get free?!" Freed roared as he threw a punch that Brianna ducked.

"My banshee form let's me phase through objects." She smirked before slamming her foot into his gut.

Both traded punches and kicks until Freed coated his hands in darkness and barraged her with attacks. "All that bravado and you can't beat me."

"I'm not supposed to beat you." Brianna smirked as she wiped the blood from her lips. "I'm just the distraction, dipshit."

"What?" Freed looked confused before she flew passed him. He looked down as a whirlpool appeared in the river before it erupted into a geyser, with Mira controlling it at the center. "She's controlling the water around her?" Freed asked in shock. 'Just how powerful is she!?'

**"Evil Explosion!"** Mira stopped spinning and sent the spiral crashing into Freed before head butting him. She summoned a ball of darkness betweeen her hands as a magic seal appeared, sparking with purple lightning. **"Soul Extinction."** She held out her hands and the ball erupted into a beam of energy. The entire town was bathed in a purple light as people stared in shock and confusion.

"Note to self, don't piss her off again." Brianna mumbled as Freed crashed into the ground.

Freed, in his normal form, looked up as Mira landed before him in the crater and panicked. She roared as he wing sank into her back before she charged him. 'I can't beat her!' He thought as she forced him to the ground. 'I don't stand a chance against such a force!'

Mirajane roared as she brought her fist down before it stopped, inches from his face. Lisanna' face flashed through her head as her spell faded and she returned to normal. "Why did you stop?"

"This battle is meaningless." She explained.

"Spare me your face pity." Freed spat back. "Just finish me off."

"I won't do that because we're allies." Mira sat next to him as the others walked over and Brianna landed. "Were both members of the same guild. That means we work together, laugh together, and grow together."

"No, you're wrong!" Freed shouted. "Laxus is my only ally!"

"It doesn't have to be that way." She said back. "We've been your friends from the very beginning. It's perfectly fine to have that one person to cling to more than anyone else. But you don't have to shut out the rest of us. We're all part of the same family." She grabbed his hand and clasped it. "If you just reach out, you'll find that there's always someone there for you. Once you see that connection, you'll never be able to forget it.

Tears wield up in Freed's eyes before they fell down his face. "I never wanted... this to happen..."

"Yeah, I know that." Mirajane said with a smile. "What do you say next year we enjoy the harvest festival together?"

"She's amazing, huh?" Cana asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Brianna returned to normal as Mira helped freed up. She launched forward and threw a punch that sent him flying backwards.

"That was for playing dirty!" Brianna shouted as the others just stared at her.

"Way to kill the moment." Cana said, shaking her head.

* * *

**_Guildhall_**

"Freed vs Mirajane." Levy read. "Both wizards forget. Now there's just one left."

* * *

**_Kardia Cathedral_**

Laxus sat at the alter, seething with anger as electricity covered his body.

* * *

**Now that is a female character I can respect. Powerful abilities, intresting backstory, and she can hold her own in a fight. This is why I watch anime.**

**About the fight I figured, since it's been two years at least since she's used her real magic, Mira would need some extra time to prepare. Now that she's back to normal, Brianna better apologize. See you next time.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	8. Four Dragons

**Chapter 8**

**Four Dragons**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts' / 'Telepathy'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"The Thunder Palace is strong enough to take out the whole town." Levy mumbled to herself. "Laxus is gonna activate it soon, in just ten minutes. But we can stop him. We still have Natsu and Erza. And Gajeel and Nicholas are on our side too. Oh yes, we have Mystogan too. Not that I've ever seen him."

Footsteps caught her attention as she looked towards the door. "I wonder who that could be..." The shadow grew closer until Porlyusica walked through the door.

"Where can I find Makarov?" The healer asked, glaring at the bluenette.

"Miss Porlyusica?" Levy asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Where is he?" She repeated herself.

"H-He's in the infirmary, ma'am." Levy said, pointing in the direction to go. Porlyusica huffed before walking in that direction. "Um, maybe he shouldn't be bothered. There's a bit of a situation right now."

"I'm aware of that." Porlyusica said back, not breaking her stride. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Wait, you came all the way here just so you could treat the master?" Levy asked with hope and a smile making the healer stop. Porlyusica continued her walk, leaving Levy dejected.

The hermit reached the infirmary and stared over Makarov, laying in the bed. "Go bring Laxus."

"Huh?" Levy asked confused.

"Bring that idiot boy who's playing the fool to his grandfathers condition here at once." The healer elaborated.

"Wait, you mean...?" Levy stepped forward and Porlyusica turned to her with a rare sight, tears in her eyes.

"Just as I say child." Porlyusica begged. "It cannot wait. He doesn't have long left." Those last words left Levy staring wide eyed in fear.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

Laxus sat on the steps in deep contemplation. His mind traveled back to when Makarov watched with him as a kid. "Why did I have to start thinking about all this crap now?" His mind then moved forward year as he stood in Makarov's office.

* * *

_**Three Years Ago**_

_"So, why aren't you participating in the Fantasia parade with us?" Makarov asked._

_"Why should I?" Laxus asked with his back turned. "No one'll care if I'm there or not." He turned around and looked at the master. "Everyone's been looking wt me with with rose-colored glasses since I was a kid, just because I'm 'Makarov's grandson.' Doesn't matter what I do! I never get the credit. It's just expected of me because my grandpas the guild master!"_

_"So, that's what this is?" Makarov asked back. "Feeling over looked? Do you honestly believe that you're the only person in the world who feels like that?"_

_"It's bad enough just living in your shadow, but why did you have to make things worse!?" Laxus shouted, making Makarov look down in shame. "Don't you have any goddamn feelings!? You didn't have to kick my dad out of Fairy Tail!"_

_With a heavy sigh, Makarov looked up. "Ivan- he was a danger to the guild. What he did caused us great harm."_

_"So he made a few mistakes!" Laxus shouted. "Haven't we all?! He's still your flesh and blood, right!? He's still your son!"_

_"Flesh and blood or not, any member who gleefully endangers the lives of his brethren must be banished." Makarov stated walking forward. "There is no exception to this rule. Like the generation before, I will protect this guild. This is how Fairy Tail has always worked!"_

_"Then why not just kick me out now and get it over with!?" Laxus shouted. "That way, I can just join my dad's guild and we can take you down."_

_"He's founded a guild?" Makarov asked surprised. "Wait, so you know where he is right now?"_

_"Like you give a crap." Laxus turned around and started walking away. "Go try and find him yourself."_

_"Please, you must tell me!" Makarov shouted. "Listen to me. Ivan left with information that could be detrimental to Fairy Tail! I have to find him, it's life or death! The safety of the guild is at stake!"_

_Laxus stopped walking but kept his back to Makarov. "Guess you should have thought of that before you banished him."_

_"Tell me where he is!"" Makarov begged._

_"Some day I'm gonna surpass you." The blonde said. "But not for my dad, it'll be for me." He glared over his shoulder. "Then you'll just be known as Laxus' grandfather."_

* * *

**_Present_**

"Only six minutes left until the Thunder Palace goes off." Laxus read the runes above him. "Guess that stubborn gezer is gonna hang on until the end. He would do that."

The church bells went off around him as Mystogan entered the church. "So, you finally showed up Mystogan." A chucked left his throats as he turned around. "I never actually though you'd show up. I didn't think you liked games."

"Deactivate the Thunder Palace right now, and you might be able to still pass this off as mere additions to the festival." The masked wizard ordered.

"That's why you came back?" Laxus asked laughing. "Give me a break. You wanna know who the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail is, you or me."

"I have little interest in such thing." Mystogan confessed. "But I would propose Gildarts."

"Ha, he's not coming back." Laxus laughed. "And it's not like anyone else could hold a candle against us."

"Don't be so quick to rule out Erza." Mystogan said back. "Or maybe the new slayer might best you. He did take your lightning and get back up."

"Are you kidding me?" Laxus asked. "Sure, the two of them are tough, but their still weak."

"Weak?" He repeated with a chuckle. "You're either blind, or just plain stupid."

"Look, I think we can both agree that we're stronger." Laxus said. "It's clear one of us is Fairy Tails top wizard. The only question is who deserves the title."

"Seeing the world in such simple terms..." Mystogan shook his head in disgust. "Perhaps you are blind."

"Enough talking." Laxus said. "Let's settle this, here and now. Mystogan, or should I say..." The cloaked wizard went wide eyed before swinging his staff as Laxus summoned lightning to his hand. Both sent beams that matched the others, resulting in an explosion that broke the glass.

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"It's the church!" Natsu said as he looked behind him.

* * *

**_With Erza_**

"Kardia Cathedral..." Erza said.

* * *

_**With Nicholas**_

"Figures that's where he would be..." The brunette mumbled before taking off.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

"Where did you learn about that?" Mystogan asked as the dust settled around them.

"Oops, did I strike a nerve?" Laxus mockingly asked. "It's a rare treat to see you lose your cool. How about a bet? If you beat me, I'll tell you everything I know."

"You'll regret that, Laxus." Mystogan said as he slammed his staff into the ground. "Your about to witness magic the likes of which you've never seen before!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Laxus mocked. "Come on and show me, freak. I'm dying to see just how strong I really am!"

Mystogan reached behind him and slammed his staffs into the ground one by one. **"Skyscraper."** A magic seal appeared and the floor of the church started to bend and morph before it shot up, taking Laxus with him.

"Impossible!" Laxus looked down as the whole church exploded. "The entire church!" He looked over her shoulder as a tear pulled the dark sky open before black tendrils wrapped around him. The hole opened up more and a demon reached out for him, making him scream. "What kinda magic is this!?"

Lightning covered his body before he busted out of the wrapping and found himself back in the church. "Now that's funny! Did you really think you could beat me using a stupid illusion!?"

"Not bad." Mystogan said impressed. "Too bad you're just an instant too late." A purple light bathed over Laxus as he looked up. Five magic seals appeared along the light as Mystogan pointed his main staff at him. **"Sleep. Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"**

"I'm the slow one huh?" Laxus asked. Mystogan looked down to a seal under him before both spells activated, creating two explosions. Mystogan floated into the air before moving his hands, moving the floor to closing in on Laxus. The blonde turned into lightning and bounced out of the way before he flew at Mystogan.

Laxus landed on the ground as Mystogan reappeared in a cloud of mist. "Now this is a fight."

"Laxus!" Erza and Natsu shouted at the same time.

"Erza?" Natsu asked.

"So, you made it out of the runes." The knight surmised.

"So, who is that guy?" Natsu asked, looking at the masked wizard.

"Mystogan..." Erza answered. Mystogan covered his face as Erza looked at him.

"You're wide open." Laxus blasted his lightning into Mystogan's face, destroying the mask and letting his blue hair free.

"Jellal..." Erza mumbled in shock.

"What the!?" Natsu asked in shock before Mystogan turned away.

"You're... alive..." Erza asked as tears appeared on her eyes.

"So, you know this guy?" Laxus sasked with fake curiosity.

"Wait, so Mystogan... is Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"Erza..." Mystogan/Jellal said. "Forgive me... I never wanted you to see this face..." His words confused Erza greatly. "I'm not Jellal. I do know him, but he is not me..." He looked over at Natsu before turning into mist. "I must leave now."

"Hey, wait!" Natsu shouted before clearing his head. "Can't think about that right now. Alright, let's go Laxus! It's you against me! I'll take care of this clown. That okay with you?" He turned to Erza who was still shaking. "Wake up!" As if on cue, lightning blasted her.

"Wipe that dumb look off your face already." Laxus said. He pulled his fist back and more lightning blasted Erza, sending her to the ground.

"That's enough!" Natsu shouted. "I told you, you're mine. Let's go."

"Hey, when did you get here, Natsu?" Laxus asked, making the pinkette drop his jaw.

"Oh, you're about to notice me!" Natsu ignited his fist as Laxus dropped his coat and pulled off his headphones. "Time for you to fry!" He jumped into the air and swung his fist, but the blonde dodged it.

"Natsu..." Erza groaned from the side.

Natsu turned on his heel and roared before charging Laxus again. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to think before you act, kid?" Laxus asked before summoning lightning to his hands. "Get lost, you runt!" He blasted at Natsu who jumped out of the way.

**"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu ignited his foot and swung but Laxus blocked it before pushing him off. Laxus charged him and slammed his knee into the pinkettes chin before grabbing Natsu's wrist.

"You ain't getting away that easy!" The blonde charged his fist and punched Natsu in the face with lightning. Natsu grabbed onto Laxus' wrist and gripped it.

"Does it look like I'm running!?" Natsu asked before igniting his fist and slamming it the blondes face. "This spot is perfect for me!"

Laxus gripped tighter before punching again. The two traded punches until Laxus pulled Natsu down. He tried to sweep Laxus' legs out but the blonde jumped over it and slammed his boot into Natsu's face, shattering the ground. He pulled Natsu up and punched him, sending him flying across the room.

Erza jumped up and slammed down on top of him, forcing Natsu to the ground. 'I need to get Jellal, no, Mystogan out of my head.' She told herself as she stood up. 'Laxus is the target right now.' **"Requip!"** She summoned her Black Wing armor and swung her sword at Laxus, who used his electricity to block.

"Careful, Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"Just what did you put in the sky, Laxus?" Erza asked as she held her sword in basic form.

"Wait, you haven't heard?" Laxus asked. "That's just my Thunder Palace."

"Just how despicable are you!?" Erza said in disgust. "Attacking your home town..."

Laxus laughed at her words. "Honestly, it breaks my heart. But that's how the game is played, dollface."

"Damn you!" Erza swung her foot in a straight kick and Laxus caught it.

"Only two minutes to go..." Laxus taunted.

Erza growled in anger before looking over at Natsu. "Natsu, you have to destroy them!"

"I can't!" Natsu shouted back. "If I attack them, they're just going to zap me right back!"

"Seriously?" Erza turned back to Laxus. "Body Link Magic!?"

"Thats right!" Laxus smirked. "And they're gonna until I say so!"

"You coward!" Erza shouted back before Laxus zapped her.

"Too bad you won't be around to see it!" He bragged before she was sent flying back. Flipping over, her body glowed before she landed in a new outfit. "Lightning Empress armor? You think that can protect you from my attacks?" He sent another blast of lightning at her and she jumped out of the way.

"Now that were using the same magic, it's a fair fight!" Erza spun her lance and pointed at him, sending a blast of blue lightning at him. He blocked with his own electricity before turning into lightning and bouncing off a pillar. He flew at Erza who landed and placed her weapon in front of her, creating a barrier that blocked Laxus' attack.

"When two wizards battle with the same magic, many factors determine the victor." Erza said as she pulled her lance out of the ground.

"Their level of magic energy, experience, techique... blah, blah, blah." Laxus finished for her. "I've heard all this before."

"Then you know the last factor?" Erza asked. "Their heart. I know the master taught you that."

"He mentioned it..." The blonde said back. "But he also said power trumps everything."

"Erza, leave it alone already!" Natsu said from behind. "I'm the one who's gonna take him out!" The redhead turned and the two glared at each other.

"Then I'll just put my faith in you." Erza said with a smile before running out of the church.

"Where are you going!?" Natsu asked, making her stop. "Wait, you're not gonna try and take that thing down, are you?"

Laxus laughed at the idea. "Go ahead and try. Attacking even one of those lacrima would kill you. And can't even tell you how many are floating over town right now. Not to mention, you're out of time."

"Then I'll destroy them all at once." She declared.

"Good luck..." He chuckled back. "You must have a serious death wish."

"No, but if it will save the town." Erza said before continuing her sprint. "I'm leaving Laxus to you, so don't fail me."

"Come back!" Laxus shouted in a frenzy. "You can't just break the rules of the game!"

"I'm counting on you too!" Natsu shouted. Erza stopped for a second and smirked before resuming her run. "Whether you can or can't, you better make it back alive!"

'Don't worry...' Erza thought to herself. 'I have no intention of throwing this life away.'

"Damn it!" Laxus shouted before breaking into a sprint.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu breathed out a torrent of flames and blocked Laxus' path. "Alright, jerk. Get ready for a beating."

"You mouthy little brat..." Laxus growled in anger.

* * *

**_With Erza_**

Erza stood in the street in her Heaven's Wheel armor as hundreds of swords floated around her. "That I may protect the town of Magnolia, blades lend me you're strength. My comrades in Fairy Tail, lend me yours as well."

* * *

_**With Lucy and Bisca**_

Lucy looked over her shoulder like someone called her. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like Erza." Happy nodded.

"She asked us to lend her strength..." Bisca added as they stared at each other.

* * *

_**With Gray**_

Gray pulled himself up and leaned against the wall in pain. "If Erza's asking for help, then it must be serious." He looked up and noticed the orbs. "Wait, if I can find a way for everyone to hear her, then we can hand together to lend her a hand." He clutched his side, hugging a broken rib. "I'll need Warrens telepathy for this..."

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

**"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" **Natsu launched a ball of fire as Laxus threw lightning at him. The two attacks hit, creating an explosion that blew him back.

"Don't you see what's happened to our guild, Natsu!?" Laxus asked. "Fairy Tail has become a joke because of the old geezer." He summoned a ball of lightning in his hands and sparks tried to hit Natsu. "All I'm trying to make things right, and to do that, I have to be master!" A bolt tore through the floor and sent Natsu flying into a pillar before he fell to the ground.

The blonde glanced over at the runes and noticed the time remaining. "Only a minute thirty left until the Thunder Palace goes off. What is the old man playing at? Are you just gonna stand back and watch all those people die."

Natsu laughed and Laxus turned to him as he stood up. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, Laxus. It's over. You know as well as I do that it ain't gonna happen!"

"What are you talking about?" The blonde asked confused.

"If you blow up the town, you still won't get Fairy Tail." Natsu shouted back. "You're just upset because you can't back out of it now." Laxus glared at him as Natsu ignited his fist. "The town will be fine. Erza is taking your spell down. Not so easy to keep up this act, is it!?" He asked as he charged the blonde.

"Shut up!" Laxus shouted at he charged lightning on his arm. "What the hell do you know!?"

* * *

_**With Erza**_

More swords appeared in the sky as Erza started panting in exhaustion. She was running out of magic power and she knew it. "One hundred ninety nine... Its still not enough." She dropped to her knees and almost fainted. "I'm almost out of time..." Another sword appeared and she stood back up. "I still need another hundred to destroy them all."

'Hey Fairy Tail members, can you hear me!?' Warren's shouted in her head. 'This is an emergency! Look up in the sky!'

"He's using... his telepathy." She mumbled in realization.

'Quit lying around and get up!' He shouted. 'If anyone is still fighting, stop!'

* * *

_**With Lucy and Bisca**_

"Okay, now I hear a man's voice." Lucy complained.

"It must be Warren." Happy guessed. "It must be serious because he's never called all of us at once before."

'Listen carefully.' Warren started. 'Those lacrima up there are part of a spell called the Thunder Palace. Laxus is using it to threaten the entire town. We have to take it out before he can activate it and we don't have much time. So we have to work together.'

* * *

**_With Erza_**

"Wait, how did you find out about the Thunder Palace?" Erza asked.

'I've never been happier to hear your voice.' Grays voice said.

"Gray?" She asked. "So you're the one who told him."

'It would have happened sooner, but I had to track the guy down.' He explained.

'Wait, if that's Erza, then what about the others?' Jet asked.

'No need to panic, boys.' Cana's voice said. 'All the ladies are fine.'

'Juvia's back on her feet too.' Elfman added.

'What about Bisca?' Alzack asked in fear.

'I'm here Al.' She said back.

'Thank goodness.' He smiled at the sound of her voice. 'I thought you were a goner.'

'There's just one problem.' Warren interrupted. 'My telepathy doesn't reach the guildhall, so we'll have to make do with the people who can here me. If we work together, we can stop this.'

'Hold on a second, Warren!' Max growled into the head. 'Give me one reason to listen you after what you did.'

'Max, this is not the time!' Warren shouted back. 'I was trying to save the girls.' Soon enough, the entire guild was arguing with each other inside Warren's head.

* * *

_**With Warren and Gray**_

Gray gripped Warren's shoulder in anger before screaming into Warren's ear. "Will you morons quit yelling at each other!?"

'Like you can talk!' Everyone shouted back.

"This is no time for goofing off!" He shouted back. "We need to hurry and take down those lacrima!" His words did nothing as the infighting continued.

Lucy was about to say something when a voice cut her off. 'Shut up!' Brianna shouted. 'I thought guilds were supposed to protect people! Well, if we don't stop these things, there won't be any people to protect! This isn't the time for pride, or anger! This is a time for unity! So you're a little hurt that you lost a fight! Just shut up and get over it! Settle this bullshit later! Right now, we have a job to do!'

"Well said..." Erza whispered as the whole rallied behind the speaker.

'Just a heads up guys, these things are coated in Body Link Magic.' Brianna said. 'So if you can't handle a little pain, than just stand down.'

'Not on your life.' Wakaba said back, followed by other.

'Let's do this, Happy.' Lucy said.

* * *

_**With Erza**_

"I'll handle the two hundred in the north! Everyone else, focus on the southern side!" Erza said.

'Don't leave a single one left!' Gray shouted as all the Wizards unleashed various spells. Erza did the same with her blades and even Lucy and Happy managed to destroy one each.

* * *

_**With Brianna**_

**"Wind Wing!"** Brianna, in her Harpy form, flapped her wings and created six small hurricanes that shattered the last of the lacrimas. The town's people stared at the sky and thought it was fireworks.

"Not bad." Mira said as she flew over in her Satan Soul form.

"Thanks." Brianna said back. "But still... this is gonna suck." Lightning covered their body's before they cried in pain, as did the whole guild. Both fell to the ground and landed on some hay. "Let's never do that again..."

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

Laxus stared at the runes as they faded away in pure anger. "Told you it wouldn't work." Natsu bragged with a smile. "You really think this guild needs to change? I don't and neither does anyone else. How do you expect to become the master if you can't get along with everyone?"

Laxus roared in anger as lightning shot off his body. "I'll just take Fairy Tail by force if I have to! It's mine!"

"Just give up, its over!" Natsu shouted. "You're not taking over Fairy Tail!"

Laxus smirked at the statement. "You don't know who you're messing with. I could take over the guild by force any time I want! And no one is strong enough to stop me! So just get out of my way!"

"Sounds like you're begging to taken down a peg." Natsu said as he ignited his fist. "I can do that no problem!" He launched forward and punched the aura around the blonde, only to have his attack dissipate.

"Come on, that's all you've got!" Laxus slammed his palm into Natsu's gut and blasted him into the ceiling. "I'll take everything you throw at me, Fairy Tail!" He jumped off the ground and punched Natsu as he fell, before doing so again and sending Natsu to the ground.

Natsu stood up as a bolt of lightning crashed into him forcing him to the ground. "You really are... tough..." He groaned as he rolled to his back.

Laxus held up his hand and lightning shot off, building up in a ball. **"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder. Plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! Raging Bolt!"** Laxus brought his hand down and ball flew towards Natsu. It hit the ground and exploded, making Laxus chuckle.

"So, whose the strongest in the guild now?" The smoke faded and Natsu was gone, only broken tiles were on the ground. "Can't really answer that question now that you're dust, can you!?"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be comrades?" Laxus looked up at the railings and saw Gajeel holding on to Natsu. "Only a total psycho would be happy about taking out a friend. Lucky me I was faster. If anyone is gonna take him, down it's me."

"Gajeel..." Natsu looked as the Iron Dragon Slayer jumped to the ground.

"You really thinks the two of you are strong enough to take me down?" Laxus chuckled.

"We're not the only ones." Gajeel smirked back, confusing the blonde.

**"Earth Dragon Quake!" **Nicholas shot out of the ground and punched Laxus in the chin before kicking him away. "That was for Brianna." He jumped back as a bolt of lightning tried to hit him and landed next to the other two Slayer.

"Oh, look, two more challengers." Laxus smirked as Gajeel tossed Natsu to the side. "You'll all end up dead soon. Anyone who stands in my way will be eliminated!"

"And I thought Suishou was nuts..." Nicholas mumbled.

"Let me take care of this guy..." Natsu growled as he stood on all fours. "You stay back."

"Not a chance." Gajeel said. "I've got a score to settle with this asshole. Still, he's not messing around. He's a serious monster. Definitely has Makarov's blood in his veins. This suck, but I think we're gonna have to fight as team, you, me, and pebbles here."

Natsu and Nicholas looked flabbergasted at the idea as Natsu stood back up. "Not a chance in hell! I'm the one whose gonna beat Laxus so stay out of this, ya goon!"

"He zapped me first, threw me into jungle gym and threatened to kill Brianna!" Nicholas shouted. "If anyone is gonna take him out, it's gonna be me! Besides, give me one reason I should help you!"

"Look in front of you." Gajeel said, making both turn to the blonde. "Is that the same guy you remember?"

"What's wrong, you sacred?" Laxus asked mockingly as lightning arched off him. "Well, you should be."

"As far as I can tell, that's an enemy." Gajeel said. "If we wanna save the guild, we have to stop him here and now. With everyone else knocked out by the game or his Thunder Palace, were the only ones left who can stop him."

"When have you been pro-Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked with doubt.

"I can protect or destroy whatever the hell I want to!" Gajeel shouted back.

"What happened to the sky not being big enough for two dragons?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"So, there's definitely no room for three?" Nicholas asked.

"Ain't no dragons flying in the sky now." Gajeel smirked back. "Not with all this lightning."

"This is a one time thing, you got it?" Natsu asked back.

"Hey, this ain't fun for me either." Gajeel said. "We'll fight it out someday."

"That is a given." Nicholas added.

"Let's do this!" The three shouted as they charged the blonde before unleashing a series of strikes that Laxus blocked.

**"Earth Dragon Pillar!"** Nicholas jumped back and turned his arm into a pillar that carried Natsu.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu swung his arm and punched Laxus in the face as Gajeel charged forward.

**"Iron Dragon Sword!"** He turned his arm into a sword and swung, only to have Laxus jump of it. The blonde channeled lightning to his hand and unleashed a barrage of lightning orbs.

**"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu shouted from behind. He slammed a large fireball into Nicholas, who was coated in his scales. He jumped out of the ball and held his hand high.

**"Earth Dragon War Hammer!"** His burning fist turned into the club and he struck Laxus before it returned to normal. **"Earth Dragon Chains!"** His chain wrappped around the blonde as he fell, immobilizing him.

Gajeel burst out of the smoke and held out his hand, creating a magic seal. **"Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!"** Iron spikes shot out of the seal and struck Laxus, breaking the chain as Natsu and Nicholas landed.

**"Fire Dragon-"** Natsu chanted as he pulled his head back.

**"Iron Dragon-" **Gajeel copied his actions and words.

**"Earth Dragon-"** Nicholas completed the trio.

**"Roar!"** All three shouted shouted before unleashing their breath attacks. They hit the blonde at the same time, creating a huge explosion.

"Is that seriously all you can muster up?" Laxus asked, unphased as the smoke cleared. "Not one of you deserve the title of Dragon Slayer."

"How?" Natsu asked in shock. "There's not even a scratch on him."

"What gives?" Nicholas asked.

"I don't get it." Gajeel mumbled. "I know he's strong and all, but we whipped out a ton of Dragon Slayer magic... How is he still standing?"

"Hey, I'll let you guys in on a little secret." Laxus said. "I haven't told anyone because I hate the oldmans lectures. But I guess I can trust you." His canines grew and his arms ripped out of his sleeves as his muscles grew. Scales appeared on his arm before the shirt was destroyed by lightning.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked in shock.

"No way..." Gajeel added as he stared in disbelief.

"This has to be a joke..." Nicholas mumbled.

**"Lightning Dragon-"** A magic seal appeared in front of Laxus as lightning gathered around his mouth.

"Laxus is a Dragon Slayer too?!" Natsu shouted.

**"Roar!"** Laxus unleashed his spell and a giant beam of lightning shot out of the seal. The spell hit the three and resulted in a huge explosion of lightning. As the dust settled, Natsu, Nicholas and Gajeel laid on the ground, paralyzed by lightning. "You're still alive? What does it take to kill you idiots!?"

"I can't move..." Natsu groaned in pain.

"You losers..." Laxus walked forward seething in anger. "Erza and Mystogan... the old fart... those weak little Fairies... and the pathetic people of Magnolia... Your time is over now!" Magic energy shot off of Laxus as the other Slayers stared at him.

"Where's all this magic coming from?" Nicholas asked.

"This feels familiar..." Natsu groaned. "Like one of gramps spells..."

"This guy's insane..." Gajeel mumbled in disbelief. "He's trying to cast Makarov's ultimate judgement spell! It will target anyone the caster sees as their enemy... Were as good as dead..."

Laxus held his hands apart as a ball of magic appeared between them. "That's right, metal head. I've mastered Fairy Law!"

"The hell is Fairy Law?" Nicholas asked in a mix of confusion and fear.

"It's the spell that defeated Master Jose..." Gajeel explained in fear. "It targets anyone the caster deems an enemy."

"Laxus, stop this!" Natsu shouted. His words fell on deaf ears as Laxus continued the spell.

"Laxus!" All eyes looked to the front door as Levy opened it.

"Levy?" Natsu asked.

"You idiot!" Gajeel shouted. "What are you doing here!?"

"Better start running!" Nicholas added in a panic.

"You've got to see the master!" Levy shouted at the blonde. "He doesn't have much time. Master Makarov..." Tears wield up in her eyes as she struggled to say what she had to. "Your grandfather is close to death!" All eyes went wide at her statement. "Please, just stop this and go see him before its to late!"

"No... Gramps is gonna die?" Natsu asked in shock.

"Laxus, you have to go!" Nicholas shouted. "You have to make things right with him! If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life! Trust me!"

Laxus stared at his hands as Levy begged one more time. A sick chuckle escaped his mouth before he broke out in a maniacal laugh. "That suits me just fine. Once the old man dies, my chances at becoming Fairy Tail's new master look better than ever!"

The callous nature of his response disgusted them all. "This will be the dawn of a new era! I'll rebuild everything from the ground up! A guild so powerful, our very name will strike fear into the hearts of everyone!"

"Don't you care about gramps at all!?" Natsu shouted.

"You bastard!" Nicholas roared in anger.

**"Fairy Law."** Laxus clasped his hands and all of Magnolia was enveloped by the light. The light soon faded and Laxus was alone, surrounded by dust and panting. "I did it... I surpassed-" His eyes went wide as the dust settled, showing the other slayers and levy unharmed. "What the? How the hell are you all still alive?"

"You okay, Levy?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm fine." She confessed.

"Oh, that sucked." Nicholas groaned in pain, surrounded by broken tiles.

"Wait, what about Natsu?" Levy asked, looking over.

"He looks fine to me." Gajeel said with a chuckle.

"What's going on!?" Laxus asked as he stared at his hands. "I used so much magic energy, who can they be alive!?"

"The guild members... and the townspeople are safe." The blonde looked at the door and saw Freed leaning against it, clutching his arm. "Not a single person was harmed."

"That's impossible!" Laxus roared in anger. "I cast Fairy Law perfectly!"

"Maybe so, but your heart has betrayed you." Freed said back. "It seems that strength wasn't the only thing you inherited for Makarov. You also have the masters heart. Whether you admit it or not, it's clear that you care for your comrades. Fairy Law only works on those the caster sees as their enemy. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Laxus?"

"His magic could see into his heart..." Levy whispered. "That's why we're still here."

"You can't lie to your magic, Laxus." Freed said with a smirk. "It will always reveal the truth about you."

"That's just ridiculous..." Laxus said in a fury. "Anyone who would stand in my way is my enemy!"

"This has gone on long enough!" Freed shouted as Laxus' magic flared around him. "Please, go and see the master before it's too late!"

"Let him die for all I care!" Laxus growled in anger. "He means nothing to me! He might be my family, but I'm stronger!" Lightning shot around him, tearing up the ground around him.

"Who do you think you are!?" Natsu shouted as his vest was torn off. "You're not stronger than Gramps! You couldn't even cast Fairy Law! You might be his grandson, but you're no different than the rest of us! Blood ties don't matter, because everyone in the guild is family!"

"That's a crock and you know it!" Laxus shouted back. "Blood ties DO mater!"

"You've been a member long enough to know better than that!" Natsu shouted as flames wrapped around him, taking the shape of a dragon. "If you think that makes you above everyone else..." He ignited his fist and launched forward. "Then you're wrong!"

"And you're dead!" Laxus shouted as he copied his actions before both launched out of the chapel. Their elements clashed in the sky until Natsu was sent crashing into a tower. "Just die!" Laxus slammed his fist into Natsu and dragged him through the stone before kicking him away. "Face it, its over!"

"Natsu!" Levy, with Gajeel over her shoulder, called out in concern as the pinkette stood up.

"The guild doesn't belong to you..." Natsu panted "It never will!"

"Yes it will!" Laxus pulled his sparking fist back and a magic seal appeared. **"Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!"** The seal sent a giant electric fist flying at Natsu. The impact created an explosion that forced Natsu back to his stomach. "The old man should have taught you to respect your elders."

Natsu slammed his fist into the roof before forcing himself back up, wobbling. "He can still fight?" Freed asked in shock.

"That was your last mistake!" Laxus roared as he shoved his fist into the air, creating a magic seal. "Now I'm gonna obliterate you!"

"Laxus stop!" Freed shouted. "That spell could kill him!"

Laxus just laughed at the statement as he chucked the ball of lightning at Natsu. **"Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!"** The ball took the shape of the weapon mentioned and flew at Natsu. Just before it hit him, it made a sharp right turn and blasted Gajeel, whose arm was in its club form.

"He used himself as a lightning rod!?" Freed asked in shock.

"Get him!" Gajeel shouted at Natsu as he fell to the ground.

Natsu growled in anger until he erupted into flames. "Let's try that again!" Laxus started to move his arms, only to find them bound behind his back. "What the!?"

"Thanks for braking those tiles." Nicholas said, his chains holding Laxus back and his scales covering his body. "They might be disgusting, but they're still earth." Laxus erupted into lightning and blasted the brunette. "Not gonna work this time. These scales make me insulated."

**"Fire Dragon-" **Natsu shouted as he launched forward.** "Iron Fist! Talon! Wing Attack! Sword Horn! Flame Elbow!"** The barrage of attacks overpowered Laxus and forced him back.

"Amazing..." Levy mumbled beside Freed. "It's like his magic can break though a dragons scales and destroy its spirit."

"Dragon Slayer Secret Arts..." Freed added.

**"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu swung his arms in a circle, creating an explosion of flames that sent Laxus into the air until he crashed down on top of Nicholas, defeated.

"He did it..." Freed stared wide eyed in disbelief. "He actually beat Laxus..." With a mighty roar, Natsu declared his victory.

"Hey, can someone get him off me?" Nicholas asked.

* * *

**Lucy's speech was so sweet, I feel like I gained 20 pounds just listening to it. So I toned it down and had Brianna deliver the high points of it.**

**I am excited for the next episode of Death Battle because we FINALLY get a Fairy Tail character. And not just any character. We get Erza! I can't wait!**

**Someone in the reviews asked if Nicholas could eat metal and wood as well as stone because he's a an 'Earth Dragon Slayer'. And the answer to that is no to both. Metal has been purified so much that there's no trace of stone and wood is not stone. The less refined the stone is, the more powerful he gets if he eats it, which is why the tiles were barely qualified as edable. Besides, Earth Dragon Slayer sounds ALOT more impressive than Rock Dragon Slayer.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	9. Banishment

**Chapter 9**

**Banishment**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts' / 'Telepathy'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Unknown Plain**_

A ball of light floated over streams of lava until it reached a crack in a mountain, where glowing eyes shined out. "What are you doing here, Grandeeney?"

"Just visiting an old friend." The ball said as it stopped in the air.

"Need I remind you that you're forbidden to come here!?" The creature in the cave asked.

"Your child is being reckless." Grandeeney said. "Reminds me of someone else I know. His good luck will only take him so far. In which case, he could die."

"Begone!" Flames shot out of the hole and the mountain crumbled to pieces. "Do not meddle in the humans affairs! Do so and you will anger me, the mighty Igneel!"

"There's no point in worrying when we can't change the outcome." The ball said. "All we can do is have faith in the humans. You know Zeref is... never mind. Well, I'll be off. Arnighte deserves a visit as well." The ball faded and Igneel breathed out smoke in anger.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

Porlyusica walked down the street, listening to the humans complain that the Fantasia Parade wouldn't happen until tomorrow. Rumor of Makarov's condition travelled fast as people started wondering who the new guild master would be should his heath fail him.

"Laxus would make the most sense." Someone said as she walked by. "But he's a such a jerk. Who would put him in charge?"

"I've known him since he was a kid, and now he might be the new master." Another said. "Now I really do feel like an old man."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Thanks to Porlyusica, the master is going to pull through." Erza declared to the whole guild. "He'll be back to work in no time." The guild cheered at the statement and raised their mugs in joy. "Still, he's not as young as he use to be. So any added stress could affect his health. So everyone be on your best behavior."

"Is it a good idea to hold the Fantasia Parade after that just happen?" Lucy asked.

"After everything we just went through, we need some happy times." Brianna said as she sat down next to her.

"And the master wants us to do it." Mirajane added. "It seems like the perfect way to cheer everyone up after that mess."

"I can't wait to see what you have planned for the parade!" Juvia cheered from behind Gray.

"You're not gonna watch it, you're gonna be in it." Cana said, shocking the bluenette.

"But, but I just joined..." Juvia mumbled.

"A lot of members were injured fighting against each other, so anyone who can move has to participate." Happy mumbled with a fish in his mouth.

"Does that mean I'm gonna be in it too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we need all the people we can get." Gray answered. "Besides, it's not like those three can help out." He pointed over to Natsu, Gajeel, and Nicholas, all heavily bandaged.

"Screw you and your parade!" Gajeel growled.

"Well, me and Nickie are gonna be in it." Brianna said as she leaned against the table.

"I keep telling you not to call me that." Nicholas begged.

Natsu mumbled something under his bandages, confusing Lucy. "How are you gonna be part of the action? You're out of it." Gajeel said. Natsu mumbled something back, angering Gajeel and Nicholas.

"I can do whatever I want!" Nicholas shouted back.

"How is it that they can understand each other?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe 'cause they're just as stupid as Natsu." Happy suggested.

Erza stared at the hall and smiled at the merriment of her fellow members. Footsteps drew everyone to the front door in anger as Laxus walked into the guild. "What do you want?" Wakaba asked as he walked past him.

"Where's the old man?" The blonde asked Erza, throwing the whole guild into a frenzy of protest.

"Quiet!" Erza shouted, calming the whole guild down. "The master's in the infirmary."

"Are you serious?" Jet asked in anger. Laxus walked past him and Erza, as everyone else stared at him until Natsu and Nicholas slid in front of the blonde.

"You two..." Laxus mumbled as the three locked eyes.

Natsu pointed at him and mumbled something incoherent, leaving the whole guild flabbergasted. "And that goes double for me!" Nicholas added.

"Can you translate?" Lucy asked Gajeel as he walked over.

"He said next time, it won't be three against one." Gajeel's said. "Just you and me face to face, and I swear I ain't gonna lose again."

"Wait, I thought you guys beat him?" Lucy asked confused.

"More like a draw." Gajeel confessed as Laxus walked past Natsu. "Look at what he did to us. I don't even wanna think about what would have happened if he was around during the Phantom battle. I might be six feet under by now."

Natsu turned around in anger and mumbled again. Laxus waved his hand back and Natsu stared wide eyed. "Shows over!" Erza shouted. "Let's get ready for the Fantasia parade!"

Laxus walked into the infirmary and closed the door behind him. "A rowdy bunch, aren't they?" Laxus asked as his grandfather sat up.

"Laxus, do you understand how serious your actions are?" The old man asked, making the blonde look away. "Look me in the eyes, boy." The blonde obeyed and stared at his grandfather. Both looked at the door as Nicholas walked in.

"What? There was no way I was gonna miss this." The brunette said as grabbed some gauze and retreated his chest.

"Very well." Makarov sighed as he looked back at Laxus. "Laxus, Fairy Tailis a place where friends can gather. Where wizards can find work. And where children whom fate seems to have cursed, can feel like they are apart of something special. It's not something that can be owned. This guild was built upon the trust and honor of each individual member. Without that, no bonds will be formed and the entire guild will fall apart. Your actions have proven that you lack these traits, and you threatened the lives of your comrades. That is unforgivable."

"I'm sorry, sir." The blonde said, looking up. He clenched his fist in anger before letting out a heavy sigh. "I just... wanted to make the guild stronger... I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Did this come before or after you threatened to blow up the whole town?" Nicholas asked.

"Keep out of this." The blonde snapped back. "Seriously, do you get off on this Schadenfreude crap?"

"I swear, your just as high strung as I am." Makarov jumped off the bed and slid into his slippers before walking over. "You'd better relax or you'll end up here with me. Take some time and smell the roses. If you do, you'll be able to see thing you couldn't see before. Life is something to be enjoyed, you know?"

Laxus looked away in shame. "I've watch you grow into the man you are today. Where did I go wrong, what lessons did you not learn? The past is the past, and I am left with only one choice." The two stared in silence until Makarov spoke up. "Laxus, you are hear by expelled from Fairy Tail."

The blonde felt his whole world crumble around him. "Right... thanks." The two turned around and Laxus headed for the door. "Grandpa..."

Makarov tried to hold back his tears as Laxus walked out the door. "I still say he should pay a hefty fine as well."

* * *

_**Magnolia Park**_

"This has to be a joke, right!?" Evergreen shouted. "Why would he kick you out and not the rest of us!?"

"We're just as guilty as you are!" Bickslow added and his dolls repeated.

"Guess he doesn't see it that way." Laxus said back.

"If you're leaving, then I am two!" Evergreen shouted.

"There's no reason for us to stick around if you're not here!" Bickslow added.

"You guys are so annoying sometimes." Laxus smirked. "Can't you just say goodbye and be done with it?"

"I don't understand..." Freed mumbled, finally joining the conversation. "We're at fault too, so why are you taking the blame?"

"You got it all wrong." Laxus shook his head. "Say what you want, but you guys are way more attached to the guild than I could be."

"We'll ask the master about this!" Evergreen shouted. "Maybe we can change his mind."

"Natsu and Gray respect you, so I'm sure they'll back us up." Bickslow added.

Laxus grabbed his bag off the ground and flung it over his shoulder before he turned around and walked away. "Take care, you guys."

"Don't leave!" Bickslow shouted. "What's gonna happen to the Thunder Legion?"

His question went unanswered as Freed stared in silence with a smile. 'We'll meet again, Laxus.'

* * *

_**Rocky Plain**_

"Wonderful news, Ultear." A voice said through her orb. "What happened to Jellal?"

"Honestly, I couldn't care less." The woman said back.

"The buffoon never had a clue you were the one behind the whole thing... Pathetic." The voice added.

"He wasn't the brightest boy, but he was adorable." Ultear added darkly. "I still can't believe that in all those years, he never realized that I was pretending to be the spirit of Lord Zeref."

"Your ability set the stage for a wonderful play." The man said back. "The council is in turmoil and the etherion was fired. Out plan is coming closer to realization."

"I had hoped the confusion would have allowed you to move freely." Ultear said.

"It worked perfectly." The man said. "One of the keys needed is now in my position."

"That's good, master Hades." Ultear said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry things had to end this way, my dear Jellal."

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

Fireworks shot into the sky as the whole town cheered at the floats going past them. All the wizards of Fairy Tail shoes off their magic, starting with Cana making her cards float in mid air. She, Wakaba and Macao sent their magic into the sky and they collided, creating hearts in the night sky.

Laxus watched from the side with a smile smile as Bisca, Lucy and Levy followed on a float and did a fancy ribbon dance.

Elfmans float followed them as he stood in his beast form, roaring in front of a castle that was topped with a rose. The rose opened and Mirajane popped out, making everyone cheer. Those cheers died out the second she turned herself into a giant lizard.

Gray and Juvia, dressed in a king and Queen outfit, followed them as Gray created a castle of ice. He nodded at Juvia and she summoned a current of water above it and then Gray created the words 'Fairy Tail' in ice on top.

Next was Nicholas and Brianna's float. Brianna wis her Glastig dress while Nicholas was covered in his scales and torn clothing, giving him a troll look. He summoned a mountain of rock behind him that was quickly overtaken by plants. Flowers popped out of the ground and created the Fairy Tail symbol.

Near the back of the parade was Erza's float. Erza spun her swords around her before she twirled and glowed into a new revealing outfit with four pigtails.

Natsu walked behind her and behind him was a mountain of flames. He pulled his head back and spat the words 'Fairy Tail' in flames until he coughed, scaring Happy.

Other members followed them as Makarov watched from the very last float. "Hey master." The old man turned around and looked at Gajeel.

"You're not gonna be in the parade, Gajeel?" He asked.

"Spotlights aren't really my thing." He said back.

"Whatever you say, mister 'shooby do ba." Makarov chuckled.

Gajeel almost shouted back, but instead sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, this is for you. It took me a while, but I tracked down your son for you."

"Thank you, my boy." Makarov said as he took the scrap. "I'm sorry it was so dangerous."

"Not a problem." Gajeel said back. "It was actually kinda fun. That guy has no idea I'm a double agent."

"We can't let him do as he pleases..." Makarov said and then someone called for him. "Sorry, but my public awaits."

Laxus walked down the streets when he heard someone point out the master. A smile grew on his face and he turned to leave but something compelled him to turn around. His eyes went wide as the whole guild gave the symbol of victory to him. Nicholas refused to, but after an elbow to his sore gut from Brianna, his hand completed the guild.

The blondes eyes filled up with tears until they burst. "Grandpa..."

'I may not be able to see you.' Makarov thought to himself. 'They're maybe thousands of miles between us. But I'll always be looking your way. I'll forever be watching you.' Tears fell faster from the blondes eyes as he turned and left the town.

"The party's just getting start!" Natsu cheered. "Okay guys, who's proud to be a member of Fairy Tail!?" The whole guild erupted into cheers as the parade carried on.

* * *

**No matter how many times I watch it, I feel NO pity for Laxus in this scene.**

**Well, this story is going back on break because my characters aren't going to the Oracion Séis arc, so I just have one question. Daphne Arc, yes or no for this story? Let me know if you want it in the reviews and see after it.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	10. Daphne

**Chapter 10**

**Daphne**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"Long story short, Wendy and Carla are the newest members of Fairy Tail." Erza explained, motioning to the blue haired girl in the green dress and the white cat. "So treat them well."

"Nice to meet you all." Wendy said with a bow. The guild crowded around her and started praising her cuteness.

"Were so glad you all made it back, Erza." Mirajane said to the red head. All of team Natsu had just returned from the mission Makarov gave them; destroy the Oraciōn Seis, one third of the Balam Alliance. Together with members of three other guilds, the six demons were defeated and arrested.

"Hello, master." Erza nodded to the old man.

"You did well, Erza." The master said. "Now that the Oraciōn Seis are in jail, I'm sure things will quiet down. And thank you for bringing two precious and powerful new members to the guild with you."

"Girl, it's been too long!" Levy cheered before tackling Lucy in a hug.

"Does Lucy seem, different to you?" Jet asked Droy.

"Who knows what they went through on this mission." Droy mumbled.

Water poured out of Juvia'a eyes and swept them away, and almost drowned the whole guild. "Gray, darling, you're back! I'm so happy I'm crying waterfalls!"

"Gray, calm down your girlfriend!" One member shouted, struggling to keep his head above water.

"She's not my freaking girlfriend!"" Gray shouted, floating by before the water drained out of the guild.

"And then the giant snake grew wings attacked." Natsu said, telling others about his fight with one of the Seis.

"Quit pulling my leg." Elfman said back. "No snake is manly enough to fly."

Mirajane walked out from behind the bar and over to the new members. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, you two. I'm Mirajane."

"I can't believe it, Carla!" Wendy said to the cat. "First we meet Erza, and now Mirajane!"

"I'm guessing your cat friend uses the same magic as Happy. Would you mind telling me what magic you use?" The model asked.

"Don't you dare compare me to that furry freak!" Carla shouted.

"Don't mind her." Wendy said about the cat. "I use healing and support magic. Actually, I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer." The whole guild stopped talking and stared at her, making her drop her head. 'Did I do something wrong already?'

"That's Awesome!" The whole guild shouted, shocking her.

"Ive never heard of a guild having four dragon slayers!" Wakaba cheered.

"Four?" Wendy asked.

"Oh, yeah, you don't know about him. Nicholas, come here!" Cana shouted over to the back of the guild hall. The members moved out of the way to show the Earth Dragon Slayer sitting alone on at a table.

"Come on, grumpy." Brianna teased as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him over. "Sorry about that. He's Nicholas and I'm Brianna."

"Hey..." The Slayer mumbled before returning to his table.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked the other take over mage.

"I don't know. He's been like this since he got back from his solo job." Brianna explained.

"Wait, I know you two!" Carla shouted. "Weren't you two those criminals that were wrongly blamed and had to spend seven years on the run?"

"On the nose." Brianna said. "Then we ran into Natsu and the others, one thing led to another, and now we're members."

"So what magic do you use?" Wendy asked.

"Mythic Soul Take-Over." Brianna then pointed to her friend. "And he's an Earth Dragon Slayer."

"Wow..." Wendy mumbled.

"Okay, everyone!" Makarov shouted. "Listen up! Let's welcome our new members the only way we know how!" The whole guild cheered him before they started partying all night long. Only two members stayed out of it; Mystogain, who faded away after seeing Wendy, and Nicholas, who stood up and left.

* * *

_**A Few Days Later**_

Wendy and Carla, now decorated in their new guilds emblem, stared up at the request board, looking for a job to do. "See anything you want?" Mira asked, walking over to her.

"There's just so many." Wendy said to the model.

"Take as much time as you want." Mirajane said back. "But a little advice. Stay away from solo jobs for a while. All our new members usually start with team missions. You'll take a pay cut, of course, but the experience is well worth it."

"Sounds like fun." Wendy said with joy.

"Wendy, do I need to remind you of your potently choices?" Carla motioned over to the bar, where Elfman and Natsu where laughing like madmen and Gajeel was sulking.

"Helping Wendy find a job, Mirajane?" Lucy asked as she and Levy walked over.

"Actually, I'm thinking it be best if she started off teaming with someone else." The model said back.

"Not a bad idea." Levy said. "That's how lulu started here."

"Yeah, I'd rather not think about that." Lucy said, thinking about all the problems that has lead to.

"Well, do you two need any help?" Wendy asked.

"Sure, we need all the help we can on ShadowGear." Levy said.

"Why not just stick wit us?" Lucy asked.

"That might be hazardous to her health." Levy said back, making Wendy chuckle.

"Hey, Natsu." The pinkette turned around to see Nicholas behind him.

"Where you been, man?" Elfman asked. "None of us have seen you for days. Brianna was getting worry about you. She want to talk to you after she gets back from her job."

"It's fine." Nicholas brushed of the concern. "A few days ago, I heard a rumor you might wanna hear."

"Well, what is it?" Natsu asked.

"Someone in town says they saw a dragon." The brunette explained, shocking Natsu and Wendy. Gajeel turned to look at him, a metal nut still in his mouth.

"For real?" Happy asked as Natsu jumped off his seat.

"Was it Igneel?" Natsu asked.

"No names were dropped." Nicholas answered.

"You talk to the guy who saw this dragon?" The pinkette asked again.

"It's just a rumor." Nicholas answered again. "The girl who started it is named Daphne. According to her, she didn't just see it, they talked with each other."

"In person?" Natsu asked. "Is it true?"

"No clue." Nicholas answered. "Honestly, I don't care about it, but I know you do. It's worth checking out, don't you uthink?"

"How do we find her?" Happy asked.

"She's in a lodge outside of town." Nicholas explained.

"Thanks, let's go Happy." Natsu said. The cat jumped off the bar and onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Can I come too?" Wendy asked. "I don't wanna bug you. I just want to see if it's Grandeeney or not."

"The more the merrier." Natsu chuckled before turning over to the bar. "You two sure you don't wanna come?"

"Not a chance in hell." Gajeel said back.

"I know you're as curious as we are." Natsu teased.

"Will you just listen to yourself?" The metal eater asked. "You hear dragon, and you run off on a wild goose chase. Stories like this are made for suckers like you. It's pointless to get your hopes up."

"What if it was Metalicanna?" Natsu asked. "Would you still sit here?"

"No, I'd find him and punch him in the face." Gajeel said back. "I don't know why you care about someone who abandoned you."

"Don't know about that, but I've moved on from Arnighte." Nicholas answered. "I've got my own problems to deal with."

"Well, I'm not giving up." Natsu said back. "Igneel is out there, and I'm gonna find him. Let's go Wendy."

"Right." Wendy nodded before turning to Carla. "I hope it's Grandeeney."

"Don't get your hopes to high." Carla warned her. "If your hopes are too high, you'll only be disappointed."

"Thanks for the tip, man." Natsu told Nicholas as he walked over.

"Not a problem." The brunette smiled back as the other slayers ran out the guild. He watched them run through town, a somber look on his face.

* * *

_**Magnolia Cake Shop**_

"Id like to order this one." Erza said, pointing to the strawberry cake with the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"Thank you, miss Erza." The owner said. "I have to say, you are probably my most faithful customer."

"I byy one each time we get a new member." Erza explained. "I guess it's become something of a tradition. Then again, if you weren't a master of your craft, I wouldn't come here. So are fifty cakes do able?"

"You got fifty new members already?" The baker asked.

"No, just four." Erza said, turning to the door. "The rest are for me." The owner stared in shock as Erza walked out the door. Knowing a shortcut to the guild, she walked down an allyway before jumping out of the way of a pair of swords that a clocked figure swung.

Erza summoned her own pair and blocked a double swing before she swung herself, breaking the blades. Her opponents hand glowed green before two short swords appeared. "Requip?" The figure jumped down and swung again. Erza blocked the blades before jumping back and then charging. Both blocked the first blade as they traded blows. Erza landed and turned around, only to find air. "What was that?"

* * *

**_Rise Hotel_**

The four stared at the bright yellow hotel just sitting in the dull rocky plain. "This looks... out of place." Happy mumbled.

"And run down." Natsu added. The pushed open the door and walked in, only to find the whole place empty.

"It doesn't look like anyone's around." Wendy observed.

Calra walked over to the receptionist desk and a crystal glowed. "I think that's by design. This place seems to be run automatically. It can check people in and out with the need to hire employees."

"You're so smart, Carla." Happy said, trying to score points.

"I don't think anyone's here to maintain the place." Carla ignored the blue cats comments.

"Rock head is getting a punch for this!" Natsu growled.

"I think we're jumping the gun." Wendy spoke up. "They're are a ton of rooms to check. Maybe we can try checking them, this Daphne might be staying in one of them."

"Okay, let's split up and check every room." Natsu nodded. The four split up and knocked on all the doors they could find but no one answered them. They all met up at the last room, a big door surrounded by giant stuffed animals. Two were sticking out of the wall and the door had a giant face on it.

"So, I'm guessing this is the last door?" Happy asked.

"And it's not suspicious in any way." Natsu added sarcastically. "Daphne, are you in there?"

"Ya got that right!" A voice shouted back.

"Open up! We need to talk!" Natsu shouted.

The door opened slowly cracked opened to reveal a girl in a cowgirl outfit and glasses, chewing on a pokey stick. "You really need to work on your manners." She poked out the door and adjusted her glasses.

"We heard you saw a dragon." Natsu shouted.

"That I did." Daphne nodded opening the doors wide. "Come inside, we have much to talk about." Magic seals appeared under the four and they dragged the wizards into the dark room before the door closed. The lights flashed on and it show Daphne sitting on a couch, her patchwork dolls pampering her.

The four could only stare as she ripped the lid off another pokey box and had a doll give her one. "What are you waiting for, sit down." The seals lead her guests over to the couch and forced them to sit. "Now I understand you have many-a-questions."

"Damn right we do!" Natsu shouted. "That dragon you saw, where is he? What did he look like?"

Daphne fixed her glasses and stared at Natsu. "Tell me, why do you want to know that stuff?"

"I'm a Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted, igniting his hand. "I've been searching for a dragon named Igneel that disappeared. My friend here is also looking for a sky dragon, named Grandeneey. We heard a rumor that you saw one. That's the only reason we're here! So if you know anything, tell us! We need your help."

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"Hmmm... it's strange that he would attack and then leave." Makarov mumbled as Erza told everyone about the attack.

"It was a warning." The red head explained. "He was letting me know that he was out there. But there was something odd about him. The only way I can put it is that he smelled wrong."

"Smelled?" Lucy asked.

"Not like a person, more like an animal." Erza clarified. "Even his breathing wasn't normal."

"Well be caustious, but not paranoid." Makarov spoke up. "He'll come to us."

"Are we going to sit here and do nothing?" Erza asked.

"Yes, we are." Makarov answered. "We'd be doing nothing but waste recourses otherwise. Go about like nothing has happened, that should irritate him into attacking again."

"Wait, this guy's out attacking us?" Brianna asked, having just come back from her job. "Has anyone seen Nicholas around?"

"Last time I saw him, he was walking out the guild hall." Gray answered. "Something about a job he has to do."

"He never signed out a job." Mirajane said.

* * *

_**Rise Hotel**_

"Yes, I said I met with a dragon." Daphne said, turned around to the group. "But that was nothing but a lie."

"A what?!" Natsu angrily shouted.

"That's too bad." Wendy mumbled.

"Looks like Gajeel was right." Happy said, disappointed.

"I'm sure you understand, dragon boy." Daphne said, messing with Natsu's hair. "I had to find some way to get you to come."

"I understand you suck!" Natsu shouted before marching towards the door. "Come on, let's go!" He kicked open the door, only to find a swirling mess of colors instead of a hallway. "What the heck!?"

"The hallway melted!" Happy shouted in shock.

"How does a building vanish?" Wendy asked.

"You belong to me now, like birds in a cage." Daphne bragged.

"Well see about that! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu punched the doorway, only to get blasted back.

"Natsu!/You okay?" Wendy and Happy shouted at the same time.

"It's like a magic wall... your a wizard!" Carla asked Daphne.

"Not a bad display, Salamander." Daphne chuckled as Natsu stood back up. "You certainly live up to your reputation."

"She's kinda scary now..." Happy mumbled, hiding behind Natsu.

"I guess good things do come to those who wait." The cowgirl chuckled again.

"This was a set up!" Natsu realized.

"That's right, and you fell for it." Daphne bragged. "Stuff that in your pipe and smoke it."

Wendy ran over to the window and opened it, only to find the same thing. "We can't leave this way either."

"My magic is quite handy, wouldn't you say?" Daphne chuckled as Natsu ran back to the door.

"I've never met a wall I couldn't break!" Natsu swung his fist again, only to be met with a fist of stone to his face. He looked up to find Nicholas glaring at him.

"How's the floor taste, Natsu?" He asked.

"Nicholas!" Wendy cheered.

"Wait, how did you get past that wall?" Happy asked.

"Good question, and I've got my own bone to pick with you." Natsu said, standing up. "Next time, make sure your info isn't a pile of garbage."

"Man, you're stupider than I thought." The brunette chuckled as he walked into the room. "It wasn't garbage. We played you like a fiddle."

"That we did." Daphne chuckled as she put her arm on Nicholas' shoulder. "Good work, partner."

"You know her?" Natsu asked as everyone stared at the two. "What's going on here? I want some answers and I want them now!"

"God, you're annoying." The brunette said walking forward. "What part of a double cross don't you get, you idiot?"

"What'd you call me?" Natsu asked back.

"I still owe you for the cowardly way you beat me the first time." Nicholas said back. "Nows as good as time as any."

"The hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Let me put this in a way you'll understand." Nicholas said before punching Natsu in the gut, launching him back. "As of right now, I'm done with Fairy Tail and all of you."

"You serious?" Natsu asked from the ground.

"That's a man for you." Daphne said with a smile. "Now fetch me a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"With pleasure." He cracked his knuckles as Natsu stood back up.

"Don't do this!" Natsu shouted.

Nicholas glowed as he encased himself in his Scale spell. "It's time to smother this fire out, for good!"

"This is a dream, right?" Happy asked, not wanting any of this to be true.

"You guys get behind me." Natsu ordered the girl and cats. "He's not joking around."

"Why are you doing this?" Happy shouted.

"Please don't fight!" Wendy begged.

"Just shut up!" The brunette shouted as he swung his arm forward. **"Earth Dragon Morningstar!"** The ball and chain combo crashed into the floor where Natsu was standing after he jumped out of the way.

"Stay close to me, understand?" Carla said, pulling Wendy out of the way.

"Stop this!" Happy shouted. "There's no need for this!"

Daphne laughed at the cats statement. "You really are as stupid as you look, are you? If you don't fight back, you're gonna end up as a fine paste. Get him, Nicholas Boulton!"

"Coming up!" Nicholas pulled back and slammed the spiked sphere back down, forcing Natsu to roll out of the way.

"The hell is the matter with you?" Natsu shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with me! You're the one just standing there like the idiot you are!" He swung his arm again, and this time the ball scratched Natsu.

"Do you think this is a fake?" Wendy asked.

"I don't see how... One brand of Dragon Slayer magic is extremely rare." Carla mumbled. "The odds of finding another person with the same elemental type are extremely slim."

"Wait a minute, what about that freaky spirit we meet fighting nirvana?" Happy asked, speaking of the Gemini spirit. "That copied a lot of different magics. Do you think it's something like that?"

"It is possible." Carla confessed. Natsu jumped off the chain and kicked Nicholas in the back of the head, forcing him to the floor as the marble tiles shattered upon impact.

"This has to be a fake." Happy shouted.

"How do you know?" Wendy asked.

"Well for starters, he-" Happy started before Nicholas stood up, eating the marble shards in his mouth.

"I told you, untreated stone! This glaze is disgusting." Nicholas told Daphne, wiping his mouth clean. "Still, it made a nice little snack."

"He just at earth. This guy's the real deal!" Happy shouted.

"He's right, only a Dragon Slayer can eat their elements." Wendy added in horror.

"If it's a real fight you want, then you got it!" Natsu shouted at Nicholas.

"Good, I was starting to get bored." The traitorous dragon Slayer said before pulling his head back. **"Earth Dragon Roar!"**

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu did the same and both torrents of elements met in an explosion of dust and flames.

Nicholas charged through the smoke and pulled his glowing fist back. **"Earth Dragon Diamond Fist!"** He punched Natsu square in the gut before raising his leg in a crescent kick. **"Earth Dragon Talon!"** His foot wrapped itself in stone before he slammed it down on Natsu's jaw.

"Keep it up!" Daphne cheered for Nicholas. "There's nothing like dinner and a show. And by the way, I'm not one for cheap imitations. That right there is the real deal!" Nicholas threw a punch that sent Natsu flying back. "Oh, and he came to me. I'm not one for something as petty as mind control."

Natsu slid to a hault as he wiped his mouth of sweat. "No kidding. I've felt that punch before. No copycat could ever do the same."

"Figures you'd let me hit you to test if it was the real me." Nicholas said. "Only an idiot like you would-" Natsu head butted him in the gut, cutting him off.

**"Fire Dragon Talon!" **The pinkette delivered a flaming straight kick, sending Nicholas crashing through the wall. "We're just getting started!" Natsu raced after him as the others followed him into the hall.

"I knew Natsu was a barbarian, but I thought this 'Rockslide' would be different." Carla mumbled. "It must be something Fairy Tail puts in the water."

"I want answers, buddy, and I want them now!" Natsu shouted. "Were you ever really a good guy, or were you just fooling Brianna as well?"

"Leave her out of this!" Nicholas charged forward and punched Natsu in the gut before kicking in the back of the head, sending him flying backwards. "She has nothing to do with this! This is between you and me!"

Natsu jumped out of the rubble and used his breath attack, while Nicholas used his Pillar spell to pierce it. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would Nicholas betray his friends?" Wendy asked from the peanut gallery.

"Not that it matters to you, but Rockslide offered to help me with a special project." Daphne explained. "When I first got here I needed information and he was just the first person to help me. After that, we started meeting up and then we became partners on this little endouver of ours."

"A betrayal, after everything Fairy Tail has done for him?" Carla asked in anger.

"But wait, what does that have to do with why you want Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Sorry, but I'm not into spoilers." Daphne teased. "For now, just shut up and watch."

"If you don't wanna tell me what's going on, I guess I'll just beat it out of you!" Natsu charged Earth Dragon Slayer, who smirked at the bravado shown to him.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"I don't understand, why are they late?" Erza complained about Natsu and Wendy. "Following a simple lead doesn't take this long."

"You don't suppose he found Igneel, do you?" Lucy suggested.

"Or maybe he got tired of chasing rumors and called it night?" Wakaba added.

"Normaly I would agree, but flamebrain had Wendy with him." Gray pointed out. "As reckless as he is, he wouldn't keep a kid out this late."

"What's more, we still don't know anything of my attacker." Erza added. "For all we know, he could have gotten to them."

"Either way, I don't think we should just be sitting around here." Brianna said. "Nicholas is missing too. They're out there, and for we know, they need our help. I vote for forming a search party to go out their and look for them."

"Rockface is a big boy." Gajeel teased. "He doesn't need his little friend watching him."

"Wanna say that to my face, bolt for brains?" Brianna asked back.

"Enough." Erza stopped the fight from getting any more severe. "I'm going to look for them. Lucy, you and Brianna are with me."

"Got it." The blonde nodded.

Others tried to join in but Erza shot them down. "We can't spilt up anymore than we already have. Stay here and guard the guild hall."

"Be careful." Mira warned them as the three other women ran out the guild hall.

* * *

_**Rise Hotel**_

**"Earth Dragon Cavern Crush!"** Nicholas wrapped his hands together before they were coated in stone. He threw them forward as Natsu swung his flaming leg, forcing him down some stairs. Natsu jumped after him, only to slip and fall down the stairs. "My pillars don't just come in flat mode. I can angle them too!" Nicholas explained as Natsu slid by before crashing into the wall. "Pathetic."

"You're one to talk!" Natsu shouted as he pulled himself out of the wall before throwing a fire ball at Nicholas. "Filthy traitor!" Nicholas sank into the ground and the fireball missed him. "Crap. I hate this spell."

**"Earth Dragon Quake!"** Nicholas shot out of the ground and uppercutted Natsu before grabbing him and dragging him through the walls of the building.

"Don't hurt each other." Wendy begged.

"At the rate they're going, they're going to wear themselves out or destroy this place." Carla pointed out. "But we have a problem. The walls in this place is made of stone. Meaning Natsu is at a disadvantage."

"Natsu needs help." Happy said. "I'm going back to town and getting some." He opened a window and tried to fly out, only to be send to the ground.

"That was painful to watch." Carla mumbled.

"I'm afraid there's no escape, so just relax and enjoy the show." Daphne chuckled. "This place is my illusion, so if I want you to stay, you stay."

"Illusion?" Wendy asked.

"Just a little concealment magic to hide it in plain sight for as long as I want." The cowgirl bragged. "It may not be good in a fight, but it sure fooled you." She glanced out the window and the others follower her head. "On the plus side, you're little friends are here."

The three fairies looked out the window and saw Erza, Brianna, and Lucy looking around. "We're up here!" Wendy shouted pounding on the window.

"They can't see us, child." Carla told Wendy.

"Don't worry about them. They'll have their own problems soon enough." Daphne chuckled.

Nicholas threw Natsu away, only for the pinkette to jump off a wall and springboard back. **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"** Flames shot out of Natsu's elbow and he rammed the other one into Nicholas's gut, sending him crashing into a hallway as Natsu followed him.

Nicholas stood back up and turned his arm into his warhammer. "Express elevator, going down!" He slammed the hammer down and the floor collapsed beneath them.

"Not only is he good looking, but he's smart as well." Daphne observered as the others ran after Natsu. "Looks like I made the right choice partnering with him."

* * *

_**Outside**_

"That inn should be here." Lucy mumbled, seeing nothing around her but sunbacked rocks. "Do you think we made a mistake with the directions?"

"Something doesn't feel right here." Brianna added. "Erza, what do you think?"

"I think we may have walked into a trap." The redhead said, making Lucy panic. "It's the same smell as before." Magic seals appeared on the ground before amcloaked figure rose out of the ground. "That's what attacked me. You two stay behind me."

"Got it." The blonde nodded as Erza donned herself in her Heavens Wheel armor. The figure held out its hands and summone dits own blades before charging Erza.

The four swords met as Erza started pushing on the blades. "What is your plan? Are you why Natsu and the others haven't returned yet? Tell me!" She swung her blades and ripped the hood to shreds, showing a lizards head underneath it before it charged Erza and pushed her back.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted as the other two ran along side her. "Hang on!" She pulled out a gold key and summoned Virgo. "Erza needs help, pronto!"

"Understood." The maid started digging underground when she stopped. "Princess, we have company." A seal appeared behind her and another beast landed next to her.

"Another one!?" Erza asked, pushing her own opponent back.

"I'll take care of this one, princess." Virgo dug underground, hoping to catch it off guard.

"Why is your spirit copying Nicholas?" Brianna asked.

"Virgo could do that way before we met either you!" Lucy shouted back. The beast behind them dug underground and Virgo missed it.

"It fled?" Virgo asked before it rose out of the ground, catching her off guard. Virgo swung her chains and the beast dodged them before going back under ground.

"Listen, we got this. Go help Erza." Lucy told Brianna as Virgo went back underground.

"Right." Brianna raced over to the red head as Virgo popped back up.

"I failed princess." Virgo reported.

"Just take a rest for now, okay?" Lucy closed the gate as Virgo bowed to her. "Okay, let's try this." She pulled out another key and held it to the sky. **"Open, Gate of the Lion - Leo!"**

"Sup, gorgeous." Loke asked as he appeared.

"Think you take this guy?" Lucy asked.

"No problem. Besides, I still owe you one for taking in Aries and the others." Loke pushed his glasses up as the beast charged him and was met with a fist to the face, er, snout. Before hitting the ground, a seal appeared and swallowed it before a new one popped out, this one looking like Loke. "Well, this should be fun." Every punch and kick he threw was matched perfectly. "What's going on? He got way stronger."

**"Take-over: Harpy!"** Brianna turned into her bird form and took to the sky to dive bomb Erza's opponent, only for a third beast to shot out of the ground. This one had wings instead of arms and large about of feathers on its neck. "That might be the ugliest thing I've ever seen." The beast flapped it's wing and a tornado shot towards Brianna, who dodged it. "That's my schit. Lets go, ugly."

"Imitation may be flattery, but you have no style of your own." Erza said before dressing herself in her Giants Armor, only for the beast to do the same.

* * *

_**Inside Rise Hotel**_

"Are those lizards working for you?" Happy asked after the three watched outside the window.

"What a smart kitty." Daphne teased. "Yes they are, and those aren't the only ones. I've got an army of dolls working for me."

"So, they aren't really alive?" Wendy asked.

"Golems?" Carla guessed.

"Nail on the head." Daphne nodded. "And the best part is they can tag out to another Golem who can match the opponents power. Lucky for me, Rockslide told me everything about the wizards of your guild. And that's not even the best part. But why spoil all the fun and tell you now?"

An explosion rocked the building as Daphne looked down over the railing. "My, my, those two sure like to have their fun, don't they?"

**"Earth Dragon Pillar!"** Nicholas threw his arm forward and it turned into solid stone aimed at Natsu. The pinkette caught it and started melting it with his bare hands. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" He pulled his arm back and Natsu launched forward and punched him in the face.

"Finish this game, would you?" Daphne asked her partner.

"Right away." Nicholas turned his arms back into weapon mode as Natsu light himself on fire and charged. "You're done!" He swung his hammer and met Natsu's Sword Horn, only to have start cracking. "That's not possible..."

"You lose!" Natsu speared him through the wall and landed in the lobby.

"Not bad, dragon boy..." Daphne chuckled as Nicholas' scales faded.

"Okay, we're done." Natsu panted as he looked up to find the other Slayer out cold. "No way, I actually knocked him out? Awesome!" He noticed the lack of movement from the earth wizards chest. "Crap, I didn't kill him, did I?" He raced over only to find a pillar forcing him to the ground from the ceiling. "What the heck?"

"Idiot..." Nicholas chuckled as he stood back up. "How stupid can you be?"

Daphne laughed as she walked up behind Natsu. "I'll take it from here." She held out her hand and a purple seal appeared beneath Natsu.** "Hidden Darkness!"** The seal turned into a hole that swallowed Natsu whole. "An excellent performance, Rockslide."

"Thanks." Nicholas said, clutching his gut. "Man, he really has a thick head."

The others ran into the room and stared down the glowing hole. "You sneaky little... You never meant to beat Natsu at all, did you? You were just leading him here." Carla realized.

"And he fell for it, hook, line, and sinker." Nicholas nodded before grabbing Happy and holding him over the hole. "He might get lonely down there, how about some company?"

"Enough fooling around." Daphne said. "It took far to long just to set up my experiment. I'll not have you sully it by adding a meter cat."

"So trapping Natsu was your plan all along." Wendy said.

"Indeed, and now that I have him, the fun begins." Daphne chuckled.

"Hello!? Can anyone hear me!?" Natsu shouted from inside the hole before something zapped him, making him cry in pain. The building began to shake as Wendy almost fell over.

* * *

_**Outside**_

Erza and the beast clashed spears against each other as Loke brawled with his own lizard and Brianna tried to hit her opponent. "Now it make sense, they switch out with each other that has the same skills as the opponent." Erza said aloud. "But that's also their weakness. **Requip!" **

She changed into her Adamantine armor and the lizard did the same, before she jumped up, changed into Black Wing Armor, and sliced it in half. "No one can requip as fast as me." She glowed and returned to her normal armor Next time, use your own power."

"Okay, ugly, let's play a game." Brianna took to the sky and the beast followed her before the two locked talons together before falling to the ground like birds do mating. Just before hitting the ground, Brianna pulled away and the two flew apart, only for the lizard to crash into high stack of rocks.

"I win! **Talon Dive!****"** She flew to the rock feet first as her talons glowed before she burst through it, feet first. The beast exploded from the hole in his chest as Brianna landed next to Erza and returned to normal as Lucy ran over. "How did you beat yours?"

"I used Plue." Lucy answered matter of factly.

"I don't know if that's something I'd want to brag about." Brianna said back, making Lucy drop he head in shame. A massive roar drew their attention as something... big appeared in front of them.

"It's alive! It's alive!" Daphne shouted from atop the things head. "Activate lacrima core!" The girls jaws hit the stone floor in shock as they realized they were staring at a giant dragon like thing. "Anything that isn't my Salamander core, get away from my baby!" Carla and Happy flew Wendy away as the things eyes started glowing red. "Behold, the mighty Dragoniod!"

"Do we really wanna know what Salamander core means?" Lucy asked as it roared again. "So loud!"

"Like a new born, it cries!" Daphne cheered. "The world's first artificial dragon has salamanders power for its life force."

"Ypu guys!" Wendy shouted as she and the cats raced over.

"Wendy!" Erza shouted in joy.

"We need to do something, fast!" Happy shouted.

"Hold on, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"He's inside that thing!" Happy explained. "Some crazy woman named Daphne set up a trap and Nicholas lured him into it!"

"What!?" Brianna shouted back. "This has to be some kinda trick. He's being controlled, right?"

"No, he's not!" Wendy said back. "He's doing all this because he wants to."

"Up there." Lucy pointed to the oids snout to find Nicholas standing on it.

"What are you doing?!" Erza shouted as he jumped off. "If you've betrayed Fairy Tail, I'll-"

"You'll what? Punch me in the head?" He chuckled before looking over to Brianna. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Well, I am!" She shouted back. "Now what's going on!?"

"Can't you tell? He's trading you in." Daphne chuckled from the cockpit. "And I'm still waiting for my congratulations."

"You're the one behind this insanity!?" Erza asked. "Let Natsu go at once."

"Not gonna happen." Daphne said, finishing her pokey. "Kinda using him as a battery after all. I'd say your good byes while you can. Natsu Dragneel won't be around much longer."

"If this thing drains all his magic power, he's as good as dead." Brianna mumbled.

"You wanna stop this? Be my guest." Nicholas teased. "Then again, considering how weak you all are, I don't think any of you are gonna be around yourself."

'Something's wrong...' Brianna thought, looking up at him. 'He's never called me weak before, even during his sleep mumbling. If he's not being controlled, what's going on?'

"I take offense to that." Daphne spoke up. "Genius is often mistaken for madness, but once I'm done, people will know what I am. It wasn't easy though. First, I had to make artificial dragons and then raise the young. After that, well, let's just say my home town finally proved itself useful. But they all use the same magic I do, so they fled before I could get any results. Without any data, the test was ruined. But I got the last laugh..."

"And now, after all my research, I found the solution. In order for my baby to work, I need the power of a real life Dragon Slayer. Of course it couldn't be just any dragon Slayer, no, no. My machine was specifically crafted to hamdle a fire dragon. Now, Salamander, surrender your power my baby can live." Daphne ordered. "Burn, baby, burn!"

Natsu screamed in pain as the beasts eyes glowed red. It slammed its foot down, kicking up dust around the girls and Happy. "Why did you create this thing!?" Erza shouted. "It can't just be for show."

"You're mind is as sharp as your blade, Erza Scarlet." Daphne said back. "My dream is to make the ultamite dragonoid, but this thing is still just a prototype. And now it's time for field testing." The beast slammed its feet down again, trying to squash them like bugs.

"This chick is insane!" Lucy shouted.

"We need to stop her." Erza declared.

"So we're just going to attack that thing with Natsu in it?" Brianna asked back. "He won't survive."

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices." Carla answered.

"Don't talk like that!" Wendy shouted.

Erxa glanced over to find Nicholas still standing on the rock formation. 'Is this truely what you want?' A magic mobile pulled up and Elfman jumped off and punched the Dragon Slayer in the gut, knocking him out. "What are you guys doing here?"

"You were taking too long, so the master sent us out to find you." Macao, the driver explained. "Mind telling me what the heck this thing is and where Natsu is?"

Elfman jumped down as the wings of the robot started to glow. "Is this thing about to fly?" Lucy asked in disbelief. It started floating off the ground before it flew away.

"It's going to hit Magnolia." Wendy realized.

"You all take Nicholas back to the guild, and then prepare for action." Erza ordered. "Protecting Magnolia is our top priority."

"What about you?" Brianna asked.

Erza summoned a sword to her hand. "I'm going Dragon hunting. Now get moving." The others nodded and Brianna piled into the car before she climbed on top of it. 'Nicholas, what have you done?' The car took off as happy and Carla carried Lucy and Wendy. "Thanks for the ride." She jumped off the wagon and was met with another lizard man. "Again?"

"Did you really think I would leave my baby unguarded?" Daphne asked.

Erza jumped back, donned herself in her Black Wing Armor and took to the sky, only for the lizardman to grow its own wings and fly after her. "I've beaten it before, and I'll do it again!" She swung her sword and sliced the beast in half. She reached the Dragonoids hide and landed on it, only to find it covered in lizardmen.

* * *

_**Magic Mobile**_

"Guys!" Brianna pointed ahead and Macao skidded the car to a hault as three more lizardmen popped up.

"That's just ugly." Elfman mumbled as the three men climbed out of the car. "Brianna, we'll deal with these things. You just get him back to Magnolia."

"You sure about this?" She asked back as he threw off his coat. "Right, I'll be back!" She hooked up the S.E. plug and the car took off.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

"Big dragon, dead ahead." Cana pointed out as the town crowded in to the guild hall.

"Now for the million jewel question: how do we beat it?" Drop asked.

"Master has a plan, right?" Jet asked Mira.

"He wants to wait until Nicholas gets back." She explained. "He thinks that Nicholas will talk to him."

"What good will it do, talking to a traitor?" Cana asked. "We can't just sit here and twiddle our thumbs."

A damaged magic mobile pulled up to the guild hall, Brianna driving it. "Get them help!" The doors popped open and Macao, Wakaba, and Elfman fell out. Everyone raced over to them as Brianna pulled Nicholas out of the car.

Cana pushed her out of the way and grabbed Nicholas by the collar. "Wake up! You might as well be awake and see the damage you done. Pathetic!" She slapped him across the face, waking him up.

"Back off!" Brianna pushed Cana off her old friend. "I'm sure he has a good reason for doing all of this!"

"I got your reason! He's a damn traitor!" Cana shouted back.

"He's not a traitor!" The two tone haired girl shouted, tears pooling around her eyes. "He can't be..."

"Just shut up..." Nicholas groaned as he stood up. "Jeeze, and I thought Daphne was annoying. I thought I was here to see the master, not play 'slap the sleeper'?"

"Let's go." Alzack said, pointing his gun into Nicholas' head.

"Don't make my trigger finger any more excited than it needs to be." Bisca warned as the three walked into the guild hall just as the dragonoid landed in Magnolia. The three reached the masters door and Alzack opened it before pushing Nicholas onto the room. The two closed the door behind him and raced into Magnolia to fight the beast.

"The battle has begun..." Makarov mumbled as he looked out the window. "Now is as good a time to explain yourself.

"I take full responsibility for everything that happened." Nicholas said on his hands and knees. "But believe me, this is the last thing I wanted."

Makarov walked over, anger seeping out of his mouth. "What did you think was going to happen!? Answer me, damnit!"

"Look, only Natsu can beat this thing." Nicholas said back, looking at the master. "And he's right where he needs to be to do it."

"I don't want riddles, I want answers!" Makarov shouted. "Is this how you repay kindness? We took you both in when you had no where else to go. We gave you both a new home, a new family, and you do this to us?! Maybe you're more like Suishou than you thought..."

"Hey, hey, hey! This wasn't my idea!" Nicholas shouted before slamming his fist int the desk next to him, breaking it in half. "Goddamnit!" He picked up a chair and threw it against the wall. "Did you think I LIKED doing this? Do you think I ENJOY lying to my friends, hurting them? I don't do this by choice; they forced me into this!"

"Who?" Makarov asked. "Who forced you?"

"The Magic Council." The Dragon Slayer answered. "Apparently, being cleared of a big crime doesn't excuse you of all the little crimes you did while on the run. After my last job, they gave me a bargain I COULD NOT refuse; force this Daphne woman out of hiding, or both me AND Brianna would be going to jail. Why the hell did you think I was sulking for the last week? I was sick to my stomach, knowing what I had to do."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Makarov asked.

"They have someone on the inside." The younger member explained. "If they found out I told ANYONE, they'd cart us off, never to be seen again." He calmed down with a long sigh. "So, am I getting kicked out of the guild?"

Makarov stared at him before speaking up. "No, however, you will be punished. For the next seven years, all the monetary gains you receive on jobs will be given to the guild."

"But I just got a place to live." Nicholas groaned.

"That's the way life works." Makarov said. "Actions have consequences. Now, how do we clean up this mess you caused?"

"Trust me, everything is set up." Nicholas grinned. "After finding Daphne and convincing her I'm on her side, she told me something very interesting. The only way to beat this thing once it starts is to have a Dragon Slayer attack it from the inside."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Makarov said as the door opened and Brianna walked in. "Get down there and tell them your plan."

"Right." Nicholas turned around and was met with a slap from Brianna.

"Don't you EVER do something like this again!" She shouted, tears rolling down her eyes. "If I lost you too, I'd-I'd.."

Nicholas wrapped his arms around her in a hug and pulled her in. "I'm sorry... I never meant to hurt anyone, especially you."

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

"Master told you what?" Erza asked after recovering from being forced of the robot. "Destroying the Dragonoid is our top priority? What about Natsu?"

"He said he's tought enough to survive this." Lucy mumbled.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. "Can you hear me?! The master ordered us to destroy this monster by any means necessary. But I need to know what do you want to do? Answer me!"

"It's about time someone asked that..." Natsu mumbled from inside the core. "Listen up, I'm only gonna say this once! Forget about me! Just destroy this thing!"

"But what's gonna happen to you!?" Happy asked.

"Just do it!" He shouted back. "If Magnolia turns into a pancake because of me, I'd never live with myself."

"Please tell me you've got a plan in mind, Erza." Lucy begged the redhead next to her. "Erza, answer me!"

"Oh, what a rush!" Daphne screamed in scientific ecstasy. "They all called me a liar for that day. But I'll never forget what I saw. It was majestic, powerful... the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I thought it would come back but it never did, so I decided to make my own!"

"Okay, this girl has major problems." Happy mumbled.

"The first thing I'll show them is how my baby can wipe out a whole city, and then an entire country!" The Dragonoid roared, forcing them back a bit.

"Just shut up." Erza looked over as Brianna, in her harpy form, placed Nicholas next to them. "You were right, she is annoying."

"What is the meaning of this!?" The redhead asked.

"Calm down and listen to me." Nicholas said as Brianna landed next to him. "Yes, I screwed up. But if we want any chance of beating this thing, you're gonna have to listen me. I don't care if you believe me or not."

As Nicholas explained everything as fast as he could, the robot was sapping Natsu's strength to the point he was hallucinating two chibi versions of himself. "Only six percent left! We're almost at full power!"

"The council did what!?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I thought you had betrayed us... please hit me!" Erza begged, dropping her head in shame.

"Maybe later, but right now, we have work, to do." Nicholas said, turning to the side.

"So what do we do?" Carla asked as Daphne summoned her lizard men.

"First, we get rid of these things." Nicholas said, kicking one to the side. "Gray, Juvia. Get to the highest point you can and wipe all these things out."

"How do we do that!?" Gray asked.

"Just to the toy store and combine you powers." Nicholas shouted. "You'll understand everything there."

"Combine..." Juvia mumbled as her face turned red.

"Up we go!" Brianna picked both of them up and carried them to the top of the toy store.

"I still don't understand how we're supposed to beat this thing." Erza mumbled. "Master knows Natsu is the only one who can destroy this thing so why is he telling us to attack it." A thought crossed her mind as she figured out the plan. "Of course."

"You always were smart, Erza." Nicholas said.

"Hold of the lizardman for as long as you can." Erza ordered as she donned herself in her Heavens Wheel Armor. "Me and Nick will take care of the Dragonoid."

"I told you, I hate that nickname!" He shouted as the two ran forward.

"But Natsu's still in that thing!" Wendy shouted.

"Trust me, it's all part of the plan!" Nicholas shouted.

Erza jumped towards the Dragonoids snout and summoned a multitide of blades. **"Blummenbalt!"** She swung her arms and the blades hit the beast.

"That's it, keep wearing yourself out." Daphne teased. "Only three percent left."

**"Earth Dragon Cavern Crusher!"** Nicholas slammed his fists down and hit the beasts snot, locking eyes with Daphne.

"So, you've finally shown your true colors, Nicholas Boulton?" Daphne asked. "But you're too late. Salamander is now apart of my Dragonoid for good!"

"It's never to late for us, my dear..." He teased the last two words.

The beast roared again, knocking Nicholas off the snout. Brianna caught him in her arm and flew away. "I'm pretty sure the guy is supposed to catch the girl." She joked.

"They in position?" He asked.

"Yep, but all you sure they can do it?" Brianna asked back.

"If they can't, will do it." Nicholas answered as they landed. Lizardmen jumped them from behind, but he whacked them away with his Chain spell. "To think I used to like lizards."

* * *

_**With Gray and Juvia**_

Gray looked out from the roof to find the Dragonoid was in front of them, as well as the river that flowed into town. "I get it. We're in her blind spot. She'll never see us coming."

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked.

"He wants us to do a unison raid." He explained. "Not gonna lie, I've thought of the idea myself."

"You have?" She asked with a blush.

"Yeah, we're ice and water." He nodded. "The first time we fought, I though how our magic would complement each other."

"Really!?" Juvia asked, now beet red.

"I know we can do this, so what do you say?" He offered his hand to her and she took it.

"Magic Fusion!" Both shouted as they glowed in a blue aura. **"Unison Raid!"** The river burst out of the canal like a series of geysers as icicles started raining down on the lizardmen, wiping them all out.

The glow faded as Juvia still had sparkles in her eyes. She turned to confess, only to find air. "Don't run away from me!"

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

The Dragonoid started having a case of split personality, with Natsu's voice begging them to stop him before saying he wants to destroy everything. "This is bad." Bickslow said, using his Figure eyes. "That thing is starting completely absorbing Natsu's spirit. If we don't do something now, he's gonna be gone forever."

It started stomping around while at the same time saying it shouldn't. "Listen up, ya pink haired freak!" Gray shouted, catching its attention. "Are you seriously this helpless?! It's pathetic! I should have known you were nothing but hot air! Stop the lame comedy and man up!"

"Stop it, Gray!" Happy shouted before an idea crossed his mind.

"Smash that thing to smithereens, and let's go home! That is if you can!" Gray shouted.

Soon, Lucy, Happy, and even Erza started jeering him. "Jeeze, you don't have to be so hard on him..." Cana mumbled.

"Where's all the power you had when we first met!?" Nicholas shouted. "Do you have any power at all, or can you only win a fight when someone holds your hand!? You don't deserve the name of Dragon Slayer! If Igneel ever say you again, he'd turn his back on you, and this time never return!" That was the tipping point. Flames shot out of the core as Natsu started marching towards him. **"Earth Dragon Warhammer!"** He launched upwards and struck the core with his weapon, chipping it.

'Damn it! It's still not enough!' The Dragonoid burst into flames as Daphne couldn't control all the power.

"Jeez, you're dumb." He looked over to find Gajeel walking forward. "Next time you wanna do something this stupid, just do it alone."

"I don't need your sass, scraplord. I need your help!" Nicholas shouted.

"Thought youd never ask." He jumped off of Nicholas and started falling toward the Dragonoid. "Time to shut him up! **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon - Iron Spiral!"** His legs turned inot a drill and he cracked the orb opend like an egg, snapping Natsu out of the frenzy. "Damn. Was hoping to sneak up on you and beat the snot out of you."

Natsu stared at the sky for a few seconds before smirking at Gajeel. "Is that so?"

"Everyone!" Nicholas shouted. "Get all the fire you can! Natsu's gonna need a snack!"

"I've got just the delivery system." Lucy said as she summoned Sagittarius. Everyone around her summoned as much fire as they could as the spirit fired his arrow. The fire swirled arounf the aroow flew towards Natsu.

"This chick has tarnished the dragons reputation." Gajeel mumbled. "Teach her a lesson."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Natsu grinned as he ate the fire. He climbed to the robots snout and started ripping it to pieces. "You wanna see a dragon, huh? Let me show you what an angry one looks like!" Daphne stared at Natsu as she was shaking in fear. "Pull that vanishing act again, I dare ya. I'll find you, no matter where you hide!"

A blst of fire and the Dragoniod exploded from the head first. The sun rose out from behind the cluds as Natsu slung daphne over his shoulder. "I hope you saw that, Igneel."

"That aboy, Natsu." Nicholas walked over, only to get punched in the gut.

"Don't think you're off the hook, traitor!" He shouted as Nicholas stood back up.

"What do you have ash for brains!?" Nicholas asked, sparking a brawl that sucked Gray and Gajeel in.

"Looks like everthing is back to normal." Lucy chuckled. "Well, what passes for normal in Fairy Tail."

* * *

**And his story is back on! Not gonna lie, I was just gonna leave it normal when you guys told me you wanted it. But one guy pointed how stupid Grays motives were. Granted, I thought that trusting Gray, of the guild FOR YEARS, was the deal breaker for this filler. So I changed it up. They might not be the purest of plans, but its better than just a promise fogoten.**

**Speaking of the village, a bit of background. In this story, Natsu NEVER went there. A certain rune knight did, reported it, and this cockamamie plan was made following his report. I cleaned up Daphne a bit because to me... She was a joke. I could not take her seriously going 'Yes, yes' all the time. As for the pokey sticks, ****I just don't feel comfortable writing about someone eating something that looks like it could still be alive.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	11. Omen in the Sky

**Chapter 11**

**Omen in the Sky**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_"Lisanna!" A young Natsu shouted as he ran through the fog covered forest. "Where are you!? This isn't funny anymore, so just say something!" He tripped over a short ledge and hit the ground._

_"Ah!" A scream turned him around and he went wide eyed._

* * *

"Lisanna!" Natsu woke up in a panic, fell out of his hammock, and found himself in his house. He'd be in Lucy's apartment right now, but he was just to tired to break in. "Just a dream..." He looked out the window and found it was still dark. "I need some air." He stood up and pushed open the window.

"That dream again?" Natsu glanced over to find Nicholas laying on a tree branch. It was his only choice after his landlord kicked him out. "This is seventh time in a row. I think you need some help."

"Shut up." Natsu closed the window and went back to bed.

"Lucky bastard..." The brunette complained as an owl landed right next to his ear. Every three minutes, it hooted in his ear as he tried to sleep. "God, why do you hate me?"

* * *

_**Morning**_

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

Lucy glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Wendy and Carla. "You two are looking right at home at Fairy Tail."

"I'm just glad that there's a girls only dorm." Carla said, sipping her tea.

"Hey, Lucy, how come you don't live there?" Wendy asked. "It's a really nice place."

"I didnt find out about until AFTER I got my apartment." Lucy groaned. "Plus, with a hundred thousand jewel rent, I'd never be able to pay it."

"Hey, shut up!" Nicholas shouted. "I'm trying to sleep here. Stupid owl.." He fell between his arms before screaming in pain, a kunai in his head.

"Ha!" Gajeel chuckled, before getting tackled. This sparked a fight, and a battle of the insults between the two that only ended when the doors to the guild slammed open and Max and Warren ran in.

"Big news!" Both screamed as the town bell rang.

"What the?" Lucy asked.

"Is that a bell?" Wendy asked.

Natsu, looking out over the railing on top of the guild, had a smile on his face. "I know why there ringing. Gildarts is coming home!"

The whole guild erupted into cheers, sans the new member. "Who?" Brianna asked Lucy.

"Don't look at me." The blonde said back. "I've been a fan of this place for years, and I've never heard of him."

"He's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Mirajane answered, shocking the other two.

"I thought Erza was the strongest?" Brianna asked.

"I'm flattered that you think that, but I don't even hold a candle to him." The red head answered.

"This guy must be the king of breaking stuff." Lucy mumbled. "So he's coming back? Why is everyone going nuts?"

"They all look so happy." Wendy said.

"I don't know about that, but they are certainly more out of control." Carla added.

"Its only natural." Mirajane explained. "It's been three years since we've all seen him."

"Three years? Where has he been?" Brianna asked.

"Its work, what else?" Mirajane asked, matter of factly. "We have our regular jobs and S-class quests. But above those are SS-Class quests. And then there are jobs called 'Decade Quests'.

"Decade Quest?" Lucy asked in shock.

"They're jobs no has been able to complete in ten years." Erza explained. "That's were the name comes from. What Gildarts took was something even higher than that. A Century Quest."

"Seriously!? Who would take a job that lasts their whole life time?!" Brianna asked.

"Him." Erza said.

The whole town was thrown into a panic as magic speakers started shouting about the 'Magnolia Gildarts shift.' "Uh... what's a Magnolia Gildarts shift?" Brianna asked.

"Go outside and see for yourself." Erza suggested. The new girls did just that as the whole town started shaking.

"Is it an earthquake?" Carla asked. Buildings started to move around and change height as a giant path was made in the middle of town.

"The town just split in half?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"Call it a precautionary measure." Erza explained. "It's to protect the town from Gildarts Crash magic."

"When he's not careful, he can destroy everything he touches." Mirajane added. "Its better for everyone if he stays away from their homes and businesses."

"He can just walk right through them!?" Lucy asked in horror. "So you modify the town because he's clumsy?"

"He sounds incredible." Wendy cheered.

"Increbibly stupid." Carla mumbled.

"I was going to say the same thing." Brianna said back.

The whole guild stared at the doors in joy until he walked in, looking confused and tired. "Come on, oldman. Let's throw down!" Natsu shouted.

"He just got home and that's the first thing you say to him!?" Elfman asked.

"Welcome home." Mirajane smiled as he walked over to her.

"This is Gildarts?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but I'm looking for a guild hall that used to be here." He said. "It's called Fairy Tail."

"This is it." Mira nodded before pointing to herself. "It's me, Mirajane."

He stared at her for a second before the white hair caught his attention. "Mira? Man, you sure have changed a lot! And did you do something to the guild?"

"Dod he just now noticed that?" Lucy asked.

"Great, powerful and stupid." Nicholas mumbled.

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted as he ran to the top of the stairs.

"Natsu! Now there's a face I'll always recognize." He said with a smile.

Natsu chuckled back before launching at him. "Good to see you! Now, let's party!"

Gildarts caught him, spun him around a few times and then tossed him at Nicholas. "What did I do..."

"I heard that 'stupid' comment, kid." Gildarts said before looking around the hall. "Man, you guys have been busy getting some new faces. This place sure has changed a lot."

"Gildarts." Makarov called out and the orange haired man walked over to the bar.

"Master, you're looking well." Gildarts said back.

"How did the job go?" Makarov asked.

Gildarts stared at him for a few seconds before breaking out in a laugh. "Sorry, it was too much for me."

The whole guild stared at him in disbelief: Gildarts had failed a job. Lucy stared at him as her mind traveled. 'The strongest mage in Fairy Tail couldn't do this Quest. I wonder if I could-'

"Don't think about it, Lucy." Erza interrupted her train of thought, scaring Lucy.

"I see, it was too tough even for you." Makarov mumbled.

"Forgive me for bringing shame to the guild." Gildarts said back.

"No, it's enough that you came back home in one piece." Makarov said. "I don't think anyone else has."

Gildarts smirked back. "Speaking of home, that's where I'm going. Need to rest my bones. Natsu..." The pinkette sat up at the mention of his name. "Come by later, I got something for ya." He reached the wall and his magic blasted it to pieces.

"We have a door!" Warren shouted.

Natsu chuckled in joy as he light his fist on fire. "Wonder what he got for me. I'm all fire up now!" He broke down another wall and walked through the hole. "Come on, Happy."

"Are they always so chummy?" Brianna asked the cat.

"Aye." The cat nodded back. "Gildarts is way stronger than Natsu, but they've been friends for as long as I can remember."

* * *

**_Six Years Ago_**

**_Eastern Forest_**

_"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted as he and a baby Happy looked around the fog covered forest. They spent the better part of the night looking for Igneel after Lisanna remembered seeing some big footprints. As the fog rolled in, the three got separated and the two were looking for Lisanna, for fear of what Erza and Mirajane might do to him._

_Natsu tripped over a short ledge and fell on the ground. "Ow."_

_"Ah!" A scream turned him around and he went wide eyed. He found Lisanna alright; in the grasp of the same Forest Vulcan who tried to eat happy when he was an egg. "Let me go!"_

_"Long time no see, brat. You looking for her?" He waved Lisanna around in his fist. "Well, too bad. Finders keepers"_

_"She isn't yours to keep!" Natsu shouted back._

_"Oh, I think she is." The monkey said back. "See, last time we meet you disrespected me, so I'm gonna keep her. But if you really wanna save her, then get down in you're knees and beg me to let her go." It squeezed its fist tighter around her._

_Natsu growled in anger before doing what the beast said. "I'm sorry I was mean to you before. Please, let Lisanna go."_

_"Natsu..." Lisanna had tears in her eyes._

_"I can't believe you fell for it!" The beast slammed its foot on Natsu, digging him into the ground. "That was the oldest trick in the book!"_

_It stopped slamming its foot on him as Natsu was under a few large pieces of stone. "That hurts..."_

_"I'm just getting started." The Vulcan said as it picked up a boulder with its free hand. "Time to crush the bug!"_

_It swung the boulder at him but just before impact, Gildarts stepped in between him and the rock. "You really are just a stupid monkey, aren't you?"_

_"Who are you calling stupid!?" The Vulcan asked as it pushed on the boulder._

_"Let me take care of this." He activated his Crash magic and the boulder broke into a thousand pieces. "Now, here's how this is gonna work. __You're gonna let the girl go, tuck your tail between your legs, and never come back."_

_"Yessir!" The beast shouted as it put Lisanna down and ran away._

_"Thanks a lot." Lisanna said, as Gildarts looked at her._

_"Do I know you?" He asked._

_"I'm Lisanna." She answered._

_"Oh, right. Mirajane sister." He remembered before leading the three out of the forest._

_"Man, this fog is really think." Natsu complained._

_"Its like that this time of year." Gildarts explained._

_"It's so magical, almost like we're walking into a new world." Lisanna said aloud._

_"Ya think so?" Natsu asked._

_"Earlier, it made me so happy to hear you calling out my name through the fog." She added, making Natsu groan. "Hey if I ever went missing like that again, you'd come looking for; __You wouldn't just let me stay gone, right?"_

_"Course I would." Natsu answered._

_"I'd knew you'd say yes." Lisanna smiled back._

* * *

_**Present**_

_**Outside Gildarts House**_

"I wonder what he's got?" Natsu asked Happy as they went to the old man's house. "Maybe it's some kinda rare fire from another kingdom," They reached the house and Natsu pushed the door open. "Hey!"

"Natsu and Happy, good to see ya." Gildarts said as Natsu and Happy reminisced, looking around the house. "So tell me, how's your relationship with Lisanna, huh?" Natsu stared at him with a somber look. "Come on, don't act coy with me. I'll be honest, I didn't expect her to dye her hair. Maybe you rebelliousness has rubbed off on her."

"That's Brianna." Natsu said. "Lisanna has been dead for two years."

Gildarts gasped in shock. "You serious? So that's why Mira... My condolences, Natsu."

"If that's all you wanna talk about, I'm gone." Natsu turned and headed for the door.

"Natsu, on my job, I met a dragon." Gildarts spoke up, and Natsu stopped his walk. "It's not the one you're looking for. It was as black as a moonless night."

"Where is it?!" Natsu shouted.

"Last I saw it, it was flying over Zonia, the sacred mountain." The older man explained. "He's the real reason I failed my job." Natsu's turned back to the door. "So what are you going to do?"

"Obviously, I'm gonna go look for it." Natsu said. "Ill ask him if he knows where Igneel is."

"Bad idea, kid." Gildarts said back. "He's probably gone into the wild blue yander by now."

"I don't care!" The pinkette shouted back as Gildarts stood up. "If I put my mind to it, I can track him down!"

"Natsu, look at me." Gildarts undid his coat and opened, showing his body covered in bandages and two fake limbs. "It was over before I even knew what happened. It took an arm, a leg, and then an organ." He closed the cloak back up. "I don't know what kind of dragon Igneel is, but that black one is the enemy of man. No human can beat him."

"Dragon Slayer isn't just a title, ya know!?" Natsu shouted after getting over his shock. "This thing doesn't stand a chance against me!"

"If that's what you believe, I'm not going to stop you." Gildarts said as Natsu ran out the door. Happy tried to follow him when the Crash mage called out to him. "You back up Natsu, you hear me? A man might not be able to stop this thing, but maybe a dragon can. There's hope for Natsu."

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Guildhall_**

Makarov stared out into the setting sun, deep in thought. "There are now four Dragon Slayers in this guild. It's like Porlysica said, fate has started to make its move."

* * *

_**Next Day**_

"Keep it down you idiots!" Cana shouted at the drunk and dancing members. "It's like one after noon."

"That rich, coming from you." Macao joked. "Seriously, when haven't you spent time drinking?"

"I swear, your kidneys are made of iron or something." Wakaba added.

"I can hold my liquor." She reminded them. "Do you see me acting like a jackass?" She brought her mug to her lips and found it empty. "I'm out. Refill!"

"Get it yourself!" Nicholas shouted.

"No way!" The drunkard asked. "You lost the game yesterday, now get me another barrel!"

"Fine..." He huffed as he stood up. "But I still call shenanigans on that card game." He walked behind the bar and down into the cellar.

"July seventh, 777?" Lucy repeated Wendy's question. "Why are you asking about that day?"

"Because that's the day both Natsu's and my dragon left us." The girl explained. "I guess it's just always on my mind."

"I wonder what happened, because Natsu said that's the day Gajeel's left him." Lucy mumbled.

"That's also a week before Nicholas came to my village." Brianna added. "I'm guessing that's the same for him."

"What do you mean guessing?" Carla asked.

"When ever I ask about it, he just shuts down." The girl answered.

"So all four dragons left on the same day?" Lucy asked aloud. "Maybe they all went on a dragon picnic?"

"That's... definitely not it." Brianna told the blonde. "Judging by his reaction, id say Nicholas went through something worse than the others. He can't even talk about that day."

"Well, I've always been afraid that they just decided to abandon us." Wendy said. "But if that's the case, where did they all go?"

"Carla!" All looked over as Happy jumped on the table, holding a fish above his head. "Isn't this the tastiest fish you've ever seen? I caught it just for you."

"No thanks." Carla huffed. "I don't care for fish."

"Oh..." Happy dropped his head in shame for a second. "Well, tell me what you like and I'll go get it for you."

"Get away from me!" The white cat shouted, shocking the whole table. "I don't have time to waste on someone like you." She jumped off the table and headed for the door.

"Carla!" Wendy shouted, but the cat ignored her.

"Yesh, that was harsh." Brianna mumbled as Lucy turned to Happy.

"What's your problem?" Wendy shouted. "Why are you so mean to Happy?"

'I hate that name.' Carla thought. 'What does have to be happy about?'

"Carla, please, talk to me!" Happy jumped down off the table and raced after her.

"She seems to treat Happy the worst out of everyone here." Lucy observed. "Do you have any idea why?"

"I wish I knew." Wendy mumbled.

Nicholas walked back up carrying a barrel of booze. "Here." He slammed the barrel on Cana's table. "I don't know how you can drink this stuff." He started walking back towards the cellar.

"Why are you going back down there?" Brianna asked.

"I heard something scurrying around. I think we have rats." He answered.

* * *

_**Outside**_

"Wait up!" Happy shouted, making Carla stop.

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?" She asked. "Why are you following me?"

"I just... want to know what I've done wrong." He mumbled.

"It's nothing of the sort." She answered, making him wimper. "You can't save Natsu, you know?" She said, confusing him. Black clouds rolled over the sun as her paw tightened. "But I will save Wendy, no matter what."

"I can too save Natsu!" Happy shouted as he filled her. "We've saved each other a bunch of times."

"You cannot." Carla said back. "A cat who doesn't know about himself won't be able to."

He stared at her fading form, confused by her words. 'Don't know about myself? But I'm Happy, right?' The cat glanced over to find Gajeel, his face covered in scratches.

The rainfall started as Carla still marched through the town. "Carla!" The white cat looked down up as Wendy was calling for her. "I've found you."

"Wendy..." The cat shook her head in disbelief. "You'll catch a cold without an umbrella."

"The same to you." Wendy knelt down and stared at Carla. "Carla, we just joined the guild, so I think you should be more friendly to everyone."

"No need." Carla turned around in a huff. "I'm fine as long you're with me. The rest are just complications."

"Stop saying stuff like that." Wendy told her. Footsteps caught their attention as Mystogan walked through the rain.

"Who is this?" Carla asked as he stopped in front of them.

"Hello, Wendy." The masked man said in a familiar voice.

"That voice..." Wendy mumbled as Carla went wide eyed.

"I never thought that you'd join this guild." He pulled off his bandana and showed off his face.

"Jellal, its you!" Wendy shouted as lightning filled the sky.

"What's going on? You were arrested, I saw it myself!" Carla shouted.

"The man arrested there wasn't me." He told her.

"Then explain your uncanny resemblance!" Carla demanded.

"I am the Fairy Tail wizard Mystogan." He told them. "When we first met seven years ago, I had no idea of the rules of this word. I told you my name was Jellal."

Bith let out a small gasp of shock. 'This world?' Carla asked in her head.

"That... means.." Wendy mumbled as tears filled her eyes. "You're my Jellal. I was afraid you had forgotten about me. I can't believe your here. I missed you. I should have disobeyed and followed you!"

"And I wish I'd let you follow me..." He mumbled. "Though there's no time for a celebration." The girls looked confused at him. "Listen to me. You must leave town as soon as possible." He dropped to his knee in exhaustion.

"Jellal!" Wendy shouted as she ran over to him.

"I failed my mission..." Mystogan mumbled, looking up at the sky. "The Anima has become too big. I can't control it anymore. Very soon, Magnolia will cease to exist."

Wendy stared at him in shock of his word. "It can't just vanish... there has to be something we can do!"

"I'm sorry, but this city's destruction is unavoidable." Mystogan said. "You need to evacuate, now."

"What about everyone else in the guild!?" Wendy shouted. "What's gonna happen to them!?"

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

"I wish the rain would stop." Lucy complained as she stared out the window.

"Same here." Cana drunkenly nodded.

"Please don't blame me for this." Juvia said.

"Trust us, we don't." Gray told her. "But that's not what's annoying us." He turned and glared at Natsu snoring.

"How much longer are you gonna sleep?" Elfman asked aloud.

"I think I just figured ou put how to pas the time." Gray chuckled, holding a marker.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

"I won't move until you tell me!" Wendy shouted.

"I'm sorry, but... they will all die." Mystogan said as thunder rumbled.

Instantly, Wendy turned and ran towards the guild. "Wendy!" Carla shouted.

"I have to warn them!" She told the cat,

"There's no time for that!" Mystogan told her. "You need to get to safety at once!"

"I would never abandon my friend!" Wendy said back. "I have a home again, and if it's going to vanish, then I'm going with it!" She turned around and continued her sprint.

Carla stared through the ran as Wendy headed to the guild. "So, are you going to stop her?" Mystogan asked.

"I honestly don't know." She told him before racing after Wendy.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail_**

Gray chuckled as he pulled the marker back, showing Natsu with cat whiskers. "I thought you would do something more creative than that." Lucy nervously chuckled.

"If its fine are you want..." Gray mumbled as he drew panda marks around Natsu's eyes.

"How did he sleep through that?" Lucy shouted, waking Natsu up.

"Who's ready to fight!?" He screamed, looking around.

"Natsu, look." Lucy held up a mirror and Natsu grabbed it in anger.

"Okay, whose dumb enough to draw on me?" He shouted.

"And his brain will get it in three, two, one..." Lucy counted down and on one, a light bulb went off in Natsu's head.

"Hope you're hungry for some knuckle sandwiches, Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey, panda boy! If you weren't snoring, I wouldn't have done that!" Gray shouted back, sparking a fight.

"What a view..." Juvia sweetly said. "He's so galant, like a knight of old fighting for his one true love."

"They're galant something's." Brianna mumbled.

Cana put down the barrel after gulping down a third of it. "Rainy days are best spent cuddling with your boyfriend."

"The one Nicholas set you up with?" Mira joked from behind.

Below them, Nicholas slowly moved through the room, trying to make as little noise as possible not to scare the rat. "Come on out, you little prick." Nicholas said as he looked around. A scurrying turned him around, catching a glimps of a furry tail. "Since when do rats have fur on their tail?"

"Wait, your actually gonna go out into that mess? Why?" The card user asked.

"Just paying a visit to the church..." Mira explained before turning around. "Elfman, let's go."

"Just a second." He told her as Jet and Droy hung their heads in shame. "These two need to be taught a lesson. They screwed up their last job and got knocked out, leaving Levy to clean up their mess."

Mira walked down the steps with a smile. "I think they're both doing fine." Her words brought smiles to the men's faces. "In their own way."

"Why would you add that?!" Both shouted.

"Hey, do you know Mira and Elfman are going to the church during this?" Brianna asked aloud.

"Not a clue." Lucy answered.

"The anniversary of Lisanna's death is coming up." Cana answered, popping up on the bar.

"Who?" Both asked at the same time.

"That's the name of their little sister." Levy explained on the other side of Lucy. "They went on a job two years ago, and she didn't make it back. Since then, they always go to the church around the time of her death."

"I had no idea..." Brianna mumbled. "I mean, I was curious as to why Freed called me like her, but now I'm starting to think I shouldn't ask about it."

"Ya know, now that I look at you two, you both remind me of her." Cana said, leaning in.

"Maybe because we share the last four letters of our name." The two toned hair four mumbled.

"That and you both use take over magic." Levy said. "And Lucy is because she hangs around Natsu."

The blonde glanced over to find Natsu passed out after the fight with Gray. "Looks like Natsu had a close girl friend."

"You're doing it wrong." Gray told Juvia, looking at the food in her hands. "Can't you just hold it normally?"

"I've never done this before." Juvia complained as the syrup covered her hands.

'Don't they know what they sound like?' Bisca and Alzack asked themselves at the same time.

"This is how you eat a caramade frank." Gray told her before shoving it into his mouth. "You open your mouth as wide as you can, than take a big bite out of it."

"Like this?" Juvia asked as he copied him.

"Its not something you need grace to eat." He told her.

"But what about clothes?" She asked, point at his lack of shirt.

The gunners stared at the two, thinking about each other. They glanced over at each other and started random small talk to not sound awkward.

"You two are certainly getting along." Both turned around in a panic as Erza walked up behind them. "Treasure these moments while you can. They won't last forever." The two stared at her confused as the master called her over.

"Man, I am so bored." Lucy complained.

"Hey, from my personal experience, bored is good." Brianna told her. "It means no one is try to kill you."

"I know, but I just want something interesting to happen." The blonde groaned.

* * *

_**With Wendy**_

The young girl tripped over some slippery stone and fell to the ground. The puddle showed a strange blue ball filling put the eye of the storm before lightning started to shot out of it. Wendy raced to the guild in front of her as building started getting absorbed by a strange force. "Everyone! It's terrible! The sky is-"

The Guildhall started to swirl around as it was sucked up as well. A blastwave pushed her back as a torrent swallowed the town. In an instant, the whole town was turned into white powder and sucked into the storm before it died down. Wendy pushed herself to her knees and stared at the white landscape. Fairy Tail was just gone.

"H-how can a city vanish!? Hello! Is anyone there!?" The girl called out, but no one answered, making her drop to her knees in misery. "They're gone... I'm all alone. Why am I always alone? Is there some law of the world that says I can't be happy?" A bit of the powder started moving, scaring her.

Seconds later Nicholas popped up, holding something in his hands. "Gotcha!" He pulled with both hands and yanked the tail out, showing the owner: a brown cat in a mauve tank-top and blue pants.

"Let me go!" The feline shouted as he dangle around like.

"Not a chance! Why were hiding down there!?" He shock the cat around and all manner of small weapons fell out, as well as a wanted poster of him and Brianna. "You're a bounty hunter?"

"So what?" The cat asked back. "I've taken down way tougher crooks than you."

"Don't you read the paper? That was a bullshit charge that was cleared weeks ago." Nicholas explained.

"I'm not alone... I'm not alone!" Wendy cried as she tackled the brunette to the ground.

"Okay, I'm happy too but..." He finally looked around him. "Wait, what happened? Where is everyone?" Another mass of the powder started pushing up and then Natsu popped up.

"Is this a dream?" The pinkette asked before looking around. "Bubbles, where are we?"

"Do either have any idea what happened?" The girl asked as she got off of Nicholas who was still holding the cat.

"Not a clue. I was catching this guy." Nicholas said standing up and shaking the cat again, making a buster sword fall out. "Where were you keeping that!?"

"And I was sleeping." Natsu answered.

"This is where the guild hall was..." Wendy mumbled.

"Say what!?" Both men shouted at the same time.

"A giant hole open in the sky and sucked the guild hall, the town, everyone!" Wendy shouted. "I haven't seen anyone other than you two!"

"No! Brianna!" Nicholas screamed around, still holding the cat.

"Hey, did you hit your head or something?" Natsu asked, studying her head.

"I'm not crazy!" She shouted before stepping back. "Wait, why weren't we taken? Is it because we're Dragon Slayers?"

"That's exactly why." The three turned to find Carla floating over to them, glaring at the cat in Nicholas' hand. "Wonderful, another tomcat."

"I have a name!" The brown cat shouted. "It's Slate!"

"Carla!" Wendy cheered. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"In fact, the three of you are lucky you're dragon Slayers, otherwise you'd suffer the same fate as the others." Carla said in a huff. "Not that I care about them. All that matters is that you're safe."

"You can shut your mouth, ya hear me?!" Nicholas shouted marching over angerly, forcing Natsu to hold him back. "You don't get to say a word about any of them!?"

"Wait, that story you told me was true?" Natsu asked making Wendy nod. "Can anyone here me!?"

"Don't bother." Carla said. "They've been taken by the Anima, and therefor no longer exist."

"Anima?" Wendy asked.

"That hole in the sky was a portal." Carla explained. "And on the other side is Edolas."

"Quit talking nonsense, and tell us what happened to our friends!" Natsu shouted, making Wendy hold both men back.

"Excuse me?" All looked towards Slate still dangling from Nicholas' fist. "Look, I know this isn't any of my business, but I got some questions. Like how do you know this, and why weren't we taken?"

"Natsu!" Happy screamed as he flew next to Carla. "Everything just wend poof!"

"Happy!" Natsu cheered.

"The reason I know so much is because I'm from there." Carla said, shocking them all. "The same with the tomcats. And we're also to blame for the disappearance of this town."

* * *

**For the sake of clarity, I will either refer to the Edolas versions of characters by their last name or E. (insert name).**

**And that is how you introduce an OC exceed into this story. Slaye the bounty hunting exceed, to be precise. I originally gave him a stupid name, but while writing this, the name just came to me. I have plans for both counter parts of my characters, and they are drastically different, but I think they fit.**

**I have twelve reviews, can I see fifteen?**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	12. The Black Fairy

**Chapter 12**

**The Black Fairy**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"The world of Edolas is different from our own." Carla explained. "Over there, magic has begun to run out."

"They're running out of magic?" Slate asked. "How?"

"In Edolas, magic is a finite resource." The white cat explained. "As they use it, it becomes harder and harder to obtain. And now it's on the verge of disappearing. So the king came up with an idea; he would siphon magic power from another world, our world. He created a spell called Anima, and that is what opened the hole in the sky."

"The plan was hatched six years, and it caused Anima to appear along the borders of the world's. But something was wrong; someone was working to close all the Anima." She added before thinking of something. 'When I heard about Jellal... no, Mystogan from Wendy, I couldn't believe it but I suspect it's his doing.' "But this anima was just too big, and therefore uncloseable. So the guild and everything around it was sucked up."

"Okay, so why take our friends?" Natsu asked.

"Like I said, Edolas needs magic power." The cat repeated.

"Fairy Tail does have a lot of strong wizards..." Nicholas mumbled.

"Indeed..." Carla nodded.

"That's a damn selfish move!" Natsu shouted to the sky. "Give me back my friends, ya jerks!"

"Speaking of requests, can you put me down!?" Slate asked and Nicholas let him go. "Not cool." He said muffled by the powder.

"...Is it true Carla?" Happy finally spoke up. "Did the three of us cause this?"

"Indirectly." Carla nodded. "The three of us were sent her by the king of Edolas with another mission in mind. Something completely independent of the Anima."

"But you were born here, hatched out of an egg!" Wendy shouted.

"The same with Happy!" Natsu added.

"Correct, I've never set foot in Edolas. All three of us were born and raised here. But our minds were imprinted with knowledge of both Edolas and our mission. We should know everything about the, since our birth. We were born to carry out this mission for our kingdom!" She turned around and faced Slate and Happy. "So why don't you two know anything!?"

"Huh?" Slate asked, pulling his head out of the ground. "Know what?"

"Carla... what's our mission?" Happy asked.

"It doesn't matter what it is." The white cat answered. "As long as we came from Edolas, this matter is our fault."

"Please, tell me." Happy begged. "I wanna know who I really am."

"Both of you figure it out yourselves!" Carla shouted.

After a few moments of silence, Natsu let out a sigh. "Okay, now that the cats been let out of the bag, we gotta move. If we wanna save our friends, we gotta follow them."

"Have you lost what's left of your mind!?" Carla asked.

"Nope." Natsu said matter of factly, looking up to the sky. "All of our friends are in Edolas, so if we're going to save them, which we are, that's where we're going."

"Natsu..." Happy mumbled before his stomach growled. "I'm scared."

"You guys can go, but I'm not." Slate said, walking away. "I don't have a reason to-"

"I'll pay you the bounty if you help us get our friends back." Nicholas told the cat.

"Slate, bounty hunter extraordinaire, reporting for duty!" Slate zoomed back to his feet, standing at attention.

"Do you think there right, Carla?" Wendy asked.

"I suppose... They're in Edolas, but I have no way of knowing if we can save them, let alone how. On top of that, I'm not sure we can ever return." Carla said.

"Oh, well." Natsu said back. "If my friends aren't here, then what's the point of staying here? ...other than looking for Igneel."

"Right." Wendy agreed.

"We should try to save everyone, right?" Happy asked as his stomach growled again.

"Okay, that's annoying." Slate said.

"...Someway or another, I've become a member of Fairy Tail." Carla spoke up. "And I am responsible for this, so I'm not opposed to this. But if I do this, you must promise me several things. I'm returning to Edolas, and am therefor abandoning my mission. I cannot be spotted, so we must go in disguise."

"Understood." Nicholas nodded.

"You sure about this?" Wendy asked.

"I have, and I made up my mind." The white cat told her before turning to Happy and Slate. "Another rule, you are not to ask me about our mission. Third, I don't have any knowledge of Edolas other than what I already have, so I cannot guild you." She told everyone. "And finally, if any of us do something that classifies as treason, kill us."

The Slayers started at her as Happys stomach growled. "Why are you looking at me when you say that?" Slate asked.

The humans gave a quick nod as the cats sprouted their wings. "Let's go. Tomcats, you grab on to the boys." Carla told them.

"We're gonna fly there?" Wendy asked.

"That's what our wings are for." The white cat answered. "To return home."

"Alright, then. Let's go see Happy's home!" Natsu cheered.

"...Aye!" The blue cat cheered as the two cat members grabbed their partners.

"Wait, we have to go up there?" Nicholas asked, pointing to the hole in the sky. "Ya know, maybe we should find a more stable portal. One that's closer to the ground."

"We don't have time to search for one!" Natsu shouted. "Let's go!" The fire and sky Slayers took off into the sky aimed at the hole in the sky.

"It's just that I don't know if this such a good ideaaaaaaaa!" He looked over his shoulder to find Slade carrying him. "Put me down, right now!"

"You sure about that?" The cat asked, pointing down.

Nicholas looked down and turned a sickly pale. "Uh... We are really high!"

The other four looked over at each other confused until Happy turned to him. "Are you... scared of heights?"

"No, I just like having my feet on something!" The Earth Dragon Slayer shouted back.

"Stop fooling around!" Carla shouted. "Both of you! Don't hold back any power!"

"Right!/Aye!" The other cats let lose their power.

"We can get through to Edolas through what's left of the Anima!" Carla explained. "On my que, give it everything you've got! Now!" The cats hit Mach 1 and flew the remnants of the portal, carrying their cargo. In a grand flash of light, the last of Fairy Tail plus one went into the new world.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asked as opened his eyes and found himself in the world of Edolas. It was like a place that belonged in a story book. Islands floated around them as streams poured off the land. Giant plants and fungi decorated the ground as fish like birds danced across the sky.

"This is Edolas..." Carla mumbled in amazement. "So strange and wondrous..."

"This is my home..." Happy added.

"I've never seen trees like this!" Wendy shouted, pointing down.

"Wow, that's floating river!" Natsu observed. "Can you believe it?!"

"Okay, we've seen some sights! Now can we please get back on the ground!?" Nicholas shouted.

"That's... not gonna be a problem." Slate mumbled.

"Wait, why'd you say it like that?" The Slayer asked.

"Cause our wings just disappeared!" The cat shouted back. Sure enough, all six wings vanished and they fell to the ground. The mushrooms underneath them saved them from certain death as Natsu landed face first into it. "Okay, what gives? Why can't we fly?"

"I told you: Magic is a limited resource in Edolas." Carla explained as she was stuck halfway into the fungus.

"Oh yeah, and I bet that's why I feel kinda strange." Wendy added as Nicholas pulled Natsu out before both fell off the fungus.

"Okay, let's get looking!" Natsu cheered.

"Get off of me..." The Earth magic user begged. The others jumped down and landed next to them before they marched forward. "So tell me, how are we going to find everyone when no one here knows anything about this place?"

"Duh, we just follow our noses." Natsu declared, taking a sniff. "Well, this is bad. This places is filled with so many new smells that I can't make heads or tails of it." Wendy tasted the air and found it was similar. "Wonder what the fire tastes like..."

"Focus!" Nicholas shouted. "We have a job to do! No complaining, no stoping to try the food, nothing like that!" He took the lead and marched ahead.

"Geeze, what's his problem?" Slate asked Happy.

"It's kind of a long story..." The blue cat answered before explaining everything.

"Wow, that's a messed up life." The brown cat said. "So, he's keeping a promise to the guy who took him in, only be dead because of him? Pretty noble." He looked down and noticed they were on a bridge made out of a mushroom. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, they aren't here, so we're going somewhere else." Nicholas answered.

"That make sense." Carla agreed. Seconds later, Happy's stomach growled. "Stop that!"

"There's no one here." Wendy observed.

"Then we keep looking." Nicholas told her.

"Is it some kind of forest world?" Happy asked.

"Surely not." Carla told her. "We'll still need disguises of some kind."

"Okay, made of what?" Slate asked. "The only thing around here are plants." Natsu smirked before grabbing them and shoving them into plant made clothing. "I just had to open my mouth, didn't I?"

"If I could, I'd kick you." Nicholas said, motioning that he could barely walk.

Natsu took point and lead them into the forest. "I don't know what it is I'm supposed to be disguised as." Happy, looking like a walking bush, said.

"What's the big deal?" Natsu asked back. "You look like a thing that doesn't look like Happy. No one's going recognize us, so just relax."

"This is the most degrading thing I've ever done for money." Slate said as Wendy turned red in embaresment.

"Fashion sense aside, I do feel a bit more at ease." Carla said.

"Not me. It's hot and itchy in this thing." Happy complained. "I think I'm allergic to it."

"Please, try to toughen up, tomcat." Carla told him.

They reached and edge and found themselves staring at the floating river Natsu saw. Happy's stomach growled at the thought of fish. "There's a man over there." Wendy pointed out.

"Must be an Edolas native." Carla surmised.

"Well, he looks normal." Wendy added.

"What were you expecting, three heads?" Slate asked.

"He's got the right idea." Happy mumbled, looking at the fishing rod. "We should be fishing right now."

"Hey, where's Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"I'm here." Natsu said from behind.

"Hey!" The five looked over to find Nicholas walking up from behind, scaring the fisherman. "I've got some questions for you."

"What is he doing!?" Carla asked.

"Blowing our cover." Slate said, shaking his head in shame.

"I'm looking for a girl. She's got green and orange hair, a tattoo on her-" Nicholas started before the fisherman took off. "Stop!"

"You idiot!" Carla shouted as the five approached him. "You walked up to someone minding their own business, dressed in that rediculous outfit, and then you start talking about a girl! What was he supposed to do!?"

"Hey, I think I did a pretty good job." Natsu defended his clothing choice.

"Then you tell me how we find her!?" He shouted back.

"It was an honest mistake." Wendy defended him.

"Listen, if that man reports us to the authorities, we're through!" She shouted back.

"So, you're saying we need to get out of this stuff?" Slate asked as he took off his look.

The others followed suit and removed the bad cameo before walking across a river on a log. "Now we have more of a reason to hurry and find them!" Carla scolded the earth user.

"This is so much better." Happy cheered. "But why did that guy have to take his fishing pole? I'm hungry."

"Not my job to catch you food." Nicholas said back. "My job is to find Brianna and get us out of here."

"Hold on, did everyone else here that?" Slate asked, looking down at the river.

"Is it another fishermen? I bet he'll know something." Natsu cheered.

"Do you have two brain cells in there!?" Carla shouted as a small fish popped its head out of the water.

"Fishy!" Happy cheered.

"Stand back while I catch us some dinner." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. The full fish rose out of the ground and it was giant. "We won't be going hungry tonight!"

"This is not the time for a stupid fish clubbing!" Nicholas shouted.

"I only need s few seconds." Natsu said back before jumping off the log. He tired his Iron Fist Spell, only to have the fish whack him into the water. "My fires put out..."

"How many times to I have tell you!?" Carla shouted. "You can't use magic here like you can in our world!"

"So that leaves us with a strategic retreat..." Slate said.

"A what?" Happy asked.

"Runaway!" Nicholas and the cat shouted at the same time. The other four copies them and the fish followed them, even on land were it was supposed to be safe.

"That thing can run on land!?" Slate shouted in horror.

"I hate this place!" Nicholas screamed. "Giant fish monsters, no magic! How can anyone live here!?"

"Guys, I'm afraid that running around getting chased by this thing is gonna attracted a lot of unwanted attention!" Wendy shouted, holding Carla.

"If you got any better ideas, I'm open to them!" Natsu shouted as they came to a cliff. "Happy, please fly!"

"I can't use magic either!" The cat shouted back as the fish monster reached them. It was only due to dumb luck that the monster missed them and ran right off the cliff.

"Holy crap... not having magic is super hard..." Natsu mumbled between pants.

"Is everyone okay?" Wendy asked.

"I'm fine, but I'd be a whole lot happier if I had a belly full of fish." Happy groaned as his stomach growled.

"Well, I've had my fill of foolishness for today." Carla said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nicholas asked.

"If you two hadn't caused this ruckus, we could have found them by now!" Carla shouted back.

"Be nice." Wendy requested.

"Would you care to explain that?" He asked the cat.

"Are you seriously asking me to do that?" The white feline asked. "It's because of you that we don't have our disguises anymore. If the kingdom discovers us roaming around, there's not telling what they'd do to us. If we get captured and taken into custody, you can forget about saving our friends. We'll have our work cut out trying to save ourself."

"Well, excuse me if trying to save my oldest friend takes prority over some stupid stealth operation!" He shouted back.

"Both of you, calm down." Slate shouted, pushing the two apart. "Yes, he screwed up, but let's move on and focus on this mission!"

"Nicholas is a nice guy. He doesn't mean to mess up." Wendy defended.

"He's so focused on a girl, he can't even follow the simplest orders!" Carla shouted.

Minutes later, the two had finally calmed down around each other and the six kept matching forward. After an encounter with some weirdos who were freaked out by the cats, they reached a mushroom patch. "Did it seem like those two were afraid of Happy, Carla, and Slate?" Wendy asked.

"I want to know what the hell is an Exceed is." Nicholas said as Natsu stepped on a mushroom, causing others inflate. "What the?"

"I don't think this is go well." Slate said before they were all shot into the air like rockets. "Called it!" They bounced off of about a dozen other mushrooms before they crashed through the roof of a building.

"I don't wanna fall anymore." Wendy groaned as she sat up.

"Same here..." Slate agreed as they stood up.

"Where are we now?" Natsu asked, looking around.

"Looks like some kind of warehouse." Happy said.

"Although I believe we're well beyond the point of taking measures, we should see if this place has any clothes to disguise ourselves." Carla said. Seconds later, Natsu pulled out a box of clothing before throwing some stuff on.

"You guys are doing it wrong." Nicholas said, looking at the missed match outfits not the group. "Let someone who KNOWS how to hid in plain sight show you how it's done." He cracked his knuckles before moving in a blur around them. When it was done, they all stood in proper outfits. "There."

"How did you do that?" Slate, now wearing an eyepatch, orange jacket and black pants, asked.

"It's a gift." Nicholas shrugged, now in a grey shirt under a black vest and white pants with white gloves before putting on a pair of sunglasses.

Natsu glanced out the window before slamming his head against the glass. "You see something out there?" Wendy asked as she put her hair in pigtails.

"It's Fairy Tail!" Natsu cheered as the Slayers ran towards the plant like structure. "It's changed its shape somehow, but it's Fairy Tail for sure!"

The cats called out for them to wait as Natsu lead them in. "Everyone's here..." Natsu said with a sigh before Carla pulled them to the ground. "What gives?"

"Just calm down and look." Carla said as she pointed it the job board. Juvia stood in front of it, in a skimpy outfit and curls took a job.

"Why are we hiding from everyone?" Nicholas asked, looking around for Brianna.

"Jsut look and you'll see." Carla said.

Juvia turned to the door and stopped when Gray of all people, wrapped in a dozen layers of clothing, called out to his 'beloved'. He asked to go with her, and she declined. Natsu looked around and found Jet and Droy were scolding Elfman, Cana turned down a drink from Macao and Wakaba, and Alzack and Bisca were damn near making out. "What the heck is this?"

"I thought Fairy Tail was supposed to be crazy?" Slate asked

"Not this crazy." Happy said back.

"What the heck do you you're doing?" The six looked up in a panic after they were spotted by Lucy, now in a punk rock outfit.

"I don't believe it." Nicholas mumbled.

"What are you doing sneaking around our guild hall?" The blonde asked, glaring at them.

"What the devil is happening?" Carla asked.

"...Natsu?" 'Lucy' asked as she leaned in to Natsu, scaring him. "Why didn't you just say so!?" The others calmed down a bit as they asked about the kids and cats. "Where have you been? We were so worried about you..."

"Lucy..." Natsu mumbled before the blonde trapped him in some kind of wrestling hold.

"Death penalty!" She screamed as she ground her knuckles into his temples. The others around her cheered as they screamed something about a torture technique.

"Everyone here is acting opposite. Do you think this was caused by Edolas?" Happy asked Carla.

"It's possible..." Slate mumbled. "Maybe the Anima had some kind of unforeseen side effect on people."

"Lucy! Stop bullying Natsu!" The blonde growled at the voice before she jumped off of Natsu. "And Jet and Droy, stop being mean to Elfman."

Natsu and Happy went wide eyed at they stared at the source: a girl with short white hair in a blue dress. "Yeah, yeah, Lisanna." 'Lucy' mumbled.

"Lisanna..." Natsu repeated as all his childhood memories of her came back.

"No way..." Happy mumbled as tears filled his eyes.

"Lisanna!" Both screamed in joy, scaring her.

"Get away!" 'Lucy' screamed as she kicked them away. "Since when have you started acting like a beast?"

"Lisanna... she's right there..." Natsu mumbled in joy.

"Where else would she be!?" The blonde asked.

"Why is Lisanna here?" Happy asked.

As 'Gray' dragged Natsu to another table, Nicholas stood up from under the first table and walked over to Brianna, in a suit in a corner and sat with his back to her. "Just cause you brought Natsu back here doesn't mean you can stay." She told him. "But I'll be nice today and won't tell anyone else if you leave now."

"Where else would I go?" He asked, confused by the response.

"Go back to that little cave, and never come here again." She said, her mug shaking in anger. "And take that fake scar off your face."

"Fake?" Nicholas repeated.

"It seems we were wrong." Carla said, confusing Wendy and the other cats. "Nit everything has been reversed. Look." She point towards the bar and found Mirajane waving at them.

"Mira seems normal." Happy said.

"I was referring to THAT." She said pointing to an older bluenette.

"Hey, Wendy. That little girl looks just like you." 'Warren' said.

"Ya think so?" The busty bluenette asked.

"Are you saying that's me?!" Wendy asked.

"We need to leave at once." Carla said. "These people, they aren't our missing friends. They're different people. They've lived in Edolas their whole lives."

"That's not as crazy as it sounds." Slate added. "This is basically a parallel world with its own laws and culture, odds are that another version of Fairy Tail has to exist somewhere."

"Then where is everyone we know?" Natsu asked.

"What are you going on about?" E. Lucy asked, grabbing his arm.

"You expect me to know this?" Carla asked. "If I knew that, we wouldn't be here. Regardless, we shouldn't be here any longer." She grabbed Happy by his paw and lead him to the door. "Let's go."

"So, where are we going now?" Slate asked.

"The royal city." The white cat explained. "There must be some clues about where our friends there." They reached the door and E. Nab stood in their path.

"It's the Fairy Hunter! She's here!" He shouted, scaring the guild and confusing the Earthlanders.

"Where do you think you're going!?" E. Lucy asked as the cats kept running towards the door. "You wanna die!? Don't you dare step out by that door!?"

"How did that monster from the kingdom find us again so quickly?" E. Cana asked, scared.

"This son of a bitch lead her here!" E. Brianna shouted as she threw Nicholas out the door and locked it behind him.

"Let me in!" Nicholas shouted, pounding on the door. "Come on!"

"The kingdom?" Slate asked.

"The ones who created the Anima and sent us to Earthland on our mission." Carla reminded the two males.

"Are we... the enemies of Fairy Tail?" Happy asked.

"Levy, haven't you finished that damned transportation magic yet!?" E. Lucy shouted at the punk lookalike of Levy.

"I'm working on it, so go out and buy us some time!" She shouted back.

"Ha-ha! Just cast the spell before she gets here!" The blonde shouted.

"Open the damn door!" Nicholas shouted.

"Let him in!" Natsu raced over and opened the door, letting Nicholas in.

"Thanks for-" The Earth Dragon Slayer started before he noticed the terrified look on the face of Natsu. He followed the eyes and stared at the same sight, wide eyed. A massive beast flew into view as a single rider stood on top of it. E. Brianna grabbed him and dragged him into a corner before he could move one way or another.

"That thing's a monster..." Carla mumbled.

"Why is the kingdom sending that after Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked as objects started floating into the air.

"Are you that out of the loop?" Her counterpart asked. "The king ordered all guild to be destroyed to protect the limit magic supply. Out of all of them, were the only ones left. I don't know where you think you are, but this is Fairy Tail, and we're a dark guild."

"Ready to transport!" E. Levy shouted. "Here we go!" She pulled some levers and the guild sand into the ground just as the beast charged it. The dust from the impact faded, revealing only burning stone.

"Cowards..." The female rider cursed.

"Seriosuly... these fairies are quick runners." The rider glanced over to a blonde in pink armor walking forward.

"Sugarboy, you came too." The rider said.

"That was close, Fairy Hunter." The blonde told her. "But they no longer have the means for transporting like that. The day of your hunt is coming soon. More importantly, the giant Anima plan was a success. And the king is asking us all to return to the kingdom, even Fale."

"So the other Fairy Tail has been destroyed?" The rider asked.

"More accurately, it was absorbed." Sugarboy corrected. "One has to give point to our king for style."

"And the wizards that were also abosarbed by the Anima?" She asked.

"They're enjoying their stay as part of a giant lacrima." He answered.

"Excelent. Then our supply of magic should be filled for a while." The beast roared as it took off into the air, her riders scarlet hair flowing in it.

* * *

**_Dessert_**

The plant like base rose out of the ground and stood tall. "What the hell took you so long!?" E. Lucy shouted at the bluenette. "That was way to close for comfort!"

"If you weren't such a cow, we might have moved faster!" E. Levy shouted back.

"Okay, what just happened?" Natsu asked.

"I think the guild moved... along with my stomach." Wendy said in pain.

"How does she always find us?" E. Mirajane asked as she stood up.

"Because the mole is back!" E. Brianna spoke up, catching everyone's attention as she threw Nicholas to the ground, his sunglasses broken. "He lead her here, and I'll prove it!" She grabbed Nicholas' face and tired to pull the scar off as the others watched.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Nicholas screamed in pain. "The scar is real! Let go! Let go!"

Brianna looked at him confused as she let go."...Okay, how about this!?" She grabbed his shirt and ripped it off. "See!"

"Why is his mark green?" E. Lucy asked, pointing to his chest. E. Brianna turned and found the mark in the color E. Lucy said it was.

"What the?" She asked even more confused. "Would someone explain what is going on?"

"Yeah, like who was flying that thing!?" Natsu asked.

"Did you hit your head or something, Natsu?" E. Mirajane asked.

"No, he's just an idiot!" E. Reedus shouted.

"That was one of the captions of the Royal Army Magical units." She explained. "Erza Knightwalker, otherwise known as the Fairy Hunter."

Those words shocked the six from earthland harder than any lightning spell."Our enemy is Erza?" Natsu asked in shock.

"We're doomed." Slate said matter of factly. Even among the bounty hunting world, he knew how powerful Titania was.

"But she's not even the worst of them." E. Brianna said as her fists knuckle white in anger. "The worst is him. The one who betrayed us to the kingdom, who killed my family... Nicholas Fale, the Black Fairy." Nicholas took the extra information the hardest. "So tell me... why do you look like him!?"

"It's a long story..." Nicholas said as he rubbed his face as the six gave the Edolas natives the rundown.

"Let me get this straight, you're all from another world called Earthland, and you came here to find your friends?" E. Brianna asked, making Natsu nod. "And that there's a Fairy Tail in your world too, and both Erza AND that bastard are a part of it?"

"Hey!" Nicholas shouted back. "I'm right here!"

"...I know." She said before turning back to Natsu. "You know this sounds crazy, right?"

"That said, this is defenitly not our Natsu." E. Jet said.

"He does look a lot like him." E. Mirajane said, earning a laugh from everyone.

"You mean this girl is the other world's me?" E. Wendy asked, looking at Wendy.

"Hi..." The little girl nervously nodded.

"You sure shrunk, huh Wendy?" E. Nab joked.

"So... could anyone tell us the best way to get to the royal city?" Natsu asked, shocking those around him.

"Your king was the one who pulled our friends inot this world, and now we have to save them." Wendy explained. "If we don't they'll be turned into magic power. If that happens, they'll be gone forever."

"Look, I'm sorry to break this to you, little me, but I think it's best you forget about them." E. Wendy said. "Anyone who defies the king of Edolas is as good as dead, and his army can back up that threat."

"There's only so much magic in this world." E. Elfman spoke up. "And it's only a matter of time before it's gone forever."

"That fear is what caused the king to go crazy and start hoarding it all to himself." E. Gray added before going full Earthland Juvia. "Right, my dear?"

"Yes." She begrudgingly nodded. "That's why he ordered all magical guilds be disbanded. At first, everyone tried to ignore it. But the royal armies magical warfare units started wiping them out, until the only one left was us."

"We got by okay for a while... but then he betrayed us." E. Brianna growled in anger. "The next day, Knightwalker came and slaughtered many of our comrades... including out master."

"We've got our hands full just trying to stay alive." E. Gray continued. "If I were you, I'd stay as far away from the king as possible. Go back to you're world while you still can."

"No way, not happening." Nicholas spoke up, shocking the dark guild. "Fairy Tail is the first place I can call home in seven long years. I'm not gonna let anyone take it from me. And besides, I have a promis to keep."

"He's right." Natsu added. "We came here to save our friends and that's what we're gonna do!" The guild stared at the two men as the guild doors opened and closed quickly.

* * *

_**Royal City**_

The royal city was a place only the top of the top could live. But all the extravagant houses there were dwarfed the towering Might that was the castle.

Knightwalker walked down the hall alone, still sore after Fairy Tail's escape. "Good to see you back, Knightwalker." The red head glanced over to Nicholas Fale as he stepped forward. True to his nickname, he wore all black. Black boots, black pants with little metal stubs, and a black shirt with the kingdom's emblem on it. On top of that was a grey, fur lined duster and his face was scar free. "I told you my device would work."

"Forgive me for doubting the words of a traitor." She reminded him.

"That's all in the past. I'm on the winning side now." He said, looking over to the lacrima. "Amazing, isn't it? All that power comes from one guild..."

"To be more accurate, it comes from a hundred wizards and an entire city." Sugarboy said as he and Hughes walked over.

"Spare me the details, all that matters is that it's here." Hughes said excited.

"Truer words have never been said." Fale nodded. "Still, it's gonna take a lot of time to turn all of that into magic power."

"Your job was never going to be easy." The four looked to a small man walking over. "Or did you forget that part of the bargain?"

"No, Byro, I haven't." E. Nicholas huffed.

"Good. Now..." He turned over to Knightwalker, who glared at him. "With the device working, you'll be able to find Fairy Tail again in no time. Seems we've saved the name Fairy Hunter."

"We? You didn't do anything." Fale said back. "I built that thing by myself. I tested it over a hundred times, and then I snuck it into the one place those idiots would never look. That's how I got this job as head tech and research."

Byro merely laughed a raspy laugh. "Stop arguing, you two." The five looked up as an armored, bipedal cat walked over. "It's like you're both children."

"There you are, Pantherlily." E. Erza said.

"I'm sick of that pompous aditude you're always carrying around." Fale said. "You think you're so better than the rest of us, well I got news for you; you're not."

"I don't think I'm better than the rest of you." The catman said, glaring at the Black Fairy. "I think I'm better than YOU." He pushed E. Nicholas aside and kept walking forward.

"He's in a foul mood today, isn't he?" Sugarboy asked.

"He's displeased by the recent increase in armorments." E. Erza guessed.

"Why is he upset? I'm the one who has to make them." Fale said. "And that reminds me, do any of you know why we're doing that? The whole world is pretty much under our thumb. So why are we making them?"

"Perhaps it's to do with the pockets of resistance still out there?" Sugarboy suggested.

"We can handle them ourselves." Knightwalker declared.

"Well, if any of you figure it out, let me know." Fake said as he turned towards the hallway he stepped out off. "Making weapons is fine, but I'd like to know why." The others nodded and turned to follow the catman. "Oh, yeah. Erza." The red head turned to the corridor Fale walked down. "When you finally kill Brianna, go ahead and do it quick. We were friends, after all."

* * *

**_Throne Room_**

"Your magesty!" A shoeless girl shouted as she ran into the small room and stopped at the base of the seat. "Fale has just informed me that we'll be able to extract magic power from the giant lacrima within four days, that's several ahead of schedule. It's was a success."

"Inceficent..." The king mumbled, confusing the girl.

She ran around bit before coming back to the throne. "Could you repeat that one more time?"

"I said it inceficent, Coco." The man on the throne repeated.

"Woth all due respect, your majesty, our calculations suggest the opposite." Coco said, running around. "That lacrima contains the magic power of an entire Earthland city, which should be more than enough to keep our city supplied for ten years."

"I won't be satisfied until my kingdom is freed from restrictions." The king mumbled as he stood up, making Coco stop running. And there's only one way that can happen. We need a source of everlasting magic power!"

* * *

_**Desert**_

Natsu crept up on a pink frog and jumped, only for the amphibian to hop out of the way. "What is he doing?" Carla asked as he hopped after the frog.

"D'you think it'll be much further to the capital?" Happy asked.

"We just left, and you're already asking me that?" The white cat asked back.

"They said I'd take five days to reach in foot." Wendy reminded them.

"That's just perfect." Carla huffed. "I just wish we could use our wings, then we'd be there in no time. But we don't have a choice other than walking."

"This is ridiculous." Slate mumbled. "Why is our magic on the frits?"

"I don't know..." Carla mumbled.

Natsu lept for the frog again and it jumped onto Nicholas' boot. "Catch it. I've never seen a frog like that before."

"You're not keeping it." The scarred man said, picking it up. A large thud turned him to find a larger version of the frog in his hand behind him. "...I think we found the mom." The large frog raised its foot just as the little one jumped out of the hand. "Run!" Nicholas shouted as they ran away from the giant. "What is with all the giant animals in this place!?"

"I got this!" Natsu turned and tried to punch it, only for the belly fat to rebound and send him flying into the air. The frog monster learched forward to eat him when a whip wrapped around the beast and electrocuted it. The monster turned to E. Lucy sliding along the ground before it was picked up by its tail, spun around and thrown into the desert by E. Brianna, wearing some kind of arm aperatus.

"Scary Lucy!" Happy cheered.

"Thank you, Scary Lucy!" Wendy added.

"Quit adding 'Scary' to my name!" The blonde shouted.

"So, why did you two follow us?" Slate asked, making the blonde turn away.

"It's not like I was worried about you, understand?" She replied as E. Brianna stared at Nicholas.

"Huh, you two are more alike with our versions than you know." He said back.

"What do you think would happen if we had our Lucy meet Scary Lucy?" Happy asked Natsu.

"Yeah, that reaction from the real Lucy would be awesome." Natsu added back before both were met with a spinning back kick before getting locked in an Argentine Backbreaker.

"So why did you follow us?" Slate asked E. Brianna. "I know he wants to ask." He pointed over to Nicholas.

"She wants to make sure you make it out of this desert." She explained, pointing to her Lucy. "I'm just here to keep an eye on you." She pointed to Nicholas. "Oh, and to give you this..."

* * *

**As you can see, Edo Nicholas and Edo Brianna are vastly different from the original original characters. Why did I do this? Well, when I first though of this story, LOOONG before I found this site, I thought 'what if Suishou's lie was true'? Well, Nicholas would have to be a bastard to do it, and Brianna would probably hate him for it. **

**As for why he's in charge of weapons and technology... well, he's based off me and I'm an idiot with that stuff, so I'd figured the opposite of me would be good in that stuff. As for Earthland versions acrophobia, I'd just thought it be funny. An Earth Dragon scared to get off the ground.**

**Also, NiA has made it PERFECTLY clear that he does not give a shit about this story, so I need someone who does to Beta. Let me know if you want the job. Bye.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	13. Hot Wheels

**Chapter 13**

**Hot Wheels**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Another Section of Desert**_

A cloaked man looked out over a dune to a small town in the middle of nowhere. "Figures they'd end up in the middle of some crazy mess. Just my luck..." Gajeel growled out before marching towards the town.

On the other side if the city of Luen, E. Lucy lead the group into the city. "How you holding up back there?" E. Brianna teased.

"Horrible..." Nicholas, in a bright neon green wig, answered from the way back. "Couldn't you have made something a little more manly?... Dear god, I'm starting to sound like Elfman."

"Hey, what's with all the closed shops?" Slate asked, looking around.

"Thank the king for this." E. Lucy answered. "It wasn't long ago when you could buy and sell magic here like anything else. But then the royal army started hunting down guilds. Now the buying and selling of magic is strictly forbidden. What's worse is even possessing it is a crime."

"Seriously?" Natsu asked, looking at a closed shop. "You can get in trouble for having it?"

"What about people who are always able to use it?" Wendy asked, making the two Edolas women shared a look.

"Look, let me make this clear. If you have magic, you just get rid of it or else you'll end up in jail, or worse." E. Brianna explained.

"I could be mistaken, but it seems that magic spell are treated like objects here." Carla spoke up. "To put it another way, since magic is finite here, that means there are no wizards who can use it like we can. Instead, its stored with in objects like lacrima. They then combine these objects with various things, such as weapons. The resulting magical item are what's considered magic here."

"So theses guys can't cast spells, they just use magic tools?" Natsu asked.

"Basically." The cat nodded.

"We're here." E. Lucy said as she stood across from her Brianna. "There's a black market for magic just down here. Trust me, you'll need this stuff if you wanna travel."

"A black market?" Wendy asked, a little nervous.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've gone into one." Nicholas said.

"Guess we might as well play by this worlds rules for using magic." Natsu said aloud.

"How adaptable." Carla said.

"You do what you can with ya have." Slate said as they walked down the steps.

Elsewhere in town, Gajeel stood inside an alleyway. "Now what do I do? Gus's I just have to start asking questions." He flipped his hood down and stepped out. "Yo, can I ask you a question?" The man merely walked away, as did everyone else he tried to talk to. "And I thought rock head was annoying to deal with."

He looked over to find three goons staring st him. "One thing stays the same. No matter where you go, there are always clowns who can be convinced to help."

He walked over and stared at the one with the mohawk in the middle. "You trying to start something punk?" He asked.

"Step off, horse fly." The fat one on the end added.

"You got a lot to learn about insults, pal." Gajeel glared back.

"Cut the crap." The middle one said. "We ain't got time for a lecture, ya maggot." The group laughed at his joke before Gajeel head butted him to the ground. The other two threw punches at him, but his head was harder than they thought it be. Two punches to the gut later, and they fell over as the middle one got up.

Gajeel reached out and grabbed him by the shirt collar. "Listen. A giant lacrima should have popped up around here a couple of days ago. You're gonna tell me where to find it, so start talking!"

"I don't know anything!" He said.

"Let me jog your memory." Gajeel pulled his head back.

"Please, I'm telling the truth." The man begged as his friends stood up. "Right guys?" They nodded and Gajeel let him go.

"Fine, I'll ask someone else." He grumbled. "You're off the hook, so scram."

"What's with you Gajeel?" The mohawked man asked. "How'd you get so strong all of a sudden? And I never pegged you as the guy to go around picking fights."

'They must be talking about some other version of me in Edolas.' Gajeel though to himself. "Tell me, what does the Gajeel here do for a living?" The three looked at him confused. "I'm not him, we just look alike." The middle one comented on how much they look alike. "Answer the question, or your getting a knuckle sandwich."

"He's one of them freelance journalists." The middle man answered. "He's got a reputation for being way too nosey."

"A journalist?" The Earthland version asked back.

"Yeah, he writes a bunch of stuff for magazines and newspapers." The punk explained. "They're usually critical of the king. He's a busy body, so no one really likes talking to him."

"That explains why people avoided me like the plague." He mumbled. "This Gajeel's a journalist, is he? Didn't see that coming..."

* * *

_**Black Market Shop**_

"Take a look at all the wierd stuff they have." Happy mumbled as they looked at the shelves of Edolas items.

"This is the mustiest shop I've ever seen." Carla complained.

"I've been in worse." Slate said. "Besides, this stuff gives an item character. Scratches means they've seen battle and survived."

"What a fine eye you have." The owner chuckled. "Yes, all these things give my items flavor."

"We're not here for flavor. We want useable." E. Lucy said. "Double check everything, there's bound to be some counterfiets."

"Excuse me, mister. Got any fire magic?" Natsu asked.

"I think I do..." He reached down and pulled out a bladeless sword. "This here is the Sealed Flame Sword. Just put this in here, seal it up, and... voila." He motioned the instructions and flames popped out of it. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"That flame looks pretty weak, but it's better than nothing." The pinkette mumbled.

"How 'bout something involving earth?" Nicholas asked.

"How about this?" The shop owner pulled out a single brass knuckle. "Just strap this on and you'll turn your fist into stone."

"I'll take it." He answered.

"And can we get this too?" Wendy asked, holding a blue thermos.

"Why do you want that?" Carla asked.

"It's so tiny and cute." The bluenette smirked.

"This here is called an Air Shatter Cannon." The shop keep explained, taking it from Wendy. "All you do is pull these pieces apart and-" He did just that and wind began blowing around Wendy.

"Okay, well take them all." Natsu said.

"Thank you for your business." The owner said, walking back behind the counter. "All together they cost twenty thousand. But since I like you, I'll knock it down to eighteen."

"That's still really expensive." Slate said.

"Well, these items are incredible hard to come by." The owner defended.

"Hold it." E. Lucy spoke up. "I don't know why I didn't ask this first, but you don't have any money, do you?"

"I do... but I don't think this will cover it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single Jewel, making Natsu laugh.

"Not funny jerk!" E. Lucy shouted back.

"Come on, Lucy. Pay the man." Natsu joked.

E. Lucy stared at him in shock and thought. 'Got to admit, being bossed around is nice for a change.' "Fine." The blonde huff. "I'll pay for you guys just this once."

"Absolutely not." The owner protested. "After everything you two have done for me, it wouldn't be right for me to take your money. I'd be in jail if you hadn't helped me when the royal army came."

"Oh, that was nothing." E. Brianna said. "We were just trying to help."

"In any case, I'd be delighted if you'd both accept them from me as gifts." The owner said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." E. Lucy accepted.

They grabbed their items and left the building as the shop keep looked around. "Hey, where's the tiny bag I found?"

"Scary Lucy is a lot more dependable than our version." Happy observed.

"I told you to drop the scary, fur ball." E. Lucy said.

"Well, one thing hasn't changed. Brianna is always willing to help someone in need." Nicholas observed.

"Is there any way we can pay you two back?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah..." E. Lucy mumbled. "If you guys wouldn't mind, we'd like to hear more about your versions of us..."

* * *

_**MonMon Cafe**_

"Ahahahaha!" E. Lucy was practically rolling with laughter. "Wait, your kidding? I'm writing a novel?" She asked between laughing fits. "And I'm some rich girl who uses magic with spirits and keys!?" She laughed even harder.

"You're certainly just as obnoxious as her." Natsu joked.

"I ain't obnoxious!" The blonde shouted back.

At a table next to them, E. Brianna sat across from Nicholas and Slate. "So, your version of me is your best friend and you've been together since you were kids?" E. Brianna asked. "On the run? For seven years? And you didn't kill my family?"

"Yes." Nicholas nodded.

"You realize how stupid that story sounds, right?" She asked back.

"Call it what you want, it still happened." He said.

"I can't seem to remember how to use this..." Wendy mumbled as she pulled out her magic item.

"Dummy! Don't just pull that out!" E. Lucy shouted, looking around. "Like I told you, magic is banned in our world. You can get in big trouble just for having it."

"Sorry about that." The little girl mumbled as she put it away.

"So, magic used to be a part of everyday life like in our world?" Carla asked.

"It was, but now things have changed." The blonde nodded. "The kingdom went and stole a part of our culture from us."

"Why'd they do that?" Happy asked.

"Because they wanna keep the magic power all to themselves." E. Brianna answered.

"Well if they don't wanna share the magic, then I guess we'll just go beat them up for it." Natsu said whole heartedly.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" E. Lucy shouted, standing up. "We wouldn't stand a chance against the royal army."

"If that's true, then why'd you two follow us?" Slate asked. "And I don't want that bs excuse of 'keeping an eye on him'." He told Edolas Brianna.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew the way to the capital." The blonde answered. "We aren't looking for a fight with anyone."

"Okay, if you say so." Natsu said back, making the blonde advert her eyes.

"Don't mind her." E. Brianna said. "She might act tough, but deep down she really-"

"They're here! Court off the area!" The sentence was interrupted by a squad of royal soldiers bursting into the cafe.

"The royal army!" Both Edolas females shouted.

"Freeze, Fairy Tail wizards!" One guard shouted.

"How'd they find us?" Carla asked.

The guards charged them as Natsu pulled out his new sword. "Time to try out my new magic!"

"No!" E. Lucy shouted.

"Fire!" Natsu pressed the button and sent a wave of flames at the squad.

"Carla, do you remember how to open this thing?" Wendy asked as she tried to open the canister.

"How should I know!" The cat asked back.

"That's how we handle thing back- home?" He mumbled the last part in shock as the smoke faded, showing the guards hiding behind magical shields. "No fair! Another blast, coming at you!" He tried to fire again, only to end up with smoke.

"I told you magic is limited here!" E. Lucy shouted. "You can only use that so many times!"

"It's only good for one blast!?" Natsu shouted in shock.

"No, but in terms of out put, you just used it about a hundred times!" E. Brianna shouted as the guards charged them.

"Up close and personal. Just the way I like it." Nicholas chuckled as he put on the knuckles. "Take this!" He swung a fist at the closest one, expecting him to fly back. Instead, the shield activated and he was sent back. "The hell!?" He looked at the device in his hand. "This thing isn't even loaded!"

"They're coming for us!" Happy screamed.

"I just have to open-" Wendy struggled to pull the canister open. "It!" She finally did, and a tornado swallowed the eight.

"Why'd you do this, Wendy!?" Natsu asked as they spun around in a circle.

"I don't have a clue!" She shouted back as the tornado crashed into a building. The guards chased after them and missed the building entirely as E. Lucy peaked out a hole in the door.

"We gotta away from the army this time. But we're stuck in this city." E. Brianna mumbled.

"Man, the magic here sucks." Natsu complained.

"No kidding." Wendy agreed.

"I never even got to use my weapon." Nicholas complained.

"What should we do?" Happy asked.

"How about you get off me?" Slate asked from underneath the blue cat.

"Isn't there another way to leave?" Carla asked.

"Not that I know of." E. Lucy said.

"They're here! It's Fairy Tail!" A guard shouted, scaring them. They waited for the door to be busted down, but that never happened so they peaked out the door.

"Let of of me!" The eight stared in shock as one guard held a blonde girl by the wrist.

"You're Lucy of Fairy Tail, aren't you?" The guard asked.

"Yeah, I'm Lucy. Now let go!" The blonde said back.

"Lucy!?" Natsu, Nicholas, and E. Brianna shouted at once.

"The other me!?" E. Lucy shouted.

"Let go!" The Earthland blonde shouted.

"Why is Lucy here?" Happy asked.

"I have no idea..." Carla answered.

"Let go!" The blonde shouted again.

"We have to help her!" Natsu said as he raced over to her.

"Wait!" E. Brianna and Lucy shouted at the same time.

**"Open, Gate of the Scorpion -"** Lucy chanted as she held a key high.

"Wait, Lucy! That won't work!" Wendy called out.

**"Scorpio!"** In a flash of light, the spirit appeared and took the guards out with sand.

"Magic!?" Both men asked in shock.

"No way!" Wendy said in surprise.

"How'd she do that?" Both Edolas women asked as the spirit faded.

"Lucy..." Natsu mumbled, making her turn to them.

"You guys! I missed you!" She ran over in joy.

"Now I'm thoroughly confused." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy reached them before turning to herself. "It's me!?"

"I'd knew we'd look alike, but seeing here is freaking me out." E. Lucy said.

More guards arrived and surrounded the group. "Let's skip the introductions and try to survive!" Slate shouted.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, making the cat jump up and grab her hair.

"If we stay here, we're all gonna get captured!" He shouted in her face.

"Why are you worried about that?" Lucy asked as Nicholas pulled the cat off. "Natsu, take them out!"

"How? We haven't been able to use our magic since we got here." Natsu said, shocking the blonde. "And a better question is why can you use it!?"

"I don't know!" The others begged and encouraged her to deal with the guards... but she got the wrong idea. "So I'm the strongest one now."

"Yeah, you're a big hero! Now take them out!" Nicholas shouted.

"What's with this girl's ego?" Slate asked, earning a shrug.

With a smile, Lucy pulled out another key. **"Open, Gate of the Ram - Aries!"** In a puff of smoke, the ram spirit appeared.

"...I'll do my best." The spirit mumbled.

"It's the fluffy one!" Happy cheered.

"What is kind of magic is that?" E. Lucy asked as guards started mumbling about demons.

"Aries, can you beat them?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yes! I'll try!" The ram shouted before summoning a ball of pink wool. **"Wool Bomb!"** She threw it and it exploded, acting like a big bed to the guards. "I don't think it's working."

"No it's working! Let them have it!" Lucy cheered as the ram spirit sent more wool towards them. "Let's go! Everyone get out of here!" She told the group as the spirit returned to the realm.

"Well, that's one way to take out an army." Natus joked as they ran out of the city.

"I'm strong! This rocks!" Lucy said, patting herself on the back

"This is Earthland magic?" E. Lucy asked, looking back at the wool.

"It's kinda wierd, don't you think?" E. Brianna asked.

* * *

_**Outside the Town**_

"...and so, when the Anima hit the town, Horologium saved me." Lucy said as she explained how she got to Edolas. "He said he felt like space-time was being twisted or something. So he shoved me inside him and kept me safe. After that, I was alone for a bit before Mystogan came along."

"He survived that thing too?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, then he explained everything and then sent me to this world." Lucy nodded. "After that, I started searching for anyone I knew and that's how we reunited."

"So, who is Mystogan?" Nicholas and Slate asked at the same time.

"Honestly, we couldn't answer that even if we tried." Happy answered. "Did he say anything about why you're magic works, but ours doesn't?"

"Well... maybe I'm a legendary and beautiful heroine here!" Lucy suggested, letting her imagination run wild.

"Never, in a million years, could you be a legendary anything." Nicholas said, shattering her hopes and dropping her head.

"I wish I knew myself." She mumbled. "If you guys can't use your magic, then I don't know who we're gonna win."

"You mean you still wanna go up against the kingdom!?" E. Lucy asked.

"Duh." Natsu answered.

"If we don't save our friends, then who will?" Happy asked.

"You guys can't even use magic, and you still wanna fight them?" E. Brianna asked. "That's suicidal."

"Excuse me! I still have an entire arsenal of magic!" Lucy shouted. "Everyone just sit back while Fairy Tail's strongest wizard handles this by herself. I'm all fired up!"

"I feel violated." Natsu said, offended by his catchphrase being used.

"Well, we don't have a choice." Carla said. "All we can do is hope."

"Aye!" Happy cheered.

"You can do this Lucy!" Wendy cheered.

"Yeah, we're screwed." Nicholas/Slate said together.

"These guys are all crazy." E. Lucy mumbled aloud.

"Yeah, they are." E. Brianna said. "But you gotta admit. These guys will make you smile."

"You don't think... they could change things, could they?" E. Lucy asked.

"Only time will tell." The other Edolas girl answered.

* * *

_**Shicca City**_

The dragon slayers, cats and E. Brianna sat around the map on the table. "Man, the royal city is a lot farther away then I thought." Natsu mumbled.

"I don't care how far it is. We're going there." Nicholas said.

"But with all the royal soldiers looking for us, it could take weeks before we could get close enough." Wendy said.

"This is nuts." All looked up as Edolas Lucy stood in a towel. "She's just like me. We've even got the same freckles on our butts."

"I don't have freckles anywhere!" Earthland Lucy shouted, also in a towel.

"Wait, Scary Lucy. Did you for get about Nicholas and Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"I can see them fine, half pint." The Edolas blonde answered. "I just don't care."

"You should!" Lucy shouted. Edolas Brianna stood up and walked over to her friend.

"Bad Ashley!" E. Brianna said, flicking the blonde between the eyes. "You don't go around talking about other people's butts."

"Okay, I'm sorry." The now fully named Lucy Ashely said, rubbing the sore spot.

"Doublucy sure is lively." Happy joked.

"That was bad." Slate said. "I've seen horror movies funnier than that joke."

Natsu stared at the two blondes in thought about something. "Like what you see? I'll show you more." The Edolas blonde teased, reaching for the towel.

"Don't you dare!" Lucy shouted. Natsu let out a stifled laugh, catching their attention. "What the heck are you laughing at? I see, you were gonna make fun of me by saying the other me is better looking, is that it? Well, if you wanna die, be my guest."

"I was just thinking..." Natsu said, trying not to laugh so hard. "You can wash your own back now."

The whole room just stared him in shock. "Well, now we know where Happy gets it from." Nicholas said. "Still, it's creepy how much you two look alike. If it wasn't for that tattoo, I'd call you twins."

"I'm pretty sure my behind is in better shape." Ashely said, rubbing her butt. She looked ahead and got another flick. "Hey, I was talking about my own butt."

An idea struck Natsu and he started spinning around in a circle. "You guys have to try some sort of mirror routine together."

"Not happening!" Both blondes shouted at once.

"Wow, talk about perfect sync." Wendy mumbled.

"More like perfectly annoying." Carla said.

"So, are you two just gonna stay in a towel or..." Slate said.

"Ah! I'm still naked!" Lucy shouted.

"Still, we need need more than a tattoo to tell us apart..." Ashley mumbled as the two finished getting dressed in pajamas. "Hey, you got one of them ghosts that good with scissors?" She asked we counter part.

"You bet I do." Lucy chuckled as she summoned Cancer.

A few snips later, Edolas Lucy now had short hair. "How do you like it, baby?" The spirit asked.

"There shouldn't be any trouble telling us apart now, right?" She asked.

"Are you really okay with cutting your hair?" Lucy asked her counterpart. "Mine took forever to grow."

"Yeah, it's just hair." Ashely said. "It's not like it's serving some higher purpose by being longer, so who cares what length it is."

"Every girl should have pride in her looks, baby." Cancer said.

"I guess so..." She mumbled back as she walked over to the window. "In a world like this, you end up forgetting about things like boys and girl. In the end we're all just survivors."

"But if it's that tough, then why did everyone at your Guildhall seem so care free?" Happy asked.

"Of course they did. It's important to keep your spirits up, even if you have to force them." The blonde explained. And when we can't do that, we remember that there's people out there that need us. Even if we're labeled a dark guild, Fairy Tail will always lend a helping hand." Natsu gave the blonde a soft smile. "But I guess, that isn't enough in the end."

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just rambling." Ashely said. "Hey, Brianna, can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lucy shouted, waking everyone up. "I can't believe those two!"

"You're sure full of energy today." Natsu mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Is she always this loud?" Slate asked Nicholas.

"What is wrong?" Carla asked.

"They left us!" Lucy shouted, showing off the paper in her hands.

Wendy walked up behind her and took the paper. "'Keep walking for three more days and you'll get to the Royal City. We have to get back to guild now. Good luck and try not to get busted'."

"What was all that about lending a helping hand?" Lucy asked in anger. "If I ever see them again, I'll ring their scrawny necks!"

"So since if them is you, does that mean you have a scrawny neck?" Happy asked.

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted before mumbling about her counterpart.

"Why are you mad?" Nicholas asked. "They told us they weren't going to fight, so that left going back to their guild."

"I can't forgive her as myself!" The blonde shouted. "Someone with my face doesn't just abandon people in need."

"What do you care? It's not like it's actually you." Nicholas said.

"It matters to me!" She shouted.

Outside the hotel, Edolas Brianna and Lucy took a final glimpse at the hotel. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" E. Brianna asked.

"I am." The blonde nodded. "We can't expect to put all our hope on outsiders. We have to fight for our world too. That's why we're going back to the guild. It's time for the Edolas Fairy Tail to stop running from our problems. Which is why we're going to convince them." The two shared a look before heading towards the town entrance.

* * *

_**Luen City**_

_**Bar**_

"Did you hear?" One guy asked. "They're gonna start sucking magic power from that giant lacrima in two days."

Gajeel walked over to the bar and sat behind the talking table. "It's kinda freaky if yo asked me. Where'd they get all that power from. Another world or something?" The second guy at the table said.

"I hope they know what they're doing." The third table member said. "Messing with magic power like that is looking for trouble."

"Careful, sound to me like you're questioning our great king." The first guy teased.

"No, that's not what I meant at all. I'm loyal." The third guy said in a panic.

"Relax." The first guy said. "Everything will work out in the end. Just leave it to his majesty and everything will be fine."

"Intresting conversation." The three looked behind them as Gajeel and his counterpart spoke at the same time. "You punks wanna tell me more before I make you?/Would you mind explaining it to me in greater detail?" Both let out a confused gasped before they turned and stared at each other.

* * *

**_Shicca City_**

Lucy had a smile on her face as she hugged the book in her arms. "Well, we got her to stop screaming." Slate said.

"It's good to know you can cheer Lucy up just by giving her a rare book." Wendy said.

"So what book did you buy?" Natsu asked.

"A complete history of Edolas, silly." She answered. "Don't you wanna know more about this world while we can?"

"Nope." Natsu said.

"Not in the slightest." Nicholas said.

"This book could tell us everything we want to know." Lucy said. "For example, there's a ton of history regarding a tribe called the Exceed."

"We said we don't care." Natsu reminded her.

A rumbling caught their attention as a massive shadow blocked out the sun. "Above us." Carla said. The others followed her and found themselves staring at airship.

"Move it, or you'll be left behind." A royal soldier shouted as they ran by the crowd looking up at the vehicle.

"It's the royal army." Lucy said.

"Quick, hide." Wendy pushed them behind a pillar as the airship got lower to the ground.

"Is it rule that the king is gonna pull the magic out of that huge lacrima?" The first soldier asked.

"Yep, the day after tomorrow." A second one answered. "That's why they need all the extra security. If you don't get on that ship, you'll be in big trouble."

"They're talking about our friends." Natsu said.

"And everyone in Magnolia too." Wendy added.

"The magic extraction is in two days? That means if we go on foot we'll never make it." Lucy mumbled in realization.

"And once the extraction process has begun, we lose any chance of bringing them back to their normal selves." Carla said.

Nicholas looked out from behind the corner at the ship. "We need to take that ship." He said, shocking everyone.

"Are you insane? The more practical thing would be to sneak aboard the ship." Carla said.

"Okay, then let's do that." He told her.

"Why are you even suggesting that?" Lucy asked. "Are you two gonna get motion sick?"

"The hell are you talking about? I've never had that happen to me in my life." Nicholas said, confusing them.

"Worse case, we just have Wendy cast her Troia spell on us both." Natsu chuckled.

"Did you really forget that we can't use magic here?" Wendy asked, scaring Natsu.

"Yeah, let's move on." He mumbled in embarrassment.

"No, we're taking a ride on that ship." Nicholas said back. "I am not losing my friend because some stupid weakness."

"I'm with him." Lucy said. "It's our best chance on making it on time to save everyone."

"But how do we do that?" Wendy asked.

"Duh, with my magic." The blonde bragged. "Are you forgetting that I'm the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail?"

"Only because of a technicality." Slate said.

"Whatever." She said back. "Didn't you notice how quickly we got the upper hand on the guards back in Luen? That means our magic is far more powerful than anything here."

"I guess..." Wendy mumbled.

"Check this out." Lucy shouted as she took off towards the guards, holding a key. **"Open, Gate of the Lion - Leo!"** The guards looked at the cloud of smoke... and Virgo popped out. "Whaaaat?"

"I'm sorry, princess." The spirit said.

"Why'd she summon her?" Nicholas asked.

"What's going on here? Where is Loke!?" Lucy shouted.

"Big brother is currently out on a date, so he cannot be summoned." The pinkette explained.

"Big brother!?" Lucy repeated.

"Master Leo requested I refer to him as such." Virgo explained.

"He's such an idiot!" The blonde shouted.

"That's Lucy! Capture her!" The guards shouted as they raced towards them.

"Now what!? Loke was supposed to be my trump card." Lucy shouted in a panic.

"Princess, it would be very presumptuous for me to do my best..." Virgo started before breaking into a dance.

"Go home!" Lucy shouted, sending her away. The guards were getting closer as Lucy started thinking about ideas.

"Fine, we'll just use their magic if ours won't work." Natsu said, pulling out the sword.

"Finally, I get to see what this thing does." Nicholas said, putting on the knuckles.

"We know what we're doing now." Wendy added, her Cannon.

The soldiers charged them and took them out. "Without their own powers, these guys are useless. But they're still better than Lucy." Happy said

"I want to shine." She cried out.

"The airship!" Slate shouted as it took off.

"We need to do something!" Wendy shouted.

"Get back here!" Natsu shouted as the ship left them behind. The guards had them in their grasps as a cloud of dust head towards them. "What is that?"

The cloud hit the guards and they flew off them. The dust faded to reveal a car with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. "Who's in the magic mobile?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know but it's got Fairy Tails logo on it." Happy pointed out.

The window rolled down a bit and the driver spoke up. "Lucy sent me. Need a lift?"

"Shotgun!" Nicholas called out, only for Lucy to get it first. He looked to the back and found it filled by the other five. "Where am I gonna sit?"

"Grab a pipe." The driver said. As the guards started to move, Nicholas did as instructed. "I drive fast, so hold on." The driver shifted gears and the car took off with flaming wheels, leaving the guards in the dust.

* * *

_**Luen City**_

"So to summarize; you came to this world by way of a 'mister Mystogan' with nothing but a simple explination?" Edolas Gajeel asked his counter part.

"Yeah, that about sums up everything." Gajeel answered. "This is one wierd place, I'll tell you that."

"Well, this is definitely the strangest story of my career." E. Gajeel mumbled as he wrote down some details.

"Duh. How often do you meet yourself?" The Earthland version asked.

"A simple perspective is refreshing." E. Gajeel joked.

"Seems like a lot of people aren't to happy about you raking muck." Gajeel said as his doppelgänger sat on the other side of the table.

"Investigative reporting will do that." E. Gajeel said back. "Of course some people aren't to happy about my truth telling."

"Truth ain't an easy pill." Gajeel added. "In fact, there's some losers out there who thought I was you. They're eating dirt right now."

"I thank you for dealing with them, and at the same time apologize for making you deal with my problem." E. Gajeel said, taking a sip from his drink. "Not going to lie, I've become a thorn to many powerful organizations. A lot people blame my writing for problems. But I don't care; as long as I can still write, I'm going to."

He put the cup down and Gajeel chuckled at himself. "When I first heard about this place, I'd thought it be totally different."

Both stood up and wrapped an arm around each other's shoulder. "But you and I are exactly alike./ But me and you are exactly alike." Both said at the same time before the left the bar like that.

"You not only don't take crap from anyone, but you dress sharp and write fancy words like I do if I care." Earthland Gajeel said.

"And your just as unkept on the outside as I am on the inside." Edolas Gajeel said. "We have so much in common. By the way, how are you with instruments and singing?"

"You even need to ask?" Gajeel joked before looking around a corner as guards ran out of the bar. "Some pals of mine are here too. "They're a bunch of morons, especial the one with brown hair, but they got plenty of heart. They like to cause trouble, so we need to find them when."

"I'll let you know the moment they strike." E. Gajeel said. "I've got sourses everywhere. The king can't sneeze without me knowing. This will be nothing compared to that."

"Perfect. I'll stay out if trouble until you say so. Don't keep me waiting." Gajeel said before the two walked away from each other.

* * *

**_Magic Car_**

"Slow down!" Nicholas shouted, holding on to the car with one hand and his wig with the other while his pendant bounced around. "I can't hold on forever!"

"Thanks a lot for the ride." Lucy said.

"You just saved our lives." Wendy added as Natsu groaned in pain.

"Not a prob. It's a pleasure." The driver said. "My wheels are way faster than that airship. Then again there isn't a vehicle I can't leave in the dust." He took off his goggles, shocking those inside. "I'm a big deal here. They don't call me Fireball for nothing."

"Natsu?" All the inside passengers shouted.

"M-me...?" Natsu groaned in pain.

* * *

**Is it wierd that I respect Edolas Lucy more than main character Lucy? Seriously, I can't be the only one. ****Now, on to the elephant in the room; My character saying he doesn't get motion sick. Don't worry, I didn't make him over come it, nor will I say 'Earth Dragon Slayers are immune to it'. I'll explain it in due time, and I think you'll like it.**

**Forgive all errors in this chapter. My new beta reader for this isn't available until the sixteenth.**

***Side note - thinking about going back and cleaning up the first three chapters of this fic. Yes or no?***


	14. Welcome Back

**Chapter 14**

**Welcome Back**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"This is insane!" Lucy shouted. "You're nothing like the Natsu we know."

"And other than the looks department, you're nothing like my Lucy." E. Natsu said back before leaning over his shoulder. "So pukeface back there is me? That's shameful."

"He's usually not like this." Wendy said. "He's just not good with vehicles."

"What about the dude hanging off the pipe?" E. Natsu asked, making them all turn to the window.

"Pull me in!" Nicholas shouted.

"He seems fine." Slate said. "So, how is this hunk of metal running without an SE plug?"

"A what?" Wendy asked.

"SE stands for 'Self Energy' Plug." Carla explained. "It turns magic power into fuel so without one it shouldn't run at all."

"But since people here don't have natural magic power, I guess they don't need SE plugs." Lucy surmised.

"So what's powering this, then?" Wendy asked.

"Facinating." Carla mumbled. "They may be lacking in magic, but Edolas has made great strides in vehicles."

E. Natsu slammed on the breaks and the car skidded a halt, sending Slate right into the window. "How about little a warning next time?" Lucy asked, upset.

"Ahhh!" Nicholas flew off to the side and crashed into a large rock. "I hate this place..." He groaned as he slid down.

"Wow, you people are ignorant." E. Natsu said. "Since magic power is limited, that means magic fuel is limited as well. It's nearly impossible to get. In other words, this is as far as I can take you, so get out."

"Huh!?" Lucy asked.

"If I keep burning fuel like this, I won't make it back to the guild." He explained. "Thanks to the Fairy Hunter, we had to change locations again."

Natsu jumped out of the car and started jumping in joy. "Sweet solid ground! I'm alive again!"

"At least your me knows when it's time to move." E. Natsu said before throwing the others out, literally. "Now, scram! You wanna take on the kingdom, be my guest. Just don't drag my Fairy Tail into it. I only helped you because of Lucy." He glanced over to the blonde. "No, my Lucy. I could never turn her down when she asks. Thank her and my Brianna for this rescue. I don't want anything else to do with you. All that matters is if I can drive."

"Hey!" Natsu placed his hand on the car, catching his counterparts attention before he dragged his lookalike out. "I wanna talk to you for a second."

"Get your hands off me, now!" E. Natsu shouted.

"Lighten up for a second, will ya?" Natsu asked.

"Cut it out, I can't get out of the car!" E. Natsu shouted before being placed on the ground.

Natsu quickly picked Nicholas up off the ground and sat him next to the doppelgänger. "Now... how come you two can stand vehicles?" He asked, leaning in.

"That's what you wanna know!?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I don't know, I just don't." Nicholas answered. "Maybe that means I'm tougher than-"

"I'm sorry." Nicholas was cut off by a whimpering apology from next to him. "I don't know, please don't hurt me." He joined the others as they gawked at Natsu's counter part, now a blubbering mess.

"Uh... are you the same me from a minute ago?" Natsu asked, leaning in.

"Yes, I am!" E. Natsu cried/shouted. "People just tell me I'm like a different persoon behind the wheel."

"This worlds Natsu is a scardy cat." Happy said.

"Ahhahahahaha!" Nicholas started laughing. "Oh, oh, this is too good!"

"Please don't laugh at me." E. Natsu begged as he hugged his head. "I'm scared."

Natsu stared in total disbelief of himself. "Just like looking in a mirror, right?" Lucy teased.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. But this is as far as I can take you." E. Natsu said, crying the whole time.

"Why's that?" Natsu asked the driver.

"The only reason I came was because my Lucy told me I had to!" He explained, resulting in the fastest answer any of them had heard.

"So he's whipped too! Ahahahahahah!" Nicholas shouted before laughing even harder.

"It's okay, you don't have to do it if it scares you." Wendy said.

"We have no use for a blubbering coward anyway." Carla said bluntly.

"Be nice." Wendy said back.

"Hey, what's you're name?" E. Natsu asked. "I bet it's Wendy." He guessed correctly. "Wow, you're such a cute little girl. And your Earthland's version of me?" He asked, turning to Natsu.

"Are you just figuring that out?" Natsu asked back.

"I'm Happy. This is Slate, and this vision of beauty here is Carla." Happy said, introducing the cats.

"Okay, okay, I think I'm done." Nicholas said sitting up, wiping a tear from his eye. "Man alive, that was the funniest thing ever."

"And I'm Lucy, but I'm pretty sure you know that." Lucy said.

Her interaction scared E. Natsu again, sending him hiding behind the car. "I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I can, please don't hurt me."

"Ahahaahahahah!" Nicholas started laughing agicn. "I was wrong, I was so wrong!"

"You should treat me better." Natsu told the blonde.

"The Lucy that I know, she told me to take you this far. So, I did." He explained, causing everyone to turn around.

"Is that the place?" Lucy asked, looking at the large city.

"I think it's the royal city." Happy said.

"It's so big." Wendy added.

"Okay, time to stop laughing." Slate said to Nicholas. "We're at the place."

"Seriously!?" He asked, sitting up and turning to match the others.

"You should have told us we were here sooner." Natsu said, sling his arm around the driver.

"You're right, I'm so sorry!" He said back, annoying Natsu.

He walked over to the edge and stared out over the city. "This is awesome! We'll be saving everyone in no time."

"They're all down there, as part of a giant lacrima." Lucy mumbled.

"Let's not waste anymore time." Carla said before starting down the cliff.

"Thanks a bunch, man!" Natsu shouted back at himself.

"Say hi to the other two for me." Lucy said as she ran down after Nicholas.

"Wait!" E. Natsu called out, stopping his counterpart. "You're really going to fight against the kingdom?"

"I don't know." He answered back. "Were just going to get our friends back. If these guys don't wanna give our friends back, I guess we'll just have to fight them."

E. Natsu let out a small gasp of shock as wind blew around them. "I hate to say this... but you can't win." Natsu mere grinned back before running after the others.

* * *

_**The Royal City**_

To call this place different from the other cities would be putting it lightly. All around the wizards and cats, people were just wasting magic like it was never going to run out. "These people are happy." Lucy said, looking around.

"I thought the people here would be totally different." Wendy said.

"Not really a dictatorship, is it?" Nicholas asked before scratching his wig. "And we just walked into the city without a problem." Something caught Natsu's eye before he pulled Nicholas away.

"Compared to everywhere else we've been, this is like a fair." Lucy mumbled.

"Pretty sure it's because they steal magic so the elite can have it." Slate said. "Standard practice for a declining empire; keep the top of the world happy so they don't overthrow you for someone who will favor them." Th other two cats just stared at him. "What, I read books."

"Well, it's not working for me." Lucy said.

"Stop it." Wendy looked behind her to find Natsu pushing Nicholas on some kind of horse shaped ride. "I told you, I don't know why."

She then noticed a crowd of people gathering down the road. "Hey, guys, it looks like there's something happening over there."

"Is it a parade or something?" Lucy asked.

"Let's check it out!" Natsu shouted as he and Happy ran over.

"We're not here to play games!" Carla shouted.

Her words fell on deaf ears and others had no choice but to race after the two. "Hold on, Natsu!" Lucy shouted as people pushed her around. "Geez, these people are ruder than-" She bumped into Natsu, cutting her off. "Warn me when you're going to stop." She requested before looking over his shoulder.

In front of the crowd was a giant lacrima, larger than any she'd ever see again. Guards surrounded it as ropes kept it from rolling away. "That's a lacrima." Wendy mumbled.

"A giant one, which means..." Lucy stared.

"All of our friends are in there." Happy finished.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Slate said. "Look, it's clearly been cut from a bigger piece."

"Wait, there's more of that thing somewhere?!" Lucy asked.

The people cheered louder as an old man with a long beard in robes stepped out of a balcony. He spread his arms wide and the cheers intensified as shouts of 'Your Majesty' started. Far off behind them, Gajeel watched the scene as well.

"Children of Edolas." The man spoke. "It is with great joy that I announce that the Anima program has finally succeeded! There's enough magic power inside this lacrima to last another decade."

"Produced? You stole that from our world!" Happy shouted, but was muffled but the crowd.

"Let us celebrate with song, dance, and laughter!" The king worked the crowd like a puppet master and they danced right along. "The power of this lacrima belongs to all those loyal to our homeland. Today, we hold the future in our hands and ensure our prosperity into tomorrow and beyond. So we must swear to protect this gift from heaven with our lives!"

The crowd cheered again. "I make a promise here and now, my children." He stabbed the lacrima with his staff, causing it to crack. "I will bring you even more power than this!" The crack grew before small chunks started falling off. Natsu stared at the chunks in burning anger as Gajeel walked away.

"What a joke." He mumbled. "Everyone here is a giant sucker. They fell for his snake oil talk."

Natsu growled before marching forward, only for Nicholas to stop him. "Don't."

"They're our friends! We can't just leave them!" Natsu shouted back.

"Don't you think this is hard on me!" The brunette shouted back. "Brianna could be in that thing, but we're no good to anyone if we end up in jail!" Both Slayers glared at the king as he laughed like a mad man.

* * *

_**Sunset**_

_**Inn Room**_

The room the group was staying in was tense to say the least. Natsu sat on the window ledge, glaring at the castle while Lucy and Wendy sat on the couch. Happy was slumped against the wall while Nicholas was doing push-ups with Slate on his back. It was the only thing he could do to keep his mind off the whole situation. Carla was on the table, drawing something on a piece of paper.

"I'm done sitting around like this." Natsu said, standing up. "I'm storming the castle!"

"That won't accomplish anything." Carla said.

"Why not?" He asked, marching over to the door.

"For starters, how do you plan on getting out?" Nicholas asked.

"Are you seriously not gonna help me?" Natsu asked back. "I thought you of all people would be raring to go save everyone! Especially-"

"Don't. Say. Her. Name." He growled, standing up. "Like I said, were no good to anyone if we get captured."

"All of our friends were turned into that giant lacrima..." Wendy mumbled. "We don't even know how to change them back."

"The king will just have to tell us that himself." Carla said, going back to her map.

"You wanna ask the king?" Slate asked from the top of Nicholas' head. "That psycho is not going to tell us anything."

"He will if we kick his ass!" Natsu shouted.

"Wait..." Lucy mumbled, standing up. "Do you really think the king knows how to reverse the spell?"

"Probably." Wendy said.

"Then we have a chance." Lucy said, brimming with hope. "If we can get close to the king, we can pull this off!"

"Pull what off?" Slate asked.

"But how do we save everyone?" Wendy asked.

"With Gemini!" Lucy shouted.

"What the hell's a Gemini?" Nicholas asked.

"Its one of my spirits." Lucy explained. "They can turn into other people just by touching them. Not only that, they can also read the minds of whoever they touch. Which means, if they can turn into the king, thus can tell us everything he knows!"

"Seriously!?" Slate asked.

"Timing is going to be an issue, because they can only hold the transformation for about five minutes. And they can only remember two people at a time." Lucy explained. "But the real question is how are we gonna get close enough for this to work."

"No joke. He has a ton of guards surrounding him." Wendy added.

"I've come up with a plan." Carla said, holding up her crudely drawn map. "As with any paranoid ruler, when the castle was constructed, there was a tunnel built as an escape route which connects to the mine shaft just outside the city."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Nicholas asked.

"Its just in my head, coming to me in little bits and pieces." Carla explained as Slate and Happy looked at her. "From the second we set foot in Edolas, a mental map has slowly been filled in."

"Not happening to me or Happy." Slate said.

"If we can find that tunnel, we may have a real shot at getting to the king." Lucy said.

"Alright!" Natsu cheered. "Let's get inside that geezers head!" Wendy and Happy joined his excitement.

"Not yet." Carla said.

"Why are you always stopping me!?" Natsu asked annoyed.

"We move under the cover of night." She explained. "Until then, we should try to get some rest."

* * *

_**Night**_

_**Mine Shaft Entrance**_

The seven waited until night before making their way to the entrance of the mine. "We're here." Carla said as they came to a stop in front of the old mine shaft.

"In we go." Natsu said before walking forward.

"Wait!" Carla shouted.

"What now!?" He asked, getting annoyed.

"I understand that time is of the essence, but we need someway to see in the tunnel." She explained.

"Not a problem." Natsu tried lighting his fist on fire and failed.

"Once again, you cannot use magic in this world." She reminded him.

"I can't say that Lucy being the only source of magic is very comforting." Happy mumbled.

"Give it a rest, Happy." Lucy said, walking up from behind.

"Oh, did I say that outloud?" He asked, sweating like a pig.

Wendy turned and noticed something in the blondes hands. "What you holding?"

"I got us torches." Lucy bragged.

"No, I got us torches!" Slate said, holding a third one. "All you did was stand there and grab the two I finished!"

"Whatever, all we need to do now is light these things and we're golden." Lucy said.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Carla asked, crushing Lucy.

"Good point..." She mumbled before she and Natsu tried rubbing sticks together.

"This has got to be the most humiliating thing I've ever done in my life." He mumbled.

"We don't have a choice." Lucy said. "Though it really does show how convenient magic is, even for the little things."

"People really use to make fire like this?" Happy asked, earning a nod from Slate, Carla and Wendy.

Natsu rubbed his stick a little faster and it broke, and the same thing happened to Lucy. "Man, this sucks!" Natsu complained.

"Out of my way." Nicholas said as he walked over, some rocks in one arm and some leaves and branches in the other. He placed the down before grabbing two rocks and started banging them against each other. A few strikes later, sparks flew off and the pile caught fire. "There."

"How did you-" Lucy started to ask.

"You pick up a few things when you're on the run." He explained before grabbing a torch and holding it over the fire.

"That's awesome." Natsu cheered.

"I find it ironic that the fire wizard couldn't even make a spark." Carla said.

"We got fire now, so drop it." He said back.

The others lit the two torches as Natsu stared at torch in his hand. "Is something wrong?" Happy asked before Natsu ate the fire. "Hey, maybe eating fire will bring your magic back."

"No, it won't." Nicholas said. "If that's all it took, I would have mine back by now."

"Aw..." Natsu dropped his head in shame before he relight his torch. The others walked ahead and he ran after them.

Carla led the way as she held the map in her face. "Looks like this place was abandoned." Lucy said, looking around.

Carla came to a stop and they others copied her. "Shine the light ahead of us." She requested and Wendy did just that. In front of them was a blocked off wall. "That's our way in."

Lucy walked forward and tapped the wall. "It's pretty thick, and I think it's been reinforced by some kind of magic."

"So this is a dead end?" Natsu asked.

"We need to get through." Carla said. "That's the only way we can get in."

"I am not eating that disgusting stone." Nicholas said.

"Not a problem." Lucy said, pulling out a key. "I know someone who can help us out. **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!"** The key shined and the spirit appeared. "If you want brute strength, than this is your guy. Smash that wall!"

"You got it, miss Luucy." Taurus said before punching the wall down.

"There's a passage." Wendy said as the dust cleared.

"Way to go, Taurus!" Lucy cheered.

"Now hooow about setting me up with that sexy cooow lady?" He asked.

"Uh, well..." Lucy mumbled before closing his gate in a panic.

"Thank you, I didn't want to find out if you could kill a spirit." Nicholas said as he lead them through the hole.

Natsu looked over and found Happy looking disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"How come me and Slate aren't gettting any maps in our heads?" He asked. "We're from Edolas just like Carla and we're supposed to be on the same mission, but why aren't we getting anything?"

"We agreed not to talk about that, remember?" Carla reminded him.

"I didn't agree to anything." Slate said, walking ahead.

"Look, I can't explain it myself, but that's just how it seems to be." She told Happy.

"For now, all we can do is move forward." Lucy said, making the others follow her, Nicholas and Slate.

"I hope this thing doesn't cave in on us." Natsu said aloud.

"Don't jinx us." Lucy said back.

"Still, this place is pretty old." Slate mumbled. "I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into a ghost or two."

Natsu stopped in his tracks, scaring Lucy. "Just hold this for a second." He handed her the torch... and started doing shadow puppetry.

"Take this seriously!" Lucy shouted, spinning the torch in his mouth.

They walked a bit more and came to a fork in the road. "We need to take a left." Carla said. They followed her command and they found themselves in a large cavern filled with luminescent mushrooms. "Right now, we are directly under the castle."

"I don't get all this psychic stuff, but I'm just glad you're on our side." Lucy said.

"I'm confused as well, but like I said, the map just comes to me." Carla explained. "But this is not cause for celebration. We still need to get to the king and back out undetected. If any guards find us, we won't stand a chance."

"Don't forget, we can always use my magic if we get in a jam." Lucy bragged.

"I don't think you're gonna save us." Natsu said.

"Hello! Taurus got us this far, and the whole plan hinges on Gemini!" Lucy shouted back.

"Let's just go." He huffed. They walked forward a bit before a stream of white goo shot forward and wrapped around the blonde. "Lucy!"

"What is that!?" Wendy asked.

More goo shot out and wrapped around the slayers as Lucy reached for her keys. "I can't... get my keys..."

Footsteps marched towards them before they were surrounded by royal soldiers. "Royal troops?" Happy asked in shock.

"Why are they down here?" Nicholas asked.

"How did they find us?" Happy asked as Carla stared in shock.

"I'd told you they come through here." The humans looked over as Knightwalker and Fale walked forward. "Rats always come through the smallest hole."

"Erza! Nicholas!?" Lucy shouted in shock at the second Edolas native.

"You bastard!" Nicholas shouted as he tried charging himself, only for the guards to hold him back.

E. Nicholas walked forward and studied his face. "The resemblance is uncanny, with one minor exception." He glared at the scar across the lips before throwing a punch.

"Leave him alone!" Lucy shouted.

"It really is amazing how much you resemble the outlaws, Ashley and Dragion." E. Erza said. "Take them away."

The guards obeyed and started dragging the four away. "Erza! Please, listen to us." Lucy begged, but they went unanswered.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted before running after them. Slate and Happy followed her, before getting stopped by the Edolas counterparts.

The two glared at them for an uncomfortably long time. "Great Exceeds." E. Erza said before she, Fale, and the guards dropped their knees. "We are honored to welcome you home."

"I don't understand..." Lucy mumbled in shock.

"No way..." Nicholas mumbled.

"Who are you guys? I thought we were friends." Wendy said.

"We're most grateful that you helped us capture these criminals." Fale said. Slate and Happy turned to Carla, who was just staring in shock.

* * *

**Another chapter, and the doppelgängers meet. Well, Nicholas and Fale meet, and Nicholas seems disgusted by his counterpart. But then again, you would be too if your clone killed your best friends parents in another world.**

**Last chapter had absolutely no reviews. I'm kinda disappointed in that, and a little surprised that no one asked about the motion sickness thing. Next chapter is Slate's moment of glory, and you'll like it... I hope.**

**Beta read by JamesFreki.**


	15. Who Are You?

**Chapter 15**

**Who Are You?**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Castle Dungeon**_

Natsu, Nicholas and Wendy were tossed into the cell with a grunt. The second he touched the ground, Natsu raced over to the closing cell doors. "Why you!" He reached the door as it closed and grabbed the bars. "Where are the others!?"

"Others?" Hughes asked.

"Lucy, Carla, Happy and Slate! Our friends!" Wendy shouted.

"Lucy? Oh, you mean the bimbo." Hughes chuckled. "She's pretty, but unfortunately useless. So were gonna chop her head off and mount it on a pike."

Hughes jumped back as Natsu grabbed the bars again. "You even think about killing my friend and I'll burn you all to ashes!"

"Oh, scary one, aren't you?" Hughes mockingly asked. "Tell me, are all Earthland wizards as violent as you?"

"This isn't going to hold us! Nicholas, start eating." Natsu said turning around, only to see the brunettes mouth covered in goop. "When did that happen?!"

"Fale took care of that the second he found out he could eat stone." Hughes said. "He comes up with some pretty cool stuff."

"What's gonna happen to Carla, Happy and Slate?" Wendy asked.

"No need to worry about the Exceeds." Hughes said.

"His name is Happy, get it right!" Natsu shouted back.

"The Exceeds accomplished their mission, so we brought them back home." Hughes told the glaring Natsu. "I bet the little guys are enjoying their rewards and having a feast in their honor right now."

"What mission?" Wendy asked before remembering what Carla told them before they left for Edolas. "I don't know what mission you're talking about, but I know Carla abandoned it!"

"That's not true, she pulled it off like a pro." Hughes said back.

"What did you make her do?" Wendy asked.

"You mean you haven figured it out?" He asked, chuckling.

* * *

**_Street Level_**

Guards surrounded the lacrima as the elite of Edolas went about their daily lives, blissfully ignorant of the truth of the crystal and where it came from. One glanced over his shoulder to find E. Gajeel writing something. "What are you doing?" The guard asked as he and his fellow cronies surrounded him.

"...Thanks for all your hard work." The reporter bluffed.

"Who are you?" The guard repeated.

"Just your average journalist." E. Gajeel answer. "I'm covering the ceremony, and I'd love to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind that is."

"I got no comment, now beat it." The guard said, starting to get angry.

"I've noticed the king has troops stationed on the north side of the plaza. Can I assume he's done the same for the south? He asked.

"Get out of here!" The guard shouted.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you gentlemen." E. Gajeel chuckled as he walked away. "Good luck." He glanced up to the top of the tower as his Earthland clone watched the scene.

"Just great, rushing in isn't an option with those people down there." Gajeel mumbled. "They'll end up getting hurt when the soilders attack. Now what?" He looked down to find E. Gajeel in the crowd and the two shared a look.

* * *

_**Extalia**_

Happy opened his eyes to find himself laying on a bed large enough for a human, next to him Carla laid, still sleeping. "Where am I?" He looked around the room briefly and found it a mess. "Carla, wake up." He nudged her arm and she woke up.

"Tomcat... what is this?" She looked around the mess.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?" They looked over to the dresser to find Slate throwing things out of it.

"What are you doing?" Carla asked, causing him to stiffen.

"Looking for... something." He mumbled before jumping down. "So, do you know what happened after we were knocked out?"

"No, I've never been here before..." Happy mumbled before noticing the depressed look on Carla's face.

"The information... it was actually a trap." She mumbled.

"That's not true." Happy said back. "It was just a coincidence that they found us there. It wasn't your fault."

"...I've betrayed Wendy." She mumbled as she gripped the sheets. "I swore I would protect her... I can't ever face Wendy again... This is my fault..."

The door opened and the three were met with something that was supposed to look like a lion on two legs... keyword being 'supposed'. "I beg your pardon but... are you the ones who made this mess?"

"Ichiya!?" Happy shouted in horror. "Wait... why are you a cat?"

"Don't be silly, I'm not a cat. I'm an Exceed." The cat dressed like a soldier said back.

"Tail, ears, covered in fur. You're a cat if I've ever seen one." Slate said.

"Mister Nichiya." The four looked at the door way as a black cat with a long neck and a pumping paw entered the room. "I'm told this is the first time they've been to Edolas. In fact I've doubt they even know what Exceed means."

"Oh, I had no idea." The yellow cat said back. "Greeting, I'm the captain if the Extalia royal guard, Nichiya."

"And I'm Nabi, and I'm the minister of state here." The taller cast said back. "Congratulations on your successful mission."

"Mission?" Happy asked back as Carla sunk her head. "We'll be okay, I promise Carla."

"I know this is sudden, but the queen would like an audience with you." Nichiya said, heading towards the door. "Follow me."

"The queen!?" Slate and Happy asked at the same time. Carla seemed less than enthusiastic about the experience.

"Leave it to us." Happy said. "First we'll get the lay of the land. I promise I'll protect you Carla." The two jumped off the bed and followed the two out the door, which was guarded by bigger cats. "There are cats everywhere..."

"I bet you're all excited." Nadi said singsongy.

"Maybe if you told us what was going on." Slate said back. They walked through a bright light and were met with a sight to behold.

All around them were cats of all colors, walking and talking just like they were. One pair was a fish monger and a woman shopping, there was one that was trying to pick up a girl with milk, but the one that stuck out was an old cat next to a chalkboard. "In other words, the king under the Exceeds control just like any other human."

"I suddenly feel a lot less unique." Slate said as he looked around.

The citizens started greeting Nadi and Nichiya as they started mumbling about the 'heroes' next to them. "This place is filled with cats." Happy mumbled.

"You're wrong, my friend." Nadi said. "We're all Exceeds here. We stand above humans, and must therefor guide them, each and everyday."

"I've never heard of you." Happy said back.

"And that beautiful sight before you is the Exceed kingdom, Extalia." Nadi said, pointing to the large castle before them.

* * *

_**Edolas Royal City**_

The crowd gathered around the crystal in excitement and nationalism as the extraction was about to begin. E. Gajeel walked through the crowd and stopped next to a guard. "Looks like the event is finally starting."

"Yes... the kingdom will become more stable with this." The guard nodded back.

"We're on the south side of the plaza, right?" The reporter asked. "Let me ask you, is security as tight on eastern and western sides as is here."

"No, but that's only because there's little room for someone to hide there." The guard answered.

"Is that so?" E. Gajeel asked, scaring the guard.

"Please don't write that. It'll get me in trouble." The guard begged.

"I would never do such a thing." E. Gajeel said back. "Let me assure you, I'm completely aware of what appropriate to right. I strive to be a fair journalist."

"Yeah..." The guard said, sweat dropping as the reporter walked away.

E. Gajeel stopped in the middle of the crowd and looked at the lacrima. 'They're are troops stationed along the north and south, but the north side is undermanned. My source says the ritual will be held south of the lacrima.' He looked up and tipped his hat before randomly pointing to the side.

Gajeel followed the finger and saw the circle of guards cut short at the south before his counter part walked over. "I see... well here goes nothing." He discreetly jumped down and landed in the crowd before locking eyes with his counterpart. The crowd was cheering madly as the extractors were about to start the process.

The lacrima glowed as E. Gajeel reached into his pocket and pulled out a flare. "Hey, is that a firework?" One onlooker asked.

"...Yes, that's it." He nodded back. "See." He held it high and pressed the button, sending the into the sky. The guards saw this and realizing something was wrong. "Okay let's try them all!" He said as more were shot up, spelling 'north' in glitter. "And the rest is on you, my friend."

"Soldiers!" Gajeel said, doing his best to disguise his voice. "That's some kinda warning. We must protect the lacrima. I suspect someone is trying to attack from the northern side of the plaza."

"We need to do something." One soldier said. "Thats the rearside. We don't have a lot of men there."

"Keep your men here." Another soldier said. "I'll take the rest north. Push the crowd back for safety."

"Yessir." As the other guards ran to the north, the few that remained pushed the crowd back.

Only Gajeel stayed in place. "Time for me to make my move."

"Didn't you hear me, I said move!?" The guard asked as Gajeel spun around, flung his cloak off and charged.

"That Mystogan might be a freaky weirdo, but I've got no choice but to trust him." He said as he pulled his fist back. **"Iron Dragon Club!"** He launched it forward and the beam wiped out some guards.

"Precisely as planned." E. Gajeel said, looking out from behind a pillar.

**"Iron Dragon Sword!"** Gajeel jumped into the air, turned his arm into its sword form and struck the lacrima. "Just try and stop me!" He hit it again and the crystal glowed before it exploded into a bright light. The crowd stared in shock as he landed, looking right into the light. "What the?"

* * *

_**Extalia**_

"You see, humans here are foolish and feeble creatures. So it is our duty as Exceed to control them." Nadi explained as he lead the three cats from Earthland.

"In case you haven't noticed, they're rather smelly creatures." Nichiya added.

"Our beloved queen watches over the humans from this castle and governs them." The fist pumper explained.

"Our queen has an absolutely delightful aroma." Nichiya added.

"It would be dangerous if the humans were to get out of hand, so our queen determains which humans aren't necessary and has them executed." Nabi added.

"Why would she do that?" Happy asked.

"To restore the magic power that dwindling from our world. At least that's what the queen says." Nadi elaborated. "You see our queen not only governs the humans in this world, but she also governs the ones in Earthland."

"And she decides who lives and dies?" Slate asked.

"Our queen alone has that authority." Nichiya said. "After all, she is a goddess."

"A goddess?" Happy asked.

"...I remember now." Carla said, coming to a stop. "It's coming back to me. This mission has been within me since I was born." The two Edolas cats shared a look. "The queen chose me to help control the human population. I was ordered to kill the Dragon Slayer Wendy."

Happy stared in shock of the revelation. "Huh!? What's that supposed to mean, Carla?"

"Please don't ask any questions." Carla begged.

"Tell me what you mean by kill Wendy!?" Happy shouted in shock. "No way... then does that mean... my mission was..."

"I'd thought it be better if you didn't know." She answered before turning to Slate. "I'm sure you can figure out what yours was."

"My mission was to kill Natsu!?" Happy shouted in horror.

"Would you just calm down, tomcat?!" Carla shouted. "Let me make this clear, we didn't accomplish our mission nor do we ever intent to! So why is everyone treating us like we did?"

"Do you think it's amnesia?" Nichiya asked.

"Perhaps. They're countless side effects of overwriting that are unknown." Nadi nodded.

"Answer me!" Carla shouted.

"Of course, let me explain." Nadi nodded. "Six years ago our beloved queen sent 100 hundred eggs to Earthland, to help control the human population. After they hatch, the information they had implanted in them would lead the to seek out and kill the Dragon Slayers. Then, one day, the situation changed.

"When the humans created Anima, we were presented with a new opportunity. With it, instead of simply killing humans, we could convert them into magic power. And it's well known that Dragon Slayers are the most powerful wizards in Earthland. Therefor, instead of eliminating them, you were ordered to bring them back here with you."

* * *

_**Roayl City Dungeon**_

Natsu, Nicholas and Wendy stared in complete shock at the bomb droppped on them. "That can't be right..." Natsu mumbled.

"No way..." Wendy gasped out.

"This is so cool." Hughes said with a sick smile. "We finally got our hands on you. You three have so much of that awesome Dragon Slayer magic. All we need to do now is suck it out, and thanks to Fale, that won't be a problem."

* * *

_**Extalia**_

Carla dropped to her knees in shock as she and Happy started crying harder while Slate seemed stoic. "Judging by your reactions, overwriting you're orders from remote distance might not have been the best idea." Nadi said.

"Regardless, it all worked out." Nichiya said, giving the thumbs up. "You delivered the Dragon Slayers to us, well done. The humans have been tasked magical conversion, since they're much more proficient in it than us."

"It can't be..." Carla mumbled. "We came to Edolas of our own free will..."

"Afraid not." Nadi said, shaking his hand no. "You were acting on the will of the queen."

"I lead everyone under ground... try and save them..." She whimpered out.

"It may have appeared that way, but actually we were the ones guiding you." Nadi said.

"No, it can't be..." She mumbled. "All I ever wanted was to protect Wendy..."

"What you experienced was a form of self-delusion." Nadi said. "When the orders changed from kill to capture, your mission became protect the Dragon Slayers to ensure that they were not killed."

"That's not true!" Carla shouted back.

"Wether you like it or not, your every move has been decided by us." Nichiya said as Slate walked forward. "At least one of you has accepted-"

"Piss off..." Slate growled out, shocking the two. "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not that person! I am Slate, the bounty hunting cat, and no one can take that away from me! I do what I want for me, not for some damn goddess I've never heard of!"

"You're right..." Happy mumbled as he stood up and walked in front of Carla. "Let's get one thing straight! Me and Carla are not your puppets! We're Fairy Tail Wizards! We don't work for you!"

"Happy..." She mumbled.

"What's wrong with them?" Nichiya asked in a whisper.

"Must be a side effect of living in Earthland for so long." Nadi whispered back. "We just need to make sure they don't do anything rash."

"When I give the signal, start running." Slate whispered to Carla and Happy as he reached into his pants.

"Please, come with us and see the queen." Nadi said as the two stepped forward. "She can explain everyth-"

"Run!" Slate pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it, making explode on the ground. The three from Earthland turned and started running.

"Where were you keeping that?" Happy asked.

"Do you really wanna know?" Slate asked back as the smoke cleared.

"They've gone mad." Nichiya coughed out. "They've lost all divinity and are fallen."

"They're heading towards the city." Nadi said. "Gather the guards and chase them."

One guard caught up with them and swung his sword, but Slate ducked and jumped up, head butting the guard unconscious. "Go! I'll hold them off!" He told the other two as they kept running.

"But what will they do to you?" Happy asked.

"You can't worry about that!" The three came to a corner as slate stopped. "Get going! Save everyone!" Slate shouted before running down the corner. Half of the guards ran after him, and the others went after Happy and Carla.

'I can't keep fighting like this.' Slate thought to himself as stared at his paws. He hid around a corner and watched as a guard ran out of a room before sneaking in. "There you are." He looked at the pedestal in the room at the one thing attatched to his egg when he was born: a magic satchel. 'Now that I think about it, it probably came from this world too. Doesn't matter, though.' He threw the bag over his shoulder and it turned invisible. 'Earthland is where I belong.'

"He's in here!" One guard shouted, bursting open the door.

Slate turned around and pulled out two kunais as his wings grew out of his back "Let's jitterbug!"

* * *

_**Royal City**_

Natsu, Nicholas and Wendy sat in their cell depressed after the revelation. "I don't believe it..." Natsu mumbled aloud. "There's no way any of this is true. What'd you jerks do to my friend!? Tell me!" He raced over to the bars and started punching them.

"Natsu..." Wendy mumbled as he had enough of the metal.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu brought his hands to his mouth and blew out a torrent of flames... at least in his head.

"I could have told you that wouldn't have worked." Wendy said as Nicholas face palmed.

"Stupid no magic crap!" He shouted back angry.

"Where are you, Carla?" Wendy asked herself.

A few cells down, Lucy woke up in stocks connected to chains that kept it off the floor. "Wait, when did this happen? This better not be a joke! If I'm not out of this thing, someone's head is gonna roll!" She stopped flailing about and remembered what happened. "That's right. We were all captured in the mines. We got so close... and now it's over. They took us away. If you jerks hurt my friends, I'll rip you a new one! Do you hear me!?"

"Unfortunately, yes." One guard sighed out in annoyance.

* * *

_**Extalia**_

The cat people of the city were going about their daily business before Happy and Carla ran by, over a dozen guards behind them. "Everyone get out of the way!" He shouted as the guards chased them.

Ducking into a hay bale on wheels after they went around a corner, the guards ran right past them before Nichiya tripped over the blocks keeping it in place. Mumbling random gibberish, he missed the cart rolling right past him with the 'fallen' in it. The ride down the hill was bumpy and uncomfortable and that was before they reached the left the pavement of the city.

The cart hit a big rock and Carla flew out of the cart. "Carla!" Happy shouted before reaching out and grabbing her hand. "Don't worry. I won't let go!" He glanced over his shoulder just as the cart flew off a cliff and crashed into the ground. "Is the ground still spinning for you?"

"Nothing seems to be broken..." Carla groaned as she stood up before letting out a gasp. "Happy look!"

He followed her gaze and found himself staring at a lacrima bigger that the palace itself. "A giant lacrima in the sky."

"It's even bigger than the one in the royal city." Carla declared.

"Our friends must be inside that one." Happy guessed. "Looks like it really was cut from a bigger one."

"Speaking of the royal city." Carla looked down and stared at the aforementioned city.

"Why's the capital so far below us?" Happy asked.

"We must be on one of these floating islands." Carla guessed.

"So, how do we get to there?" Happy asked.

"Until we can use our magic, I think we might be stuck up here." She answered, earning a sigh.

"You little varmints!" An angry voice shouted. "Wat the blazes are you doing here?!"

"They found us." Happy said as they turned around... only to be meet with an angry white farmer.

"I was expecting some deadbeats, not troublemakers." The farmer mumbled. "You them fallens, ain't ya?" Happy prepared to fight while Carla hung her head. "Gaaah! Get on out of here!" He shouted, swinging his hoe.

"Okay, just stop screaming." Happy begged.

"Look for that cart. The other two were inside, so look for it!" Nichiya shouted from the top of the cliff.

"They've already found us..." Happy mumbled.

"Kyaaah!" The farmer screamed, scaring them again. "I told you two to get lost!"

"Yessir. We're getting lost right now." Happy said.

"Then come over to mah home." The farmer shouted, confusing the two. He started marching away and the two followed him to a house that was eerily similar to his face.

"What about the army?" Happy asked. "Oh I get it. You're holding us for a reward, aren't you?" The farmer screamed in his face, scaring Happy again. "I just asked a question!"

"Hello dear." A blue female cat asked, walking over. "Oh, I see we have some company."

"Sorry." Happy apologized.

"Oh, it's not trouble at all." She said back.

"Thank you. I'm Happy." He introduced himself.

"And I'm Carla." The white female added.

"Such wonderful names." The older woman said as the white male walked into the house with a huff. "Now come inside and wash up. You can join us for lunch." Once inside, the two Earthland natives took turns explaining everything that happened. "It sounds like you've had a rough day." Marl, the female said as she placed a tray of fish in the table.

"Mister Lucky, Miss Marl, thanks for letting us stay here for a while." Happy said.

"Kaah!" Lucky screamed, scaring Happy again. "Just shut up and eat."

"Yessir." Happy nodded.

"You're very kind." Carla said.

"You must forgive my husband." Marl said, walking over with drinks. "He doesn't exactly get along with everyone from the kingdom. He's so vocal about, they kicked us out. And we've been living in this little farm ever since."

"Kaaah! Why'd you tell them that?" Lucky shouted.

"Oh, no reason." She teased.

"I get it, that's why helped us out." Happy realized.

"Believe what ever you want kid." Lucky said back. "If you wanna stay here, you gotta work here, ya hear?!"

"Yessir!" Happy said fearfully.

"So ya better eat! You're gonna need your strength!" Lucky shouted. "So munch!"

Hours later, Happy was standing in the fields tilling as best he could, which was that well. "Kah! Put your back into it! You wanna be a man, right?"

"I don't get it... what does this have to do with being a man?" Happy asked back.

"No backtalk!" The white male shouted back. "So less crowing and more hoeing!"

"Yessir, hoeing at will!" Happy nodded, just digging into the garden. Minutes later, he stopped hoeing and wipped the sweat from his brow. "Do you really work with these heavy tools every day? I feel like my back is gonna break."

"That just means your doing the job right." Lucky said back. "So get back to work!"

"This guy is even ridiculous when he's working." Happy mumbled. "He'd kill me if I said anything out loud, so I should keep my fish-hole shut."

"Damn right you should!" Lucky shouted, having heard everyword.

"I'm sorry!" Happy shouted before going back to hoeing. At the house, Carla was pressing some yellow Edolas plant as Marl walked out.

"No! You're doing it wrong!" Lucky shouted before hoeing like a mad man. "This is how a real man tills the field! See!? Put your back into it!"

"A real man?" Happy repeated, thinking of Elfman.

"See!? That's how you tend the field!" The farmer said, standing over his handy work.

"Wow, that's amazing." Happy said impressed.

"Quit qawking!" Lucky shouted.

"Did he forget that he told me to watch him?" Happy asked himself. "He's got some issues. But he'll get mad if I point that out, so I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"Did you seriously forget I can hear you?" Lucky shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Happy shouted back.

Calra pressed the tool on the lemon like plant, creating little yellow balls. "My, your quite skilled." Marl said, walking over with a bowl.

"Its very simple. All done." She said.

"Thank you, dear." Marl held out the bowl and Carla poured the lemon balls in as Lucky yelled at Happy again. "Well, they're certainly getting along." She joked, but didn't even get a chuckle from Carla.

"Can't we take a break?" Happy asked. "I'm dying here."

"If you can talk, you can work." Lucky said back.

"Why don't you strong men take a break?" Marl asked. "We made some cool drinks."

"Sweet mercy!" Happy praised.

"I'm getting the first drink, not you!" Lucky said back.

* * *

_**Royal City**_

Lucy was out of the stocks and now hand bound by white goo by her wrists. "Glad they let me out of that piece of junk, but did thy have to put me in this stuff instead?" She glanced over to the door as she stretched her arms. "Hello! Can you two do something about this goop? Seems excessive to me, don't you think? I mean its not like I can escape."

She went on ranting, much to the chagrin of the two guards outside her cell. "Can't we put some on her mouth?" A guard asked.

"Are Earthland men deaf or something?" The over guard asked. "How do they put with this stuff?"

Lucy reached into her pocket and grabbed one of her keys, but couldn't summon a spirit. 'They aren't working anymore. Maybe that's why they put this gunk on me. Must be canceling out my magic somehow.' "Man, this sucks. I hope the others are doing okay."

* * *

_**Desert**_

The Fireball drove through the desert before stopping at the thumbing Lucy Ashely, behind her was E. Brianna. "I knew we could count on you. Now get us back to the guild, we got work to do." The two climbed in and the car took off again.

"I did what you said, Lucy." E. Natsu said. "I dropped the lot of them off at the royal city backyard. They're pretty serious about taking on the royal army. Crazy right?"

"Yeah... better than running though." E. Lucy mumbled.

"So, you get this things lacrima refilled?" E. Brianna asked from the back.

"Negative." E. Natsu shock his head. "The army raided the all black markets I could think of. What you see in this car is what you get. Hope we can make it back to the guild, but we may be walking the last mile. Thanks again for sending me on that little errand. Someone's gone soft. Not that I mind."

E. Lucy chuckled a little before ripping him out of the car and trapping him in a hold. "Was that what you called flirting? In your dreams!"

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" E. Natsu begged.

"Can we please get going?" E. Brianna asked. "The engine is still running."

* * *

**_Extalia_**

**_Lucky &amp; Marl's Farm_**

"I'm thankful that the old timer is letting us hide here, but does he have to work me like a dog?" Happy asked, sweeping the roof.

"You wanna try your luck with the soldiers?!" Lucky shouted, hearing the whole thing. "Then sweep the roof!"

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted back in a panic. "How'd he hear me from there?" He stopped for a second before almost slipping off the roof.

"Keep getting distracted, and you'll clean the toilets!" Lucky warned, making Happy pull himself up. "Once the roof is finished, you're chopping firewood, got it!?"

Inside the house, Carla was sipping tea as Marl was making some clothing. "You haven't smiled once since you've been here." Marl said aloud. "Are things really so bad that you can't smile?"

"I'm just not in a smiling mood, that's all." Carla said.

"Sounds like something painful must happened to you." Marl said, catching Carla's attention. "It might seem bad now, but you'll smile again."

"I find that idea unlikely." Carla said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You say that, but trust me." Marl said before returning to her machine. Carla turned back to her tea in thought and shame.

Outside, Happy split a piece of wood and was happy with himself. "Now that's more like it."

"Quit dautaling or you'll never catch up!" Lucky said, making Happy look at the massive pile of split wood next to the white cat.

"So fast!" He shouted. Not wanting to be outdone, the tow engaged in a log splitting contest. On their last pieces, both missed, sending vibrations that forced them to let go of the axes. The two looked at each other before they started laughing a little.

"Why you laughing?!" Lucky shouted, killing the mood before turning to the piles. "Eh, suppose that's enough firewood for one day. Take a rest, kid."

"I'm pooped, and I smell like a bad fish." Happy said, sitting against the stump.

"Then take a bath!" Lucky shouted.

"I'm going!" Happy shouted, scared for his life.

Soon, the workday was done and the Earthland cats sat on the porch of the house. "That was the best bath of my life." Happy said as Carla sat in silence.

"Excellent job today, you two." Marl said, walking out of the house. "Feels nice to relax after bath and a hard day's work and a bath, right?"

"Yeah, I needed that." Happy nodded.

"So tell me, were you hatched in Earthland?" She asked. "Did someone give you your names?"

"Yeah, Natsu, my friend." Happy answered.

"Me too..." Carla mumbled. "A friend gave me my name."

"But now they're being held captive in the royal city." Happy explained. "We gotta save them!"

"You're going to rescue the humans?" Marl asked confused.

"That's the sole reason why we're fallen." Carla mumbled. "Caring about humans seems to be bizarre here."

"I don't think it's bizarre at all." The older female said back, confusing the two. "It doesn't matter what two friends look like, be they human or Exceed. After all, even though we look different, our hearts are the same."

"I don't follow, I'm afraid." Carla mumbled back.

"What I'm trying to say is that love is the same no matter what you look like." Marl continued.

Carla merely huffed and turned back to the farm. "I wish that applied to me... regardless of my hearts shape, the love I feel is not mine. I can't even be sure that the words I'm speaking are mine."

"I know they're you're words!" Happy shouted. "And they're your feelings too! You're too strong to be controlled! And our hearts want the same thing, to save our friends!"

"You think we can?" She asked back.

"I know you can. Things might seem a little list now, but you mustn't give up hope." Marl said. "Besides, you have a knight here to help you." Happy turned solid crimson at being called a knight. "I know you feel like you've lost your heart, but I think you found it long ago. Now you just have to learn to embrace your feelings."

Carla looked in thought for a second before giving off a smile. "You surprise me, miss Marl." Carla said. "The Exceeds we met all think of themselves as angels and that their queen is divine, not to mention their look on humans."

"Truth be told, I used to think be like that too, but our beloved queen stole our children from us." Marl confessed. "One hundred children still in their eggs really were taken from their homes. They gave us no warning and we were told to accept it. The queen had chosen them to kill the dragon slayers. They were all sent to Earthland against our wishes."

The two listened to the conversation with shock and interest. "Because we opposed that cruel plan, we were exiled. After that, I realized the lie told to us... she wasn't a god and we weren't angels. We were just parents. After that, the lines between humans and Exceeds vanished for us. My husband may seem opinionated, but he feels the same as I do."

"Kah! Quit yappin to these kids!" Lucky shouted as he walked forward. "How long are you kids staying here!?"

"Oh, you." Marl brushed it off.

"I'm sick of that sad look!" He shouted at Happy. "You're alive, ain't ya? Now grow a pair and get out!"

"Dear, this is much to suddenly..." Mark said.

"No... he's right." Happy spoke up. "We have to go and save everyone." Carla nodded in agreement.

"You finally get it." Lucky huffed. "Scaredy cats can't do anything! Kids these days are getting dumber and dumber."

The two Fairy Tail cats raced over to the edge of the island before turning around and waving goodbye. "Thanks oldtimer!" Happy shouted.

"Don't come back!" Lucky shouted.

"Take care of each other!" Marl shouted.

The two nodded and kept running towards the edge. "Carla, do you feel like we were destined to meet those two?" Happy asked.

"Yes, I feel the same." She nodded.

"When we first came to Edolas, I felt a lot of things, like I was lost." He said.

"As did I." Carla nodded as they reached the edge. "But now the path is clear!" They jumped off the edge and entered a free fall.

"We need to move forward!" Happy shouted as they gripped each other's hands.

'Happy, Slate and I are Exceeds. The only race in Edolas capable of using natural magical powers.' Carla told herself. 'The reason we couldn't use magic before was because our identity.' Both activated their magic and flew into the sky. 'But now, we know that being an Exceed doesn't define us. Our hearts will tell us where to go and our wings will take us there.' "Lets get going. We have to save everyone!"

The two faded into the sky as Lucky and Marl looked on. "Look at that, the boy can fly after all." Lucky said, fighting back the tears.

"You look a lot like him when you fly, Lucky." Marl said back.

"Don't lie, the lazy bumb is nothing like me." He retorted.

"Whatever you say." She chucked out through her tears. "His got such a wonderful girlfriend with him now."

"GahM It's a hundred years early before he can bring a girl back home!" Lucky bawled out.

"He's grown inot a fine boy who cares for his friends. I'm so proud of him." Marl weeped out.

"Aye!" Lucky shouted.

* * *

**Cats take center stage in this chapter and, honestly, I'm very greatful for these chapters. Just shoving action onto paper every chapter doesn't make a good story, no matter what dragon ball says otherwise.**

**Now, I'm sure manya comic fan recognizes the term 'magic satchel'. For those who aren't familiar with the term, it's basically a writing element used to explain how someone can pull things out of absolutely no where. I just decided to make it literal. It's important to not that this is Edolas magic, not Earthland.**

**Beta read by JamesFreki.**


	16. Reunion

**Chapter 16**

**Reunion**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"It's just as Fale proposed." Byro told the table of captains and the king. "He's proven that the power Earthland wizards possess comes from within their bodies."

"They're much like the Exceeds then?" Sugarboy asked.

"I would give them that much power if I were you." The troll said back.

"Wait, then does that mean even that Lucy girl is like that?" Coco asked. "She has magic inside of her too?"

"Indeed." Byro nodded.

"Then we should totally keep her alive." Hughes proposed.

"No, she must be terminated." The king said, catching everyone's attention. "The Exceed queen, Shagotte, has given us orders. Any argument against it is just a waste of time."

"The order came from the queen herself?" Coco asked, a little bit scared.

"Then its settled." Sugarboy said. "We cannot go against the Exceeds."

"Man, this blows." Hughes huffed out. "This is a giant waste."

"Our technology is lacking at the moment." Byro spoke up. "Even with Fale's help, we have not yet been able to preform a magic extraction in a human."

"So, what shall we do with the three dragon slayers?" Pantherlily asked.

"Those three are walking the line between human." Byro answered. "They're something of an anomaly. If Fale is successful with his experiments, we'll be able to extract an infinite amount of magic power."

"Now that's cool!" Hughes cheered.

"Really cool!" Coco added.

"Very well, have Fale start the process." Faust said. "And as an added precaution, begin extracting the magic energy from the lacrima immediately."

"Right away." Byto nodded as he, Coco, Hughes, and Sugarboy left.

"Man, it's a good thing Fale came over to our side." Hughes said. "Thanks to him, we're about to have unlimited magic power!"

"I know, he's awesome." Coco added.

Pantherlily sat alone at the table, sans the king. "Is something troubling you, Pantherlily?" He asked the catman.

"M'lord, if I might ask about this surge in our weaponry-" He started before Faust glared at him. "I understand... please excuse me." He stood up and left, leaving the king alone in the room.

* * *

_**Prison Cell**_

Lucy sat in her cell, staring at her hands as she mulled over everything she'd been told about the three cats. "It sounds ridiculous. Happy, Carla and Slate are called Exceeds. Exceeds are like angels in this world. They're above the humans in this world, and their queen is like a God. She has total control over everything, and her word is never questioned or challenged. She has final say over who lives and dies. How could anyone choice to live like this?"

"My, aren't you informed?" Lucy looked up at the door as it slowly opened to reveal Erza Knightwalker.

"Erza!? Is everyone else okay?" She asked the red head.

"Yes... they're all safe and sound." E. Erza answered.

"Thank goodness." Lucy sighed out.

"I'm impressed that you could be so calm right now. Do you understand the situation you're in?" The captain asked. "It's far from desirable."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Lucy agreed. "It's just, you sound exactly like the Erza that I know. I guess I just let my guard down."

"You mean my Earthland doppelgänger?" Knightwalker asked.

"In my world, you're one of the strongest, most loyal member of Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"I'm what?" The red head asked back.

"You're powerful, cool and collected, and just a little bit scary." Lucy continued. "But every member of the guild trusts you with their life. You love cake and cute clothing, and it's surprising how girly you can be. One time, you-" Knightwalker reached down and started dragging Lucy by her hair.

"I've heard more than enough." She said. "I'm not the Erza you know, so sorry." She threw Lucy to the side of the wall and huffed in contentment.

"Please listen to me!" Lucy begged. "All I want to do is save my friends! I know you're not the same person, but I know that you have a heart! You can't just laugh at someone else's pain!"

"Be silent!" Knightwalker shouted before holding the blonde over the edge with her spear.

"Please... Erza." Lucy begged.

"I hope you've made you're peace in your world." Knightwalker mocked.

"You can't do this to someone who wasn't fighting back!" Lucy shouted. "My Erza is kind, and she would never do something like this!"

"I thought I made myself clear, I'm not the same as your Erza." Knightwalker said. "I enjoy watching other people write in agony. I've more than earned my title as 'The Fairy Hunter', because no one has killed more Fairy Tail wizards than me."

Lucy looked up at the red head on the verge of tears. "You can't say that... not with Erza's face."

"Then this is goodbye." Knightwalker shook the spear forward and knocked Lucy off it. As she fell to the ground, the blonde heard a voice call out to her.

"Lucy!" The blonde looked over as Happy and Carla flew over to her.

"Exceeds?" Knightwalker asked in shock.

"Everything's gonna be okay! We're gonna save you!" Happy shouted... before crashing into the wall and letting Carla save Lucy.

"Thanks a bunch." Lucy said before notincr the wings. "Wait, when'd you get your wings back?"

"Our wings were fine, but our hearts were weak." Carla explained.

"Where's Slate?" She asked as Happy flew over.

"He stayed behind so we could come here." Happy explained as they reached E. Erza.

"Why? The queen ordered me. This Earthlander was to be executed at once." Knightwalker said confused.

"The order has been recalled." Carla explained.

"Forgive me, but even though you are Exceeds you don't have the authority to do that." She said back. "With respect, I ask that you hand over the girl at once."

"Do you not know your place human?" Carla asked. "You are in the presence of royalty. I am the eldest daughter of queen Shagotte, but you may call princess Carla."

All three stared in shock before Knightwalker bowed. "Please forgive me, your grace." Lucy and Happy stared flabbergasted of the action shown.

"Where is Wen- er, the three Dragon Slayers?" Carla asked.

"In the basement of the west tower." E. Erza answered.

"I order you to release them at once." Carla declared.

"I don't have the authority to do that. I'm sorry." She said back.

"I won't except any excuses!" Carla shouted back.

"Erza! Those two are fallen Exceeds!" All four turned to see Pantherlily running towards them with half a dozen guards with him. "They've been banished from the kingdom of Extalia! The third is there causing havoc right now!"

"That doesn't sound very good." Lucy mumbled. "Please tell me you know who that is."

"I've never seen him before." Happy replied. "All I know is that he's the biggest cat I've ever seen."

"We need to move, now." Carla said as she floated away.

"Wait, aren't you some kinda princess?" Lucy asked as Happy followed Carla.

Pantherlily reached Knightwalker as she pounded the ground in anger. "Damn you..."

The castle alarms started blaring around as the soldiers started looking for the three. "Thanks for saving me." Lucy said to Carla and Happy.

"You're not mad at us?" Carla asked.

"Why would I be mad?" The blonde asked back.

"We're the ones who got you captured." Carla answered.

"Buuuuttt, you did come back and save me." Lucy pointed out. "Right, Happy?"

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Happy said.

"If you guys haven't come back to save me, it might be a different story." Lucy teased. "But I'm more surprised that Carla turned out to be a princess in this world."

"I didn't know that either." Happy added.

"That was just a bluff." Carla said, shocking the two. She glanced over to find Happy smiling at her. "Why are you looking st me like that, Happy?"

"I'm smiling because that's something you would do." He answered.

'She just called him Happy right now.' Lucy thought to herself with a smile. 'That's a first.'

"We need to focus on finding Natsu, Nicholas and Wendy." Carla said.

"Where are they?" Happy asked.

"Weren't you listening? She said they were in the basement of the West tower." Carla said before looking down at Lucy. "Why are you smiling, Lucy?"

"Oh, it's nothing." The blonde said before glancing forward. "Is that the west tower there?" They flew over to it before a flapping noice caught their attention. "What's that noise?"

"Guys!" The three looked behind them to find a mass of Exceeds chasing Slate. "I got a problem!"

"Give up, fallens! Escape is futile!" Nichiya shouted.

"That's a lot of cats." Lucy mumbled in fear.

"Slate, why did you lead them back here!?" Carla shouted.

"Do you think I did this in purpose!?" He asked back, reaching the others.

"We're too visible in the air! We need to get to the ground!" Carla shouted before flying downwards.

"I don't think that's a good idea. They're all over the ground too!" Happy shouted as the Royal army swarmed the courtyard.

"Hey, can you use your magic?" Slate asked the blonde.

"Not with this stuff on me." Lucy answered, showing off the gooey cuffs.

"What is the meaning of this?" Faust growled in anger as he looked out the window.

"The Extalian Royal guard have come in pursuit of the fallen." Coco answered. "What should we do?"

Faust stared at the flying army in a fiery anger. "Activate Code ETD at once!" He shouted.

Upon his orders, horns started blaring around as the flags were put away and swapped out with cannons.

"But Code ETD is still untested!" E. Erza shouted as the others looked around.

"This is the last line of defense in our aresenal, and we went right to it." Sugarboy mumbled.

"We need to get inside at once!" Carla shouted as the others followed her into the castle.

"Code ETD, fire!" One guard shouted as a bright light escaped the device. The beams hit the Exceed army and trapped them in a sphere.

"How dare you raise your hand against us, humans!" Nichiya shouted as his whole army screamed in pain.

"Why are they going after the Exceeds?" Carla asked.

"The heck is going on here?" Lucy asked in shock. "I thought people here worshiped the Exceeds. Is this a rebellion?"

"I don't know myself, but we can use this confusion to our advantage." Carla said. "It's our only chance to rescue Wendy and the others." She flew into the castle and the others followed her.

"The fallens have taken the prisoner!" E. Erza shouted before running after them. "Call for more defenses at the western tower."

Back in the sky, the ball of light began shrinking. "You'll pay with your lives, humans!" Nichiya shouted. "The queen will see to it!" In a poof of smoke, the whole Exceed army was transformed into a giant cat shaped lacrima that crashed into the ground.

The whole army was in a panic at their own feat, fearing what would happen next. "There are no gods in this or any world!" Faust shouted, catching everyone's attention. "For too long we humans have suffered with the scraps of magic while the Exceeds flaunt their limitless power, hoarding it to themselves. It's time for us to grab what was always in front of us, to claim our rightful prize! The era of humans begging is at an end, and we must fight for the future of humanity!

"We shall build a kingdom based on the principle of limitless magical power of all. We will rise up and take what is ours! As of this moment, I am initiating Code ETD; Exceed Total Destruction! These false angels shall met their extermination at our hands!" The whole crowd burst into cheers at the plan the king proposed.

"Things just took a very interesting turn." Hughes said.

"It was bound to happen one day." Sugarboy added.

Pantherlily wasn't as excited by the idea. "So this why they had Fale create all those weapons." He growled out.

"Once we take the power of the Exceeds, our kingdom will have enough power to last generations." Faust said in joy.

"But your majesty. The queen could launch a counter attack." Coco, who was looking over the railings, pointed out. "And they have such a strong army. I don't know if we'll be able able to fight them off."

"That is why we have the Dragon Slayers." He said back. "With their power, the Exceeds will be helpless against us. But we must act at once if we wish to win. Byro, Fale, extract the Dragon Slayer magic at once..

* * *

_**Extration Chamber**_

"This might sting a little... just kidding. It burns like fire!" Fale joked as he held up the extraction device to an unconscious Natsu, Wendy, and Nicholas. "We thank you for your contributions to science and our kingdom."

* * *

_**Castle Stairway**_

"The situation just keeps getting more and more dire." Slate said as they ran down the hall.

"Who knew Edolas was so close to war with the Exceeds?" Lucy asked aloud.

"It doesn't matter to us." Carla said. "We don't have a stake with either side. They can wipe each other out for all I care."

They kept running down the halls before a four pronged spear cut them off. "You'll go no farther." Knightwalker said.

"Seriously? Don't you have more important things to do?" Lucy asked, annoyed.

E. Erza chuckled before her spear glowed and let out a wave of magic that knocked the four of them backwards. "Impressive." Knightwalker said as she pulled her spear out of the ground. "You just took a direct hit from my magic and you're still alive. I can rectify that."

She walked over to Lucy, who was still in pain from the attack. "You see, my orders said nothing about taking you alive. So that means there's only one option left." She raised her spear and it sparked again, but before she could take Lucy's head, Slate tackled her to the side and the spear hit the ground, creating an explosion that sent the four of them falling to the ground.

'So, this is what it's like to give your life for someone else...' Slate thought as he fell to the ground. '...It feels nice... probably should have done it more.' His mind flashed with images of him turning people in, stalking his targets, catching them, and getting paid. 'I just realized, I never had any real friends...' An image of Nicholas flashed in his head. 'Maybe I did, and I just never noticed...'

Carla grabbed Lucy and Happy grabbed Slate before both flew away from the impending ground.

* * *

_**Extraction Chamber**_

"Eat up, me." Fake said as he stuffed chunks of rock into Nicholas' mouth before forcing him to swallow. Next to him, Byro was siphoning magic out of Wendy and Natsu, making them scream in pain. "He's ready." Byro turned to the Earthlander and started siphoning him as well, making Nicholas scream as well.

"I must admit, I'm fascinated with his digestion system." Byro said.

"It's a mystery alright." Fale nodded. "A shame I won't get to study it. But at least we get magic power out of it."

"Wendy..." Natsu groaned out. "Stay strong. No matter what they do to us, you can't let them win. Don't you dare give up hope, understand?"

Wendy gave a weak nod back. "I'm sure everyone is on their way to save us." She glanced over to Nicholas who tried giving a small nod.

Fale let out a small chuckle. "Such a shame that none of are willing to face reality. Is this bull headedness another Dragon Slayer trait?" Byro shifted back to Natsu, who screamed in pain.

"Listen to me, Natsu!" Nicholas shouted. "Stay strong! You can't let them break you!"

"Oh, shut up." Fale said before shoving more rocks into his clones mouth.

* * *

_**Storage Room**_

Lucy held Slate in her lap as outside guards were looking for them. "As we are now, we're trapped here like rats." Carla mumbled.

"I'm sure that wherever Natsu and the others are, they have a ton of soldiers waiting for us." Lucy added.

"We came so close... Wendy. I'm sorry." Carla wept.

"It's not over yet." Happy said back. "We owe it to Natsu and the rest to keep fighting until our last breath. That's what he would do for us. We have to keep trying or we don't deserve to survive."

"...Well said." They all looked to Slate as he weakly stood back up. He glanced over to a stack of flour bags before walking over and grabbed one. "Now, let me show you a trick I learned."

Outside, guards were standing watch in the hallway before an explosion rocked the hallway. "What was that?!" One shouted before an alarm went off. "Fire! Quick, all hands are needed!" The whole hallway ran toward the direction of the blast, leaving their post.

"It actually worked." Carla mumbled impressed. "Let's go."

Lucy nodded and followed her before staring down a corridor. "I just hope those two are okay." She mumbled before racing forward. Seconds later, she and Carla were knocked back by Knightwalker's spear.

"I'll admit, an explosion was unexpected. But the tactic was still predictable." She said walking forward. "Do you seriously take us for ametures?"

A scream caught Carla's attention. "That's Wendy!" She shouted, knowing the voice all too well.

Next to scream was Natsu, followed by Nicholas. "What are you doing to them?" Lucy asked.

"In order for us to successfully utilize Code ETD, we need to obtain the magic power required to do so." E. Erza explained with a sick grin. "That's what Fale is doing right now."

Wendy screamed in pain again, making Carla start to cry. "Please... you'll kill them!"

"We found the other two." A guard said as he tossed Slate and Happy to the ground.

More screams dominated the hall as E. Erza walked forward. "And just like that, your lucky streak has run out."

"Please, let Wendy go!" Carla begged, only for Knightwalker to raise her spear at the cat. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to find Happy and Slate walking over, the latter brandishing a knife.

"You want her..." Slate panted. "You'll have... to go through us..."

"I won't let you hurt Carla..." Happy added. "You'll have to kill me first..."

E. Erza smirked at the idea. "As you wish." She raised her spear and was about to strike when behind her the wall exploded from a blast of ice. "What's going on?"

The Fairy Tail members stared in shock as three figures walked through the mist. "You've got some nerve, lady." A male voice said. "You know they're with us, and you picked a fight with them anyway."

"Any and all who would harm our guildmates will be dealt with accordingly." A stern female voice spoke up.

"How? I thought you were gone!?" Carla asked in shock.

"You just pissed off the wrong guild, and now you're gonna pay for it." A second female voice said. "You should have known better than to do this."

Knightwalker looked on as the mist cleared, revealing Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Brianna Greenhawk. The captain stared in shock as the guards started commenting on their similarity. "Erza... Gray... Brianna..." Lucy mumbled with tears.

"Why are Gray Surge and Brianna Stone here?" One soldier asked.

"No, they're from Earthland." Another pointed out.

"You guys better start talking..." Brianna growled as she turned into her Glaistig form before raising her hoof.. "Where the hell are all of our friends!?" She slammed her foot down and vines burst out of the ground, sending the basic soldiers into the ceiling.

Knightwalker jumped into the air and charged the girl, bringing her spear down. Erza stepped in front and blocked the spear, creating a massive shockwave as they glared at each other. "Erza against Erza..." Lucy mumbled in fear.

A scream from down the hall caught everyone's attention. "That's Wendy!" Carla shouted.

"Is she nearly?" Gray asked.

"Probably down the hall." Carla answered.

"Nicholas and Natsu should be with her!" Slate added.

"Who are you?" Brianna asked, returning to normal.

"You two go on, I'll handle this." Erza said, punching against the spear.

"Right." Gray nodded before racing over and freezing the goop off Lucy's wrists. "You think you can stand?"

"Yeah." She nodded, standing up. "How the heck did you guys get here?"

"We'll explain everything later." Brianna said running forward. "Let's go." The others nodded and followed her as she turned to Slate. "You first."

Knightwalker and Scarlett's weapons pushed against each other before both pushed each other back. "Never would have thought I'd be stopped by myself." Knightwalker said.

"It's a strange feeling, isn't it?" Erza asked back.

"I'm the captain of the Kingdom of Edolas' Second magic warfare unit, Erza Knightwalker." She introduced herself.

"I am a wizard of Earthland's Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet." Erza said back.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Earthland me." Knightwalker said, raising her spear as it changed shape. "Now, let's see what you can do! Silfarion!" She started glowing and launched forward, delivering rapid fire strikes at blinding speeds.

"She's faster now..." Erza mumbled as Knightwalker raced around her. "Well then, **Requip: Flight Armor!"** She donned herself in her fastest armor and matched the captains speed.

"She changed her armor, and now she's faster?" E. Erza asked confused. Erza swung her sword and Knightwalker jumped over it as her spear changed again, this one with green crystal guard. "Mel Force!" She launched a blast of wind at Erza and it sent her crashing through a wall. Knightwalker jumped after her as her spear turned red and started glowing.

"She can requip?" Erza asked in shock. "No, she's just changing her weapons form."

"Explosion!" E. Erza slammed the spear down, creating another blast that sent Erza into another chamber. The dust settled and showed Erza in her Flame Empress Armor. "Her armor changed again..." She mumbled before figuring it out. "So your magic power let's you change both your weapons and armor, is that it?"

"Seems unfair, doesn't it?" Erza asked as her counterpart jumped down to the bridge. "All you can do is change your weapon."

"It might see, that way to you, but my strength is increased by the form my spear takes." Knightwalker bragged.

"The basics are different, but it's effectively the same as The Knight: Requip I use." Erza said back.

Knightwalker shifted her feet and held her spear above her head. "Let me give you a taste of my spear: The Ten Commandments."

"Bring it!" Erza said, holding her sword in a fighting stance. Both then launched forward and locked their weapons, creating a shockwave that sliced a stone statues head off.

* * *

_**With The Others**_

"Wait, you mean the giant lacrima in the center of two?" Lucy asked Gray as they ran down the hall.

"That's the one." Brianna nodded. "Turns out, the three of us were trapped inside it."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked.

"But how were you guys able to turn back to normal?" Happy asked, making Gray and Brianna stop.

"It's thanks to Gajeel." Gray answered.

"Gajeel?" Happy and Lucy asked at the same time.

**_2 Hours Ago_**

_Gajeel jumped into the air, turned his arm into its sword form and struck the lacrima. "Just try and stop me!" He hit it again and the crystal glowed before it exploding into a bright light. The crowd stared in shock as he landed, looking right into the light. "What the?" __The crystal shrank and the glow died down, revealing Brianna, Erza and Gray rising to their knees. "You're kidding me. It was just you three!?"_

_The crowd of guards watched in mild horror of what they were actually guarding. "Look alive! You're free now!" Gajeel shouted as the three rose to their feet. The glow around them died as they slowly opened their eyes. "Was worried they might have fried your brains."_

_"Gajeel?" Erza asked confused as Gray and Brianna looked around._

_"What's going on?"/"Where are we?" They asked at the same time._

_"We'll talk later." Gajeel said. "Right now, we gotta move."_

_The guards snapped back to reality and charged them, making Gray bring his hands together. "...My magic isn't working!" He shouted._

_Brianna tried focusing, but her body remained the same. "I can't change, either! My souls are working."_

_"What!?" Erza asked in shock._

_"I said I'll explain everything." Gajeel said, chomping down on some metal before turning around to the guards. **"Iron Dragon Roar!" **He blasted them with his breath attack, creating an opening for them all to escape._

_Minutes later, the four hid behind a building as the guards raced past it. "Let's start with an easy question; why can you use magic?" Brianna asked._

_Gajeel reached into his pocket and pulled out a vail filled with red balls. "I'll tell you after you take one of these."_

_"What is it?" Gray asked._

_"Enough with these games. Just tell us what's happened." Erza demanded._

_"The three of you had been turned into a giant lacrima." All looked to find E. Gajeel walking forward, his hat covering his face._

_"Told ya, it'd be easy." Gajeel said._

_"I'd expect no less from Earthland me." The reporter said back, flicking his hat up. "I knew you,were the right man for the job."_

_"The hell!?" Brianna asked._

_"This is crazy!" Gray shouted._

_"There's two Gajeel's?" Erza asked._

_"We might look alike, but we're actually quite different." E. Gajeel said as his counterpart wrapped his arm around him. "Edolas Gajeel, at your service."_

_"This guys been a big help. Crazy how much we look like each other, right?" Gajeel added. "Like twins."_

_"Can we go back to the part about being turned into a giant lacrima!?" Brianna asked, prompting both Gajeel's to explain everything._

_"I know it sounds crazy, but all the Earthland wizards were turned into a lacrima." E. Gajeel spoke. "The king wants to get his hands on your magic power. The one in the squat was so big, we thought it was everyone."_

_"Obviously, we were wrong." Gajeel mumbled. "All we got was the three of youse. Now we gotta find one even bigger."_

_"So many question, but I think I know where to start." Gray said. "What's that you're forcing on us?"_

_"These pills are called 'X-Balls'." Gajeel explained, holding up the vial. "You can use your magic here unless you take one of these. I mean, that's what I heard." He opened the vial and gave one to each of them._

_"And who told you this?" Erza asked._

_"Big bulky guy in rags. Called himself Mystogan." Gajeel answered._

_**Present**_

"That's right, I forgot you had another Dragon Slayer." Slate said. "So it makes sense the Anima wouldn't work on him either."

"So all the Dragon Slayers were left in Earthland?" Lucy asked.

"'Ccording to Gajeel, Mystogan told him to come here." Gray explained.

"Why wouldn't he just come here himself?" The blonde asked.

"Because apparently, Dragon Slayer magic can do all sorts of crazy things in this world." Brianna answered. "Case in point, it turning us back to normal after our lacrimacation."

"Seriously..." Carla mumbled in shock.

"Carla and I saw that giant lacrima earlier." Happy said. "I know exactly where it is."

"You think you can get close to it?" Gray asked, earning a nod. "Then we can call off Gajeel. He's tearing up the town looking for it. You sure you can lead him straight to it?"

"As long as you're sure he can change everyone back." Happy said.

"He's our only hope." Gray replied. "The others have the power to do it, but I don't think they know how."

"Don't worry." Happy jumped into the air and activated his wings. "Gajeel and I will handle it. We'll get everyone back right now." He took off out the nearest window.

"You sure he'll gonna be okay without a weapon?" Slate asked.

"...He'll be fine." Carla said.

"We need to move." Brianna spoke up. "We need to find Nicholas and the others." The others nodded before racing down the hall. At the end of it was large metal door. "Let's see what's behind..." Her body glowed as she entered her Minotaur form. "Door number one!" She slammed her shoulder into it and broke the door down.

The rest entered behind her to find the Slayers lying on the ground. "Natsu!/Wendy/Nicholas!" Lucy, Carla and Brianna shouted as they raced over and Brianna returned to normal.

"Come on, talk to me!" Gray begged Wendy.

"Wendy..." Carla mumbled on the verge of tears.

"Come on, wake up!" Slate shouted right in Nicholas ears.

"I'm here now!" Brianna shouted.

"Natsu, stay with us." Lucy begged.

"They're out cold, we can't wake them up." Gray said.

"I'm sorry, Wendy..." Carla wept on the girl.

"Don't leave me..." Brianna mumbled, on the verge of tears.

"This is no time to be sleeping around, pyro-breath!" Gray shouted, shaking Natsu.

"Are you trying to cause brain damage?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe we should feed them an X-Ball!" Brianna suggested. "That might snap them back to normal."

"It's worth a shot." Gray said before pulling out the vial. "Open up, ya loser..

"What are those?" Lucy asked.

"Magic pills Gajeel told us to take." Gray explained. "Didn't Mystogan give you one when you ran into him?"

Lucy let out a small gasp. "So that's what that was."

"Good thing you took one, other wise you couldn't have use magic here without it." Gray said before pouring one down Natsu throat.

The effect was instant as Natsu started coughing. "Now give me one for him!" Brianna shouted, reaching for the vial.

"No, Wendy first!" Carla shouted, jumping up to grab it.

The coughing stopped as Natsu took a deep breath. "You feeling better?" Lucy asked. Her answer came in the form of a flaming fist to the ground.

"I have to stop them..." He groaned out.

"Stop them?" Lucy asked confused. Natsu let out a flaming roar before charging out the room. "Natsu!?"

"Get back here, ash for brains!" Gray shouted.

Wendy started cough, catching everyone's attention. "Wendy!" Carla cheered as Brianna grabbed the bottle from her.

"Carla..." Wendy groaned as she opened her eyes. "It's horrible... The others are in trouble. The king... is planing on destroying Extalia... by crashing the giant lacrima into it!" Everyone sans the unconscious Nicholas let out a shocked gasp. "Everyone in Fairy Tail is in danger because the king is gonna use them as a magic bomb!"

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Byro walked forward, a wicked smile on his face. "Apologies for the delay, milord. But the extraction has been completed."

"I'm glad to hear that, Byro." Faust said.

"The Dragon Slayers magic exceeded even Fale's calculations." Byro confessed. "With this power, weaponizing it would prove to be a simple task."

"At long last, the moment I've been waiting for." Faust said with a grin. "On impact, the magic of the lacrima and the Exceeds will fuse together. And everlasting magic power will rain down from the sky!"

* * *

_**Extraction Chamber**_

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Edolas has islands floating in the sky." Lucy spoke up. "Apparently, it's Extalia's magic power that keeps them afloat. What's more, the book I read said it's what maintains the magical balance of the world."

"And you think our friends might be stuck on one of those islands?" Gray asked.

"Yes, on one very close to Extalia." Carla explained. "Both Extalia and the lacrima containing our friends are floating in sky directly above us."

"The royal army is planning on hitting that floating island with Dragon Slayer Magic." Wendy continued. "They want to force it into directly into Extalia."

"What happens after that?" Brianna asked concerned.

"They say that when their powers collide, it'll create a gigantic explosion and their magic will fuse together." Wendy said, on the verge of tears. "Then magic power will rain down on the kingdom forever."

"But if that happens, everyone in the guild will be lost forever." Lucy said in fear.

Footsteps caught everyone's attention as they looked to the door. "Hear that?" Gray asked.

"Guards?" Lucy asked in a panic as Brianna held Nicholas protectively. All stared at the door, ready to fight... Natsu?

"Did you see that!? There's two Erza's!?" He shouted in a panic. "As if one wasn't bad enough? Is the world coming to an end!?" He looked over and finally noticed Gray. "Are you my Gray, or the weird Gray!?"

"Cool it, or you're getting a left hook to the jaw, pyro." Gray said back.

"That answer your question?" Lucy asked. "It's obvious he's Earthland Gray and Brianna."

"She's here too?!" He asked in shock.

"I'm right here." Brianna pointed out. "Long story short, stuff happened, now we're here. Same with Erza and Gajeel."

"Happy is taking him to stop the lacrima." Lucy added."

"Wait, you're real Gray?" Wendy asked in shock. "Why didn't you say so?"

"You mean you just now noticed?" Carla asked, earning a nod. "And what about Brianna?"

Wendy looked over at the two toned haired girl. "Yeah, she's ours." That simple answer crushed Gray even more.

"I get it... it's because it's so dark down here. Not because I'm some loser whose practically invisible." He mumbled, on the verge of tears.

"Wait, does that mean you're the one who saved us?" Natsu asked before turning to the side. "Lucy, you're safe too?"

"I'm starting to think almost all Dragon Slayers are clueless." Lucy deadpanned.

"I'm sorry I offended you, Gray!" Wendy shouted before bowing. "Thank you so much for saving us." She turned and looked down at Carla, whose face hadn't changed since the start of the conversation. "I didn't forget about you, Carla. Thanks for saving me again." She hugged the cat, but the felines face didn't change.

"Dude, put a shirt on in front of the kid." Natsu told Gray.

Gray looked down in shock. "When did this happen!?"

"Did he seriously forget he showed up like that?" Slate asked.

"...Quite..." All looked over as Nicholas' eyes started to open. "I'm trying to get some sleep." The eyes fully opened and he looked around.

"Good to see you're moving, rocky." Natsu joked.

"Lucy, Gray, what's going-" He started to ask but stopped when Brianna wrapped her arms around him. "What the-? Brianna, how'd you get here?"

"Did he miss the whole conversation?" Slate asked, making Natsu shrug his shoulders.

"You're okay..." Brianna mumbled before looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "You're okay. I've never been so happy!" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone stared at the sight and Nicholas was flabbergasted. "I-uh-wh-"

"How touching..." Everyone looked back to the door to find Fale walking over, maquahtuil in hand. "Reunited with an old friend just in time to die."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

"See, if the people of Edolas knew what I do here, they'd demand my head." Fale teased. "So none of my exprement subjects live to tell the tale." He gripped the handle of his swordclub in both hands. "Which means none of you are getting out of here alive."

Nicholas glared at his counter part before sinking into the ground. **"Earth Dragon Quake!"** Seconds later, he shot up and hit Fale in the jaw before pulling his fist back. **"Earth Dragon Diamond Fist!"** His fist made contact with Fale's club when raised it to block, but the impact still sent him down the hall. "Get back here!" He shouted, running after himself.

"We have to help him!" Brianna shouted before running after Nicholas.

"Wait up!" Slate shouted before following her.

"So... I guess we should find the king." Lucy suggested.

"Makes sense to me." Gray said, throwing on a jacket he found.

"Let's get going!" Natsu said as Lucy and Gray ran ahead of him. "Wait! Don't go that way!" He shouted, making them stop. "That's where the monsters are fighting! This way!" He pointed in the opposite direction.

"We can't just leave Erza alone." Lucy said back.

"You wanna step in the middle of that?" Gray asked.

"Good point." Lucy nodded before they ran the other way, leaving Wendy and Carla alone.

"Carla, I think the two of us need to go to Extalia." Wendy said, out of the blue.

"That's foolish!" Carla said back.

"We have to warn them about the Royal army's plan and help them evacuate." Wendy said, turning around.

"I thought we were going to stop the attack?" Carla asked.

"We can't just let the king do what ever he wants!" The girl shouted back. "Natsu and the others will stop him, but what if the kingdom has other weapons we don't know about? This is the only chance we have to warn them! They have the right to know what's going on!"

"No, I won't go back!" Carla protested. "I couldn't care about what happens to those horrid creatures."

Wendy knelt down and looked Carla in the eyes. "This has nothing to do with being Exceeds or human. If there's omethign we can do to save another life, then we have to do it." Carla thought back to Lucky and Marl, the only two Exceeds that were kind to her. "I promise I'll be right by you're side. Don't be afraid."

Wendy gave a smile and Carla could only nod. "Okay."

* * *

_** Street Level**_

Happy flew as fast as he could until he saw a mob of soldiers surrounding Gajeel. "Gajeel!"

The pierced man punched a soldier before turning to the cat. "Good to see ya, cat."

"I know where the lacrima everyone was turned into is, so I'm gonna take you there." Happy explained before picking Gajeel up.

"Wait a second!" Gajeel protested.

"Did you have to do anything special to change the other three back to normal?" Happy asked.

Gajeel smiled at the question. "Just smash it with Dragon Slayer magic."

The simplicity of the answer shocked Happy. "How'd you know that would work?"

"I just did what Mystogan told me to do." He answered back. "Gotta problem with that?"

"So is Mystogan in Edolas somewhere?" Happy asked.

"What are you asking me for?" Gajeel asked back as they reached the island. Gajeel was taken aback by the sheer size of the crystal. "Man, its huge."

"It's even bigger than I imagined." Happy added.

"Couse it is, what a high maintenance guild." Gajeel complained before his stomach growled. "I'd better be able to eat a truckload of iron after this."

"You can have as much as you want." Happy agreed. Before Gajeel could strike, a massive blade struck the island, sending both crashing away.

The dust settled to show Pantherlily floating in the air, holding a massive sword. "That cats got a giant sword!" Gajeel shouted.

"Not you again." Happy complained.

White wings shot out of the cape, shocking both on the ground. "The Royal Army's first magical warfare unit captain. Pantherlily." The giant cat introduced himself. "My current operation is dependent on this lacrima. Make one wrong move, and you're dead!"

"This guys an Exceed too?" Happy asked in shock.

"Get behind me." Gajeel ordered before throwing his arm forward. **"Iron Dragon Sword!"** His arm turned into a blade and launched towards the cat.

Pantherlilly moved out of the and held his sword high. "Bustermarm!" The blade glowed before the length increased a great deal. The vision on his helmet flipped down as he swung the blade at the confused Gajeel. He barely moved out of the way as the cat sliced off a giant chunk of the island.

"Is that giant sword really necessary?" Happy asked before hitting the lacrima back first.

Gajeel looked up at Pantherlily as the dust settled around him. "He's strong."

"Do you truly believe you can defeat me?" The captain asked as he and Gajeel shared looks.

* * *

_**Castle**_

"Where is this king hiding!?" Natsu shouted as he, Gray, and Lucy ran down the hall.

"Well, he's a king, so he's probably in some high and mighty place." Gray said back.

Natsu grabbed Gray and slammed his head into his rivals. "I was asking for specifics, frosty!"

"How the hell should I know?" Gray asked back. "I've never been inside this castle, so cut me some slack."

"Cut it out, guys." Lucy said, but to no avail. "I don't get the layout of this place. The cells are high and the courtyard is complex. I've heard of concentric castles, but this isn't like that. It's just so different from anything in Earthland, we don't have a clue as to where he is."

"What are you talking about, Lucy?" Natsu asked, pulling himself away from Gray.

"Is this castle's layout really so weird?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, it is." Lucy nodded. "It's so crazy, I wouldn't be surprised if we found an amusement park in here." The group kept running until Lucy caught up to Gray and Natsu, staring in shock. "What's the big deal?" She reached them and joined their shocked looks. There before them was a giant amusement park, complete with rides and colorful signs. "I was just kidding!"

"Is the king actually sane?" Natsu asked before grinning like a mad man.

"Judging by your face, I think you two would get along great." Gray said. The three walked forward through the gate and the carousel turned on.

As the ride spun around, Sugarboy appeared on one of the horses. "I love carousels." The three looked at him in shock, almost missing the giant ship coming up from behind. They jumped out of the way as the ship rocked back.

"Who'da thought that unlimited magic power would be so much fun?" Hughes asked from the edge of the ship. "It's sucks to know that we're running out." The Fairy Tail wizards stood back up and glared at the two captains. "Just the thought of it pisses me off."

"Our kingdom is going to achieve a limitless supply of magic, and we'll do whatever it takes to make it happen." Sugarboy added.

"We're desperate." Hughes added. "So if anyone stands in our way, we gotta crush'em!"

* * *

**Little bit of background on Slate, and Brianna seems to be getting closer to Nicholas. And just because it's one of my favorite openings, you guys get this.**

* * *

_**Opening - The Rock City Boy**_

_**The camera pans down to show Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Lucy, Brianna, Gajeel, Nicholas and Gray sitting/standing with Slate, Carla, and Happy before them. The three cats get a character shot, followed by Gray and Gajeel, Erza Lucy and Wendy, Nicholas and Brianna, and then Natsu. The camera shifts to the royal city as it pans up. The Fairy Tail logo flashes on to the screen the camera stops at the lacrima floating above the city before the screen turns white.**_

_**Natsu is then shown punching a monster in suit before Hughes waves a wand and more monsters jump up. The scene then shows Gray and Sugarboy battling over a key trapped in ice. Byro is then shown chasing Coco, holding said key. The camera then shows Lucy gripping a sparking whip, with Coco and Virgo watching.**_

_**Both Erzas are then shown clashing with their blades before another character shot of their faces. Nicholas then catches a maquahtuil against his side as Fale looks down at him. Gajeel then blocks a massive sword with his arms before he and Pantherlily glare at each other. Faust is then shown glowing in a purple aura before a massive silhouette of a beast is shown with rocks floating in the air. Before him, the Dragon Slayers ready for a fight.**_

_**A long screen shot is shown of the Edolas Fairy Tail members, followed by a white Exceed in robes looking at Carla as Happy looks confused. Mystogan, with out his mask, shown hoisting his staff into the air as the people of Edolas did the same. Natsu's face is shown against a bright background, followed by Nicholas', then Gray's and finally Gajeel's.**_

_**Happy and Carla are shown falling though the sky before their wings shot out of their backs and they share a glance. A mirade of shots are shown before the Dragon Slayers take up the screen. The camera pulls back to show everyone else, before pulling back one more time.**_

* * *

**Don't expect me to do that with every theme, just the one so REALLY like.**

**I can't get a hold of James or Chistopher, so I had to Beta myself. Forgive any and all errors.**


End file.
